Prehistoric Park: Back from the Ashes
by DaDog
Summary: After Prehistoric Park's Indominus Incident, the park is failing and new animals are needed to reel the world back into supporting Prehistoric Park once more. Now, Nigel and Chiyo have come back to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction, bring them back to the present, and give them a second chance. Welcome back to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park!
1. Prologue

**1\. Prologue**

 **Before I begin, I would like to thank friends, family, and …. other people.**

 **I have the first twelve chapters for this series planned out, so I will consider suggestions, but not actually fulfill them until I finish the second series that I start, which as I have said, will have all the missions of the final. I will put this series on hiatus to write the second series. Once I finish that story, I will come back to this story and continue writing. I do not plan to stop, no matter what. I will add a few extra animals to the final missions which the previous Extinction World series didn't mention.**

 **A few items and technologies from other series will be put into this series. One such item from a foreign series will be the sonic weapons from Terra Nova (but don't worry, nobody is going to colonize the Cretaceous period).**

 **Indominus Rex will be in this series and the Neanderthals and Homo Erectus will hold a larger role than in the first Extinction World series.**

 **Please be kind, because I don't have a lot of experience writing. I am sorry if this chapter is terrible, but I will try to create a better chapter next time.**

 **Please sit back and enjoy Extinction World: Back from the Ashes!**

 **Final Note: Many more animals are in the park, but all are of species caught in the previous series and the final series. Nigel and Chiyo have rescued a bit more of the species that had only two animals representing the population, animals that were family, or had only one gender of their species when they were rescued. The reason for this is to maintain genetic diversity.**

 **Example:**

 **Sphenacodon population before the first series ended: two**

 **Sphenacodon population now: four**

 **or….**

 **Caspian Tiger population before the first series ended: three**

 **Caspian Tiger population now: five**

The rain pounded the park hard that Sunday. Nearly three months had gone by since Indy, the female _Indominus Rex_ , escaped. She had caused the most deaths out of any animal in the park and was probably the most dangerous animal in the park, but they wouldn't put her down. John Hammond wouldn't have wanted it.

All the staff, _Neanderthals_ , and _Homo Erectus_ stood in what had been turned into a museum. At one corner was a television showing videos of when animals had gone through the time portal and into the holding pens. At another corner stood a suit of samurai armour that had been given to the park by Green Stripe ever since he had saved Nigel and Chiyo's lives ever since they went to ancient Japan. The center of the room was occupied by a machine where the guests could tap a certain button which would project holographic images all the residents in the park all around the museum. The front of the museum was dominated by the gleaming bronze statue of John Hammond, the founder of Prehistoric Park.

Everyone was there. Nigel Marvin, Chiyo Ishado, Bob Arthor, Suzanne McNabb, John Arnold, Claire Dearing, Henry Wu, Simon Masrani, Ashley Quintain, Connor, Owen, Maria, Zhun, the _Neanderthal_ tribe leader, the _Homo Erectus_ tribe leader, and the rest of the staff, _Neanderthals_ , _Homo Erectus_. Even the two mysterious brothers, Green Stripe and Cicada, were there.

Everyone in the park had come to see a special letter that had been found in John Hammond's hand when he had the fateful heart attack. However, only a few people were to go to the back of the museum to where his bungalow was. It had been an hour since everyone had arrived. The two thousand people were waiting for his grandson and daughter to call for the few who would see the letter. Everyone else would leave. Three meetings would be held later for the staff, Neanderthals, and Homo Erectus to hear what was on the letter.

Tim came out three minutes after everyone got there.

"Nigel, Chiyo, Bob, Suzanne, John, Henry, Owen, and Simon. Please come with me" called the boy.

Everyone who was called obliged. The rest of the crowd dispersed to go back to their posts and jobs. With Tim leading them, the group walked behind the museum, prepared for either good or bad news.

The bungalow looked like any other staff bungalow, except slightly larger. It had a thatch roof, wooden stairs leading up to a patio, thatch walls, and tropical plants blooming all around it. Lex stood on the patio, sporting a scar that had been earned after wrestling a velociraptor to the ground to protect a group of toddler's hiding in the visitor center during the BioSyn Indominus Virus. In one arm was what appeared to be a magazine. In the other, was the letter.

"What does it say?" asked Chiyo.

"You'll see" said Tim simply. He looked shocked as if a mountain had just risen in front of him for no reason whatsoever.

"Come on, tell me what it says."

"You'll see in a minute" Tim said, suddenly getting angry.

Lex handed Nigel the letter. He thanked her and went inside and set it on the table for everyone to read in their own time. Nigel read the letter out loud.

 _To my Dearest friends,_

 _If you are reading this, I have left this world. I am writing this letter after Nigel and Chiyo have caught their four Purussaurus. My goodness they are magnificent! Two females and two males, one a juvenile. They are gorgeous. Anyhow, I wish for Wu, Nigel, Chiyo, Suzanne, Bob, Simon, and John to read the part written for each of them on this letter._

 _To Henry Wu:_

 _Henry my boy, you have excelled yourself in the past and the present. Now I want you to finish a project I started with Einstein many years ago. It is my second greatest accomplishment and I wish for you to make, complete, and perfect it. It will make Prehistoric Park the larger than ever. It is at the very end of dock storage AAA row A-001. It is in a metal box that has a purple swirl painted on it. Make me proud._

 _To Nigel Marven and Chiyo Ishado:_

 _It was my greatest wish in life that you bring extinct animals back to the present and I don't want my dream to stop because of my passing. Please rescue more creatures from the brink of extinction and give them a second chance. The creatures you brought back were the very reason I fought my cancer to live another day. Keep my dream going._

 _To Suzanne and Bob:_

 _Suzanne, in Wu's metal box, you'll find funding for your veterinary area and Bob's holding pen expansions. Please use it for those two purposes._

 _To John:_

 _You have always been a close friend of mine. We have known each other for years. I hope you can help Wu create his project. It is my final request to you, as my friend. In a suitcase under my bed are items that I have always meant to give you to make your job easier and even a few items that you have always desired. I hope you will accept them as a gift from me._

 _To Simon:_

 _I wanted thank you for everything from building all the structures in Prehistoric Park to funding the park itself. I wish for you to become the owner of InGen and make the park your own. It will be my final gift to you, my great friend. Please respect the animals and staff, and keep my dream alive._

 _To Owen:_

 _I wish for you to train the Argentavis. I see more potential in them than any other animal species in the park to help the park prosper. They can catch escaped animals and find ones too big for them to catch. They can corner large animals into corners where keepers can recapture them. I dream of a park where the Argentavis don't need a barrier between them and guests in their aviary. I have a vision, a hope, a wish._

 _I am sorry that I can't tell everyone this in person, but I have had trouble remembering things and would have likely forgotten to tell you. I have already forgotten a few of the animals that have been brought back and keep on needing to look at the keeper guide to remember them. This morning, I had forgotten that Nigel had brought back the Diictodon, Kuri, and Kelenken. So, even though I wish to tell you everything in here by person, I will most likely forget to. Goodbye my friends._

 _John Hammond_

For moment, nobody spoke. Then Chiyo broke the uncomfortable silence.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

Nobody needed to answer. Everyone knew what to do. They would continue and expand his dream. Henry would build Hammond's mysterious machine. Nigel and Chiyo would bring back more creatures. Suzanne and Bob would expand the holding pens. John would make the park easier to manage. Simon would keep John's dream alive and Owen would train the _Argentavis_. They would keep Prehistoric Park going.

"The park is failing guys" said a female voice in the doorway. Everyone turned and saw Claire Dearing standing in the doorway. She was wearing her white lab suit and holding an IPad in her hands. "I'm sorry to intrude, but the Indominus Incident has left a scar on the park. I read the letter earlier and I think that we do need more animals. We need a new attraction or else Hammond's park going to be forced to close. We can hold up to two thousand people and that was the amount we had at all times before the Indominus Incident. But now, we have only one hundred and fifty people. We need something new."

"We already have the dilophosaurus and other animals that lived with it, the Permian Prides zone, and Indominus Rex enclosure. Are those not new enough?" asked Bob.

"The public is demanding more. They want Jurassic Heights feeding encounters, a prehistoric petting zoo, a raffle on the mainland where if you win, you get a free trip two week trip to Prehistoric Park, and so on and so forth. They want touching experiences or thrills that they know are safe. Not unlike what BioSyn was going to do. They now want to take ideas from the previously planned BioSyn park and want us to incorporate them into our park. We've already started construction for a prehistoric petting zoo on Main Street, though we're going to only use the Kuri in them. Nigel will have to rescue more extinct dog breeds and other animal breeds for it. The attraction Jurassic Treetops is in construction and that will be the feeding attraction. The raffles will start next year. They want safe thrills."

"And you decided not to tell us about the new attraction until now? I'm the head keeper! I'm suppose to know what is being built in my enclosures and not be kept out!" yelled Bob, obviously annoyed and angry.

"But the biggest majority of the public want another big, weird meat eater like _Spinosaurus_ or _Indominus Rex_. The breakout hasn't stopped their demand for large carnivores"said Claire, ignoring the outburst.

Everyone looked at Nigel to see if he would happen to know such a creature. Nigel seemed to think about this for a moment. Then he walked over to Claire Dearing and snatched the IPad out of Claire's hand.

"Hey!"

"Nigel!"

"What are you doing?"

"Have you gone mad?"

Nigel ignored everyone, went to Google, and typed in the website. It took him to the home page and he typed something in. The result popped up and he tapped on it. Triumphantly, he turned the IPad to the group. Everyone leaned forward to see what he had planned. And on top of the page, it said in big red words:

 _Acrocanthosaurus Atokensis_

 _The Giant Humpbacked Predator of Cretaceous Texas_

 _Slayer of Sauroposeidon_

 **Well, that's my prologue there. It may not be good, but I tried to open up more options so in the future chapters, it can be awesome with** _ **Argentavis**_ **catching animals and BioSyn peeps and stuff. To those of you who watched Jurassic World, you'll remember the four** _ **Velociraptors**_ **that made up the Raptor Squad. Think of this as a more avian raptor squad where the** _ **Argentavis**_ **can round up escaped animals. And please don't judge too harshly because this is my first time on FanFiction. And I know that you might not like the idea of a Prehistoric Petting Zoo, but it will just be extinct animal breeds like the Kuri, other extinct dog breeds, extinct horse breeds, Oregon Rex (an extinct cat breed), and Grince (an extinct pig breed). Maybe baby animals that have been abandoned by their parents or their herds or packs won't accept them. They won't be petted, they will just be in a special area where the public can only see them and not interact with them in anyway. Until next time. Please leave comments.**


	2. Time of Titans in Texas

**Note: I am writing this earlier than planned as a surprise/present to everyone. Enjoy.**

 **There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever. We're going back on a safari with a difference, as wildlife as adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **On his first adventure since the Indominus Incident, Nigel and Chiyo will rescue a Cretaceous carnivore that ate sauropods in North America.**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 1- Time of Titans in Texas

 **Prehistoric Park is busy as it prepares for it's first animals since the Indominus Incident, the name that the world had given the incident at Prehistoric Park. Now Prehistoric Park was going to redeem itself by opening a new attraction.**

Nigel sat in his office where the fossilized skulls and recent biofacts of extinct animals littered the room. Books were piled high and the computer showed a picture a humpbacked theropod dinosaur. It was in a pack of six attacking a herd of tall sauropods.

"Hello" said Nigel cheerily. "This is the first mission that I've had in months, so it is nice to be rescuing extinct animals again. Simon even said that he would take over my position as manager so I can get back to rescuing animals. Today, Chiyo and I are going back 112,000,000 years ago to Cretaceous Texas. The public is demanding another carnivore that's big and weird like the Spinosaurus and Indominus Rex. We thought bringing back these guys would spike attendance up."

Nigel reached behind himself and brought a picture of a sauropod and a theropod compared to a human. They both towered over the human, the sauropod even more so.

"The carnivore is a humpbacked killer known as _Acrocanthosaurus Atokensis_. It was thought that they would ban together to hunt down this guy. _Sauroposeidon Proteles_ , a the tallest known sauropod. Fossil tracks of these two species were found together near San Antonio, Texas. I am hoping that we can bag both of these species and maybe find a few extra animals that lived at the time."

Just then, Nigel's deputy, Chiyo Ishado, came in.

"Nigel are you ready to go?" she asked. "Everyone is bouncing off the walls, waiting for you to go back and catch the Acros and Sauroposeidon."

"Yes Chiyo, I'm ready."

 **Chiyo and Nigel have known each other for years and have been on countless missions together. If they are to trust anybody, it will be each other. Although they do have other friends around Prehistoric Park.**

Nigel was walking down the dirt path to the dirt path when he was knocked down by a white, furry dog with a curly tail.

"Sorry Nigel!" yelled a voice. Running up the path and panting came Head Keeper, Bob Arthur. He was wearing the park uniform and a name tag that said his name and his favorite animal. It said 'anything that won't rip me to shreds' on the tag.

"Gottcha!" yelled the man when he grabbed the dog by the collar. The dog was a Kuri, an extinct dog breed that Nigel had gotten for Chiyo as a present when they went to capture the Huia, an extinct bird from New Zealand. This Kuri was Bowwow, a new Kuri that had been recovered for the Prehistoric Petting Zoo on Main Street. Bob had gone back in time on his first mission and bought extinct breeds of animals for the petting zoo.

"Hi Nigel. Sorry bout that. He got out while I was moving the last Oregon Rexes into the cat part of the petting zoo. I've been chasing this guy all around Nublar. He seems to think this is a game. Are you off to rescue your dinosaurs then?"

"Yes, I was about to go to the time portal. I'll probably be back by sundown. Do you have the enclosures constructed and the holding pens ready?"

"Yes. Good luck catching your dinosaurs. I'll just get this guy back to Prehistoric Petting Zoo and …. NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bowwow had just gotten out of Bob's grip and was now running down the dirt path.

"Haha. I'll see you later Bob." said Nigel, walking away. He heard Bob say something about the Homo Erectus and walked the opposite direction from Bowwow.

 **Prehistoric Park is famous mostly for it's collection of dinosaurs. And although every dinosaur is a handful to take care of, the biggest handful is Cronus, the sub-adult male Tyrannosaurus Rex.**

Cronus's roar could be heard all the way from across the island. He was either agitated or fighting with one of his pack mates. Everyone ignored it and watched the blue time portal appear for the first time in months. Ignoring everything else in the world, Nigel and Chiyo walked through the portal.

They arrived on a fern plain. Ferns stretched as far as the eye could see. Behind them, a forest could be seen. Could their carnivore be hiding there?

 **Meanwhile, back at Prehistoric Park, everyone has gone to see why Cronus hadn't stopped roaring and once they do see, they're terrified.**

The staff all looked at the scene. Cronus was fighting with Matilda, the park's alpha Tyrannosaurus Rex. Although Matilda was twice the size as him, he had grown significantly over the two years that Prehistoric Park had cared for him. And now, for some reason or another, he was fighting Matilda. And he appeared to be winning.

"What is going on here?" yelled Bob. Once he saw the two fighting, he froze in his tracks.

Matilda snapped Cronus, but he ducked his head and watched Matilda snap above it. He raised his head and waited for Matilda to snap again. Matilda snapped again, lower now, perhaps thinking that Cronus was going to duck his head again. Instead, she got a different result.

Cronus raised his head, then grabbed Matilda behind her head. Matilda roared, a sound which made the very earth shake. Then Cronus started swinging her around. First once, then twice, then a third time. On the fourth, he let go and Matilda's back crashed into a tree. She let out another roar and lowered her head.

Cronus roared triumphantly and walked over to a cow carcass, no bites eaten out of it. The first bite was always the alpha's. And Cronus walked right up to it and started gorging himself on it. The other five Tyrannosaurus watched him eat it waited for him to finish. The T .Rex pack of Prehistoric Park had a new alpha now. And that was Cronus. Matilda, the long time queen of the pack, had been dethroned.

"Well, that is the most heated fight I have ever seen in between them." Bob said. "Suzanne will need to check on Matilda and check for any serious injuries. I think Cronus is fine. Boy, teenagers sure are getting rebellious these days."

 **While at Prehistoric Park, the things are cooling down, in Cretaceous Texas things are heating up.**

Nigel and Chiyo had been walking for over an hour and hadn't seen dinosaurs until now. A herd of purple dinosaurs with golden domed heads were drinking from a lake in the forest. They were around leopard sized and were making a peaceful chirping sound.

"I was hoping that we would be coming across these guys" Nigel said excitedly. "This is a species of pachycephalosaurid known as _Texacephale Langstoni_. They were part of a group of dinosaurs that had domed heads to headbutt each other in mating season or in fights for territory. My gosh, they are striking."

"Are we going to bring this herd back to the park?" asked Chiyo, gazing at the little dinosaurs.

"Yes. Prehistoric Park still has yet to house any species of pachycephalosaurid and I think this herd would be a great addition to the park. All we need is a plan though." Nigel's gaze went to an area between two logs that the herd appeared to be going to.

"Chiyo, go over to those two logs and set the portal up between them. I'll use the claxton to scare them into the portal and we'll have the first herd of bone-headed dinosaurs of Prehistoric Park."

Chiyo went as quietly and fast as she could to avoid being seen by the herd. One Texacephale looked up and saw her. It grunted then went back to browsing. Once she arrived at her location, she set the two portal pieces firmly in the ground.

Once she finished this, Nigel walked out of his hiding place. The herd stared at him curiously and started nudging him. They even allowed Nigel to walk into the middle of the herd. Nigel reached into his backpack and pulled out the claxton that had saved the lives of Chiyo and him multiple times. However, this plan was disrupted as a screech resonated around the forest and something burst from the bushes which caused the herd to run toward the portal.

Chiyo pressed the remote and the familiar blue portal appeared which she ran through. The Texacephale and Nigel followed suite along with whatever was chasing them. They all suddenly appeared in the holding pens where Bob was watching overhead.

"My goodness Nigel!"

 **Prehistoric Park Head Vet, Suzanne McNabb, must skip seeing the new arrivals to check on an injured Matilda. Her scrape with Cronus has left her a number of bites, four big kick wounds, and a broken arm.**

Suzanne was standing over Matilda. She had checked over her one more time to make sure nothing was missed. This had been the most serious case she had ever seen. Cronus had gone all out on her and had almost killed her. Of course, Matilda had almost killed Cronus before, but that was because Matilda was in maternal mode, with here chicks and Cronus had tried to kill them.

After the final checkout, she called for a truck to take Matilda back to Hell Creek Formation, got in her jeep, and drove down to see the new dinosaurs. She had to stop as Bob was running after a Kuri. She almost offered help, but then decided against it. She wanted to see the new dinosaurs that bad.

 **Meanwhile, Nigel and Chiyo are already checking out the new residents of Muerta.**

Nigel and Chiyo stood on a raised platform that overlooked a lake like the one in the Cretaceous period. The Texacephale were now playing the shallow water and browsing on the ferns in the forest that dominated the exhibit. A dirt road could be seen that was quite possibly for either the staff or safari jeeps.

"Cute little dinosaurs" said a voice behind them.

The two turned around and saw Bob walking up the platform with Bowwow on a leash. Bowwow was wagging his tail and panting from the Costa Rican heat. The Kuri immediately ran up to Chiyo to be petted. She obliged which earned her a lick on the face which made her fall backward and laugh.

"Bowwow! Gross. Gosh Bowwow, you really need to brush your teeth." she laughed. "Nigel, should we identify our mystery carnivores?"

"Yes. I have a very dear friend whose last name is Kombat and it appears that our chaser just so happens to be his favorite creature" said Nigel. "I wish he was here for this."

They walked down the platform, down a trail, and to a newly built exhibit that had a wooden fence. They walked over to another platform and walked to the top of that. It overlooked an open forest that had ferns all over it. A screech was heard and seven feathered raptors burst from the bushes chasing each other. Their feathers were dark green with blue rings around the eyes and the tips of their tails were red.

"This is a natural hunting machine" said Chiyo. "The dromaeosaurids down there are _Deinonychus Antirrhopus_ , the theropod that helped prove that dinosaurs were warm blooded. Kombat would really love them. Owen will be coming over later to assert his dominance. He had best be going to find an Acrocanthosaurus."

"Right Chiyo" replied Nigel. " Come on. We don't have forever to catch our dinosaurs."

The two took a monorail over the ocean to Isla Nublar. From there, they drove to the holding pens and through the time portal.

 **It appears that they have reached the best and worst location that they could be: under the feet of a herd of giants.**

The pair drove through the portal and almost got stepped on from the start. The car swerved as Nigel turned the wheel and drove away from the herd. Once Nigel and Chiyo stopped the jeep, they looked back, he saw that he was almost squished by a herd of seven story sauropods. In the middle of the herd was another herd of zebra-striped ornithopods and a small group of red nodosaurids. They were walking along the shore of a mighty ocean.

"The sauropods are the ones that we're here for" Nigel explained. "Sauroposeidon. The ornithopods are an iguanodontid called _Tenontosaurus Dossi_. A Tenontosaurus was found fossilized with a pack of Deinonychus which makes us think that they were actively hunted by Deinonychus. The nodosaurid species is _Pawpawsaurus Campbelli_. They must be migrating with the sauropods. I can't think of a way for us to herd the smaller herbivores out, so we should just probably save all three species."

"Nigel, I thought you would be sad that we had to save three species at once" joked Chiyo.

"Well I…. BLIMEY BACTROSAURUS, CHIYO DUCK!"

Chiyo quickly ducked. She just managed to avoid having her head bitten off by a theropod dinosaur. It was thirty feet long, yellow, and humpbacked. It was an Acrocanthosaurus. Three others had come from the forest that was quite far away now and were running toward the herd at an astonishing rate. They seemed to be chasing the Tenontosaurus because the sauropods were relaxed and not running away. Or at least it seemed that way until one suddenly turned and attacked a juvenile Sauroposeidon near the front of the herd. It bellowed loudly and the other acros stopped in their tracks and looked at the juvenile sauropod. Then they started closing in on the one sauropod. The herd of Tenontosaurus had stopped a couple hundred meters away and the nodosaurs were running toward the acro that had attacked Chiyo.

"Nigel, we have to save the juvenile!" Chiyo said frantically. "They'll kill it."

Nigel nodded and drove the jeep in front of the herd where the juvenile was. It now had three bite marks on it from which all were bleeding. The nodosaurs finally reached the acro that had attacked Chiyo and showed a surprising trait. They rammed into the legs of the meat-eater and knocked it to the ground.

Nigel drove ahead of the herd and set the portal in the ground. The herd of sauropods followed through along with the acros and Pawpawsaurus. Nigel prepared to go through the portal, then stopped. He grabbed the portal devices and got back in the jeep.

"Nigel! What are you doing?" yelled Chiyo from a couple yards away.

"Getting a final souvenir!" Nigel said as he drove toward the Tenontosaurus. They stopped and looked at him as he sped ahead of the herd. He stopped a hundred yards away from the herd and placed the time portal sticks firmly inside the ground. Then he drove back and went behind the herd. He honked the horn of the jeep and sped it toward the zebra-striped dinosaurs which ran away bellowing and hooting in fear. Once they arrived at the time portal, he opened it. First one went through, then a second, then a third. The entire herd was running through like there was no tomorrow.

"Nigel!" yelled Chiyo. He turned to see Chiyo jogging up the beach. She was panting and redder than her hair.

"Sorry, but they were just so magnificent."

"Well I can't argue with you there. Now let's go. I want to see all the animals in their enclosures."

She climbed into the jeep and Nigel sped into the portal. Right before they left the Cretaceous, they saw a small marine reptile.

"I didn't think that they had evolved this early. That marine reptile looks like a lizard, but is actually a relative of the mosasaurs. Dallasaurus Turneri is a small animal that would have likely have eaten fish and crabs. I wish we could save that one. Oh well. There will be a next time."

He looked at the little animal once more and drove through the portal.

 **Although Nigel and Chiyo couldn't rescue another marine animal, they have already brought back an impressive collection of other species in the past and if there is one thing that Nigel has taught us in the past, it's that he never keeps any animal out of mind for long. And although Nigel and everyone else are celebrating the rescue of the animal species, one person is hard at work.**

Henry Wu was hard at work finishing an early prototype of an invention that would change Prehistoric Park forever. It would turn Prehistoric Park global. There was another island chain off of the Costa Rican coast that had been considered for Prehistoric Park, but it was too far away. InGen owned other island chains all over the world. If Wu ever finished this, distance wouldn't matter. Prehistoric Park would never run out of space to put it's animals.

A swirling purple portal appeared in front of him. Two small metal machines similar to the time portal machines were at the edges. A similar portal was activated at the other side of the room. Henry through an apple through the portal and it appeared on the other side of the room. He smiled. Soon, his prototype would be complete and Prehistoric Park would span across the globe.

 **Next time on Prehistoric Park, Nigel and Chiyo rescue one of the earliest theropod dinosaurs**

 **(dozens of small long-necked dinosaurs drink from a rapidly flowing river in a rocky mountainous area)**

 **and find the nightmare of Late Triassic animals.**

 **(a pair of giant reptilian creatures kill a tusked creature)**

 **And an old friend thought dead returns.**

 **(a scarred man in gear and a pistol walks through the Prehistoric Park entrance)**

 **All next time on Prehistoric Park!**

 **Animals Rescued in this chapter:**

 _4 Acrocanthosaurus Atokensis: two males, two females_

 _10 Sauroposeidon Proteles: four males, six females_

 _13 Texacephale Langstoni: six males, seven females_

 _7 Deinonychus Antirrhopus: four males, three females_

 _24 Tenontosaurus Dossi: fourteen males, ten females_

 _7 Pawpawsaurus Campbelli: four males, three females_

Secret Mission Animals:

 _18 Grince: nine males, nine females_

 _13 Oregon Rexes: six males, seven females_

 _7 Toy Bulldogs: three males, four females_

 _6 Ferghanas: three males, three females_

 _8 Norfolk Trotters: four males, four females_

 _5 English White Terriers: two males, three females_

" _Extinction doesn't have to be forever."_

 _~Narrator, Prehistoric Park_


	3. The Ghosts of Ghost Ranch

**Note: I forgot to mention that the original portal was destroyed in the Indominus Incident, so a new portal was made. it is based off of the one in the original Prehistoric Park series. It was made like that to make it lighter and quicker to set up. I'm sorry if that confused you.**

 **Special thanks to Avian, who reminded me to put a certain animal in this story.**

 **There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever. We're going back on a safari with a difference, as wildlife as adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time, Nigel and Chiyo will find a misunderstood dinosaur that was famous for being accused of cannibalism and died by the hundreds.**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 2- The Ghosts of Ghost Ranch

 **The park has come back from struggling from the Indominus Incident and is now prospering once more. Now Nigel and Chiyo are looking into yet another new animal that could spike attendance even more so than the new dinosaurs from Cretaceous Texas.**

Nigel sat in front of a one-way glass window looking into the exhibit with a file on his lap. The glass had been made so that visitors could see into the exhibit, but animals couldn't see out. A small bark came from inside the enclosure and a pack of small grey theropods. The park kept it's Eoraptor for only a few months.

"Hello there" said the wildlife explorer cheerily. "We've had our Eoraptor for a while now and they are amongst the earliest dinosaur species alongside our Herrerasaurus in our collection. Today, Chiyo and I plan to rescue another early theropod dinosaur. Coelophysis, a dinosaur once accused of being cannibalistic because of a fossil found that had small reptiles in a Coelophysis belly. We now know that those fossils were of ancient crocodiles ancestors and not the younger members of the same species."

Just then, Chiyo arrived with Bowwow, a Kuri that has caused many headaches in past (mostly for Bob), and Mahak (in Neanderthal language, Mahak means Hunter of Demons) , a Neanderthal, that was carrying a spear. Chiyo had to keep Bowwow at her home for a night since the Kuri area of Prehistoric Petting Zoo still needed to be finished. Once it was finished, Bowwow started whining whenever he couldn't see Chiyo. Chiyo had then decided to adopt Bowwow as her pet and take him on rescue missions with her. Chiyo and Mahak looked at the profile while Bowwow started sniffing the glass, perhaps trying to get a scent of the Eoraptor inside. Mahak just nodded, while Chiyo looked confused.

"Nigel? How is this animal going to spike attendance?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked Chiyo" he replied. "Today, we're not going after just one or two or a pack. We're going after a breeding colony of these dinosaurs. We're going after the first breeding colony of prehistoric animals in Prehistoric Park history."

At this, Chiyo suddenly perked up. She had been wanting and asking to rescue a breeding colony of dinosaurs ever since they had brought back the Parasaurolophus herd that the two of them had saved during their mission to catch a Deinosuchus.

"And for that" Nigel continued "we're going back to Ghost Ranch, a site where hundreds of Coelophysis skeletons have been discovered and recovered. The public will be able to see a breeding colony of dinosaurs and Prehistoric Park will add another one of the first dinosaurs to it's collection."

 **Ghost Ranch has revealed the skeletons of Coelophysis, but little else have been found there. What were the other animals that lived there? What did the Coelophysis eat? What ate Coelophysis? And what caused all of these animals to die together? Most will agree that it was a flash flood, but Nigel and Chiyo will make a proper discovery today.**

The portal swirled blue with all the holding pen doors ready for incoming animals. Together, Nigel, Chiyo, Mahak, and Bowwow walked through the portal and into the past. They immediately walked into a forest, startling a lizard that jumped from a low branch, extended two skin flaps, and glided into their path. Bowwow tried to jump up and snatch it out of the air. Nigel immediately jumped and gently caught it out of midair. It was fragile looking lizard that was brown and could easily have blended in with the forest.

"This is a gliding lizard called _Icarosaurus Siefkeri_. It was probably prey item of Coelophysis, but since they most likely weren't caught very often, I saw we catch a few. Mahak, are you willing to catch a few while Chiyo and I look for Coelophysis?"

"Yes, I would be willing to stay behind and catch some. I have another portal if any trouble comes. Stay safe and don't get eaten.

 **Meanwhile, back at Prehistoric Park, a surprise has popped up that everyone is curious about.**

Bob, Suzanne, John Arnold, and, surprisingly, Robert Muldoon sat in the park control room. A rumor had started that Robert Muldoon had actually survived his attack from the Utahraptors in the Indominus Incident and was now back at the park. Bob and Suzanne had met up with him at the front of the park and were now asking Muldoon about what had happened.

"I was pointing my tranquilizer gun at the alpha female" he said, talking about his attack. "Then one came up right next to me from the bushes. All I had time to say was 'clever girl' and I was being mauled by the young male. I was taken to the hospital and was on the brink of death for about three weeks. I eventually recovered, took a vacation to Alaska to calm myself down, and came back here to work once more. Being on the verge of death was painful. When I slept, I dreamed about the mauling all over again. When I was awake, all I could think about were those teeth and claws and feathers. And the alpha female. They had planned that attack. They knew that Arjay and I were coming and they laid out an attack plan. Those creatures are smart. I once heard Owen say that the raptors were as smart as elephants or parrots, but now I'm not so sure…."

Everyone sat there, listening to his story. Then a siren went off at the other end of the control room.

"What's happening?" yelled Bob, covering his ears.

"Nothing" John said for a moment, deactivating the alarm. "Someone accidently leaned on an park control emergency button. The guests are getting more and more annoying each day."

"So" Muldoon continued "no problems have occurred at the park while I was gone?"

"Oh no!" John Arnold replied. "The Triceratops may have recently stopped perceiving the Gyrospheres as a threat, but the Tyrannosaurus still fight amongst each other, which frightens the staff and guests terribly, Indy, the female Indominus Rex, has tried to kill the adult male and juvenile male multiple times to the point where we've had to put the males into a separate enclosure, and the Australopithecus troops still make loud sounds to know that each other's territory is occupied. Grey has a distinctive hoot, so Hercules knows he's still alive and that makes him highly agitated."

Just then, someone radioed John. John picked it up and listened intently, obviously displeased about something.

"Okay, I'll tell them" he said. He turned to the others and said "And Nala, the female Atlas Elephant, has stopped eating her food for about the past week."

 **Meanwhile, back at Ghost Ranch, Nigel and Chiyo have found their target. The only problem was getting past the other creatures of the Triassic.**

Nigel and Chiyo had hiked to the lowland, where the forest was replaced by swamp. It was covered in horsetails and lily pads. Every here and know, the land would turn into water and they would have to hike through waist high water, where Bowwow would doggy paddle since it was higher than him. Nigel and Chiyo were cautious because they knew a Mesozoic marine monster was always more dangerous than any large land leviathan. Then they heard a low grumble to Chiyo's right.

Chiyo gestured for Nigel to come to her behind some horsetails. They peeked at the other side and saw a nesting colony of Coelophysis on a large patch of dry land. In the distance, several other breeding areas could be seen. These Coelophysis shared their nesting ground with a herd of grey, tusked animals browsing in the center and a group of brown crocodile-like animals on the shore. A group of red sail-backed creatures, like miniature versions of Dimetrodon, basked in the sun on a rock formation.

"Those animals on the shore are Rutiodon" Chiyo said excitedly. "They are members of a group of animals known as phytosaurs. There are no living species today. The tusked creatures are called _Placerias Gigas_. They're members of a group known as dicynodonts. Dicynodonts include the Diictodon we have at the park, Lystrosaurus, and Robertia. Those sail-backed creatures are suppose to have gone extinct by now, but since they're here, we'll rescue them. They're _called Arizonasaurus Babbitti_. Nigel, are we going to rescue all four species?"

"Yes, but I'm going to keep the Placerias around for awhile because I'm curious to see how they all got here.."

Nigel took some meat out of his backpack (even though he is a vegetarian he needs to have some meat as bait for animals) and through it in the water. Immediately the Rutiodon hurried into the water and tried to snap it up, but Nigel had tied a rope to it (it was a big chunk of meat) and pulled it oward Chiyo, who was operating a small remote controlled submarine called _the Ammonite_. Once the Rutiodon were within several meters of Chiyo, they went after her. Obviously, live prey was more appealing to them then carrion. They were almost on top of Chiyo when she opened the portal, sending a group of Rutiodon back to the present to become the residents of Prehistoric Park.

"My goodness Chiyo, are you alright?" called Nigel.

"Yes, I'm fine Nigel. Except for the fact that they tried to eat me."

"Well, thats usually what happens on any average Prehistoric Park adventure. We should be use to it by now."

They hiked out of the water and on to the breeding island. It contained roughly around a hundred Coelophysis and they saw more coming across a narrow land bridge that connected to another island and the mainland (it was too narrow for a Placerias though). Whenever they passed a Coelophysis, it would look at them with curiosity. Nigel was even able to touch one that let him close. All though it wasn't visible from a distance, they were already evolving a primitive downy fluff. The males were a bold green with yellow stripes, while the females were a shade of brown.

Nigel heard an animal shriek and looked up to see a small rock ledge that connected to the hill hanging ten feet over the water. Two Coelophysis were fighting over a mate. The bigger male was continuously pushing the smaller male away from the female and towards the ledge. The small male looked young and this was probably his first season that he would be able to mate. The bigger male continuously pushed the smaller male on to the ledge until the smaller male fell off. It wouldn't have been a fatal fall, but the small one shrieked like he had been stabbed by a knife. He fell into the water below, where the two humans puzzled about what the bigger male was trying to accomplish. Then Nigel observed one important thing that he hadn't considered until now. Coelophysis may be a part-time swampland creature, but it couldn't swim. The small male was flailing and drowning in water only seven feet deep. Nigel rushed into the water and grabbed the shrieking little dinosaur, who stopped struggling once it saw that Nigel was trying to get it out of the water.

Chiyo ran up to Nigel who had set the little dinosaur down at the edge of the beach. The little dinosaur looked at the two quizzically.

"Nigel, I think we just found out the reason Ghost Ranch has so many Coelophysis fossils" she said excitedly. "The young have to try and learn survival skills early on in life. Well, if one started chasing a fish or crab in the water, then it would soon find itself too deep and drown. And this appears to be a marsh that changes throughout the day. All the adult Coelophysis are trying to be in the center of the island, but they need to hunt. See that Coelophysis over there? It's standing still in the water to try and attract fish. But it has to move it's feet every few minutes or so so that they won't sink into the mud and become stuck. There is another one over there too prove my point. It's already dead. It's feet got stuck in the mud and the water rose too high for it and it drowned."

And sure enough, right where Chiyo was pointing, a dead Coelophysis's head was poking out of the water and had a lone Rutiodon swimming toward it. It was several meters offshore, showing how much the water had risen in the poor dinosaur had gotten it's feet caught in the mud and couldn't pull them out. It would have died from either starvation, drowning, exhaustion, or heat.

"Well, it's getting dark and I want to save the Arizonasaurus since they might not be here in the morning" Nigel said.

Nigel set up the portal as Chiyo got the attention of the sail-backed reptiles with a chocolate bar they started following her, along with a small group of juvenile Coelophysis. They followed her around until she noticed something. Then she got the animals into position and threw the chocolate bar through the portal.

"Nigel, where Bowwow?" she asked, obviously worried about her dear pet.

"Don't worry, I sent him through earlier when we were catching the Rutiodon. He's safe. Speaking of which we should probably go….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The little Coelophysis that Nigel had saved from drowning had jumped on top of him and was trying to escape the big male from earlier which, although not cannibalistic, was set on seeing the smaller male perish.

"Chiyo, send the big male through" said Nigel tipping in one direction precariously.

Chiyo leaped at the male and grabbed him behind his slender head, forcing him through the portal which hadn't been closed yet. The little Coelophysis jumped off of Nigel, which caused him to go flying backward.

"Good job Chiyo" he said, muddy now. The little Coelophysis was looking at the two innocently and and making chirping sounds know.

"Let's go home" Chiyo said. The two walked toward the portal with the little Coelophysis following them, curiously but cautiously.

 **Although they may not have gotten a breeding colony yet, they still have the big male (which Chiyo had named Victor), half a dozen juveniles, the young adult Nigel saved (which he named Python), and the Arizonasaurus. Meanwhile, as everyone settles down for the night, Muldoon has taken the monorail to see an old enemy of his.**

Muldoon walked on to the raised platform from the staff area of the exhibit. One or two guests were on the visitor platform that connected to a one-way glass viewing area. The exhibit was forested and resembled a Cretaceous forest. A small stream ran through the area. A screech sounded through the area as a group of large raptors came into the clearing. This exhibit happened to house the park's resident Utahraptor family pack.

The alpha female looked up to see Muldoon staring down at her. If Utahraptors could appear shocked or surprised, this one probably would have been. It made a bark-like call and all the other raptors looked up and started barking too. It growled at Muldoon in an way that almost sounded like a challenge. Then Mudoon did a thing he thought he would never do in a million years. He jumped off the raised platform.

The female looked shocked for a moment until he whacked her upside the head with his pistol. She let out a low growl and got to her senses just to get another whack on the head. Muldoon yelled at her and she started to lower her head backing down. The others started to rush at Muldoon until he pulled a whistle from behind him. It was a raptor equivalent of a dog whistle. He blew into it and the raptors started to scratch their faces and make pitiful moaning sound. They may not have known what it was, but they knew it was painful. He kept it out until he got out of the enclosure and got back on the raised staff platform.

"Not so clever now, are you girl?" he said in a low voice. "And Owen thought he was the only one who could make a raptor back down. At least I got revenge. In a way."

 **The next morning, Nigel has gone back to Nublar to get back to the holding pens. But, as expected, problems can turn up.**

Cronus roared at his former superior, Matilda, who was healing from his savage attack on her. She now had scars across her back, legs, and massive head. She had tried to take a cow carcass that Cronus had been carrying around for well over an hour. Jane had come and started sniffing it. Nigel watched, intent on finding out what was going on.

"I think I know whats going on" he said. "Cronus is offering the cow as a type offering of some sort to Jane to mate. Whether or not she'll accept it is what I'm worried about, but I don't have time to stay around and find out. I hear that Muldoon is back and, supposedly, not dead, so I'll let him watch the two. Chiyo and I need to rescue the rest of the Coelophysis. Not all of them, but a fair chunk of the population won't make a difference. Ghost ranch already has hundreds of Coelophysis fossils and Chiyo and I estimated that at least two or three of the dinosaurs die each day, so it still won't make a difference. In thirty days, the same number we will have taken out of the ecosystem will have died."

Driving his jeep to the holding pens once more, Nigel almost ran over Chiyo and Phil the Phorusrhacos.

"Sorry about that Chiyo!" he yelled.

"It's okay" she said. "Connor, Maria, Jordan, Muldoon, and Mahak are after him and I think they wouldn't mind if I left. Mahak captured a dozen Icarosaurus before he heard a large bellow that compelled him to come back."

"Well I'm glad he is safe. Hop on now Chiyo. By the way, where is Bowwow?"

"I left him at my bungalow because we now have a second target. A large carnivorous animal called Postosuchus. It would have most likely hunted the Placerias that we saw earlier. We believe that that was the animal that Mahak heard. Now let us get going."

Minutes later, they walked through the portal the shimmering blue portal.

 **Nigel and Chiyo left a flooded swamp back in the Triassic, but they are about to get a big surprise.**

They stepped back on to the breeding island that they had previously left. The swamp was now dry and the ground (except for a few patches of mud) was cracked. Blistering heat rained down upon the two. The water was at least a mile away. None of the animals from the night before were there. Hundreds of footprints led to the higher grounds, where the forest was. Surely they would find the little dinosaurs there, right?

 **Meanwhile, back at the park, Jane has eaten the carcass, but the carcass was not for mating purposes. The staff are about to get another surprise that they may not be ready to handle.**

Jane was heavily sedated and making a rumbling sound as she breathed. Suzanne McNabb had tested for a possibility that the park hadn't considered looking for during her time in the pack: that she and Cronus may have successfully mated. Bob and his two children stood off to the side, watching the vet do her work. Moments later, Suzanne walked up to them and said "She has been pregnant for at least four months and I wouldn't be surprised if she laid her eggs as soon as we return her to T. Rex Hill. I believe that Cronus was carrying the carcass around incase she needed energy to lay her eggs."

Bob shuddered at the thought of another three Tyrannosaurus joining the pack. The park could barely manage seven. And turning that number to ten? The pack would be out of control! His dread went up even further when he heard that she would almost certainly lay her eggs as soon as she was taken back to T. Rex Hill. Tyrannosaurus eggs hatched in just a week or two and matured rapidly.

The radio blared to life and said: " _Bob, please help us with Phil. We managed to corner him in the Prehistoric Petting Zoo, but now the Ferghana herd leader is trying to attack him."_ Bob sighed and walked out of the veterinary area. It was going to be a long day.

 **While Bob has to deal big birds and lively livestock, Nigel and Chiyo must save a mighty monster of the Mesozoic. They are following the tracks of the Placerias and Coelophysis, but after a couple miles or so away from the marsh, a new set of foot prints join the herd.**

Nigel followed the footprints into the forest. They were nearing the herd. Ever minute or so, they could hear a loud rumble. A few minutes later, the herd came into view. The Coelophysis were at the near front, back, or sides of the herd, snapping up lizards or insects that the herd stirred up. A flock of tiny, brown pterosaurs were swooping down overhead, snapping up any flying insects that were stirred up. A new animal had joined the herd. It was armoured like an ankylosaur, but had no tail club and had two big spikes sticking out of it's shoulders. One had a small pterosaur on it's back.

"I know what these are" said Nigel. "That little pterosaur is called Peteinosaurus, while those armoured animals are a species called _Desmatosuchus Smalli_. We can rescue the herd, but unfortunately not the Peteinosaurus. We didn't bring a net gun, nor any way of catching them in the air. There will be a next time, but right now we have to rescue the herd."

Just then, a roar sounded and a pair of great reptilian carnivores burst from the undergrowth at the side of the herd. One of the creatures attacked a Placerias, while another killed a Coelophysis instantly with one bite to the back of it's neck. The Coelophysis instantly scattered, while the herbivores stayed. The Desmatosuchus crouched low to the ground, protecting their soft underbelly, while the Placerias made a circle around the injured one.

"Postosuchus!" yelled Nigel. " The nightmare of all animals of the Triassic period. They're the most dangerous land predator of this time period."

Just then, one of the Placerias made a large bellow and the mixed herd of Placerias and Desmatosuchus stampeded towards Nigel and Chiyo.

"Chiyo, set the portal up for the herd! I'll get behind the herd and rescue the Postosuchus!" said Nigel running toward the side of the herd.

The herd was getting closer and closer to Chiyo as she set the portal up. The animals were just feet away from the portal when it activated. The herd stopped and looked at their options. Prehistoric Park or a pair of Postosuchus and eventual extinction. They started running again at the swirling blue portal.

Meanwhile, Nigel is at the back of the herd trying to gain the attention of the two Postosuchus. And unfortunately for him, it works.

"I didn't plan this out very well" was all he said before running off with the two reptiles rapidly gaining on him. He tripped on a stone and looked up to see a mouth full of teeth coming down on him until... the injured Placerias ran back into the past from the portal and rammed into the two Postosuchus, knocking them both away from Nigel!

The Placerias showed it's mighty horns and rumbled at the Postosuchus. The carnivores roared at the same time, showing their mighty teeth. This earned one of them a whack upside it's mighty skull from the Placerias. It made a rumble and another two Placerias ran through the portal which Chiyo hadn't closed out of shock of seeing the creatures run back through to engage the carnivores in combat. The sight of another two herbivores coming through seemed to have confused them, but they knew not to stay around. They both ran away simultaneously... right into Nigel's portal!

"Well" said Nigel. "You don't see that everyday."

 **Back at the park, Bob has to deal with a loose terror bird, new dicynodonts, and a pregnant tyrannosaurus. He has found Phil squawking at a very temperamental horse.**

A large red male horse reared up from a yard fenced off from the rest of Prehistoric Petting Zoo and kicked it's front legs at Phil. It housed a small herd of the extinct Chinese horse breed, Ferghanas. They were a breed used for war and a war called "the War of Heavenly Horses" was created to gather specimens of the breed. They were known to have "sweated blood" which was really a skin endemic that plagued the breed.

The Ferghana herd at Prehistoric Petting Zoo were originally going to be in contact with the public, but the horse turned out to be too aggressive for the public to interact with.

"My lord, I'm not sure whether I should be worried about the horse or the bird!" Bob yelled above the neighing and squawking. "We had to move the Ferghanas away from public contact because they're so aggressive. The same happened with the Grice. The people who picked the animals to be in the petting zoo didn't research very well, because the Grice may be a pig, but it's not like a potbellied pig or common farm pig. It's more like a wild boar or warthog. As soon as they found that out, they wanted us to take them back in time to get rid off them! Nigel, Chiyo, and Simon all gave resounding nos to that plan. We're moving them to Holocene Heights later on today."

Phil squawked once more at the herd and then lost interest of the horses. It then walked over to Bob and nudged him with it's beak, which made him fall over.

"Need some help Bob?" called a voice behind him. Outside the petting zoo area stood Jordan and Nick. Nick was once one of Ludlow's men that he had hired to interfere with the park's construction. After getting roared at by a Giganotosaurus and nearly eaten by a pack of Utahraptors, he had become a better park employee.

"Yes, please!" yelled Bob. Conner pulled a pistol from his belt and carefully aimed it at Phil. Meanwhile, Nick was helping Bob get up. And Phil was looking at the Oregon Rexes in the petting zoo.

"Hit the bird, win a prize" muttered Jordan before he pulled the trigger. a shot rang out through the area and Phil fell asleep standing up.

"You win" said Nick.

 **Back in the Triassic, Nigel and Chiyo have sent the three Placerias through the portal and finally caught up to a large-sized portion of the flock of Coelophysis. The only problem is catching up to them.**

The Coelophysis flock had moved into the mountains, where it had become rockier. The mountains had only little saplings here and there. In the time that Nigel and Chiyo had been tracking the flock, they had seen four fast flowing rivers that could easily take one of the small theropods. They always knew that they were going the right way because of the footprints on what little dirt there was. Once or twice, they saw a dead Coelophysis that might have been pushed into the water going down the rapids, downward into the swamp that they had come from.

"Chiyo, did you just see that reed rustle?" asked Nigel quietly after a while.

"Yes. I think I can see a crocodile in it with a Coelophysis. The Coelophysis is already dead though. I think it died of disease or old age because there doesn't appear to be any signs of attack or drowning."

The two crept closer to the carcass and saw four small crocodilians joined by a fifth. They all had yellow eyes and brown and green scales. They also had unusually long legs. The little animals kept in nipping around the edges of the carcass, obviously not able to pierce the skin enough to get to the meat.

"These are a small crocodilians species called _Hesperosuchus Agilis._ When scientists unearthed a fossil of Coelophysis with these crocodiles in it's belly, it was thought that the Coelophysis was a cannibalistic dinosaur."

A bellow came from behind the little crocodiles and a young Postosuchus came out from the reeds and started eating the dinosaur. It was smaller than the ones that Nigel and Chiyo had caught earlier, but was still massive. Nigel and Chiyo to start backing away slowly. Until Nigel stepped on a stick and a loud snap went through the area. The carnivore looked up with it's face bloody and charged at them. Nigel used this as an excuse to activate the portal, sending the young killer back to Prehistoric Park.

"Well that was close" said Chiyo.

The little crocodiles were now on the carcass, yapping at the two humans, possibly trying to scare them away. Until Nigel snuck up behind them and used the claxton to scare the little animals through the portal.

"Back to looking for the Coelophysis" he said cheerily.

 **Meanwhile at Prehistoric Park, Suzanne is overseeing an angry, pregnant Jane in the holding pens. And Jane is not happy about it one bit.**

The Tyrannosaurus female was roaring angrily in the holding pens. Her roar could be heard across the island and the other carnivores were now joining in. The Allosaurus pack's rumbles could be heard at Morrison Formation, the Deinosuchus were growling at Kirkland Formation, the Yutyrannus shrieked at Yixian Formation A, and Indy, the Indominus Rex female, was roaring up a storm at Indominus Prison. All of the the other animals could visibly seen cowering in their enclosures, hiding from the unseen predators. Even the sauropods were frightened of the carnivores.

"She's been doing this for the past hour now" Suzanne said from the walkway above. "She's uneasy because she's about to lay her eggs, but she is in an unfamiliar environment. Cronus is used to being in the holding pens, but Jane has only been in here once and that was just when Nigel had brought her back from the Cretaceous. She's making the little crocodiles and juvenile Postosuchus uneasy as you can see."

In two separate dusty holding pens, the crocodiles were trying to hide next to the tall wooden fence, while the Postosuchus was pacing around the pen uneasily. Jane roared again which was responded to by Indy's even mightier roar. This made the Postosuchus crouch low to the ground and let out a low rumble. Suddenly the portal lit up. Had Nigel and Chiyo found their dinosaurs?

 **Meanwhile in the Triassic, after walking through a swamp, nearly getting eaten by a Postosuchus, and hiking through a large mountain range, the two have finally caught up to their dinosaurs. But one last problem awaited them: how were they going to catch them?**

The two humans stood up in the middle of the flock, walking with the flock towards yet another rapidly flowing river. It was larger than the others that they had seen and had a piece of rotting meat on it's banks. It was most likely a dead Peteinosaurus or Hesperosuchus. Neither of the two humans went close enough to find out. The little dinosaurs avoided it too which probably meant that it wasn't edible for them or it was another Coelophysis.

"Nigel, how are going to save them?" asked Chiyo. "We don't have the claxton, we don't have bait, we don't have a recorded Postosuchus roar, and we don't have a plan. How do you suggest we catch them?"

"Easy" Nigel replied calmly. "Just set the portal up and I'll take care of the rest."

Chiyo looked like she wanted to argue, but she decided against it and went and set the portal up. She struggled to get the two rods into the hard, rocky ground, but eventually succeeded in setting up the portal. With a sudden touch of his remote, Nigel opened the portal and the Coelophysis suddenly jumped back. For a second, all of them kept their distance. Then, they started walking toward it and sniffing it. Then they all started running through because on the other side of the portal was a large cow carcass that Bob had placed earlier. Instead of leading into the holding pens, the portal appeared in the Coelophysis enclosure at Ghost Ranch Formation on Isla Nublar. The entire flock rushed through and set upon the cow carcass in the center of an enclosure created to replicate their breeding ground.

The enclosure was dominated with reeds, lily pads, and swamp cypress all over the water and land. The island was in the center of the enclosure, but several others were around the edges of the exhibits where the visitors could see the early dinosaurs. The water itself was only three feet deep incase the young tried to chase after a dragonfly or such. The water was murky and filled with lungfish, crabs, and frogs. Dragonflies darted around the sky. It was almost possible to believe one had stepped into a Triassic swamp.

Nigel and Chiyo closed the portal after the last of the little dinosaurs had darted through. Then Nigel pressed another button and the portal burst into life again, but instead showed the holding pens where the roars of Jane could be heard.

"Let's go home" said Chiyo happily. "I want to check on a Pawpawsaurus that I named Papa Pawpaw that got injured during his attack on the Acrocanthosaurus that nearly killed me. Also, Bowwow will probably need to go out and I want to see all the animals in their enclosures."

 **Nigel and Chiyo return home just in time to see Jane returned to T. Rex Hill at Hell Creek Formation. Jordan, Bob, Muldoon, Maria, Suzanne, Owen, and Alan Grant have all come to see the mighty rex be returned to it's pack.**

Jane stumbled out from the moving truck at the entrance of the Tyrannosaurus Rex paddock and stumbled toward the center of the exhibit to possibly lay her eggs. She stood at the edge of the forest for a moment, then let out an earth shaking roar. As she disappeared into the trees, a small smile could be seen on Alan's face.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Muldoon.

"I remembered Ian Malcolm once said that no matter what barriers or constraints, life finds a way. He said that some things you couldn't control because it was driven deep into an animal's being. You could plan for something to happen, but a scenario that you didn't expect would pop in the way. Well, this just reminded me of that conversation and now I can't help but think he's right. Life finds a way."

 **After seeing to Jane released back into her enclosure, Nigel decided to drive down to Ghost Creek Formation to see the park's new inhabitants.**

The Placerias and Desmatosuchus shares an enclosure that was designed to look like a Triassic forest. A stream cut through the enclosure and joined a river outside the enclosure that had Rutiodon River in it. Coelophysis Islands were close by and a small glass aviary had been created for the Icarosaurus with a forest and pond in it. The Arizonasaurus and Hesperosuchus lived in the aviary and the Postosuchus pair lived in their own area. The young Postosuchus lived in his own enclosure as well.

Python had taken a liking to humans and even seemed to enjoy being petted. The fact that Victor would kill him if he was put on Coelophysis Islands and his liking for humans made him the perfect first animal ambassador for Prehistoric Park. A staff member from the holding pens even claimed that he had started playing with Bowwow. If so, the two could become an animal pairing like no other the world had ever seen. Nigel smiled and walked over to a nearby restaurant. Today, the future was looking bright for Prehistoric Park.

 **Next time on Prehistoric Park, Nigel and Chiyo will rescue extinct bird species,**

 **(a flock of red macaws fly over a rainforest river)**

 **Nala starts to die of loneliness,**

 **(an elephant stares at a tree with it's back turned to the camera)**

 **and the park suffers dramatic losses.**

 **(a inflatable speed boat that says BioSyn speeds over the ocean)**

 **All next time on Prehistoric Park.**

 **Animals Rescued in this chapter:**

 _12 Icarosaurus Siefkari: six males, six females_

 _4 Rutiodon Carolinensis: two males, two females_

 _9 Desmatosuchus Smalli: four males, five females_

 _35 Placerias Gigas: twelve males, twenty three females_

 _6 Arizonasaurus Babbitti: two males, four females_

 _3 Postosuchus Kirkpatricki: two males, one female_

 _5 Hesperosuchus Agilis: three males, two females_

 _40 Coelophysis Bauri: unknown amount of each gender_

 **This series is dedicated to MortalKombat.**

 **And my lost loved ones.**


	4. On the Wings of Extinction

**Note: I already had this chapter planned, so please don't go thinking that I'm fulfilling Avian's request because I won't be fulfilling requests until after the series that has the adventures of the final chapter of MortalKombat's series. With my greatest regret, I am not able to do the Shark Week special. I'm so sorry that I've let you all down.**

 **There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever. We're going back on a safari with a difference, as wildlife as adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time, Nigel and Chiyo will find lost Cuban creatures, extinct Arabian animals, and a Northern nomad.**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 3- On the Wings of Extinction

 **Prehistoric Park has regained its full glory now, with attendance at maximum every day of the week now. Today, Nigel and Chiyo are looking into innocent victims that have vanished thanks to us, to remind visitors of the unfortunate, sad stories of their extinctions and humanity's greed.**

On Nigel's desk were three files of different animals: one showed an ostrich, another a curlew, and the last a red macaw. On an Isla Nublar map, it showed a desert plain, a tropical aviary, and a snowy aviary. On another part of the map, it showed blue lines around Jurassic Heights. It was possible that Jurassic Heights was expected to undergo renovation or possible expansion.

"Hello there" said the wildlife explorer cheerily. "As you know, I am a great bird lover and have always liked birds and their ancestors like the Microraptors that are often in the office here. Today, we're going to rescue three bird species that recently went extinct. Chiyo and I have planned to rescue the Arabian ostrich, Cuban red macaw, and eskimo curlew. These birds have been driven off the edge by humanity and I plan to bring them back."

Nigel reached for his radio and a backpack full of gear and walked out the door to his bungalow. As soon as he was gone, Python, which Nigel had somewhat adopted, ran out of his hiding place and used his mouth to open a mini fridge and started to eat some vanilla yogurt, some eggs, two bananas, a Morning Star soy patty, some slices of cheese, a carton of milk, and three oranges. Nigel was going to have a big headache when he got back.

 **Meanwhile, Bob is walking down to T. Rex Hill to feed Jane, who had been needing extra food after laying her eggs. And as soon as he gets there, he becomes both surprised and angry.**

Jane had laid her eggs as soon as she had been returned to her enclosure from Suzanne's veterinary clinic. A batch of three had been laid and visitors from all over the world had flocked to see them. Even the president of the United States had come to see the two gargantuan beasts watch over their eggs like overprotective birds (one could argue that they _were_ birds).

But now, a different type of visitor had come to the park. And they were not going to be welcomed by anyone. Two people, a man and a woman, were in the exhibit with a strange radio-like machine. All seven of the Tyrannosaurus stood a ways away from them, roaring loudly and angrily. And both of the people were holding an rex egg each.

"Stop right there!" yelled Bob angrily. "What do you think you're doing? Put those eggs back right now!" he said entering the enclosure.

The man suddenly turned, holding a pistol straight at Bob. Bob froze in his tracks.

"Don't move or I will shoot you" said the man, putting both of the rex eggs in a backpack. "Turn around with your hands in the air." Bob obliged and the two finished their work. The man picked up the radio and walked toward the exit of the exhibit with the woman following.

"Sorry about this. Actually, I'm not. This is what you get for helping ruin my family's company." The man turned the radio-like device off and the Tyrannosaurus suddenly came running at the fence and Bob.

Bob ran as fast as he could toward the exit until he saw the Tyrannosaurus were after the man and woman, not him. All seven crashed into the fence, almost making it fall over and scaring the two people terribly. They roared their mighty roars, hungry for their blood, and were so distracted at the two humans who stole their eggs that they let Bob escape from the paddock with no trouble whatsoever. And as soon as Bob did, he was greeted by the man and woman. They both wore BioSyn helmets.

"Ashame that you weren't eaten by the brutes. But I think I'll let you live since you weren't eaten" said the BioSyn man. And with that, he pulled a taser out and shot Bob, knocking him out unconscious.

 **Meanwhile, Nigel has driven to the new aviary holding pens, designed to hold smaller flying animals instead of big pterosaurs or giant flying birds. There, Chiyo waits for Nigel, obviously pleased with herself about something.**

"Okay, what did you do this time?" asked Nigel.

"I went back in time a few weeks earlier than when we planned to go back and bought a pack of Dogo Cubano for park security" she said smiling. "They were a dog breed bred to catch runaway slaves, so I thought they would be nice residents to the park and could help park security. I also think we should save some of the runaway slaves in Cuba."

"We may or may not rescue slaves" said Nigel. "It depends on whether or not we come across any runaway slaves while we search for the macaws. And even then, we have to make sure they want to come with us. When will we get the Dogo Cubanos?"

"As soon as we go through the portal. I arranged for a breeder to meet me on a secluded beach where I'll pick them up. He'll have a pack of eight, four males and four females. I had to pay him

a lot, but I think it'll be worth it since I'm fond of dogs."

"Okay then. We'll be going to Cuba now."

 **Cuba may be an island paradise, but visitors and locals rarely stop and learn about the inhabitants that previously lived there that we destroyed. Macaws and dogs are just two of the exotic inhabitants of 17th century Cuba.**

Nigel and Chiyo stepped into a forest clearing and immediately startled a flock of Cuban macaws. They were red with blue wings and the back of their heads were yellow. They were probably foraging for seeds and insects when the two humans suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Seeing as yet they had to gain altitude, Nigel and Chiyo both fired their net guns. Two macaws were immediately caught, but the others flew away over a turquoise river, East of where the humans and toward denser jungle.

"Oh no!" yelled Nigel. "So close, but yet so far. I want to catch more because if we just have these two, eventually they'll get lonely like Nala and might end up becoming depressed and stop eating. Speaking of which, Chiyo, remind me to so a mission to find a herd of more Atlas elephants for her. She is refusing to eat, sleep, or move away from that tree she has been staring at. Tantor stays away from her since males normally live alone. We need to get her a herd of other females or she'll die."

"Nigel, look at those woodpeckers" said Chiyo. She pointed at a family of woodpeckers in a nearby tree. They were black and white with a red plume on their head. Several other trees could be seen with birds just like them. They all looked bigger than the average woodpecker. "I don't think Cuba has woodpeckers anymore." she said.

"Nice observation, Chiyo. These are the Cuban Ivory-Billed Woodpecker subspecies. These birds won't be around much longer. Just like the macaws and the Dogo Cubanos, they'll eventually die off. I think that two or three families of these birds could fit inside the tropical aviary along with our macaws just fine. I'll be right back, Chiyo. You go on ahead and get your Dogo Cubanos. I'll go back to Prehistoric Park and get a few things for a woodpecker trap."

With that, Nigel grabbed the two macaws and activated the portal, which he walked through into the holding aviary, where he handed the two birds to a bird keeper.

 **While Nigel gathers his supplies to catch some woodpeckers, Chiyo looks into yet another surprise she had planned for Bob. And unlike most surprises for Bob, he'll actually like it.**

Chiyo went to the seven separate traps that she had set up to catch one of the nocturnal inhabitants of the island. She had this as a surprise for Bob, who was always complaining that Nigel rarely brought back anything easy to care for, cute, and that won't tear him limb from limb. His birthday was the very next day after this rescue mission and Chiyo had planned to bring something back that he would enjoy.

The first trap and fourth traps were empty, but all the others had a small mammal with a shrew-like nose, bald rat-like tail, and yellow and black fur. They looked like shrews crossbred with rats, only they were the much bigger than either.

"These are Giant Solenodons" said Chiyo to the cameraman. "They were a type of venomous mammal that was mostly insectivorous, but weren't above hunting small prey either. These unique animals would eventually go extinct with the introduction of non-native predators. But now we have five, so we rescue yet another species from extinction and Bob will get a birthday present that won't rip him limb from limb. I just hope he won't try to let them though. We don't have an antivenom for them yet."

She sent the five solenodons through the portal and started walking down a path that led to a beach. On the beach stood a man with eight large bull mastiff-like dogs. They sat down around him, occasionally barking at a seagull or pelican in the air above. When the dogs saw her, they ran up to her and started sniffing her. Then one jumped up and knocked Chiyo down and started licking her. Chiyo laughed and the man started walking up to her.

"You like the dogs?" he asked. "They're really good for tracking and catching runaway slaves, but they're pretty good at tracking game animals too, if you want to use them for that."

"Yes, I like them very much. Thank you. I'm just going to be on my way now. With the dogs of course. I have to meet up with a friend of mine in the forest."

"Wait. Before you go, what is that on your back?" he said pointing at the metal time portal device hanging from Chiyo's backpack.

"Oh this, it's just an...um..." Chiyo ran off into the jungle as fast as she could with the dogs. She heard the man yell and she shouted at the cameraman, who had been hiding inside the jungle underbrush, to run as well. Both of them ran as far as they could until they got cornered between several large boulders. They could hear the breeder coming through the jungle in their direction. Chiyo quickly set up the time portal and ran through with the cameraman and eight dogs before closing it before the man could see it.

"Whoo. That was close. she said wiping the sweat off her brow."

 **Meanwhile, Nigel has be returned to his bungalow to grab supplies, but has instead found his kitchen in ruins. After removing Python from the house, Nigel has grabbed his supplies and is driving back to the holding aviary.**

On the way back, Nigel had decided to see Cronus and Jane watch over their eggs for a few minutes. After several minutes, Nigel drives through the Hell Creek Formation entrance. We looks out his jeep and drives by all the other inhabitants: the mixed Hadrosaurus, Maiasaura, and Edmontosaurus herd, the three separate Triceratops and Torosaurus herds, the small group of Ankylosaurus led by Andy, the pack of Didelphodon, and the gaggle of Anzu. Finally he arrives at T. rex Hill.

Nigel started climbing up into the raised viewing platform until he saw a shoe sticking out in the ferns below the walkway.

"Tourists. Always losing one thing or throwing another away in the wrong place. Better take care of that and put it in the lost and found."

He climbed down and through the ferns to remove the shoe, thinking someone had just thrown it down there. But instead, Nigel finds Bob bruised and unconscious.

"Oh no!" said Nigel. "Bob! Wake up! Bob!" yelled Nigel. A groan came from Bob, which at least meant that he was alive. Nigel hauled him into the back of his jeep and sped off to the infirmary, almost hitting a tour group, Muldoon, Mary, Python (how did he get out?), and Phil (AGAIN!?). Finally, Nigel got to the infirmary and dragged Bob inside.

The infirmary had become significantly larger since the Indominus Incident with five star medical facilities, enough emergency food and water to last for months in the basement, and weapons and ammunition in case another surprise power down incident popped up. Thirty full time doctors, medical students, and nurses worked here now. Among them was Solomon Paulson, an escaped slave from past South Carolina and Mary's husband from when Nigel and Chiyo had gone to save the passenger pigeons and Carolina parakeet. As soon as Nigel dragged Bob through the doorway, Solomon ran to him and helped lift Bob to a nearby bed.

"Can you tell what happened?" asked Nigel anxiously. Solomon looked around him. Then he raised Bob's shirt up and revealed to him two marks like a giant robotic spider had bitten him and electrocuted him while doing so.

"Someone tasered him unconscious. I'll have Nima Cruz do a full-time investigation on who did this to Bob, but you shouldn't delay your mission for that or Bob. He'll be fine. Though it will hurt him for a while. Go on now, shoo. I can't do my work with you breathing down my neck."

 **While Nigel once again makes his way down to the holding aviary, Suzanne is doing a checkup on two very big, very angry carnivores.**

In one of holding pens was Prehistoric Park's crowned king, Cronus, while in the pen next to him was Indy, the park's female Indominus Rex. It was just Suzanne's luck that she had to do check up on the both of them.

Cronus at all times roared with bloodlust, while Indy switched between almost invisible and pale white. It was hard to say which was more impressive because both were big, bad, and all around deadly.

Suzanne leaned a bit over the railing to do a physical check of Indy when Cronus suddenly charged at the fence with his head down and smashed right through the fence, into Indy's holding pen! Indy turned and and roared at Cronus.

The two dinosaurs roared at each other and charged at each other at the same time. Right as they almost ran into the other, Cronus turned around suddenly and swept his tail down low, using it to trip the Indominus! Indy tripped and once her massive body slammed in the ground, it creating a tremor that went throughout the holding pens and a small area outside.

Muldoon came running from another raised walkway and took in the scene. He unfortunately didn't have a tranquilizer gun with him.

"What happened?" he asked the veterinarian.

"Cronus barged in from another holding pen and attacked Indy. She can't camouflage if Cronus doesn't let her get up. He's going to kill her!"

The Cronus bit Indy behind her head and used his strength to lift her to her feet. Then he started swinging Indy around. It was the same move that Cronus had used on Matilda when he was fighting to become alpha! Cronus swung her around for a couple seconds until he let her go. The Indominus went tumbling forward, crashing straight through a holding pen fence into yet another pen.

Indy was knocked unconscious from the blow and was now bleeding from her neck and head. Cronus roared and walked up to the unconscious predator. He bent down, over her throat, with his knife-filled jaws poised to kill. He opened his jaws wide and prepared to sink his teeth when... an Argentavis flew out from the sky and sunk it's talons into Cronus's nose. It may not have been fatal, but it was painful.

The rex bellowed in anger and tried to snap at the bird. That's when several tranquilizer darts were shot out from nearby keepers. Cronus roared once more and fell on to his side, unconscious.

"Well, that was close" said a voice behind Suzanne.

Walking up the walkway was Owen Grady, Prehistoric Park's raptor and Argentavis trainer. He was wearing gear almost identical to Nigel's and had a whistle in his hand.

"Hello Owen" said Suzanne. "How is the Argen training program going so far?"

"Better than with raptor training. Training an Argentavis is just like falconry. Only the birds can pick you up and fly with you. And possibly kill you. One of them picked me up and flew me over Lamia's tank one time. Scared me pretty good, but it didn't let go of me. I heard Cronus roaring and I came here to see what was happening with one of the Argens. When I saw Cronus about to kill Indy, I gave the attack whistle. Speaking of which, I need to get Aros (that is the name of the Argentavis that attacked Cronus)."

Owen brought the whistle to his lips and blew two shrill cries that signified for the Argentavis to fly back to the training area. The giant bird circled up into the sky and flew away, back to the training area.

"Well, I'll see you later" said Owen. "And Muldoon" he said turning to him. "Try to control yourself next time when you feel like beating up my raptors. I'm pretty sure they would appreciate that."

 **Meanwhile, Nigel has rejoined Chiyo at the holding aviary and are ready to go back to 17th century Cuba. Nigel has gotten the materials for his woodpecker trap, Chiyo has turned the Dogo Cubanos over to security, and the solenodons and macaws have been put into the tropical Cuban aviary in Peace Park.**

The two stepped back into the clearing that they had original came into earlier. Nigel and Chiyo quickly went to work, creating a trap similar to the one that they created to catch the Microraptors, with crickets, grubs, and earthworms in the middle. Several families of woodpeckers started flying down all at once, all of them trying to get to the bounty of invertebrates before the others.

"We're using this trap again because it's easy to set up and take down. I grabbed a portal grenade so that when enough of them fly down, we can roll the grenade in or throw it in and catch them all at once. Oh look! All of them are down!"

A dozen woodpeckers had touched down at once, eager for the free meal. Once all of them were in, Nigel and Chiyo both suddenly threw portal grenades and in a blue flash, the birds were sent to the 21st century.

Once the two took down the trap, they once again started trekking into the jungle. After a good hour or so, they heard the large caw of a macaw. The two quietly crept forward and saw the flock of macaws from earlier in another clearing, eating mud and clay.

It may be surprising to see animals eat mud and clay, but many species do it, from mammoths to macaws. The reason for this is to gain extra vitamins and minerals that their ordinary diets don't usually have.

The flock sat their, eating mud like no tomorrow. Nigel quietly reached into his backpack and brought out two mini planes, two mini plane controllers, and two net guns.

"We start capturing on five" he said. "Five."

The two ran out and started firing their net guns randomly at the flock. Once they had run out of ammo, Nigel and Chiyo used the miniature planes and caught the rest of the flock as they started to fly away. Once those birds were gone, they put portal grenades next to the birds that they had caught with net guns and set them off, making the forest clearing turn into a flash of blue.

"Well Chiyo, let's go home so we can save the Arabian ostrich and Eskimo curlews."

He set up the time portal and activated it, but before they could go in, a group of ten or so people ran out of the woods and started begging to them.

"Please sir, you must help us" said a African American man, on his knees and his hands in a pleading gesture. "We heard that you are from the future and save animals and people from the past. We have run away from our owners and need a place to go and live in safety. A group of men are searching for us and are right on our trail with their tracking dogs. You must help us!"

Nigel and Chiyo just stood there for a moment, surprised by how the runaway slaves had just appeared out nowhere. A dog bark went through the area, from a point close by. It sounded exactly like the Dogo Cubanos that Chiyo had rescued earlier. Then Chiyo came to her senses.

"Of course you can come with us. Is everyone here?" she asked.

"No. He have a camp just a few miles West of here. But you must hurry! The hunting party split into two earlier and went in the direction of our camp. They'll find everyone!"

"Okay. We'll help" said Nigel. "Everyone, get through the portal. Chiyo, go with them and prepare to go to Arabia. Tell the construction workers to start building extra houses on Isla Pena."

"Got it" she replied. "Come on everyone."

"Thank you my friends. Thank you ever so much! I will always remember the kindness you have shown us!" said the African American man before he and all the others ran through the portal with Chiyo.

As soon as everyone went through, a trio of Dogo Cubanos ran out from the woods and through the portal as well. Nigel heard the slave catchers coming closer and closer, so he closed the portal, grabbed the devices, and started running West as fast as he possibly could. He didn't stop running, even when his lungs and legs started protesting, until he reached the camp. It had several dozen other runaway slaves and makeshift shelters. They were all running away from the camp, as they heard dogs nearby, which most likely were more Dogo Cubanos.

Hastily, Nigel got all the runaway slaves to stop running, explained he had come here to help, and told them he was going to take them to the future, where they would be safe and sound. They all seemed excited and as soon as the five Dogo Cubano burst out from the forest from the other side of the camp, they needed no further tempting.

Nigel set the portal up and all the slaves ran through. Boys, girls, moms, dads, children, babies, grandparents, teenagers. Everyone poured through. The Dogo Cubanos watched the slaves disappear into the future for a moment. Then Nigel pulled out a dog biscuit. They dogs looked at him as he ran through. Then they joined him and the slaves, in the twenty first century.

Back in the holding pens, the slaves looked dumbfounded at the lights and electrical devices here and there. Nigel laughed in happiness and relief. In Cuba alone, he had saved eight Dogo Cubanos, a dozen woodpeckers, a flock of macaws, and dozens of runaway slaves. Chiyo had also told him that she had saved a further eight Dogo Cubanos and five solenodons. He happily thought that John Hammond would have been ecstatic.

To prevent the dogs from attacking the slaves, the keepers had put them in the holding pens that had remained intact from Cronus and Indy fighting. As the slaves were guided to a temporary housing area, Chiyo drove into the holding pens on a jeep with Bowwow in the back.

"Are you ready Nigel?" she yelled above the sound of construction workers repairing the holding pens and expanding them.

"Not yet" he yelled, panting from his long run in Cuba to rescue the now free slaves.

"Well too bad! Get in!" she yelled.

Nigel walked slowly toward the jeep, where Bowwow licked his face and started jumping on him to be petted. Nigel got in the driver's seat and waited for the controls men to reset the portal. Once reset, the three drove through, unknowingly taking a forth with them.

 **While the two time travelers look for their ostriches, Bob has woken up and is telling his tale about the egg napping and attack.**

Bob had just finished and everyone was furious: Muldoon, Nima Cruz (Prehistoric Park's head security officer, Muldoon took care of the animals while she did the people), Suzanne, Mary, and Owen.

"THEY STOLE REX EGGS!" yelled Muldoon.

"Yes" said Bob. "I tried to stop them, but they pulled a pistol out on me and tried to get the rexes to kill me. I should have stopped them." said Bob now, his eyes welling up.

"Bob, no one can blame you with someone pointing a gun at you" said Mary.

"I'll use the Dogo Cubanos to track them down" said Nima, her face almost as red as Chiyo's hair.

"I'll send the Argentavis around Isla Nublar, Sorna, and Muerta" said Owen. "I've trained them to search for certain symbols on objects. Those include the US Navy, Prehistoric Park Security, and BioSyn. If anyone will find them, it's them."

"You wanna bet?" said Nima.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but did any of you get into the Embryonic Storage or give someone permission to? asked a male voice from the doorway. In the doorway stood Henry Wu, holding several papers that held mathematical formulas, blueprints, and diagrams. Everyone shook their heads.

"Why?" asked Suzanne.

"Two hours ago, someone got into the Embryonic Storage, saying that they got permission from a head staff member. However, after hearing Bob's tale, I believe that these might actually have been the BioSyn employees. They took several samples of several different species."

"Which ones?" asked Muldoon.

"Spinosaurus, Troodon, Dilophosaurus, Pteranodon, Velociraptor, Dimorphodon, Compsognathus, and Carnotaurus."

Everyone looked at each other. Then they all excused themselves and went to look for the two BioSyn employees.

"Thank you for revealing this information to us Bob" said Suzanne as she got ready to look around Tacano. "Just stay here and rest. Chiyo brought back a surprise from Cuba for you and I hear Nigel got you a little something from the same area you got the Grice pigs as well. Just relax. We'll get the eggs and embryos back. Don't worry."

 **Meanwhile in Arabia, Nigel and Chiyo have found what they have come for. But they are about to get another surprise**

A herd of ostriches with red necks and heads were drinking from a desert oasis. The ostriches, apart from their red heads and necks, looked like any other ostrich.

"At last, we've found our ostriches!" Nigel said excitedly. "They would eventually go extinct due to overhunting. But now, we can save them from extinction. By the way Chiyo, are you hungry?"

"Ya. I'm pretty hungry. I could go for one of the granola bars we packed."

Nigel went to the back of the jeep and pulled the tarp off to reveal a stowaway. Python sat slept their, curled up like a cat, with all the food supplies ripped into and eaten all around him. He looked up lazily at Nigel, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

Nigel just stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. Then Chiyo came to see what was going on.

"Nigel, what happe..." then she saw Python. "Python! What are you doing here?"

The little theropod jumped off the car and landed on top of Bowwow. The two animals both went tumbling down the dunes, startling the ostriches, which in turn started running up. Chiyo grabbed the portal devices from her backpack and ran ahead, setting the portal up in the sand. As soon as the ostriches reached the portal, she activated it and sent them through.

"Here Bowwow" Chiyo yelled. Bowwow started running up the sand dune with Python chasing him. Chiyo ran through the portal. Bowwow chased Chiyo through, which in turn Python chased Bowwow through.

Nigel climbed into the jeep, got the ignition going, and drove back to the holding pens.

 **Meanwhile, on Isla Sorna, Owen has found the two troublesome BioSyn employees looking at one of the park's sadder residents.**

Owen recognized the two by a sketch that Nima Cruz had drawn from Bob's description. They had even taken it to Bob who had said that was exactly what they looked like.

The two had somehow gotten to the Atlas elephant enclosure at Holocene Heights. Tantor was at Nublar for a checkup, which left only Nala in the enclosure. She was walking up to the two who stood still. She reached her trunk out at them. Then the man slapped her trunk away rather hardly and meanly. Nala made a pained, sad noise and went back to standing with her face to a tree.

Owen did a whistle, not loud enough for the two people to hear, but enough for a close by Argentavis to hear. It flew low to the ground and out of sight of the BioSyn employees.

Once it got to Owen, it landed and stood next to him. Owen got his whistle out and made a long, low whistle with it. Then he pointed at the man, then the woman. The Argentavis flew up and started flying to the two humans.

At first they didn't notice the bird as they were walking away. But then it picked up the woman and started flying back to Owen. It's kinda hard to not notice a giant, carnivorous bird fly away with your partner in crime.

The man ran away immediately, as the woman struggled in vain against the predator. The bird dropped her from five feet above the ground and landed on her back, laying her down flat on the ground.

"Where are the eggs?" Owen asked angrily. He wasted in any mood to ask nicely or politely.

"Don't have em" the woman moaned from under the giant bird.

After this, Owen radioed security and told them to look for the man at the Isla Sorna Ferry (which moved from island to island and passed certain ocean enclosures) and the Isla Sorna monorails. Then he called Nima Cruz to come and arrest the woman. Then he noticed that she didn't have her BioSyn helmet on.

The BioSyn helmet was crucial in proving that BioSyn was up to their meddling once more. Without, if they didn't catch the man, they would have no evidence of the egg stealing.

"Where is the helmet?" Owen asked, fighting the urge to have the Argentavis drop her in one of the Predator X tanks.

"My employer took it" the woman said gritting her teeth. "I'm just a mercenary."

Owen was _really_ tempted to have the giant bird drop her in an X (nickname for Predator X) tank.

"Where is he going?" he asked.

"The speedboat we have on the coast" she said.

 **While security deals with the mercenary, Nigel and Chiyo go to their last destination on their list. The breeding grounds of the Eskimo curlew.**

The two stalked through the portal with both Python and Bowwow on leashes. In the little valley below the tundra hill they were on were millions of the birds that they had come here for.

"We had John Arnold look for the breeding grounds of the Eskimo Curlew a week in advance. It was hard work for him, but he eventually found" Nigel explained. "Oh look, we have a visitor."

Running up the hill was an arctic fox with it's summer coat on. In it's jaws was a dead lemming. Once Bowwow barked at it, the fox went running away, down into the valley with the millions of birds.

"We should be going down there" said Chiyo. Nigel nodded in agreement and the two hiked down the hill. Once reaching the bottom, they found out the ground was soft and marshy. Moss, grasses, and lichens grew everywhere and the curlews flew away one of them got to close.

Nigel noticed Python pulling on his leash toward a particularly large group of the birds, so he gave the leash to Chiyo and gave the birds a wide berth before coming to a stop in front of the small flock. He set the portal up in the low, but lush vegetation, then shouted at Chiyo to let Python go.

She obliged and Python raced toward the birds and scared the flock towards Nigel. Nigel opened the portal with a remote and they all went through into the new holding aviary. Nigel closed it just in time to avoid having Python run through.

"Now back to Prehistoric Park" he said. Once Chiyo and the two animals went through, he took one last look at the breeding ground.

It was beautiful from high up. The rising sun came from the East to show the lush green valley and clear, rocky streams and lake. Millions of birds still remained and, here and there, an arctic fox or small group of caribou wandered about.

"Maybe I'll bring Bob here once he feels better" Nigel said. "Yes, I think I'll do that." Then he went through.

 **Meanwhile, at Nigel's bungalow….**

Python had run back to Nigel's bungalow while everyone was distracted with the new birds. Python immediately went to Nigel's freezer and opened it with his mouth. Inside were Morning Star soy protein products and a tub of vanilla ice cream.

Python grabbed all of it and started chowing down. Nigel was going to have a heart attack when he came home.

 **Back on Sorna, Nima and Owen have arrested the BioSyn mercenary and tracked down the BioSyn employee. But now they have run into the impassable obstacle that they were afraid of: catching up to the man too late.**

The two ran onto the beach just to see a speedboat drive off in the distance. They had come too late to retrieve the embryos and save the eggs. What BioSyn wanted to do with the eggs, nobody knew. But right now, neither Nima nor Owen didn't cared. They had come so close to saving them, but failed. And now BioSyn had two Tyrannosaurus eggs.

Owen hung his head down and Nima Cruz crossed her arms and glared at the disappearing speedboat, already a speck in the distance.

 **Nigel has returned to his bungalow to find ice cream and half-eaten soy protein products across the kitchen floor. To calm his mind, he has decided to stroll around Peace Park's new bird paddocks.**

After getting off the monorail, Nigel was walking in a newly built area of Peace Park. In an hour, guests would be allowed to see the wildlife that our ancestors had wiped out. First on Nigel's list was the tropical aviary.

It was almost as big as the Quetzalcoatlus part of Pterosaur Aviary. It was dominated by tropical trees and plants that would have grown in the Cuban habitat. A stone walkway went to the back of the exhibit with four foot high glass walls at each side. The roof of the aviary was three stories off the ground. The giant solenodons each had a territory of their own, each separated by the glass. Half a dozen holes had been built into the trees for the woodpeckers, which had already moved in. The macaws usual gathered at the back of the enclosure, but Nigel saw multiple macaws on the way to the back.

The back of the enclosure was a raised platform that overlooked a miniature valley that had a two story waterfall that fell into a large pond. On the platform were two structures. One was a shop called Macaw Margaritas that had a smiling cartoon Cuban macaw on it. The other was a stage where curious guests could sit down on the seats in front of it and see, interact, and listen to the park's inhabitants and their stories.

Owen would come down and tell everyone how he trained the raptors and argens, a Neanderthal elder would come and tell about the Neanderthal folklore, religion, and legends, and Bob, Suzanne, Chiyo, or another keeper would bring a Dogo Cubano, Python, Bowwow, a Microraptor, or other small creature down to teach everyone about. They would even let people pet the Cubano, Bowwow, and Python. More ideas were sure to be pitched in the future. The stage would certainly be a popular attraction.

Nigel walked out of the Cuban aviary and to the ostrich area. It was created to look just like the Arabian sand dunes. Three oases were scattered around the enclosure: one where the general public could see the birds, another where the staff could see them, and another where they could have some privacy.

After watching the ostriches for awhile, Nigel headed in the direction of the Northern aviary. The path was protected from snow from glass fencing. Once in you hiked through a warm, solid marsh (for the curlews to breed in), a snowy forest (it was fenced off from most of the aviary because it held a family of Arctic foxes), a clear-streamed, soft marsh (for finding their food), and a stand near the back where one could see a model skeleton of an Eskimo curlew, an Arctic fox, a snowy owl, a harp seal, and a polar bear (the park happened to house all the animals listed in order to conserve endangered species as well as the extinct). It also had a small winter-themed gift shop, a sectioned off area where a trio of snowy owls were, and a hot cocoa stand.

Nigel walked through the aviary several times before going to a secluded monorail in a staff zone of Peace Park. From there, he zipped across the sea, passing many of the exhibits from above: Jurassic Heights, the Pteranodon section of Pterosaur Aviary, one of the two Smilodon Populator prides, and Lamia the Megalodon's tank. Finally, he reached Isla Pena where he walked out from and took a jeep to a site in construction.

The construction workers were hard at work, building another village on Isla Pena for the runaway slaves to live in. It would have everything that the staff village had. Grocery stores, monorail access, boat docks, a school, everything. They would have all the necessities that they needed to live.

The runaways had built a temporary camp around the construction site. Some of the slaves had decided that they wanted to work at the park, while most of the others just wanted to stay on Isla Pena to live an easier, simpler life and maybe explore the park once in a while.

Nigel went around asking the former slaves if they needed anything. One said that he needed some food, while another said she would like some water. Once Nigel brought those to them, he walked back to the monorail one last time.

 _ **Two Hours Later….**_

All of the staff, Neanderthals, and Homo Erectus had gathered in front of Main Street for Bob's birthday. Chiyo had already shown the Bob the solenodons (he thought they were kinda cute), Suzanne had given him a taser (in case he ever needed to tase someone back), Muldoon had gotten him a raptor skull (no raptors were killed in the process of obtaining it), Owen had gotten him a whistle and taught him how to signal the argens with it (one flew Bob over Deinosuchus Dip, scared him pretty bad), Nima got him a watch that actually had a tranquilizer dart in it and could shoot it out if he pressed the reset button three times in a row (he caught Phil with it), John got him a new phone (with all the usual apps: taser app, escaped animal tracking app, self-destruct app which needed your fingerprint to activate and had a timer of thirty seconds. You know, the usual), Nick had gotten him whoopee cushion (haha. Very funny Nick.) and Jordan, Conner, and Maria built an amber walking stick just like John Hammond use to have (fancy!).

Nigel of course had one last surprise in store. Nigel walked Bob, who was blindfolded, through Main Street and into Prehistoric Petting Zoo. Once they reached a green pasture, he uncovered Bob's eyes. Bob looked around the enclosure until his eyes stopped on a flock of sheep.

"You got me sheep Nigel?" he asked. "Thank you for getting something that won't kill me."

"These are an extinct breed of sheep called Scottish Dunface. They were a local sheep breed where you rescue the Grice. I thought you would like them, but I have another present for you."

Nigel walked away from Bob and grabbed a nearby box with holes in it. Nigel then handed the box to Bob who opened it. Inside were three Kuri puppies, pawing the sides of the box until Bob opened it.

"Puppies, Nigel? You shouldn't have" he said.

"Well, I didn't know if you would like the sheep so I bought three puppies just incase."

 **While the park settles down, Nigel can look at the park from his bungalow. He was extremely sad that two of Cronus and Jane's eggs were taken, but he couldn't help but be glad that they had at least one egg left. And that was the happy thought that allowed Nigel to sleep that night.**

In the middle of the night in Nigel's bungalow, Python sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed all the remaining contents from the fridge and freezer and started to chow down once more. Nigel was going to have a seizure in the morning.

 **Next week on Prehistoric Park, Nigel an Chiyo rescue two of Africa's most symbolic creatures,**

 **(a herd of elephants trumpets at a pack of lions)**

 **but will they do it in time to save Nala?**

 **(Nala looks at a herd of elephants)**

 **And how hard can taking care of a herd of ostriches be?**

 **(an ostrich kicks a man in the gut, while the rest of the herd peck people in)**

 **All next time, on Prehistoric Park!**

 **Animals Rescued in this Chapter:**

 _31 Cuban Macaws: 16 males, 15 females_

 _12 Cuban Ivory-Billed Woodpeckers: 6 males, 6 females_

 _5 Giant Solenodons: 2 males, 3 females_

 _15 Dogo Cubanos: 6 males, 9 females_

 _8 Arabian Ostriches: 3 males, 5 females_

 _60 Eskimo Curlews: Unknown amount of each gender_

 _ **Bob's Surprise Animals:**_

 _12 Scottish Dunface: 4 males, 8 females_

 _3 Kuri (puppies): 3 males_

 **This Series is dedicated to MortalKombat.**

 **And my lost loved ones.**


	5. Nala's Herd

**Note: I will not be writing a Keeper's Story anymore, due to MortalKombat writing once more now. I have published this chapter a day earlier than planned to celebrate. Enjoy!**

 **There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever. We're going back on a safari with a difference, as wildlife as adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time on Prehistoric Park, Nigel and Chiyo will go back to the Atlas Mountains to save two of the most symbolic creatures of Africa. But will they do it in time to save Nala?**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 4- Nala's Herd

 **Prehistoric Park has in the past been a place of resurrection, rebirth, and joy. But ever since the injury of Indy, the thievery of two of Cronus and Jane's eggs, and Nala becoming lonely and depressed, the park has had a rather sad mood. Today however, Nigel and Chiyo are rescuing a herd of animals that is sure to cheer everyone up.**

In front of Nigel was a map of the Atlas Mountains. Behind him, Python was stealthily climbing on top of the counter to get to Nigel's cookie jar. Two Microraptors had built a nest on Nigel's coffee table and now lived comfortably in Nigel's bungalow with their four eggs.

"Hello everyone" said the wildlife explorer, time traveler, animal rescuer, and past park manager.

"Today, I have a very special mission for Chiyo and us to do. We are going back to the same spot we were when rescuing the Atlas bears, Nala and Tantor, and a Barbary leopard we happened to save, who is still in the park at Holocene Heights, named Spot, only a decade earlier. We plan to rescue a herd of Atlas elephants for Nala in order to save her. But not only that! We also plan to rescue a pack of Barbary lions, a species of lion that is now extinct. Oh, look at the time. I must be going right now."

Nigel got out of his chair, just in time to turn around and see Python and the two Microraptors eat the last cookie together. Nigel just shrugged and started walking away. He knew better than to try and stop Python from eating.

"I've long stopped trying to get Python to stop eating my food. The more you try to stop him, the more he eats. I have to make a stop at the grocery store on Isla Pena every two days know, thanks to him."

 **Meanwhile at Indominus Prison, the juvenile Indominus is causing trouble for Muldoon. Prehistoric Park's main reason for wanting to rescue the Indominus was it's uniqueness in the Mesozoic world. It was extremely intelligent, bigger than a Tyrannosaurus (size doesn't alway matter though, Cronus still beat Indy), and could turn near invisible. However, those traits can lead to mischief.**

Muldoon walked around the male Indominus Rex paddock to relax himself. It may seem like a strange place to try and relax, but the males had been as harmless as a fly….so far. The males of the Indominus Rex species were scavengers instead of hunters, living off of the kills that the females made. That didn't mean that they didn't know how to hunt however.

The males and females may be the same size, but the males were much more tame and had only caused the occasional bit of trouble where the young one would try and escape. The males, Ido and Domino, had been separated from Indy, who had tried to kill them. Now they lived in the second part of Indominus Prison.

Indominus Prison was unique in Prehistoric Park, as it used six story high concrete walls to contain the Indominuses. It was in the shape of a bowl and split into two. The insides of each section had a stream, small lake, and tropical rainforest.

Muldoon stopped at a clearing in the male paddock where the big male was snoring away. Muldoon just had the time to wonder where the little one was before a pale shape the size of a man seemed to appear out of nowhere came out from the bushes next to him and tackled him down.

Muldoon had time to think 'uh oh' before the young male Indominus, Domino, grabbed him by his shirt, lifted him to his feet, then pushed him down with his again. The park had name him Domino because the species name had 'dominus' in it. They also named him that because of his trait to knock staff down, pick them up again, and knock them down again, like a domino, repeating this cycle over and over again.

Muldoon knew better than to try and stand up and run away. This game would go on until Domino simply lost interest or someone new entered the enclosure. This would go on for hours and hours if Domino was in the mood. Muldoon just sighed before Domino knocked him down yet again. Sometimes, Muldoon hated just hated kids.

 **While Mudoon is stuck in Indominus Prison with Prehistoric Park's most playful predator, Nigel has taken a detour from the Sorna holding pens in order to visit Nala before going to rescue a herd for her.**

Nala stood with her back to the tree until Nigel was right behind her. he touched her to try and get her attention, but she kept on looking at the tree. She only reacted when Chiyo, Maria, or Jordan touched her, and even then, she would only stop looking at the tree for a few moments.

"Come on Nala, cheer up. Chiyo and I are going to get some elephant friends for you. And maybe some more animals."

Nigel walked out of the enclosure and passed Tantor, who had recovered significantly since Chiyo had started bonding with him. He even gave Nigel a friendly trumpet to Nigel before spraying him with water. The water felt good during the Costa Rican summer.

Nigel hopped onto the nearest monorail before coming to a stop at Bahariya Formation, the closest area to the holding pens on Sorna. From there on, he walked to the holding pens, occasionally stopping to look into the enclosure: the enclosure with Ramses in it, the enclosure with the Paralititan herd in it, the enclosure with the Carcharodontosaurus, and the enclosure with the mated Spinosaurus pair. Finally, he reaches a large gate that has the bold red words **Staff Only** on it.

Nigel grabbed a key ring that had dozens of keys on it from his pocket and flicked through the keys for several minutes before finding the one he wants. He opened the gate and closed it behind him. Several buildings were in the staff zone and a short walk away were the Sorna holding pens where Chiyo waited for Nigel with a backpack full of gear.

"Are you ready now Nigel?" she asked.

"Yes Chiyo, I'm ready, but we need to find this herd fast. I don't think Nala can wait much longer for us to bring back a herd for her. We can't postpone this mission any longer"

Chiyo nodded in agreement and the two walked with a team that through the time portal.

 **The Atlas Mountain Range is in Northern Africa, an area that is now devoid of most of it's large wildlife, including elephants, lions, rhinoceros, bears, and even Aurochs. While bears and elephants have already been rescued, more will join them today.**

The crew walked onto a plains area on the foot of the mountain range. A river came down from the mountains and onto the plains. Near the base of a mountain was a herd of cows that looked like scaled down, golden Aurochs.

Nigel beamed once his eyes fell upon them. He gave a laugh of happiness once a he saw a herd of wild donkeys walking down the mountain to it's more lush base. An Atlas bear was already at the base, foraging for grubs, berries, and roots.

"We have just come here and we already have seen three extinct species!" Nigel said in obvious happiness. "The cows over there that look like Aurochs are indeed a subspecies of Aurochs. They are the North African Aurochs, the smallest subspecies. The wild donkey species over there is a herd of Atlas Wild Ass, an extinct species of equine. I wish we could rescue them, but Nala is first priority right now."

"Nigel, I can go get them" said Chiyo. "I want to go and rescue them. We can split up and rescue the animals. I'll get the horses and cows, you get the cats and elephants."

Before he could say anything, she started running towards the herds, at least two miles away.

"I'll admit, Chiyo has spirit" said Nigel. "Well, it'll do Nala no good if we just sit here. Let's check along the river. There's bound to be animals there."

 **While Nigel and Chiyo rescue the animals of the Atlas, Bob must take care of some of the current residents of Prehistoric Park.**

"Slow down or he won't catch up" yelled Bob from the back of a truck. It was feeding time for the creatures of Red Beds, the area of Isla Sorna that held a number of animals from the early Permian period. It's residents included Seymouria, two species of Edaphosaurus, Dimetrodon, and the beast they were feeding now: Sphenacodon.

"We usually feed me the Sphenacodon and Dimetrodon in the morning so that they're a bit sluggish. Sometimes they'll have some oomph in them, but for the most part, they're slow in the mornin. What were doing is that we have a large chunk of meat back here and the predators have to chase us like they would for normal prey. Once the predators start biting the truck or grabbing on to it, we throw the meat out and they leave us alone. We have to do this three times a week with these animals."

The Sphenacodon was doing a small jog after the truck several meters away. Bob turned his head away for a moment to yell at the driver. Once he turned his head to the Sphenacodon, it was doing a run faster than the car and almost on top of them.

"DRIVE AWAY!" yelled Bob from behind. He threw the chunk of meat out and the car sped away. The Sphenacodon had stopped for the meat, but there was no guarantee that the beast wouldn't still follow them.

The sped out of the exhibit and stopped to look at the one just in time to see the carnivore joined by others of it's kind.

"Well" said Bob. "Just another day at work."

 **In the Atlas Mountains, Chiyo has reached her destination. Whether for better or for worse, is another matter.**

Chiyo had stopped in front of the herd and set the portal up. She had planned to get behind the herd and play a recorded Tyrannosaurus roar, but the alpha male of the herd had other ideas.

Just as Chiyo had finished setting up the portal, the male bellowed at her. It sounded like a bison. When she didn't move, the male charged at her. Chiyo quickly jumped out of the way and got the portal remote. Once the male charged at her once more, she opened the remote, which caused the male to disappear. Seeing the leader go through, the rest of the herd followed.

Chiyo smiled as she closed the portal, until she saw something ahead. It was a Roman chariot. Inside were men wearing purple capes, a symbol of royalty or wealth in Roman society. They appeared to be looking for something. But that was not what got Chiyo's attention. What got her attention were the recently skinned lion cloaks on the back of the chariot.

In the grass ahead, something moved, which broke her concentration on the chariot. She prepared for a everything from an angry warthog to a spitting cobra. What she didn't prepare for was three baby Barbary lions tumbling through the grass. They were skinny and we're making pitiful mews, possibly calling for their mother. She had likely been killed by the Romans.

"Poor things" Chiyo said. "Their mother most likely got killed by those Romans. People still do this today. Hunting was a popular pastime in Roman culture and wearing a lion skin cloak was a symbol of importance, wealth, and power. They probably ignored these cubs because they were too small, so they left them out here to die. We've gotta save them!"

Chiyo quickly grabbed all three cubs, ignoring the biting and scratching as best she could, and ran back into the twenty-first century to get the Cubs to Suzanne. She ran through the holding pens, hearing the Aurochs mooing away, and got into the closest keep and drove to the veterinary clinic.

She hurriedly explained what had happened to the lions in the Atlas, told Suzanne to nurse them back to health, and rushed back to the holding pens. She was afraid that the Romans would get to the Atlas wild ass and catch or kill them.

She ran back on to the plains and three quarters of the way to the mountain nearly ran into a lion. The lion jumped back and roared, showing it's impressive teeth. Not very big by the standards of the animals back in Prehistoric Park, but still impressive. It was a young male with a rather large mane and golden pelt.

"Don't make any sudden moves" said Chiyo quietly. She was pulling out a portal grenade. "After a certain age, young males are kicked out of their prides and forced to find or start a new one. This one was probably coming to try and take over the pride that was killed. Well, this guy is in for a shocker."

With that, she pulled the cap off the portal grenade and threw it at the snarling lion. In a flash of blue, the big cat disappeared.

"Well, that's what happens in your typical Prehistoric Park rescue mission: you almost get killed."

 **Meanwhile, as Chiyo deals with big bovines and carnivorous cats, Nigel has found Nala's new herd. Although they'll have to be careful about some of the other natives.**

The team had hiked along the river for well over three miles and finally found a herd of Atlas elephants. However, they were across the river, where an Atlas bear was foraging nearby and a pride of lions were watching them.

"We've finally found our targets" said Nigel in happiness. "Nala's new herd is just across the river, along with the Barbary lions. We can hit two birds with one stone if we do this correctly. All we have to do is get across the river now. I usually wouldn't do this, but Nala is on the verge and if we take our time, we might lose her. We've got to go across the river.

 **The riverways of Africa are filled with dangerous animals. Venomous snakes, crocodiles, hippopotamus, and tiger fish are just a few of the deadly creatures that call these waterways home. The waters of any time period almost make the land seem tame.**

The crew managed to successfully get through the water safely and were walking around the elephant herd. However, they hadn't paid attention to the Atlas bear, who was now charging towards them.

"Run" yelled Nigel, as he ran toward the elephant herd, possibly a case of out of the pan and into the fire.

The elephants at first didn't care about them as they ran through the herd. As soon as the Atlas bear got to the herd though, the elephants started waving their heads around, showing their massive ears, trunks, and tusks. The bear stopped and reared back on it's back legs, roaring. However, when the matriarch joined the rest, the bear ran away…. straight towards the lions.

The Barbary lions darted West, into tall golden grass that could easily camouflage them. The crew tried to go after them, but the pride was already a speck in the distance. On another note, the Atlas bear was still outside, waiting for the humans to leave the safety of the herd.

"We can scare the bear away with my flare gun, but then it would also scare the elephants as well" said Nigel. "Wait, you know, I think I'll use that to our advantage."

Carefully not going too far away from the herd, Nigel placed the portal firmly in the ground. Then he got to the near back of the herd and shot a flare gun at the Atlas bear. The sudden flash of red light spooked the herd and scared the bear away and the herd stampeded through the portal.

Through the portal, Nigel heard Bob yelling for someone to open a holding pen and saw Nick eating a bag of chips next to the control panel while watching the elephants stampede by. Nick wasn't exactly a bad employee anymore, though he wasn't exactly perfect. For example, he still messed around and every once in a while made things difficult, but at least he had stopped harassing the animals and staff.

Nigel closed the portal and looked around for the bear. Once satisfied that the bear was gone, the crew started hiking in the direction of the lion pride.

"Well, that sure was exciting" said Nigel. "I was expecting a more aggressive reaction from the herd, but that works too. Although I am disappointed that we lost the lions."

"Should we get a jeep to follow them Nigel?" asked a member of the team called Ben.

"No. We can't risk being seen. We can follow them on foot, but I just hope no one sees us. Or else things could get difficult."

 **At Prehistoric Park, Nick has been sent to care of a group of teenagers that had somehow gotten themselves into one of the park's newest enclosures: Ostrich Oasis.**

"Hey" yelled Nick from a distance away. The teenagers were doing one of the dumbest things that Nick had ever done in his career: trying to feed the animals crisps. The ostriches were poking the heads into the bags, investigating this strange new food source.

One boy looked up and yelled "Keeper!" before trying to run away. The sudden loud noise and movement startled the Arabian ostriches and they started to make a semi-circle around the kids. Nick knew what was coming. He had seen what a Moa had done to Ed Regis.

One ostrich darted forward and kicked a boy in the gut, while the rest pecked the other teenagers with their dull, but hard beaks. The teens tried in vain to run away, but they seemed to forget that they were ostriches, one of the fastest land animals on Earth.

When he saw the birds chasing the teens, Nick pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the leader of the group, who had just kicked the boy and was now chasing the others. He remembered Jordan say something about hitting a bird and getting a prize. Nick hoped that he would get a prize for this.

He shot the tranquilizer and the leader suddenly pitched forward and collapsed. The rest of the group stopped and surrounded the leader in a loose circle. Once Nick tucked his gun away and turned to the teens, they were gone. Nick sighed. They didn't pay him enough for this. He hoped his prize would be a raise.

 **Chiyo has finally reached the mountain and thought of a plan to catch the wild ass along the way. It was the same way that they had saved multiple herbivores in the past and among the simplest.**

Chiyo stood in front of the swirling portal, holding a branch in front of the leader of the herd. They were grey with a few faint white stripes here and there. The manes were black and so were their tails. Wild asses and donkeys of today are temperamental and it seemed that extinct ones were no different.

The leader reared up on his back legs and kicked his hooves in the air aggressively. Chiyo managed to to get him to chase her through the portal, which resulted in the rest of the herd chasing her as well.

She ran through the holding pens, the equines now uncertain whether or not to chase her anymore, now that she had brought them to an unfamiliar environment.

"Someone get these guys in a holding pen" she called to a woman next to the holding pen control panel.

Just then, Bob walked in and observed what had been brought back. Chiyo heard elephants trumpeting, which meant Nigel had already saved Nala's herd.

"Well done, Chiyo" Bob called from above. Today, I only have to deal with cows, donkeys, and elephants. Oh, and the lions." Just then, the portal flared to life. What was Nigel bringing back this time?

 **Meanwhile in Africa, Nigel and the team have caught up to their lions. But they have come across more surprises.**

The lions napped in the shade of an acacia tree, with one or two sleepily watching a crash of rhinos in front of the crew.

"It appears that we've found a herd of black rhinoceros, Nigel." said Ben. "But I don't recognize the subspecies. Are they an extinct one, Nigel?"

"Yes. They indeed are an extinct subspecies. This is a crash of the extinct North-Eastern Black Rhinoceros. They use to live in Northern parts of Africa, all the way to Ethiopia. They'll eventually be hunted to extinction, making them a prime candidate for Prehistoric Park residency. All we need is a plan. Wait a minute, what are those?"

A herd of antelope was walking by the rhinos. Each was the size of a small horse and had a red coat. The horns were splayed and they seemed to have no fear of the humans, some even walking feet away from them.

"Yet another extinct species. These are Bubal hartebeest, an extinct hartebeest subspecies. Scientists believe that they were domesticated by the Egyptians or at least used as a sacrificial animal, since so many of their bones have been found near the ancient Egyptian cities and towns. I believe that we'll be able to rescue all three species at the same time. Wait, what is that?"

A Roman chariot was barreling toward the rhinos and antelope at an astonishing rate. A man was at the front, yelling and waving a sword. The antelope saw the man approaching and started a stampede, startling the rhinos as well. The antelope and rhinos ran away towards the river together. Nigel saw this as an opportunity.

Nigel quickly ran in front of the herd and set up the portal and activated it, sending both the rhinoceros and antelope to go into the future and to safety of the holding pens. The Roman stopped the chariot and turned around to run away, yelling something.

"Whew. Glad that's over" said Nigel. Now, back to the lio... run through the portal!"

The crew ran through the portal with the lion pride on their tails. The flash of the portal had attracted them into investigate the team. Now it seemed that they were hungry. The pride ran after the crew, eager for a bite of them.

 **As soon as the lions are taken care of Bob, Nigel, and Chiyo all head to the Nala's enclosure on Holocene Heights, with several trucks behind them carrying the new animals.**

Bob gave the signal and the first two trucks entered the enclosure, depositing the herd of North African Aurochs. The herd burst through the doors and instantly started grazing once settled. Nala perked up seeing the bovines come into her enclosure, but still stood where she was before.

Bob signaled for the next three trucks to come in and deposit their cargo. The first of the three opened, with a crash of rhinos charging out. Nala this time left here spot and started walking slowly towards the animals.

"It's working" said Chiyo excitedly. "Release the hartebeest, Bob."

Bob gave another hand signal and the two other trucks opened, giving the Bubal hartebeest access to the enclosure. They immediately ran out and disappeared over the crest of a hill. Only five trucks remained now.

Bob signaled and a new truck came in and released the Atlas wild ass herd. Instead of rushing out like all the other animals, they walked out in a more orderly fashion, like they didn't have a care in the world. Nala started trumpeting in happiness as the Tunisian plain exhibit became filled with herbivores from her former habitat.

Finally, Bob signaled for four new trucks to come in. An elephant trumpet came from inside and Nala froze. She trumpeted at the truck and got a trumpet in return. The trucks opened and the elephants walked out, slowly at first, but becoming more comfortable as they got out.

Nala slowly walked toward the matriarch of the herd with her trunk raised. The matriarch saw her and raised her trunk in reply.

"This is good" said Chiyo. "The matriarch is accepting her. The rest of the herd should accept her if the matriarch does."

The elephants started walking away, Nala with them, over the hill where the hartebeest had disappeared over. Nala looked back once at the spot where she had stood for so long. Then she continued to follow the elephant herd.

 **Meanwhile at the grocery store on Isla Pena...**

Python had somehow gotten through the security and to the monorail with the two Microraptors and we're looking down the desserts aisle. Python immediately set upon the chocolate cookies with the two feathered creatures and tucked in. It was time for dinner. Or should I say dessert.

 **The staff of Prehistoric Park were all going to have a big headache. After the Barbary lion pride, the young adult male (who was named Scar), and the three cubs (named Simba, Cynder, and Cider) have all been placed in their respective enclosures.**

Simba, Cynder, and Cider were all inside a small yard that had been built for them. A golden retriever named Goldilocks had been selected as their surrogate mother. All four now were napping under the shade of a tree to escape the Costa Rican heat.

Scar had been given a small, off exhibit area where he could live in peace. Eventually, he would start to become more aggressive and a pack of females would need to be rescued for him. But for now, he stalked the grasses, looking for prey that wasn't there.

The pack was resting in a savanna area just across from the Tunisian Herbivore Plains exhibit. The pride consisted of a male and five females. The male had been named Barnaby, while the females were Bailey, Basha, Britney, Britain, and Bobo. The entire pack was on a tall limestone rock, looking at the herbivores in the area over, some even licking their mouths.

For now, Prehistoric Park was happy once more. Nala had started eating once more, more animals had been rescued, and Python was eating even more than Nala. But one resident was still not happy...

Cronus stood over the nest, looking after his last remaining egg. It was almost time for it to hatch. Cronus roared at the night sky, an angry sound that made the other Tyrannosaur roars quiet in comparison.

 **Next time on Prehistoric Park, the crew go to Cretaceous Madagascar to rescue cannibals, fish hunters, giant frogs, and feathered dinosaurs.**

 **(a theropod eats a younger one of it's own kind)**

 **Has the BioSyn man's legacy snapped Cronus?**

 **(Cronus slams Indy's head into a concrete wall, knocking her unconscious)**

 **And what has happened to the Caribbean monk seals?**

 **(Suzanne operates on a sick monk seal)**

 **Find out next time on Prehistoric Park.**

 **Animals Rescued in this Chapter:**

 _21 Bubal Hartebeest: 11 males, 10 females_

 _9 Atlas Elephants: 9 females_

 _10 Barbary Lions: 3 males, 7 females_

 _30 North African Aurochs: 14 males, 16 females_

 _12 Atlas Wild Ass: 4 males, 8 females_

 _5 North-Eastern Black Rhinoceros: 2 males, 3 females_


	6. Monsters of Majunga Basin

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever. We're going back on a safari with a difference, as wildlife as adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time, Nigel will rescue a cannibalistic dinosaur, while he picks up a few more unique creatures straight from the imagination.**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 4- Monsters of Majunga Basin

 **Today, the entire park is excited by the arrival of new residents of a new zone called Majunga Basin. Bob has prepared for everything from sauropods to giant frogs. Now Nigel is about to break the news about the main target to him.**

"YOU WANT TO CATCH WHAT?!" yelled Bob after hearing what Nigel wanted to rescue. Nigel was holding up a picture of a theropod dinosaur eating another of it's kind. On its file it read _Majungasaurus Crenatissimus_. Several other files were on the table around it. They showed a small mammal, big frog, sauropod, snaggle-toothed theropod, pug faced crocodile, and large snake.

Nigel turned to the cameraman, smiling and holding the picture up for the camera to see.

"This time, Chiyo and I are going back to Cretaceous Madagascar to rescue an entire ecosystem. But our main target is it's top predator: Majungasaurus. They were the first proven dinosaur cannibal, although they may have just ate the carcasses of other Majungasaurus when they were already dead. We thought that they would be a prime attraction and a great candidate for Prehistoric Park. But we're still are going to bring back other animals though. Those include Rahonavis, Beelzebufo, and Rapetosaurus, among others. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the Sorna holding pens."

 **As Nigel prepares to go to Madagascar, Python is up to his usual fanatics.**

Python walked down Main Street on a leash held by Suzanne with Bowwow. The two had become famous worldwide and a sleuth of Python and Bowwow merchandise had been made, bringing in both InGen and Masrani Inc millions of dollars within the first week.

The three walked by the multiple shops and hotels. Once they reached a cotton candy stand however, Python pulled himself out of Suzanne's grip and jumped onto it. Before anyone could do anything, he ripped a bag open and ate it's contents. Just as he was about to eat another Suzanne grabbed ahold of his leash again and pulled him away from his beloved food.

"This little guy is almost as troublesome as Cronus, Indy, or Phil" she explained. "He appears to have a liking to sweets and almost nothing can get him to stop. This, of course, can bring problems up but we don't know whether this can be dangerous to or potential harm Python. Speaking of which, the Caribbean monk seals have recently started showing signs of disease or illness, so we've had to bring all of them back to my clinic. We'll be doing a series of tests later on to see what it is. Right now though..."

Suzanne never got to finish her sentence as Python wriggled free and ran into Carnotaurus Candy Factory. Suzanne sighed. It was going to be a long day.

 **Meanwhile, at the Sorna holding pens, Nigel and Chiyo are prepared to rescue the Majungasaurus. They just hope that the rest of the staff will be ready for them.**

The two walked out of the portal and into a dead swamp. It was easy to see that no water had been here for months and a sauropod skeleton lay in the dry mud. The area looked to be a dead forest in the middle of the desert.

"We've come during the middle of the dry season" explained Chiyo. "This area is a seasonal swamp. For one quarter of the year, it is filled with water and vegetation. For the rest, it looks like this. Animals will be struggling and many would die off during the dry season."

Suddenly a little moan came from over the hill. Carefully, the two humans snuck over and looked to see what was behind it. A young sauropod, no bigger than a goat, had collapsed and was pitifully moaning. Around it, a colony of little mammals scurried in and out of their burrows.

"Poor thing" said Nigel. "The sauropod in front of us is a dinosaur known as Rapetosaurus. They're the ecosystem's only sauropod and large herbivore. Judging by the size of this guy, he only looks like he's a few months old. Sauropods won't protect their eggs and leave once they lay them, like sea turtles. Once they do hatch, infant mortality is high, and only one or two out of a hundred eggs will live to adulthood."

The little dinosaur moaned once more and a shriek sounded nearby. In the distance, several mid-sized theropod dinosaurs could be seen running at the young sauropod. Running quickly, Nigel set up the portal and activated it. The young Rapetosaurus, thinking it was water, ran through the shimmering blue portal and into the safety of the present. And so did the theropods.

"Well, that was fun, but we really should be going to catch ourselves a Majungasaurus" said Nigel.

Chiyo nodded in agreement and looked around in the blistering heat before her eyes landed on an oasis in the distance. The two started hiking toward the water source, determined to bring back a monster that would possibly give Bob a heart attack.

"Oh, almost forgot" Nigel said quickly. He brought out a net gun and shot it at the colony of little mammals, catching a dozen in one shot. The rest of the colony panicked for a moment before calming down again. When Nigel caught another two dozen, he stopped and collected his prizes

"These are another one of our targets" he said. "They're a little species of mammal known as _Vintana Sertichi._ They were discovered recently in Madagascar and I thought it would be nice to bring a colony back to Prehistoric Park. Bob appreciated that I wanted to bring back something that wouldn't eat him. Then I told him about bringing back Majungasaurus."

"Nigel, watch out" yelled Chiyo, just as Nigel tripped over a giant snake. It looked like a Burmese Python, but more slender and faster. It hissed at Nigel before slithering back down the hill to get at the Vintana colony. Nigel looked around and saw several other snakes going down after them. They were all well camouflaged and it was surprising that they hadn't seen them earlier.

"Yet another target species" said Chiyo. "The snakes here are species called _Madtsoia Madagascariensis,_ a snake that ate baby dinosaurs and other small prey. There are another two snake species known here, but this species was the only one we thought could attract more visitors. Hopefully the other two species will be at the oasis, but right now, we need to catch these ones since they're one of our targets."

Chiyo grabbed one of the snakes behind the head, forcing it to the ground. The monster snake hissed and squirmed, but couldn't free itself. Once it stopped struggling, Nigel set the portal up in front of the two and activated it. The Madtsoia slithered through and into the holding pens. The two humans repeated this process with four others until they heard a distant roar come from the oasis. There was only predator in the ecosystem that could produce a roar like that.

Nigel and Chiyo quickly grabbed the portal and started running towards the oasis at full speed.

 **Meanwhile, as Nigel and Chiyo find their monster of Majunga, Cronus has broken out of his enclosure and heading towards Indominus Prison. And Indy was not happy.**

The feeding truck was about to drive in and feed Indy when Cronus pushed it aside and burst into the enclosure. The Indominus was nowhere to be seen.

Muldoon was on the walkway on the concrete wall that separated Indy's area and the male area in Indominus Prison. As soon as he heard the heavy footsteps, he knew something was wrong. They didn't match Indy's pace.

"Oh no" he muttered as soon as he looked over the walkway. "This is bad. Cronus knew the environment the first two times he fought Indy. Know she has the upper hand. She'll kill him!"

The jungle left to Cronus suddenly moved. Muldoon knew it was Indy. She had been watching Cronus. She probably still held a grudge against the rex for their previous two fights. And know she was about to attack.

The jungle burst open and the leaf patterned dinosaur attacked Cronus. Cronus turned and managed to duck just in time for Indy's claws to pass harmlessly over his head. Seeing his opportunity, Cronus grabbed Indy's arm and started swinging her around until he let go. It appeared to be his signature move. Unlike the last two times Cronus had used that move, it wasn't meant to injure the opponent, but knock them off balance.

Indy tumbled into the dirt, low and vulnerable to an attacker higher than her. Cronus quickly grabbed her head and started dragging her to the concrete wall, Indy struggling all the way. Once there, he started swinging once more and threw her upward and to the side abit. The Indominus Rex hit the wall hard and passed out cold.

Cronus placed one foot on her head and roared. Then he lowered his knife-filled mouth and prepared for the kill bite. Not knowing what else to do, Muldoon took his flare gun out and fired at Cronus. The rex ran away, having never seen a flare. He ran... right into the animal moving truck at the entrance he came in through.

"Someone get Suzanne" yelled Muldoon. "We've got an injured dinosaur!"

 **As the clashed carnivores are taken care of, Nigel and Chiyo have come across yet another target. Or several actually.**

The oasis was rather large and supported rather large inhabitants. In a fast flowing area with fish in it, a group of snaggle-toothed theropod dinosaurs hunted. On the banks were a group of small, pug-faced crocodiles with short tails eating plants. Under a large rock, some little snakes could be seen. In the distance, a migrating herd of sauropods rested and drank.

"Three of our targets are right here" said Chiyo excited. "The theropods are a species known as Maskaisaurus. They were most likely fish hunters, but they could have gone with some of the smaller land animals in a snap. Those herbivorous crocodiles are Simosuchus and the sauropods in the distance are more Rapetosaurus. We rescued the younger one, but we still think it would be a good idea to save some adults."

"Chiyo, look in the trees" said Nigel. In the trees was a nesting couple of red feathered dinosaurs. Several other nesting couples were close by, among many individual ones. Each one was slightly larger than Microraptor and red in color. They had the distinctive foot claws of a raptor.

"These are another target of ours" said Nigel. "Those are Rahonavis, a feathered dromaeosaurid native to Cretaceous Madagascar. They're capable of gliding and I believe that they may have had a relationship to the Rapetosaurus like oxpeckers and modern African herbivores."

One Rahonavis glided down and came to inspect the two humans, curious but cautious. However, when Chiyo pulled a turkey sandwich out, several others glided down and started following her. Nigel set up the portal so Chiyo could throw the sandwich through and the little dinosaurs vanished into the future.

"Well, that was easy" said Nigel. "I was actually going to have Bob come through and do something like that for the Masiakasaurus, only with a big carp. But first I want to see if they're hostile."

Nigel approached the theropods cautiously, keeping an eye on them at all times. However, when he got too close, the dinosaurs suddenly charged with their mouths low. It seemed that Masiakasaurus could use it's head and jaws as a lethal battering ram.

Chiyo quickly activated the portal and five went through. However, when the sixth reached the edge, a large shape burst through the water and dragged the unfortunate dinosaur underwater to it's doom. The water turned red seconds after that.

"What was that?!" asked Chiyo, her face now pale.

"That was a massive prehistoric crocodile known as Mahajangasuchus." Nigel replied. "I think one or two for Prehistoric Park wouldn't hurt. He has a few little mates there, basking in the other side of the river. We have to be careful with these guys though. They're big enough to pull a full-grown Majungasaurus down under."

Ever watchful, Nigel set the portal up and got a large stick from the ground nearby, while Chiyo had gotten some jars and was catching some of the small snakes that were trying to hide under the rocks.

"These" she explained "are a small species of burrowing snake called Kelyophis. They most likely ate the insects and lizards of the area around. Seeing as these snakes will go extinct soon, I thought that they could be a nice addition. Also, I have a friend that has a special place in his heart for snakes and mosasaurs, so I think he would appreciate these little guys. He looked like he was going to faint when we got the Titanoboa."

Just as she finished collecting the last one, she looked up and into the face of a baby grey theropod. She had to stifle a scream in order to stop from scaring it. It looked at her curiously and cocked it's head from side to side like a bird. It seemed fearless, even ignoring Nigel when he had the Mahajangasuchus chasing after him and two others after he repeated the process twice more.

"Nigel" Chiyo whispered. "I think I've found a baby Majungasaurus!"

Chiyo moved slowly into her backpack to avoid scaring it. But instead of pulling out a tranquilizer pistol or her time portal, she pulled a cold piece of meat wrapped inside of a plastic bag out. The little dinosaur held still. When Chiyo set the meat on the ground in front of it, the little dinosaur let out a little roar.

Suddenly, two more little shapes burst out from the brush. They too were baby Majungasaurus. As they devoured the meat, Chiyo set the portal up as Nigel placed more meat in front of it and prepared his net gun. As soon as the babies finished the first piece of meat, they rushed at the second.

As soon as they reached it, several things happened at once. Chiyo activated the time portal sending the babies through as Nigel ran over and grabbed the leader of the Simosuchus herd, which caused the rest of the herbivorous crocodiles to chase him through the time portal. A loud roar sounded nearby, one that could only belong to a Majungasaurus. A large female, which had a blood red head, short face, blue feathers on her back, and yellow feathers throughout the rest of her body, and arms that made Tyrannosaurus Rex arms seem long, came from behind the Rapetosaurus herd. It was the mother of the young Majungas. A section of the herd ran into the portal. Seeing the light, the female Majunga ran through, perhaps smelling her young on the other side.

"Whew" said Chiyo. "Normally, we don't rescue this many animals at once. But I'm glad we did. Although I think there was one more target species, but it doesn't matter right now. Let's go back and see the animals."

 **At Suzanne's veterinary clinic, a stowaway had been found in the nasal cavities of the Caribbean monk seals. They are a parasite lost to time: the Caribbean monk seal nasal mite.**

Suzanne was curing the last seal. The Hawaiian and Mediterranean monk seals that shared the enclosure with the Caribbean monk seals had not been affected.

The Caribbean monk seal nasal mite was a species that was on the edge of specialization. It was a parasitic species that lived it's entire life in the nasal cavities of Caribbean monk seals. When the seals went extinct, so did they.

Suzanne held a small, empty terrarium full of hundreds of tiny red mites.

"We've been doing this for hours" she explained. "All of the veteran veterinarians came to help me with this. It was a long, slow, and agonizing project, but we've managed to take all of them out. The Caribbean monk seals will fare much better now. However, we have no idea what to do with the mites. They are, after all, an extinct species. Dr. Wu suggested that we take them to his lab. He's currently working on a terrarium that has different chambers and all the nutrients they need. He even asked the construction workers to build a separate building that could be used as a facility that we could use to house and research them. The board will most likely go ahead with his plan, seeing as they are an extinct species. But in the meantime, I need to check up on Indy. Cronus didn't even get injured during the fight, which is unusual, but I'm not complaining. That means less work for me."

 **As Suzanne decides what to do with the mites and checks up on Indy, Nigel and Chiyo are exploring the new Majunga Basin section of Isla Sorna.**

The Rapetosaurus herd was located in a swamp forest with a small lake all to themselves. The trio of Mahajangasuchus were given another lake in a more arid location with the Vintana, which were put in an exhibit just like an average zoo's prairie dog exhibit. The Madtsoia lived in a large reptile house with the Kelyophis. The entrance to Majunga Basin was the Rahonavis aviary that also contained the park's Simosuchus herd. The Majungasaurus family had been placed in an open forest that also held a small stream, small canyon, and a meadow that allowed the dinosaurs to be seen easily. However, two more enclosures were empty.

"We have two more enclosures that still don't have any inhabitants" Nigel said to the camera. "We still have yet to save Beelzebufo, a.k.a. the Devil Frog, and a male Majungasaurus. While we're here in Majunga Basin, let's identify the carnivores that tried to have a bite out of the juvenile Rapetosaurus."

Nigel walked up the rampway to observe a group of five mid-sized theropods. They were strikingly colorful with red feathers crisscrossed with yellow and green stripes across the back and stomach regions. The head was bald and showed a squashed blue face only a mother (or a wildlife adventurer) could love. They had arms that would have made a Tyrannosaurus Rex proud of their own and had teeth designed for cutting through flesh instead of crushing bone.

"These are a species known as Dahalokely. They're a smaller abelisaurid than Majungasaurus, but still fierce hunters. They're all quite colorful. But right now, I need to get back to Cretaceous Madagascar. This time, we're going to the same oasis, only it's during the wet season."

 **The wet season is a time of plenty. It is when plants bloom, rain falls, and animals breed. But it's not only rain that falls today...**

Nigel and Chiyo walked into a forest clearing. Loud croaking came from nearby, resulting the two to check in on the oasis. At the edge of the water, a group of giant, armored frogs were croaking up a storm.

"This is Beelzebufo, an extinct frog that was previously thought to have eaten baby dinosaurs" said Nigel. "They most likely ate the mammals and small snakes here. Speaking of which, Chiyo and I have decided to split up to look for the male Majungasaurus, although she is mostly looking for the last snake species more so to surprise her friend. I have no idea what else she might find. Right now, we've got to get these frogs through."

Nigel at first tried to use a stick to push them through the time portal. The frog that he pushed quickly turned and bit through the rather sizable stick Nigel had been using. It appeared that devil frogs had more bite than bark.

"This could take awhile" Nigel said as Chiyo walked along the edge of the oasis and away from the frogs.

 **As Nigel tackles Frogzilla, Chiyo has come across yet another denizen that walked Cretaceous Madagascar. Or should I say slithered?**

Chiyo was grabbing onto a yellow snake. Three more of it's kind were inside an extremely old Vintana burrow.

"This is the last snake in the ecosystem" said Chiyo, happy but struggling to hold the smooth snake. "This species of snake is known as _Menarana Nosymene._ It has a Spanish relative as well, but I think we'll save that species another time. Let's rescue the last three."

Chiyo reached into her backpack and pulled a pillow case out. Slowly, she put the Menarana in. Once the Menarana was in, she caught the other three one at a time and put them in the sack until she had caught them all.

"I wish I could stay some more, but I need to be going" Chiyo said walking through the time portal. "A team of archaeologists are coming to learn about the Neanderthal culture and religion. Mahak and I are going with them so that they don't end up saying anything that might insult the elders as they teach them their myths and legends. The last time an archaeologist insulted them accidentally, they nearly left him as a sacrifice to the European cave bears."

 **Back at the oasis, Nigel has finally gotten the Beelzebufo to go through the time portal. Know, he is on the hunt for a male Majunga. Little does he know that he is about to experience a tumble of titans.**

Nigel had wandered around the forest for an hour, seeing little more than Rahonavis flocks, the occasional snake or Vintana, and half a dozen Rapetosaurus in a loose herd. When he was finally about to give up, he came across a clearing. And in the center was a sleeping Majungasaurus.

The theropod was smaller than the female, but more colorful. The feathers were in the pattern of a modern male peacock's. Blood were on it's jaws and it was next to a dead subadult Rapetosaurus. The Rapetosaurus may not have been a full-grown one, but it was still a titan.

Nigel watched it for a few more minutes to make sure it was still asleep before placing the time portal in the area he wanted. However, before he could do that, three young Majungasaurus ran into the clearing. He noticed that they had longer foot claws than the adults. They were quiet, but one tripped over the male's tail.

The male woke up and stood up, looming over the juveniles. Then it roared, possibly to frighten them or challenge the nearby parents for dominance. The juveniles darted away, but the male chased after them. Once it reached the first juvenile, it used it's head like a baseball bat and sent the young animal flying into a tree. The juvenile crashed down the branches until it hit the earth with a thud. The young Majungasaurus did not move. Nigel stayed in hiding, wanting to help the young but afraid that the killer would go after him too.

The second juvenile was taken down by the male scooping it up in his jaws while he was running. The baby screeched and struggled, but after the male gave a strong bite the baby stopped struggling, it's back broken.

The male dropped the juvenile and chased after the last one. Just as it was about to snap it up the mother of the young appeared and grabbed the male by the neck! The male struggled free and released its neck from the jaws of the female.

They both turned to each other, the male roaring first, then the female. When neither backed down, they ran at each other and crashed. At first the male had the upper hand. He bite the neck and head of the female several times. Several times, he grabbed her head and smashes it through small trees and shrubs. The female at one point finally collapsed. She made grumbling sound and laid her head down. The male used one of his feet to secure her head. He leaned in for the kill bite before a growl sounded off to Nigel's left.

The juvenile burst out from hiding and jumped onto the lowered head of the adult male. The male tried to shake it off, but the juvenile was using its long foot claws and secure jaw grip on the male's nose to stay latched on. The swinging continued on for almost half a minute until the juvenile lost it's grip and fell to the ground.

The male took immediate advantage of this and grabbed the juvenile in it's jaws. With the juvenile screeching, he ran off. Nigel followed him as best he could. And so did the female Majungasaurus. The male had come to an abrupt stop at the edge of the water, possibly afraid to go in. The female used this to her advantage.

She grabbed him behind the neck and turned him abruptly, knocking him off balance. Nigel saw that he would tumble over and set the time portal in place. After several seconds, he had set it in place perfectly. The male tumbled and, instead of hitting the ground, went through the time portal.

The female roared in victory, but her victory was short lived. The male had dropped the juvenile, but it had dropped it in the water. It was nowhere to be seen. The female lowered her head and called across the oasis, possibly doing a call that would attract the juvenile. As she did this she didn't notice the bubbles coming out from under her until it was too late.

A Mahajangasuchus burst out and grabbed the female's head. She struggled and fought, but the crocodile was using gravity to it's advantage and wouldn't let go of the female's head. Nigel couldn't bare to watch the fight go on and hurriedly left.

Once he was in the clearing, he left to the present.

"I wish I could have saved the mother and the rest of the juveniles, but we would couldn't have too many large carnivores coming through at once" Nigel said to the cameraman. Suddenly, a low moan came from the juvenile that had been thrown in the tree. It was still alive.

"We've gotta bring this one back" said Nigel, dragging the young theropod by it's tail into the time portal. "Looks like we'll be saving one of the juveniles back after all." Nigel traveled through the swirling blue portal and into the holding pens, dragging the little dinosaur into a small holding pen.

"Get Suzanne! We've got an injured dinosaur here!"

 **Meanwhile at Winston's Steakhouse on Main Street...**

Python had once again escaped. The restaurant was just closing and for some reason someone had made a spare steak that wasn't for anyone. It was possible that it was for Phil, who had escaped once more and was reported to have a love for steak after he had stolen some from Jordan.

Python sniffed around the kitchen some more, looking for more food. He succeeded in finding potatoes, onions, and herbs. Suddenly the door swung open. Bowwow came inside and started eating with Python. After every nook and cranny was emptied, they moved onto the steak together.

Once finished, they left the restaurant together. The staff of Winston's Steakhouse we're going to have big headaches. Suddenly, they saw that someone had left the back door to Carnotaurus Candy Factory open by accident. The two little animals bounded inside. They were as happy as kids in a candy shop. Literally.

 **Meanwhile, the board has approved of Dr Wu's plan and construction of the new building known as the Para-Site has started. While not open to the public, it will still act as a savior to extinct parasitic species. As the construction workers start building it, someone has decided to pay them a visit.**

Phil walked around the construction site, knocking workers over, scaring them, and generally having a good time. As soon as Bob got there in his jeep, Phil ran to the back of his jeep to see if there was any food. And sure enough, a big chunk of meat sat there, just waiting to be eaten.

"We're starting to out sedatives inside of our bait for him" Bob said. "It's easier than getting him to chase us back to his enclosure or tranquilizing him. Look at him chug that thing down!"

Phil had just finished eating the meat and now had a dizzy stagger in his walk. After several steps, he fell asleep standing up.

"Hello? Ya, Bob here" Bob said into his radio. "I need an animal moving truck at the Para-Site construction area. Who is this? Oh you two. Which animal got out? Who do you think? I know, I know. Just send a truck down. No, I can't give you a raise. I know, they don't pay me enough for this either. Fine I'll talk to the board to see if you can have a raise. Just send a truck down. Okay. Bye."

Bob sighed and leaned against his jeep.

"Those were my kids" he said. They wanted to have an have a work experience at first, but now they have jobs. Sometimes, they drive me crazy."

 **As the Para-Site starts construction once more, Phil is moved back to his enclosure, Suzanne operates on the orphaned and male Majungasaurus, and Python and Bowwow have dessert, Nigel inspects Majunga Basin one last time before opening it to public in less than four hours. And he has found some stowaways.**

The Rapetosaurus herd was now browsing one the trees. In the herd, six darker colored sauropods were browsing as well.

"We thought that they darker colored ones were the female's of the Rapetosaurus" Nigel said to the camera. "We just know found out that those are actually a different species known as Vahiny. They are a much rarer species than Rapetosaurus, so we scored a bonus. And look at what I found in my backpack."

Nigel unzipped his backpack to reveal a dozen black mammals nibbling on an apple that Nigel had packed.

"Yet another stowaway. These mammals are known as Lavanify. They were small omnivores that were likely the prey of the snake species that Chiyo rescued. Whether they were burrowers or not is something we do not know, but Bob has went ahead and given them a large terrarium with burrows across from the Menarana terrarium. Well, I need to be going. I have to make sure Python doesn't run away and eat everything again."

Just then, Nigel's radio burst into life. Nigel replied and listened. First Nigel's mouth dropped. Then he frowned. When he finally got off, it very clear that he was unhappy. Python had struck again.

 **As the park settles down after adding parasites and monsters of Majunga Basin to its collection, one more event has popped up. Everyone has rushed into Tyrannosaurus Territory to see the hatching of a baby Tyrannosaurus Rex.**

A crowd of both tourists and staff stood at the platforms, eagerly photographing and videotaping the hatching of a baby dinosaur.

A squeak sounded out from the nest. The crowd held their breath as all seven Tyrannosaurus lumbered out of the forest. Cronus ducked down and removed the ferns and plant matter that was used to keep the egg warm. Jane stood nearby, watching the crowd.

A face poked through the eggshell. Soon, a foot poked through then another. Soon, a bird-sized Tyrannosaurus Rex was walking around, following Jane as the other six watched. Cronus turned to the crowd after several seconds of looking through it he roared. All the others joined with him.

The crowd cheered as if it were a circus or killer whale show. Little did they now, an unexpected visitor had turned up. Cronus roared over and over again in deep anger. The reason for that was because the BioSyn man stood under the closest walkway, staring Cronus straight in the eye, almost as if challenging him to take his two missing eggs back.

 **Next time on Prehistoric Park, Nigel and Chiyo rescue a buck-toothed dinosaur.**

 **(a small feathered dinosaur chases Nigel into a tree)**

 **But runs into more surprises.**

 **(a ripped tent is shown)**

 **And can a little dinosaur cause big trouble?**

 **(Python and Bowwow run away with two Microraptors on their backs with Nigel and Chiyo as they a stampeding herd of sauropods is right behind them)**

 **All next time on Prehistoric Park.**

 **Animals Rescued in this Chapter:**

 _10_ _Rapetosaurus_ _Krausei_ : _four_ _males_ , _six_ _females_

 _36_ _Vintana_ _Sertichi_ : _sixteen_ _males_ , _twenty_ _females_

 _5 Madtsoia Madagascariensis: three males, two females_

 _4 Masiakasaurus Knopfleri: two males, two females_

 _7 Simosuchus Clarki: three males, four females_

 _3 Mahajangasuchus Insignis: one male, two females_

 _6 Kelyophis Hechti: three males, three females_

 _8 Rahonavis Ostromi: four males, four females_

 _6 Majungasaurus Crenatissimus: two males, four females_

 _5 Dahalokely Tokama: three males, two females_

 _4 Menarana Nosymene: two males, two females_

 _7 Beelzebufo Ampinga: two males, five females_

 _12 Lavanify Miolaka: four males, six females_

 _6 Vahiny Depereti: two males, four females_

 _Several hundred Caribbean Monk Seal Nasal Mites: unknown amount of each gender_


	7. Deadly Eden

**We interrupt this program to say...**

 **Happy birthday Avian!**

 **And now back to your scheduled program.**

 **There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever. We're going back on a safari with a difference, as wildlife as adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time, Nigel and Chiyo will go back to the Cretaceous to save a small buck-toothed theropod, but run across some titanic sized surprises.**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 6- Deadly Eden

 **Prehistoric Park is busy today. Nigel and Chiyo are preparing to save one of the weirdest theropods ever to live: the amazing Incisivosaurus. The small buck-toothed theropod was a must if Prehistoric Park was to show some of the most unusual creatures ever to live. Although they will have to be careful.**

Nigel sat in a newly built area of Prehistoric Park called Yixian Formation C. In front of him was a newly built exhibit that lay empty. It was created to resemble a Chinese Cretaceous forest. In the canopy above were screeching macaws.

"Hello there" Nigel said, smiling at the cameraman with his characteristic smile. "Bob has just finished building Yixian Formation C. Today, we're going to be saving the buck-toothed theropod known as Incisivosaurus. It's not well known, but today we're going to change that. After all, an animal that unique does deserve to be rescued. However, we'll have to be careful. An active volcano is nearby and we don't know every dinosaur that lived in the ecosystem. We know for sure that we can run into some Yutyrannus or Dilong..."

Just then, Python and Bowwow came running up the path and over to Nigel. Bowwow greeted Nigel with a traditional lick to the face as Python sneakily ate the trail mix with M&Ms Nigel had left out. Several minutes later, Chiyo came and Nigel found out he was too late to save his trail mix.

"Well, the Para-Site is almost done with construction." Chiyo said. "It is almost breeding season again, which means the animals are going to be feeling all lovey dovey all over again. Cronus is finally calming down and Nima Cruz has hired a private agent to find out what BioSyn could possibly be doing to the eggs and embryos."

"That's great Chiyo" Nigel said. "We need to get going now. We're bring Python and Bowwow with us this time, and knowing Python, we're going to need a lot of extra rations."

 **As Nigel and Chiyo prepare to travel back to Cretaceous China once more, Python has gotten away and into a popular restaurant in Jurassic Treetops: Brachiosaur Brunch.**

Python had raided several popcorn and ice cream stands along the way. Guests had petted him and he had even gotten some free food out of them by begging. But now he was nearly at his favorite restaurant in the whole island chain.

The staff at Brachiosaur Brunch often left scrambled eggs and bacon for Python whenever he got away from the staff. And that was everyday of the week. Nothing on Earth would stop him from getting his food. Not even Cronus in his rampages.

Python finally reached a wooden staircase that spiraled up into the trees. Next to the staircase was a breakfast-lunch restaurant with several picnic tables and chairs. The extinct cry violet flowers grew in several different plant pots around the outside and inside of the diner. A dozen or so people were inside enjoying the food.

Python ran to the back, where he was greeted by a young waiter and waitress with three pieces of bacon and scrambled eggs galore. Python licked his jaws as he prepared for the most most important meal of the day: the one right in front of him.

 **While Nigel is almost done with packing, Chiyo and Bowwow almost done organizing the team, and Python almost done with brunch, Bob must feed the herd of Pawpawsaurus and Tenontosaurus.**

Bob drove through the enclosure in a large truck full of alfalfa and other plants to scatter through the enclosure. It was next to the ocean and had a river running through it. The beach was a pristine white and the wooded area was half open forest, half fern plain.

Bob drove by the river, where three of the seven Pawpawsaurus silently swam in. Another three browsed at the edge of the forest. But where was the last?

"I don't see him" said Bob. "We're always careful with all of our animals, but the alpha male Pawpawsaurus is unusually aggressive at jeeps, trucks, or other vehicles. We can't even have armored trucks in here. I think he believes that we're competitors for the rest of the herd. That makes it especially hard to care for him. But he's nowhere near the amount of trouble we have with Phil, Python, Indy, or Cronus. Chiyo named the alpha male Papa Pawpaw. I thought it was a bit of a funny name, but now I just associate the name with troublesome herbivores."

Suddenly, a powerful blow pounded the back of the truck, spilling nearly two tonnes of herbivorous Mesozoic animal feed on none other than an angry Papa Pawpaw, who had snuck up behind Bob. The male struggled out of the food for several seconds, which gave Bob enough time to hit the gas.

"GO AWAY ALREADY!" yelled Bob out the window as Papa Pawpaw chased after him. "JUST GO BACK AND EAT!"

After more than half a minute later, the armored dinosaur stopped. The Pawpawsaurus grunted and then lumbered off to the river, seeing that it wasn't going to catch Bob. Bob sighed once the nodosaur had left.

"I always get angry when people intrude on my property, but that guy takes things to a whole new level."

 **Meanwhile, at the holding pens, the team has assembled and everyone is ready to go back in time to save the amazing Incisivosaurus. But little do they know, Python and Bowwow have brought some friends.**

"I think we're ready" said Nigel goodnaturedly as the time portal came to life.

However, in the back was Jordan, who was coming, who hadn't noticed that his backpack had become significantly heavier. For inside where the two mated Microraptors, Bill and Jill, who had been nesting in Nigel's office, eating his granola bars. Python had slipped in his two partners in crime.

"I think we're ready" said Chiyo, holding Bowwow's leash.

With that, everyone walked through the swirling blue portal. They all emerged on the shore of a blue lake. A volcano loomed several miles away and forest dominated the entire area. A colony of wild Microraptors were calling and a pterosaur flew in the distance.

"Welcome to early Cretaceous China" said Nigel proudly. "We need to get away from the lakeside, because predators usually stalk along the shores. The slope of the volcano may be a safe area, but we still need to be careful. John did surveys of the area and he said that the volcano will erupt in three day. Plus, multiple predators live here, including Yutyrannus."

"Nigel?" asked a new staff member named Ben. "Are those birds or dinosaurs?" Ben pointed at the brush that had a flock of foot long creatures. All of them had a beak and had white feathers, but couldn't fly and had teeth, tails, and claws.

"Those are a dinosaur species called _Mei Long_. They're a small insectivorous animal that would most likely have followed large herbivores to eat the grubs, insects, and spiders stirred up. They look cute enough. I think we could rescue some. Bob always appreciates something that doesn't eat meat."

Suddenly, a shriek sounded through the area and a pack of peacock feathered dromaeosaurids ran at the flock of tiny Mei. The little dinosaurs scattered and the raptors started zeroing in on a small group.

The little dinosaurs started shrieking and tried to split up, but the raptors had surrounded them. All the raptors started darting in at once and it became a dog pile of raptors trying to get a successful catch and Mei desperately trying to escape. One or two of the little animals got away, but the rest were caught in the jaws of the raptors.

"I know what they are" said Chiyo quietly to avoid catch the attention of the raptors. "They're a newly discovered raptor species called _Zhenyuanlong Suni_. They're twenty-five pounds and were found in Northeastern China."

"I sure wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of those claws" said Jordan from the back. This was just his second time going back in time to rescue extinct species.

"Sure wouldn't" whimpered Chiyo. She still had nightmares about the Dromaeosaurus that had allowed Cronus to break out after the Deinosuchus rescue mission. Her phobia of large dromaeosaurids had only increased even more after hearing the story of Muldoon's vicious mauling from the Utahraptor pack.

However, Nigel had other plans. He set up the time portal in front of the team and started shouting and yelling to get the attention of the raptors. The alpha male turned his gaze to him with eyes that seemed to pierce into the soul. He shrieked and the rest of the pack charged at him.

Nigel activated the portal and all the raptors, except the alpha male ran through. The alpha male ran around the portal and into a position where it could leap at the team. Nigel looked at the claws as the Zhenyuanlong raised them and leaped into the air with a growl. Just before it get to him, a green and yellow flash tackled into it.

It was Python! The raptor rolled down the hill until rebalancing itself. The later dinosaur snarled at Python, who stood his ground against the raptor, even though it was smarter and had the lethal kill claws. They both suddenly ran at each other, both shrieking.

Right before they collided, the Zhenyuanlong jumped into the air, trying to land behind Python. However, Python's tail had hit the alpha male's legs, knocking him off balance, and he went stumbling through the portal.

Nigel quickly closed it. Once content that an opponent had been vanquished, Python let out a series of victory chirps. He may not be able to defeat Victor, but he could defeat a much deadlier dromaeosaurid.

"Good boy Python" yelled Nigel, who rewarded the little dinosaur with a cookie.

"Well, you certainly don't see that everyday" said the cameraman.

A rumble sounded through the forest. Whatever had made it had been large, but could potentially lead them to either their Incisivosaurus or danger.

 **The forests of Cretaceous China are full of dangerous creatures. Yutyrannus, Zhenyuanlong, and Dilong are just a few of the ferocious predators that lived in this deadly Eden. The crew will have to be wary of predators here.**

Half an hour or so away from the lakeside, the team reached a forest clearing full of ferns. A herd of iguanodontids and seven sauropods were browsing there. The iguanodontids were a dark green with brown stripes, while the sauropods were a vibrant yellow with green faces and tails.

"These are two native herbivores that were likely common food sources of the Yutyrannus" Nigel said happily to the camera man. "The iguanodontids are _Bolong Yixianensis_. It's name means small dragon. The sauropod is a species is _Daxiatitan Binglingi_. These appear to be juveniles though, because the adults can grow to be thirty meters long! That would make it one of the largest sauropods known. Speaking of which, I may soon decide to rescue _Amphecolias Fragillimus._ "

With a volcano about to wipe out all of the wildlife in the area, the team decides that it would be a good idea to save them. It was a simple procedure, with the team creating a funnel of logs that would herd the animals to the time portal. To encourage them even further in the right direction, Chiyo would play a recorded Yutyrannus roar at the other end of the clearing.

When the trap was set, Chiyo activated the recorded Yutyrannus roar and the Bolong all started looking around. They started backing away from the side of the clearing and down the funnel. Once they reached the portal, it activated and sent them into the future. One species down, one to go.

Chiyo crept up behind the Daxiatitan leader and played the roars. However, they had a much different reaction. The sauropods started running towards the portal, destroying the funnel, and scared little dino-birds in nearby trees which in turn glided on to them and clung onto them.

Python and Bowwow ran away from the sauropods with Nigel and Chiyo. The two humans didn't even notice the two Microraptors on their pets.

After several moments of chaos, Nigel and Chiyo pulled out the biggest portal grenades and chucked them at the panicked dinosaurs, sending the dino-birds with them too.

One, however, was left behind and fluttered to the ground before being caught by Python. Chiyo quickly got Python off and grabbed the little dino-bird herself. It was grey with red and black stripes and a red plume on it's head.

"This is an _Anchiornis Huxleyi._ They were discovered by Xu Xing, a famous paleontologist who often visits Prehistoric Park. He even helped us catch the Sinornithosaurus and Borealosaurus. This little guy appears to be a male. I'm just going to quickly send him back. You guys go on and make camp without me. I'll catch up."

 **Meanwhile at Prehistoric Park, Muldoon is watching Indy pace the edge of the concrete wall that separates Indy's and Ido's enclosure from her's. And Muldoon sees what she's after.**

Muldoon saw what she wanted. Ido was walking around the wall, almost taunting her with a cow carcass in his jaws, as Domino was playing his favorite game, Knock Down, with an unfortunate heron that every time tried to fly away but was knocked out of the air and back onto the ground by the young Indominus. Muldoon laughed at that.

"I think Ido is just trying to tease her" he said to the camera. "As you can see, Domino is knocking the bird out of the sky repeatedly. He plays his game differently with every animal. If it's a rabbit, he'll chase it and jump onto it to make it tumble down. If it's a small bird like a sparrow, he'll whack it with his tail. If it's person, he'll use his head to knock them down."

Muldoon started cracking up when Domino started ramming into Ido's legs to knock him down. The older gave a few grunts before he went tumbling down and created a big dust cloud. Muldoon was laughing like he had never had before. It was just another day at Prehistoric Park.

 **In Cretaceous China, the crew has set up camp and left to scout the area for potential carnivores. As soon as they get back though, they find their camp trashed.**

The tents were ripped up and all the rations had been broken into. Nigel just stood there dumbfounded until he saw a rustle in the tent. Carefully, he and everyone else surrounded it and peaked in. Inside were five figures.

Bowwow sat down panting as the two Microraptor remained in Jordan's backpack, sleeping. Python was eating the rations as a brown, badger-sized mammal shared with him. As soon as the mammal saw him, it tried to run and hide at the bottom of a sleeping bag. Chiyo immediately pounced on it as Nigel got it into a safe hold. The mammal bared it's teeth aggressively.

"This mammal is a _Repenomamus Giganticus,_ a mammal that ate dinosaurs" Nigel said struggling to keep ahold of the mammal and activate the portal. "It has a smaller relative called _Repenomamus Robustus,_ but we'll rescue it another time. A fossil of a young Psittacosaurus was found inside of it, proving that it ate young dinosaurs. Probably smelled the ham for any carnivore we wanted to rescue. There you go!"

The mammal rushed into the portal, while the crew started taking what wasn't destroyed and making makeshift hammocks and and setting up sound traps and net traps that would catch an Incisivosaurus if one came by during the night. Nigel quickly sent Bill and Jill back through the portal and settled down for the night.

 **As the crew settles down for the night, Suzanne is taking a stroll through the park on her break.**

Suzanne was walking along the coastline, thinking what a privilege it was to work at Prehistoric Park. As she walked, she thought of the many great memories and mysteries of the park. She got so lost in thought that she didn't notice the camp until she walked into it.

It was at least two weeks old, around the day that Nigel had saved the Cuban macaws and other extinct birds. Several papers were strewn about two tents and a rock fireplace. Suzanne noticed a wooden canoe and inflatable speedboat. Candy wrappers and soda cans were strewn about and three remote control rovers. And on little wooden stool was an innocent looking can that said Barbasol.

Suzanne had discovered the camp of the BioSyn mercenary and her partner in crime! She was just about to run off to alert everyone to her discovery when a small paper caught her eye. She carefully picked it up to avoid tearing it against the sharp branches of the bush it was under. What was on it made her terrified.

It showed a plot of land, which was likely an island similar in size to Isla Tacano, on one side while on the other, it had several codes. It was codes that scared her.

 _ **Tyrants/3/Enc1/Pl/Boer/Cd#244467923**_

 _ **Dimes/Aviary/60/Enc2/Jng/AmerBis/Cd#31762904**_

 _ **Teras/Aviary/12/Enc2/Jng/AmerBis/Cd#31762904**_

 _ **Bulls/CarnoCanyon/5/Enc3/Jng/Boer/Cd#2978238495**_

 _ **Spitters/DiloDen/8/Enc4/Jng/Boer/Cd#848920741**_

 _ **Spiny/SpinosaurShore/2/Enc5/Lk/AmerBis/Cd#99999101087624183**_

 _ **Nightmares/NightHouse/6/Enc6/WstLnd/Boer/Cd#223764129380**_

 _ **Raptors/RaptorArena/6/Enc7/Jng/Boer/Cd#59876541950**_

 _ **Pets/GiftShop/StarterSell150/MesoMunch/Cd#61254390769299857067321**_

Suzanne only understood pieces of it, but she was able to piece together enough to understand that she had found the fate of the embryos and eggs. BioDyn was making it's own dinosaur park again.

 **While Suzanne rushes to catch Nima before her agent leaves the islands, Nigel, Chiyo, Python, and the team have woken up. It was time to rescue the Incisivosaurus.**

The team hiked through the forest for a little bit when they found a game trail. With no better leads, they decided to follow it. But they will have to be careful. Predators hunt on game trails.

"We've been following this game trail for an hour now" Nigel said cheerily to the cameraman. "This trail is too small for Bolong or sauropods or even Yutyrannus. This most likely belongs to Jeholosaurus, but there is still a chance that it belongs to our target. We've been seeing animals follow us for a while now and we think something is following us."

As Nigel finished his sentence, a large number of ferns started rustling and and the rustling was going towards them. As if something was running towards them. Acting quickly, the entire team pulled portal grenades out and threw them into the bushes and ferns, just as the first Mei Long came out. Everyone threw their grenades before they knew what was running towards them.

"Oh" said Nigel after he actually saw what they had caught. They now didn't have any item that they could use at a distance to catch dangerous or fleeing animals. "My bad, everyone" said Nigel.

Just then, Ben was pulled into the ferns through his backpack. He fought as he was dragged through the vegetation. Everyone ran after him and his kidnappers, which were five small, green raptors. It appeared that China was a heaven for raptor species.

One leaped on top of Ben and tried to sniff at him, but everyone ran and tackled the raptors, trying to save their friend. Nigel hurriedly opened the portal and sent them through.

"Ow" moaned Ben. "I don't think we should stay on this game trail anymore."

The team agreed and Nigel and Chiyo reluctantly started leading the team away and back to the base of the volcano. As they reached the base, they saw a small pterosaur colony halfway up. Perhaps they could look for Incisivosaurus from high ground?

 **At Prehistoric Park, Bob is feeding his new favorite animal: Momo, the baby Majungasaurus.**

Momo was yapping excitedly as Bob threw a bloody chunk of meat down. Momo seemed to chirp in thanks as she darted toward it. Bob smiled. Momo had been orphaned by the male Majungasaurus at the park and a wild Mahajangasuchus in Cretaceous Madagascar.

Ever since Nigel's last mission, Momo had been introduced to the Majungasaurus family, but they didn't seem to like her. It was then that she had decided that Bob was her new mother. Bob had more responsibility than ever now. He was head keeper of Prehistoric Park, in charge of the holding pens, had a wife and two kids, had three baby Kuri puppies, and was now the mother to Momo.

Suddenly Suzanne came running up the walkway with several old papers in her hand.

"Bob, I need to borrow your jeep" she said hurriedly. "I find out what BioSyn is doing with the eggs and embryos."

 **While Suzanne rushes to alert the rest of the staff, Nigel rushes to catch the Incisivosaurus before it is too late. However, for tonight, he has let let sleeping dinosaurs lie.**

Nigel and Chiyo stood in the breeding colony of pterosaurs. They were a light blue and smelled of saltwater and fish. The ocean could be seen in the far distance.

"We are in the middle of a flock of breeding Eosipterus, a small pterosaur from China" Nigel said as one swooped down next to him. Unfortunately for us, we won't be able to save these magnificent animals just yet, but we may soon do a Lost, But Not Forgotten mission. Now, if you look down there, you may see a herd of small dinosaurs. They appear to be nesting down there. The rest of the team has gone through the portal and Chiyo and I are going to make a camp up here."

 **The next morning, Nigel and Chiyo wake up to a volcano about to explode. Not wanting to die or leave without an Incisivosaurus, they investigate the nesting dinosaurs quickly.**

And they were there. The nesting dinosaurs had been the Incisivosaurus, who were only a mile away from the first base camp. The males danced around and tried their luck at attracting the less brightly colored females.

"We've finally found them" said Chiyo, pointing at the displaying males. "This is Incisivosaurus. We've found them and they are beautiful. They have to small, saber-shaped teeth, but people often think that they were in the shape of a rodent's when they're told they are buck-toothed. They appear to be omnivorous."

Suddenly, a rumble was heard. All the panicked dinosaurs start running towards the forest.

 **It appears that the volcano has erupted. Landslides are the constant enemies of the animals of the Early Cretaceous.**

Chiyo and Nigel shot heavy-duty net guns at a female Incisivosaurus, which made the rest of the flock rush to their defense. The two humans quickly grabbed the female and ran through the portal as the rest of the flock chased after them just before a landslide from the volcano covered them.

Nigel and Chiyo arrived at the holding pens, with the flock of angry Incisivosaurus. The dinosaurs were quickly ushered into the holding pens, where they were given food and water before a moving truck came to take them to Yixian Formation C.

 **Back at Momo's enclosure...**

Momo pushed the door open. After hearing what Suzanne had discovered, Bob had forgotten to close the door properly. Momo pushed the door open and followed the scent that was carried from Isla Nublar to Sorna. Momo had smelled the scents of at least a hundred creatures that she had never seen before, but this one was new. It seemed to call to her to investigate. Momo ran towards the scent. She was going to have some fun now.

 **While Momo gets into trouble, Nigel and the rest of the staff have heard the news of BioSyn's planned park. To calm his anger, he has decided to look at the new residents of Yixian formation C.**

Nigel stood in the herbivore hide inside the trees. The Bolong were currently eating ferns with him as the Daxiatitan waded through a small lake to get to trees on the other side. The enclosure was dominated by Cretaceous-era trees that had been cloned by Henry Wu.

Nigel smiled. Henry had cloned over 3,000 extinct plant species and 600 species of ancient invertebrates that had been caught in amber. The board was even going to open a plant trail and insect house soon. However, Henry lately had been secretive lately, often skipping meetings to work on Hammond's project.

Nigel walked away from Bolong Lake and hiked up the sandy path to Repenomamus Burrow. Inside, the little mammal was happily snapping up chicks and lizards, but strangely avoiding the mice that had been laid out. Nigel would rescue a few more later.

Chiyo came up the path several minutes later and started walking with Nigel.

"Nigel, we should identify the dromaeosaurids that attacked Ben" she said to him. Nigel nodded and walked to a new enclosure. It was a dried creek bed in the forest. The five raptors were tumbling and playing with their object of interest: a large, red ball.

"These are Yixianosaurus" Chiyo said to the camera. "These are another species discovered by Xu Xing. They were discovered in 2003 and are actually insectivoures. I think that they were attacking Ben because he was carrying some crickets in case we needed to use them as bait for some animal."

Nigel left the area as Chiyo looked at the dromaeosaurids. She may be afraid of raptors, but only the ones bigger than a man. These were quite small.

Nigel walked past the new Incisivosaurus nesting area. They were all dancing around and exploring their new paddock. The males were rushing into the forest and grabbing sticks, rushing to make new nests to attract mates.

Smiling, Nigel left to the last two enclosures. He strolled inside of the aviary, looking at the diminutive Anchiornis, supposedly the smallest dinosaur ever discovered. They were smaller than even Microraptor! The colony of dinosaurs glided through the trees, although a few were in a small pond like ducks and foraging on the ground with the Mei, which shared the aviary.

Nigel left to see the dinosaurs that he personally liked the most in Yixian Formation C. Nigel stopped on top of a platform that allowed him to observe the feathered Zhenyuanlong. Even though Chiyo was afraid of them, it had to be admitted that they were beautiful.

Suddenly, Nigel's radio blared. It was Muldoon.

 _"Nigel, we need help now! Momo, the orphaned Majungasaurus, has somehow gotten in the Tyrannosaurus Rex enclosure! You need to come here now!"_

Nigel paled and ran to the nearest monorail.

 **At the Tyrannosaurus enclosure...**

Momo was tumbling in the dirt with Sahara. Both visitors and staff watched horrified as Jane walked out of the trees and towered over Sahara and Momo. The two juveniles stayed playing until Jane gave a snort.

Sahara ran behind her mother as Momo finally noticed the towering Jane. Jane lowered her head and started sniffing Momo. Momo stood completely still, afraid of the towering behemoth. Finally, Jane turned around and had Sahara follow her. The two started walking away until halfway to the trees, Jane turned around and looked at Momo.

Momo stood there until Jane snorted. Then Momo started to follow Jane. The crowd seemed to release their breath all at once as soon as they figured out Jane wasn't going to kill Momo. The three walked into the forest and met Cronus, who also inspected Momo, before he decided she was okay. The carnivores all walked off into the forest.

It seemed that Momo had a new family.

 **Next time on Prehistoric Park, Nigel and Chiyo save a sea scorpion mistaken for a spider**

 **(Nigel wrestles with a spider-like creature)**

 **and an aquatic ceratopsian.**

 **(A small ceratopsian herd emerges out of the ocean)**

 **And what is Indy up to?**

 **(Indy slams her claws against a metal door connecting both parts of Indominus Prison)**

 **Find out next time on Prehistoric Park!**

 **Animals Rescued in this Chapter:**

 _31 Anchiornis Huxleyi: sixteen males, fifteen females_

 _1 Repenomamus Giganticus: one female_

 _8 Daxiatitan Binglingi: three males, five females_

 _7 Zhenyuanlong Suni: three males, four females_

 _15 Bolong Yixianensis: six males, nine females_

 _5 Yixianosaurus Longimanus: two males, three females_

 _13 Incisivosaurus Gauthieri: five males, eight females_

 _27 Mei Long: 12 males, thirteen females_

 _(please keep in mind that Nigel rescues a few more Repenomamus Giganticus later on. Because of this and to maintain genetic diversity, I will bump the one up to six)_

 _Many thanks to all of my very lovely viewers, readers, commenters, PMers, and all the other ers._


	8. Of Land and Water

**Hey everybody. This is DaDog and I am writing this little note to say that I may not be able to write and post a chapter next Sunday because I am starting school once more. I hope you all have good days and please enjoy Of Land and Water.**

 **There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever. We're going back on a safari with a difference, as wildlife as adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time, Nigel and Chiyo will rescue Argentinean spider-like river scorpions and a tiny Korean ceratopsian that lived like a Galapagos marine iguana, but run into some titanic sized monsters.**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 7- Of Land and Water

 **It's a big day for Prehistoric Park. The staff have finished two special exhibits for two special animals. One is a scorpion that looked like a spider, while the other was a ceratopsian that lived like a marine iguana. The park is now ready for two new arrivals and whatever else they might bring back.**

Nigel stood in front of a paddock that had low wooden fences. Inside was lush rainforest that perfectly resembled a part of Isla Nublar where no buildings or exhibits were. Inside was a herd of deer that stood only three feet tall. Further down the trail were owls, iguanas, macaws, and coatis.

"Hello everyone" said Nigel, smiling at the camera. "The animals you see in front of me were rescued on a secret mission from last night. These are Nublar Tufted Deer, a species of small island deer that lived here on Isla Nublar during the Pleistocene. Chiyo and I rescued several species of animals that lived on the Isla Nublar that are now extinct. They now live here on the Nublar Native Trail."

Chiyo came up the trail with Python following her. The Coelophysis paused to look at a squirrel briefly before deciding that the rodent was not worth the effort of chasing.

"Hello there" Chiyo said to the camera. "Today, Nigel and I are going to rescue Megarachne and Koreaceratops. They are both little known creatures and both are possibly amphibious. We don't know what else we may find, but we're prepared for that."

 **First, Nigel and Chiyo must set up three carefully place traps in Carboniferous Argentina. Megarachne was a sea scorpion that actually lived in freshwater instead of saltwater that the name 'sea scorpion' usually implies.**

Nigel and Chiyo stepped into a swamp that resembled any other Carboniferous swamp. Tall trees reached toward the sky and the water was up to their knees. The two started trudging through the swamp towards a piece of dry land.

"Megarachne most likely ate fish" said Nigel to the camera. "Since they have a flat shape, Chiyo and I believe they liked to crawl under flat surfaces to hide in during the night. We're going to place our traps under the rocks and logs on the island."

They reached the land of the island and Nigel immediately started flipping over stones to look for the scorpions while Chiyo carefully inspected the water to make sure none were waiting for an ambush.

"I found them!" yelled Nigel after lifting a big log up. Under it were four large, black spider-like creatures. They moved quickly and started running across the tiny island like spiders. Neither of them pursued the animals. They had traps to set up.

Nigel and Chiyo carefully placed them in and around the log.

"These are a trap that are used similarly to catching jellyfish in Australia" Nigel said to the camera. "The jellyfish can swim inside, but they can't get out. I've placed some chum in to act as further enticement to the scorpions. Oh, look at that scorpion!"

A Megarachne was swimming backwards, dragging something in it's jaws. It reached the shore and continued to pull a large, blue fish out. However, once it saw Nigel and Chiyo, it scrambled back into the swamp to avoid being caught.

"Time to rescue the Koreaceratops" Nigel said happily as he walked through the portal and back into the holding pen.

 **Koreaceratops is believed to have lived like a marine iguana: going on land to bask in the Sun and into the warm oceans to feed on marine plants. The Koreaceratops wasn't safe in this isolation like the marine iguanas though. They still had enemies.**

Chiyo immediately stepped on the tail of a monitor-like lizard that snapped at her boot as they walked into the Cretaceous. Chiyo screamed and Nigel immediately jumped on it and wrestled it to the ground. The lizard flicked it's forked tongue in and out. It was a deep red with black stripes on it's back with a yellow head and white stomach. It opened it's mouth in a yawn to show a row of pointy teeth and it's black tongue.

"This is the natural predator of Koreaceratops" Chiyo said to the camera after getting over her shock. " _Asprosaurus Bibongriensis._ It was a monitor that was thought to eat the small herbivores of the area. I wonder why it had such bright coloration. This one is a male and I hope he doesn't have the killer bacteria of a Komodo dragon."

Chiyo activated the portal and sent the monitor through. It ran just like a Komodo dragon chasing after a person. They saw it be ushered by several staff members into a holding pen until the portal closed.

 **As the two time travelers rescue the Koreaceratops, things are heating up at Indominus Prison. Mating season has struck again at Prehistoric Park and it appears Indy had gotten a little cranky.**

Ido made a forlorn sound as Indy continually tried to knock the door down. It appeared that she didn't like his mating calls. Indy roared at the door, which still held strong. She couldn't even make a dent in it. This seemed to annoy her.

Muldoon stood watching as she tries to knock down the door. He shrugged.

"Indy has tried to kill the males several times, but this is the most effort she has put in so far as to kill them. The first time, she did it for them running away from her through the time portal, the second time because she wanted their food, and the third time was for getting too close to her. After that, it was decided to separate them."

After several more minutes Muldoon shot a perfectly aimed tranquilizer. It hit her in the gum and she roared in pain. She ran off into the jungle, becoming almost invisible until she collapsed and turned white once more.

"Hey Bob" Muldoon said into his radio.

"Yes, Muldoon?" came the voice of the head keeper. "What is it? Please tell me it's nothing major. I need to feed the Mapusaurus before cleaning up after the Paralititan. Winston was right: It's a shit job."

"Any chance that you can possibly bring me some headache medicine?"

 **Meanwhile in the Cretaceous, Nigel and Chiyo have finally found their tiny dinosaurs. However, they have forgotten an important fact to consider when trying to catch amphibious animals: they can swim.**

Nigel and Chiyo had hiked around the coast for an hour before finally coming across a basking group of tiny ceratopsians. They had no horns and paddle-shaped tails. They were a vibrant orange with red stripes all over the face and back of them.

"We've found them" Chiyo whispered to the camera as Nigel snuck behind what seemed to be the alpha. "These are the Koreaceratops. They must be a rare species, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters now is rescuing them."

"Chiyo, help me out here" yelled Nigel. It appeared that a sentry had given the danger shriek. Now the entire herd was stampeding into the sea, which appeared to have a coral reef. "No" yelled Nigel when they escaped.

The little ceratopsians bobbed their heads above the water like sea lions or seals. One even surfaced with a piece of seaweed in it's jaws. It held it like a seal with a fish.

"It looks like we're going to have to wait awhile" said Nigel to the camera. "We should look around for a mate for the Asprosaurus back at the park. We may find some other animals too."

Chiyo nodded and they hiked into the forest. Several minutes in, they heard little shrieks in the distance. Suddenly, they heard the bushes behind them rustling. After several seconds, a female Asprosaurus walked out, it's belly bulging. It was a dull brown and had blood along it's jaws.

"This is the what we've been looking for" Nigel said.

The Asprosaurus seemed not to notice them until Nigel pinned it down. The large lizard started to struggle under his weight, but soon gave up. Chiyo activated the portal and the lizard ran through.

"That's one less thing we have to take off our list. Let's go see what made that shrieking sound."

After twenty minutes, they came across a clearing with nests in it. In each nest were three eggs. However, most of their attention was turned towards the inhabitants.

They were small ornithopods that walked on all four. They had scruffy fluff and large eyes. The males were green with a red plume on their heads and the females were blue. They went about their day, oblivious to the watching humans. They seemed to grab the eggs in their mouth to rotate them or move them from one nest to another if they thought one nest wasn't safe.

"These are Koreanosaurus" said Chiyo.

Chiyo never got to finish her sentence because one of the sentries looked in her direction suddenly and gave an alarm screech. It appeared that they had an acute sense of hearing. The entire herd darted into the forest to seek cover. A female Asprosaurus darted out of her hiding spot and grabbed an egg before running into the path of Chiyo.

The lizard tried to run away, but Chiyo pulled a portal grenade out and chucked it at the fleeing animal. The lizard disappeared in a bright flash. It went downhill from there.

The flash seemed to have startled an animal because a loud bellow came from above the heads of Nigel and Chiyo. It was a sauropod. Several trunks started to move around in the forest. They were the feet of sauropods! An entire herd of sauropods had been standing still and browsing on the treetops in silence without Nigel and Chiyo noticing!

Nigel and Chiyo started running away from the sauropods, but it seemed that they were following them. They followed them all the way to the beach, where they finally stopped following them and saw that they weren't a threat. The sauropods started marching down the beach once they had calmed down enough.

Nigel was out of breath but Chiyo was able to wheeze through her gasps for oxygen.

"Those were..."gasp"...Ultrasaurus..."gasp". They were a..."gasp"...sauropod found in..."gasp"...South Korea. They are often..."gasp"...confused with..."gasp"...Ultrasauros, which was..."gasp"...a North American sauropod from the..."gasp"... Jurassic period. They Jurassic ones are now..."gasp"...known to be Supersaurus. I think that..."gasp"...we should rescue some."

Nigel only nodded as he leaned against a rock. What he didn't notice was the Koreaceratops sleeping on top of it that he accidentally bumped. The little ceratopsian immediately leaped up in shock and gave a danger call to the rest of the herd. All of them ran into the ocean all over again. Nigel sighed. It was just not his day today with the Koreaceratops.

Suddenly, thunder rumbled in the distance. It appeared that a storm would be coming very soon.

 **Back at Prehistoric Park, Bob is dealing with the Prehistoric Park's most hungry resident. But he is not in the mood for cooperating.**

Python ran away from Bob after the keeper had found him begging for nachos and popcorn in the Pterosaur Cinema on Main Street. Bob had been pursuing him around Main Street ever since. Python had snagged a hot dog out of a bratty little kid's hand and was now running around with it in his mouth.

"Hey Python! Come back here!" yelled Bob. Python gave him no hint that he had heard.

Bob finally cornered Python at the back of Winston's Steakhouse. Bob smiled as he pulled out a heavy duty net gun. It had a net that could take down a full-grown man. Bob carefully aimed at Python. He had no escape.

"Finally" he huffed. "It took me at least ten minutes to corner him, but it was worth it. He seems to think this is a game. Nigel and Chiyo gave me this heavy duty net gun to catch anything man-sized or smaller that escapes. Phil is too big, but it's perfect for catching animals like Python. It won't hurt him, just wrap him up in a net. Then I can take him back to Nigel's house."

Suddenly, the door behind Python opened as Bob fired and Python jumped up into the air. The net soared and collided with a man taking the trash out. Python quickly landed and ran inside the restaurant. He knew that there was another exit on the other side. And he knew there was more food inside.

Bob cringed when he heard the screams and surprised yelps of visitors and staff alike. He sighed. It was going to be a long day ahead of him.

"I almost wish Nigel never brought that dinosaur back" he said to the camera. "But everyone here, staff and visitor, loves him. Even I do. Sometimes."

 **As Bob untangles the man and pursues Python, Nigel and Chiyo are saving the Ultrasaurus and waiting for the Koreaceratops. It appears that the storm has putting the animals of the forest and sea off edge.**

The Ultrasaurus started walking down the beach towards Chiyo. The storm clouds had turned even darker and in all ways, all you could see in the sky was black. A lightning bolt flash behind the herd. The sauropods didn't acknowledge it and continued walking down the beach.

Chiyo ran to the left of the herd and waited for part of the herd to branch off. Once she saw no sign of the sauropods doing so, she ran into the forest and grabbed a branch to entice the large dinosaurs towards the portal.

Meanwhile, Nigel was a mile away, back with the Koreaceratops. Once more, they were basking in the sun and sleeping. Nigel tried sneaking up to the alpha this time, only faster, but a sentry standing on a tall rock gave the alarm call.

"No" he yelled, once they woke up.

The little dinosaurs rushed into the water again (oh the irony).

"I think I need a little time to myself" Nigel sighed. He walked around a boulder and started tearing the ferns outs and throwing rocks.

 **Meanwhile, back up the beach, Chiyo must deal with the Ultrasaurus, but she's in for a huge surprise.**

The Ultrasaurus were walking up to their knees in the surf, possibly to cool down, when a twenty foot long mosasaur leaped out of the water and grabbed one of the dinosaurs by its head. A large crack was heard as the mosasaur shook it's head while making guttural growls and the unfortunate dinosaur was dragged down by its head. The mosasaur continued attacking, grabbing onto different parts of the body and doing the death roll. It even managed to bite the head and a small part of the neck off before throwing it onto the shore. After that, it chomped the tip of the tail off. The water started turning red with blood.

The whole herd started panicking and ran out of the water in their haste to escape from the mosasaur. The sauropods ran down the beach, surprisingly fast. Chiyo activated the time portal and just barely managed to avoid being trampled.

"Crud" she said, getting up after trying to dive away from the portal once it activated. "I know we usually see animals get killed on certain missions, but that was downright brutal. That was even more gruesome than the Indominus killing strategy. I never want to see that again" she continued now, shaking as she watched the mosasaur be joined with another three. It was possible that they hunted in groups like orcas.

They were all a dark black and had red eyes that seemed to shine with bloodlust. The teeth were curved back and they had purple forked tongues. It looked like Death had taken the form of an ancient marine predator.

"I don't think these creatures have been discovered yet" Chiyo said quietly to the camera, a little bit pale. "Personally, I'm glad that Nigel isn't here or else he would want to take these home, regardless of them being unknown to science."

"Hi Chiyo" said a tired, cheery voice behind her. She turned around to see a defeated looking Nigel. "I saw a large splash and the Ultrasaurus stampeding. I was coming just to be sure you were safe."

Chiyo turned deathly quiet and kept on sending nervous glances at the ocean. Unfortunately, Nigel looked at where her glances had taken her until his eyes landed on the mosasaurs. He smiled widely at the carnivorous creatures.

"I'm glad you found these Chiyo" Nigel said. "They appear to be a relative to creatures like Tylosaurus, but of what species, I don't know which. But I think that we can agree that they would be excellent residents to Prehistoric Park."

"Nigel, these creatures haven't been discovered yet though" Chiyo protested.

"They may have been" Nigel said. "There are thousands of undiscovered creature fossils in museum collections worldwide. These creatures may have been discovered. If not, well, InGen is starting the InGen Fossil Fund to try and recover the remains of rare creatures that we don't have fossils of in our museum. They've already started looking for more Indominus fossil remains and come across the ornithopods and marsupials that we saw on the Indominus Island. They've even found a pterosaur there. We can have them look for one of these. That reminds me, we'll have to go back again to save the ornithopods and other creatures and possibly another female Indominus to try and calm Indy down.

Chiyo paled at that, but Nigel confidently took the _Ammonite_ mini sub out of his backpack and steered it towards the four killer mosasaurs.

Halfway there, another mosasaur arrived and started prowling around the others. They all stopped eating from the carcass to turn and face this intruder. One of them left while the other three stood their ground.

The newcomer started swimming forward until the mosasaur that had left came out of the depths and jumped out of the water, holding the neck of the new one. The new one growled and pain and the other three darted away from the carcass and started attacking it. The first one who had grabbed the new mosasaur by the neck immediately grabbed the back fin of the newcomer. The rest immediately started grabbing the other fins and started doing death rolls. However, they never got to complete them because they the _Ammonite_ sent them through the portal. The only one left was the loner. It wasn't greatly injured so Nigel saw no need to take it back to the park when they had another four.

Nigel got the Ammonite safely back to shore and and set up the portal to Prehistoric Park.

"We're just going to have to go into the sea after them" Nigel said. "I think I know why the male Asprosaurus from earlier was so brightly colored. It seems that it has three uses. The Asprosaurus likely has dangerous bacteria, so the bright colors likely discourage predators like sharks and the mosasaurs. The females during mating season would likely go after the most brightly colored mates and the while in the water, they could camouflage among the coral to hide and sneak up on fish and Koreaceratops. We must going now though. I'll go get the scuba gear while you rescue the Megarachne."

 **Meanwhile, at the lab of Dr Henry Wu, Henry is arguing with Vic Hoskins. Vic Hoskins has tried several times to get the animals of Prehistoric Park used in military operations, but each time has failed. Now, he has his sights on something even more ambitious.**

"A hybrid?" Wu asked angrily. "I will not play God Mr. Hoskins! I will not create such an animal! The purpose of the park is protect animals, not create new ones and use them for war!"

Hoskins sighed. He knew it was going to be hard. Luckily for himself, he had came prepared.

"Wu, an animal like that could save thousands of lives in the battlefield" Hoskins tried to convince Wu. You know I have good intentions. All I want are three hybrids that can be used in war. I..."

"No! Absolutely not! I will do nothing of the sort. Nothing you say will convince me to create such creatures."

Hoskins sighed. It was time to deploy his negotiation. Hoskins pulled out a large roll of paper from his backpack. It showed several diagrams, a sketch, and hundreds of complex mathematical equation. Wu paled. It was the blueprint of his teleportation portal.

"Wu. I will say this one more time. Create three hybrids for me. One smart, like a raptor. One tank-like creature, like an herbivore. One that can turn invisible and hide from thermal like an Indominus Rex. I want these three creatures by next month. If not, well, the government would appreciate these. Imagine what they could do if they could teleport anywhere."

Wu paled. He couldn't let the government get ahold of those blueprints. But then he would be forced to play God! Henry desperately tried to think of something to stop Hoskins.

"I will only create your hybrid under the understanding that you will not use them in war or give them to the government. They will remain here and their genetic codes and records will be kept secret."

Hoskins scowled. After several tense seconds, he finally said "Alright then."

Hoskins left Wu to do his work. Henry sighed. He was going to have to get started right away. He needed to start delivering. He wished that Vic had never been hired.

 **In the Carboniferous period, Chiyo has arrived at the island to gather her Megarachne. However, she's in for a shock.**

Chiyo arrived at the middle of the island. A hissing sound went all throughout the island and Chiyo started walking around the trees and towards the shore where the logs were. Once she reached the shore, she had to stifle a scream.

On the shore were hundreds of Megarachne, which were digging holes into the mud and laying their eggs before covering them up and returning to the water.

"I know what they're doing" Chiyo said to the camera. "The females are coming here to lay their eggs while it's high tide. Then they'll leave and next month the eggs will hatch when it's high tide again. Some of the scorpions will stay here and wait for the eggs to hatch to eat the young."

Chiyo carefully walked around the Megarachne, who bared their fangs at her whenever she came too close. Finally, she reached the log. She flipped it over to reveal a cage full of the sea scorpions, hissing and crawling over one another. She put a portal grenade over it and sent the scorpions back to Prehistoric Park's Aquarium. Chiyo did the same with the other two cages and left the Carboniferous to leave to the Cretaceous.

 **As Nigel and Chiyo prepare to leave to the Cretaceous, Bob has finally caught Python and released him back into his natural habitat: Nigel's bungalow.**

Bob closed the door quickly to prevent Python from running back out. He let out a sigh once it was clear that Python wouldn't be getting out through the door.

"Whew" he said, wiping the sweat off his brow. "I'm glad that's over. I've been chasing him all over the island chain. He escaped into the Aquarium, Carboniferous House, Jurassic Heights, the Boat Tour, the African Holocene Herbivore exhibit, the Spinosaurus Family exhibit, the Placerias exhibit, the Anchiornis Aviary, and Cuban Canopy, just to name a few. Heck, I had chase him through a quarter of Prehistoric Park's exhibits. But now, I can finally relax."

Bob was cut short when Python's head seemed to appear right next to his face. Bob screamed and Python jumped out. It seemed that someone had forgotten to close the window. Bob lunged at Python in vain as the little Coelophysis ran down the path. He was eager to see the rest of the creatures of Prehistoric Park. And steal their food.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **At the holding pens...**

Nigel and Chiyo had swimming gear on now and we're prepared to rescue the ceratopsians this time. The two quickly went through the portal and onto the beach. They emerged in the middle of the herd of Koreaceratops. Just like the last three times, they rushed into the ocean, but this time, Nigel and Chiyo were prepared. They chased after them and immediately jumped into the water after the alpha.

The ocean held a coral reef and had a dazzling variety of fish and corals. Where, there wasn't coral, there were large amounts of seaweed growing. The two tried to catch up with the alpha, but they soon lost it in the maze that was the reef.

Chiyo put her hand on a piece of coral sticking out and it retreated and bit her. She screamed in pain and saw what it really was. It was an Asprosaurus blending in with the reef! Nigel quickly came over and pried the Asprosaurus's jaws away from Chiyo's arm.

"Go through the portal and get medical attention" Nigel said through his mask. He sent the Asprosaurus through, then ushered Chiyo through to get her bite disinfected and and arm bandaged up.

After several more minutes of searching the reef, (with Nigel taking various samples of live prehistoric coral along the way so that they could be bred and habitats for the Koreaceratops and Asprosaurus be more realistic) Nigel found the herd grazing on a patch of green seaweed.

Quietly hiding in a rather tall patch, he waited until one juvenile came over and quickly grabbed it. That alerted the rest of the herd and they all rushed to the juvenile's defense. Nigel activated the portal and threw the younger one through. The rest of the herd rushed through to protect it. Once the entire herd went through, Nigel closed the portal.

Smiling he went back on shore to see the sky black.

"That's funny" Nigel said. "It was daytime just a few minutes ago..."

He turned towards the forest and saw it was ablaze with fire. Massive amounts of smoke filled the sky. The Koreanosaurus were stampeding slowly toward him, possibly to avoid cracking the eggs in each of their mouths. Nigel activated the portal and let them run through before going in himself. But he had another guest. Another female Asprosaurus ran through as well, trying to escape the flames destroying the forest.

The holding pens were crowded. The tops of the Ultrasaurus heads could be seen from the largest holding pens. The Koreanosaurus were rushing into a newly opened holding pen and trying to build makeshift nests as fast as possible to shelter the eggs. The Asprosaurus was ushered into the holding pen with the other two females, while the males were each in their own. The Koreaceratops were actually in the Aquarium holding pens.

Nigel started walking back to his bungalow, ready to get changed to see the dinosaurs, lizards, and sea scorpions get put into their new habitat.

 **After several minutes of changing, snacking, and laughing at Bob's expense, Nigel has left his bungalow towards Korean Coast.**

Nigel walked down a sandy path that went down Korean Coast. The Koreanosaurus and Koreaceratops shared a sand dune area that connected to the coast. The Koreanosaurus had built their nests in public view and were currently browsing and attending their eggs. The Koreaceratops were further down the trail, basking in the sun next to a small freshwater lake.

The Asprosaurus all shared on exhibit that had an underwater walkway where visitors could go face to face with the males exploring and hunting the reefs. The females lived in the forested area next to the trail.

The Ultrasaurus were given a seaside forest that had no reefs in the water to avoid the colossal dinosaurs getting hurt. A reinforced glass wall had to be put up in the ocean however, since the dinosaurs liked to swim.

Finally, at the end of the trail, Nigel reached a glass tunnel that took him to see the mosasaurs. They had in fact been an undiscovered species. We're having InGen look for a fossil of them next week. The staff who spoke Latin decided to name the species already though. They called it _Thanatosaurus Rex._ The name was a mix of Latin and Greek that translated into God of Death Lizard King.

Nigel strolled down the glass walkway until he came to the feeding platform. Due to the sheer gruesomeness of the Thanatosaurus feeding, the walkway had to be closed when they ate. A cow was suddenly thrown off by the platform. To spare his stomach, Nigel decided to take the monorail to the Aquarium.

After several stops, which visitors would stream in and out of, Nigel finally reached the Aquarium. From there, he walked inside.

While on his way to the newly expanded Scorpion Walkway, Nigel stopped by several other areas. He watched the little kids laugh in happiness at the Horseshoe Crab Touch Pool and Shark and Ray Touch Pool. A few collage interns watched through a glass window as they saw Prehistoric Park scientists try to breed the new coral and move the Stephanoceras and Pikia into their breeding tanks. A parent was strolling with her two children through the Devonian Shark Tunnel.

Nigel arrived at Megarachne Swamp. The roof was unusually high to allow Carboniferous era trees to grow and the water was somewhat murky. An unusually high number of the scorpions had been rescued, which meant that the visitors would almost always see one. Right now, one was sharing a dead carp with another two. They were incredibly scary to say the least.

Nigel walked outside and walked to his favorite exhibit in the park. Nigel sat down in front of the Microraptor Aviary. Nigel heard Bob yell and saw Python run out with a dish full of Microraptor feed in his jaws. Several moments later, Bob ran out and chased after him.

Nigel almost called out, but he decided against it. He didn't want to end up having to help chase Python too.

 **Next time on Prehistoric Park, Nigel and Chiyo will save giant hippos**

 **(a pod of gargantuan hippopotamus lie in a river)**

 **and the first mammoths.**

 **(a group of hairless mammoths graze on the savanna)**

 **And Wu starts his hybrid project.**

 **(a glass cylinder is seen with an embryo in it)**

 **All next time on Prehistoric Park!**

 **Animals Rescued this Chapter:**

 _14 Koreaceratops Hwaseongensis: five males, nine females_

 _19 Koreanosaurus Boseongensis: ten males, nine females_

 _9 Ultrasaurus Tabriensis: four males, five females_

 _5 Asprosaurus Bibongriensis: two males, three females_

 _4 Thanatosaurus Rex: two males, two females_

 _21 Megarachne Servinei: eleven males, ten females_

 **Secret Mission Animals:**

21 Nublar Tufted Deer: nine males, twelve females

7 Isla Nublar Jungle Owls: three males, four females

18 Isla Nublar Tree Iguanas: eight males, eight females

35 Nublar Fog Macaws: sixteen males, nineteen females

9 Isla Nublar Pygmy Coatimundis: four males, five females


	9. Beasts of Africa

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back. What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time, Nigel and Chiyo save the largest hippo ever to exist and the first mammoth species ever to exist, but not without bring back a few surprises.**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 8- Beasts of Africa

 **Today, Prehistoric Park is preparing for one of the most dangerous land mammals ever to live to arrive at Prehistoric Park: a giant hippopotamus. As funny as it may sound, hippos kill more people than any other African animal ever year. The park will have to be careful with getting a giant one. But first, he has gone back in time to start a small revival.**

Nigel stood in a cave with water up to his knees. Chiyo stood next to him, holding a bucket full of water and water beetles. Nigel saw a little black dot out of the corner of his eye and he quickly swept his net through the water. He triumphantly displayed another water beetle to the camera before putting the little insect into the bucket.

After several more minutes of catching water beetles, they went back through the portal and into the present. In the holding pens, a long white table had been laid out. The beetles were placed in an aquarium filled with water that said PERRIN'S CAVE BEETLE.

A dozen other tanks had animals in them including Xerces Blue Butterflies, Houting (an extinct fish), Ivell's Sea Anemone, Ratas Island Lizards, Lava Mice, and others (listed at the end of this chapter).

"As you can see, Chiyo and I decided to collect some smaller, lesser known extinct animals" Nigel said to the cameraman. "Today, Chiyo and I are going to capture the largest hippopotamus ever to live, Hippopotamus Gorgops. Not only are we going to catch these beasts we're also catching the one of the first mammoths to ever live, the African Mammoth."

 **i** Nigel quickly pulled a picture of a hippopotamus that towered over another, modern one.

"These creatures lived at the same time of Australopithecus" Chiyo said. "They started to go extinct from climate change at the end of the Pliocene, right around when hominids started to evolve more and the brush fires became more frequent. With the hominids and predators picking off the young, habitat being burnt, and vegetation being destroyed, these African monsters became doomed for extinction."

Bob came walking over to the two with several other people, who started carrying the small animal tanks back towards Peace Park.

"So, you're off to find your hippos then?" Bob asked.

"Yes, but do forgive us if we bring back a few more animals" Nigel said cheerily. "Several big cats, extinct antelope, and hominids shared the environment with them. We've had John activated the portal take us right next to a river, where a lot of animals will congregate."

The blue portal flickered to life and the Nigel and Chiyo got into their jeep. Nigel flicked the ignition to life and drove through the portal.

 **As Nigel and Chiyo explore Miocene Africa, Jordan and Maria are cleaning up after a very temperamental dinosaur: Papa Pawpaw. Papa Pawpaw was brought back from Cretaceous Texas with a mixed herd of herbivores, a family of ravenous Deinonychus, and a pack of Acrocanthosaurus.**

Maria and Jordan shoveled the dung as quickly as possible into the back of the truck. A distance away, the Pawpawsaurus and Tenontosaurus herd could be seen traveling together, with Papa Pawpaw at the front. Several minutes later, the herd stopped to graze on the ferns making the two humans go even faster so the nodosaur didn't notice them.

"We're gonna die" Maria mumbled as Papa Pawpaw grazed closer towards them. Nodosaurs and ankylosaurs only had a keen sense of smell with poor eyesight.

"Relax a bit" Jordan whispered. They had almost filled up the truck. "The wind is blowing towards us. He's not going to smell us."

As Jordan finish his sentence, a strong gust of wind blew toward Papa Pawpaw, alerting him to their presence. Maria paled and Jordan swore under his breath. The dinosaur snorted, irritated, before bellowing and charging at the truck. The two humans ran to the front and started the engine before speeding off.

"You just had push things, didn't you?" Maria said to Jordan as he drove away.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that would happen?" Jordan said in his defense. "I don't even know what happened back there."

"I know what happened. You jinxed it. Never say you feel safe in Prehistoric Park."

The two stayed silent after that until they reached the gate before quickly closing it. In the distance, Papa Pawpaw could be heard bellowing in victory. He ran around in a little circle before slamming his tail into the ground in triumph.

"I hate that guy" Jordan said as Papa Pawpaw trotted back to his herd.

 **In Miocene Africa, Nigel and Chiyo have come across a small river that the river flows into. Lakes are a hotspot for both predators and prey alike. If they are going to find their targets, it's here.**

Nigel and Chiyo walked on the lake shore, inspecting it, when a hyena laugh came from a nearby bush. The two pulled out portal grenades as a small pack of hyenas came out of the underbrush. They had yellow coats with stripes running down them, most likely to blend in with the grass. The pack attacked and the two humans threw their portal grenades, sending the carnivores back to the present.

"Those were Ictitherium" Chiyo said to the camera. "They were hunters of the medium-sized game in this area and most likely ate the zebra and antelope native here. They would have competed with the wild dogs, big cats, and other hyenas of the area for the kills and carrion."

A large rumble came from over the hill. Carefully, Nigel and Chiyo hiked over, hidden in the bushes (they had to be careful though, they could be bitten by a venomous snake). After several minutes of crawling through bushes and getting around a cobra, they got over the hill and saw a herd of hairless mammoths with spirally twisting tusks. The females grazed on the edges with the calves and four males walked around on the outside, looking for a female to mate with.

"These are a different species of mammoth " Nigel said excitedly. "Their scientific name is Mammuthus Subplanifrons. They were the ancestors of the African mammoth and were thought to have gone extinct by now. It appears that the males live with the females, unlike other mammoths and elephants. The end of the Miocene will almost certainly destroy the last remnants of this magnificent species, so I think they're safe to save. What about you Chiyo?"

Nigel turned to see Chiyo wasn't their. She was instead high in a tree, looking at something in the brush near Nigel. She motioned for him to stay quiet and Nigel held still. After several seconds, a low growl came from Nigel's left. Nigel slowly turned his head to see a saber-toothed cat stalking towards to the herd, just feet away from him. Another two followed behind it.

Nigel looked up at Chiyo when she gave a little shake of a branch. The cats ignored it, but Nigel looked up. It turned out Chiyo wasn't alone. A group of red Australopithecus-like apes stayed silent in the trees with her. Chiyo turned her own mini cam on and spoke into it.

"I'm in a tree with a troop of an extinct ape species called Ardipithecus Ramidus. They're relatives of Australopithecus, but smaller. They could also stand upright and walk upright like an Australopithecus as well. They most likely went extinct because of competition with Australopithecus and the newly evolved hominids."

She looked at the cats before continuing. "The saber-tooths below me are Machairodus Africanus. There were many different species of Machairodus, but I'm convinced that the species down there are Africanus. They appear to hunt in packs like the Smilodon back at the park."

The cats were a golden with black stripes and a little red bit of fur on their heads. The teeth were two feet long and were thicker than a Smilodon's.

"If we do this correctly and quickly, then maybe we can get two birds with one stone" Nigel said. "Maybe we can even rescue the Ardipithecus as well."

A little hoot came from the mammoth herd and Nigel and Chiyo look over. A baby Ardipithecus pair was on top of a rock in the middle of the herd. If a stampede happened, the mammoths could accidentally hit the babies of with their trunks and trample them.

Nigel quickly ran out of his hiding place quickly, startling the saber-tooths into roaring the high alerted the herd. The mammoths started to form a circle, but before they finished Nigel ran in and grabbed the two baby apes. The strange two legged creature running in and out of the herd angered the matriarch, who charged Nigel. Nigel quickly set up and activated the portal, which sent the matriarch through into the holding pens.

The rest of the mammoths followed through. The females to protect the matriarch, the babies to follow their mothers, and the males to follow the females. Nigel ran through the portal briefly with the baby apes as the three Machairodus and the rest of their pack emerged from the undergrowth. They chased after Nigel through the portal, where they cornered him in a holding pen until the holding pen keepers tranquilized the pack.

Nigel quickly ran through the portal with the young in his hands and jogged to the tree Chiyo was in. She climbed down with a female Ardipithecus, who Nigel assumed to be the mother. Nigel handed the two to her and the rest of the troop climbed down. The alpha male extended his palm towards Chiyo, who stroked it. The troop immediately climbed all over her as she tried to set up the portal to send them through.

The alpha male then walked over to Nigel and extended the palm to him, which he stroked as well. The two young Ardipithecus that Nigel had saved earlier immediately ran up to him and jumped on to his shoulders and hung on like two furry backpacks. Nigel laughed and the portal activated. The troop immediately ran up to investigate as Nigel walked through. Chiyo grabbed the hand of the troop leader and led him through, with the rest of the troop following.

 **As Nigel and Chiyo must help Bob get the troop situated with their new home, Henry Wu is working with the hybrid project. Or as Hoskins liked to call it the "New Blood" project. Whatever it was called, Wu was annoyed he was being blackmailed into playing God.**

Wu finally had fertilized embryos. It had taken three days to find DNA that would merge (he hadn't slept during that time), even though they were mostly of unrelated species. It had taken another two days to make and incubate the embryos and another day to try and fertilize them.

Wu was surprised by how many of the eggs had been fertilized. He had created twenty eggs and expected only one or two, or perhaps none, to be fertilized. However, twelve had been fertilized. It just went to show how much more advanced Prehistoric Park's technology was than regular technology of the rest of the world. Wu looked at the biological blueprints of the creatures they would become.

On a computer monitor, it showed three different creatures and had little bulletins of expected traits and random "to be expected" notes. Wu had created these creatures with a special trait that would make it impossible for them to leave the island chain. They were Lysine defendant.

Wu had created the creatures so that they would need to be supplied lysine pills in their food to survive. John Hammond had wanted this idea for his dinosaurs when he had tried to create Jurassic Park, but the idea never got put into action since he was never able to create the dinosaurs.

On one part of the screen showed Wu's favorite hybrid combination (even though it was his favorite creature, he still didn't want to create it). It showed a dinosaur with the front and head of a Triceratops Horridus and the back of a Stegosaurus Armatus. It said below the creature Stegoceratops Stenops. Wu had gotten six fertilized eggs from them. To the left of it were bulletins that said:

 _Expected to live in forests with lysine rich plants Expected to live forty years Tempermental?_  
 _Can fertilize their own eggs if males aren't around_

Wu felt slightly guilty about the last part. He knew the that it could potentially lead to problems, but it was the way Hoskins had ordered him to create them. And Wu had to do what he wanted because the slimy little eel had blueprints to the teleportation portal.

The next monitor showed a large monitor-like lizard as long as a man is tall. Wu had combined the DNA of modern monitor lizards, Megalania, and Asprosaurus. The name above was Varanus Morten. In Latin, it literally meant the death monitor. That was what Wu referred to them as. He had gotten three fertilized death monitor eggs. Over the death monitor, bulletins said:

 _Can turn nearly invisible like Indominus Rex, can hide from thermal Expected to like chicken (a lysine rich meat)_  
 _Two rows of teeth, can climb tree, and have powerful legs. Long jumping range?_  
 _Expected to be venomous Expected to be intelligent, Can reproduce asexually, only one egg though, two females infertile, last fertile_

Wu was guilty about the last part of that too. He didn't want a pack of death monitors roaming in their enclosure (Wu had told Bob to build three special enclosures for the hybrids, he hadn't told Bob what for though). But Wu also didn't want to make a species and condemn it to extinction. Wu sighed as he looked at the last creature. It was a dromaeosaurid that was larger than Dromaeosaurus, but smaller than Utahraptor. It had no feathers and had a row of porcupine-like quills that went from along it's neck to the back of it's tail. To the right of it was the name Dinoraptor Rex. It literally meant terrible thief king.

Wu frowned. Rex was getting overrated. Everyone did Rex, but never Regina. There was Tyrannosaurus, Thanatosaurus, and Indominus rexes now. One day, he was going to have a talk to the people who had named the Thanatosaurus and Indominuses. But not before skinning Hoskins and giving him to the Megalodon.

Wu looked back to the monitor and the expected traits of Dinoraptor.

 _Strong and smart_

 _Can possibly swim, Will probably build dens, Have quills for self-defense_

Wu yawned. He looked at the clock. He had woken up at four in the morning. It was now five in the afternoon. One more hour and it would be quitting time. Wu sighed. If only it was legal that Wu could push Hoskins into Lamia's tank.

 **Meanwhile, at the holding pens of Muerta, Nigel and Chiyo have finally finished putting the new animals into their enclosures. Now they are ready to bring back the hippo on steroids.**

Nigel and Chiyo walked through the portal and back on to the lakeside. Nigel and Chiyo hiked for several minute before passing an empty crocodile nest. The eggs had been recently destroyed and a male crocodile could be seen in the water. It looked like a modern Nile crocodile, except for the fact that it was twenty-six feet long.

"This is most likely the nest of the a nearby female crocodile" Chiyo said to the camera. "The species here in front of me is _Crocodylus_ _Thorbjarnarsoni_. They were just like modern crocodiles, waiting at the water's edge for prey to come down. However, these guys are big enough to drag down even mammoths!"

"Chiyo, look down there" Nigel said pointing ahead. A female crocodile lay there with a wound on her shoulder. She was the mother of the nest.

"You get the male, I get the female" Chiyo whispered to Nigel.

Nigel nodded and looked around the reeds for several minutes before finding a large branch. Nigel went back in time to see the female crocodile go through the portal.

Nigel walk to the water's edge and slapped the branch onto the surface. The male ducked under the surface and a dark black shape could be seen swimming towards Nigel.

"Everyone get back" Nigel said before the giant crocodilian burst out of the water.

Nigel jumped back and the crocodile snapped at the spot he had been mere moments ago. Nigel pulled a portal grenade out of his pocket and chucked it at the colossal reptile before it got the chance to go back underwater. The great reptilian beast disappeared in a flash of blue light that sent it into the future.

"Well, that was fun" Nigel said to the camera.

"Nigel, look!" Chiyo said, pointing down the river banks.

A herd of female mammoths and their calves was drinking out of the lake. They had thin, grey fur and almost grey tusks. A herd of males followed them with a troop of brown apes with white heads. The male apes looked like they were old men that had black mustaches. The apes stayed a small distance away from the mammoths, possibly to avoid angering or being trampled by them.

"These are the African mammoths we've been looking for" Chiyo said proudly. "Their scientific name is _Mammuthus_ _Africanavus_. The apes following them are most likely _Paranthropus_ _Robustus_ , another australopithecine. The African mammoths are being followed by a herd of males looking for mates. Paranthropus were almost entirely herbivorous, but would have occasionally ate insects and perhaps small reptiles. This would be a great opportunity to add a third australopithecine ape species to the list of animals we've rescued."

Nigel nodded in agreement. The two cautiously walked towards the troop. It wasn't the apes they were afraid of. Elephants are one of Africa's most temperamental animals, so mammoths shouldn't be any different with both groups being closely related to each other. It turned out they were right.

Once they got within several meters of the troop and herd, the matriarch looked up and trumpeted in anger. She charged at the two humans who ran away. After less than ten feet, the mammoth stopped. She turned back towards the herd and started grazing once more.

"Chiyo, set the portal up so that we can send the matriarch back" Nigel said. "If we can send the matriarch back, the rest of the herd will follow. After that, we'll follow the troop for a while to see if they lead us to a herd of Hippopotamus Gorgops."

Chiyo set the portal device into the sand as firmly as she could while Nigel got the attention of the matriarch. The matriarch this time disinterested in him, continuing to graze in peace.

"I don't know why she's not attacking this time" Nigel said. He turned around to check on Chiyo's progress before turning back to the herd. The matriarch was almost on top of him. She had been waiting for Nigel to let his guard down.

"CHIYO ACTIVATE THE PORTAL OH MY GOD I AM ABOUT TO BE TRAMPLED BY A MAMMOTH I DON'T WANT TO DIE LEAVE ME ALONE MAMMOTH BLIMEY BACTROSAURUS CHIYO HELP!"

Nigel ran across while the portal wasn't opened. This time, the mammoth was determined to get Nigel, possibly to eliminate what she thought was a potential threat to the herd. As soon as the matriarch of the herd came within feet of the portal, Chiyo pressed the remote to activate it. The mammoth charged through the portal, unable to stop her run in time. The rest of the herd rushed through to her defense and, after a minute or so, Nigel and Chiyo closed the portal.

"Aren't you glad you have me in these situations?" Chiyo joked.

 **At Prehistoric Park, Suzanne is looking at some of the newer species of the park to study their mating behaviors. Most of the animals make a special noise or dance to woo a female. Some fight, while others display their feathers. Some even bring offerings of food. However, one of the park's oldest new residents has a very different way of attracting mates.**

Suzanne watched one of the two Acrocanthosaurus males in his nest from the high hide. It wasn't a true nest actually, but more like a hoard of meat and junk.

The males had been eating half their food, while the other half they dragged away. This male had been starving himself for the past three days to drag food back here. Nobody knew what it was until Suzanne had came.

The nest has large to say the least. It was lined with stones that they males rolled up from the riverbed and seashore (it turned out they liked to occasionally swim, they even would catch small sharks). They then arranged the stones into a circular shape in a place they thought was safe. After that was done, the hoarding began.

The males picked up any objects they thought would grab a female's attention. This one was quite the collector with a collection comprising of an old tire, a rake, five shoes, a sweater, a bucket, several pieces of Quartz, and the all time carnivore favorite: dozens of pieces of rotting meat.

"This one Acrocanthosaurus has been aggressive more so than any other one" Suzanne said to the camera. "He appears to have been the dominant one in the pack. Acrocanthosaurus will form very loose packs. They don't even sleep together. They all have their own dens, they don't eat together, they refuse to be given food at the same time. It appeared they only came together to defend their territory, invaded other territories, or hunt sauropods."

Suzanne scooched a bit in the hide, accidentally dropping her clipboard in the process. The relatively loud sound startled the Acrocanthosaurus, who looked towards the direction of the hide. He knew he was being watched. The theropod roared, giving Suzanne the cue that it was time for her to leave.

"Gotta go" she said, getting out of the hide as quickly as possible.

 **In Africa, Nigel and Chiyo have followed the australopithecine apes for several hours along the lakeside, looking for the hippo on steroids. Fortunately or unfortunately, they've found them.**

It was almost night time when they found the hippos. The Paranthropus stopped briefly at the lakeside to drink when a loud snort came from behind. A massive hippo was grazing behind them. It was just barely an adult. Instead of the purplish skin of modern hippopotamus, this one was black. Blacker than the night sky.

"This is what we've been searching for" Nigel said excitedly to the cameraman. "This is a male Hippopotamus Gorgops. He's not the biggest of his species, but you can't deny that he's a beautiful creature."

Just then, the hippo's stomach rumbled and it let out a noxious fart. The apes climbed the trees to escape the horrid smell, but the humans were too late. Nigel clutched his throat and gagged at the horrible stench, while Chiyo started climbing the tree with the apes in vain to escape it. The cameraman dropped the camera and ran away into the bush.

After several minutes, the gas dispersed. The apes climbed back down with Chiyo before running off, Nigel got the smell out of his nose, and the cameraman came back. The hippo continued to graze in peace, seemingly oblivious to how bad it's fart smelled.

"Well, that most certainly would deter a predator" Nigel laughed. "No wonder modern hippos have almost no predators. He may be beautiful, but his gas sure packs a punch."

The hippo finally looked up at the humans before he continued to graze again. It appeared he didn't care too much about these newcomers. He was following a large game trail that was too small for elephants and mammoths, but too big for antelope, ostriches, and zebras. It was the perfect size for a giant hippo though.

Nigel smiled. Game trails were never made by just one animal. Where there was one hippo, there was a herd.

"This one may be a scout for the rest of the herd, so if we can somehow get him to call the herd up to us, then we may be able to get the rest to come here" Nigel said.

Chiyo was about to respond, but a mammoth trumpet cut her off. Chiyo turned around to see the undergrowth and trees shaking, like something big was charging. Chiyo just managed to dive out of the way as a male African mammoth charged out and bellowed a challenge at the hippo. It appeared that mammoths and hippos didn't always agree on territory boundaries.

The hippo turned around and bellowed a threat at the mammoth. The elephant-like creature flinched at the giant herbivore threatening it back, but it was too late to run away now. It appeared mammoths were all bark and little to no bite. The mammoth charged and the hippo stayed it's ground. Several yards away from the hippo, another giant hippopotamus charged out of the underbrush and rammed into the mammoth's ribs.

The mammoth fell onto it's side from the sudden impact and bellowed in pain. The new hippo bite into the leg of the fallen beast, using it's giant tusks to injure the great creature even further. After what seemed like hours, the hippo let go of the bloodied leg.

The mammoth trumpeted in pain and struggled to get up, before collapsing once more. The two hippos regarded the injured animal for a moment before they lumbered off, possibly to find the rest of the herd.

Nigel and Chiyo stared at the mammoth, injured and unable to get up. The hippo had possibly broken it's leg, leaving it unable to survive in the wild.

"I want try to take him back" said Nigel. "But then the hippos might come back and attack it even further if we try to get him up now. They're always more activate on land at night. We'll set up camp here for the night, protecting it. Then we'll wait until morning, when the hippos are back at the lake before we send it back. This reminds me of when we rescued Ellie and Martha. Defending them into the night time from predators, one of them gravely injured."

 **Later on that night, the group is awaken by the sound of predators. Miocene Africa is full of them, with big cats, giant crocodiles, extinct hyenas, and some of the lesser known predators of Africa.**

"No! Leave him alone! Leave him alone!" Nigel yelled while waving his torch. The great fangs of giant baboons the size of men were made seen in the firelight.

One baboon leaped at Nigel, who hit it with the torch, sending the primate running away and shrieking in pain. Another tried to come from behind the vulnerable back of the mammoth, who trumpeted in fear. However, Chiyo came out of the tent with her tranquilizer pistol. She shot one dart into the neck of the baboon, who collapsed on the spot.

The mammoth was trying to fight too. Whenever, a baboon made the mistake of getting to close to his back legs, he kicked them. One baboon was hit by the legs and crashed into a tree trunk before slumping into the ground. His back had been broken.

Another baboon got too close to the trunk. The mammoth had no hesitation wrapping it around the neck of the bloodthirsty primate before slamming it's head into the ground. The primate shrieked, it's shrieks getting more cracked whenever it's head was smashed until it was silent. The primate was dead.

"These are a dangerous species" Chiyo said, reloading her gun. "These are Dinopithecus Ingens (no, they were not discovered by InGen). They were the largest baboon ever to live and, like the baboons of today, they were omnivores, feeding on both whatever they could find and forage and whatever they could kill and scavenge. These ones are just a part of a small group. A scary thought, considering modern baboons live in groups that number up into the hundreds or thousands!"

A Dinopithecus jumped at Nigel from behind, but the mammoth caught its leg in midair and threw it into a tree. It seemed that it was trying to protect the humans protecting him. Nigel hit another baboon with a torch, sending it squealing into the brush, but there was still at least a hundred more Dinopithecus.

Nigel set up the time portal while fending them off with his torch, using it as a distraction to the baboons. The time portal burst into life and the crew could hear the staff running into their positions in the holding pen. The troop immediately stopped attacking and investigated the strange new source of blue light. Nigel used this as an opportunity to bring his flare gun out.

Nigel shot his flare gun, scaring a large chunk of the troop through the portal, while the rest of the troop ran into the forest. Nigel smiled when they were all gone. He looked behind him to see Chiyo dragging injured and tranquilized baboons through the portal.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to help me?" Chiyo asked playfully. Nigel just laughed.

"We almost got torn apart by baboons on steroids, Chiyo. Can't a guy have a rest after getting chased by sabertooths, fighting baboons, and rescuing croc-zilla?"

"Not if you want to rescue extinct animals" Chiyo replied back while dragging the baboon with a broken back through the portal. The staff of Prehistoric Park were rushing the injured baboons over to the Muerta veterinary clinics. This one would have to be the first one there though.

 **In the morning at Prehistoric Park...**

A tired Bob sat on the overhead walkway with a mug of coffee, watching the baboons below. The African mammoths had already been put together with the Subplanifrons mammoths. The mammoths lived in a plains exhibit with a small lake and forest. Tall savanna grass grew past the height of a man and one could get lost in the maze of grass.

The Ardipithecus had been given an enclosure with a shallow lake that they could wade in, a forest full of berries, figs, and termite mounds (artificial with pre-killed termites so that live ones didn't cause problems).

The giant crocodiles had been given a large lake to themselves with a bridge going over it. Several miles of river also made up the giant exhibit. Pond reeds dominated the shore and the exhibit had a nesting colony of egrets in the trees to provide some activity for guests who couldn't find the crocodiles.

The Ictitherium clan were given an enclosure South of the Machairodus pack enclosure. The enclosure comprised of several caves and watering holes on an open savanna. They shared the enclosure with jackals and vultures, which were trained to stay within the exhibit.

The Machairodus lived on a open, but forested savanna. They had already picked a hollow as their den and had showed a surprising cat trait. The Machairodus would dig large holes under large trees. Once they finished, they grabbed the largest leaves they could find and took them into the nests to use as bedding to make it softer.

Anyways, back to the baboons.

The entire baboon troop was screeching up a storm. Most of the injured ones had been taken care of and returned to the troop, but several had needed to stay in the clinic for a while longer.

"As you can see, Nigel decided to bring back some more primates" Bob said gesturing to the troop. "He really needs to stop monkeying around and just bring back his targets. He says he's going to bring back Coelophysis and he brings back three giant carnivores, a group of tiny crocodiles, and flying lizards. He says he's going to bring back some hippos and he brings back African sabertooths, giant crocodiles, and these buggers."

The alpha male barked and the troop suddenly got into a frenzy. That was because it was feeding time. The troop made a circle around where they wanted a genetically modified cow carcass to be dropped by a crane.

The cow dropped and the monkeys swarmed it. Once finished, they moved onto the dozens of watermelons, pumpkins, and cantaloupes left out for them. They appeared to dislike the pumpkin.

One monkey threw a piece of pumpkin at Bob. It splattered right next to him.

"Don't you give me any of that" Bob growled. The monkey this time hit him square in the face with a piece of watermelon. The baboon turned around and started playing with the rest of its troop in some form of tag. They were monkeying around.

 **In the morning at Miocene Africa...**

Nigel sat next to the African mammoth. The mammoth had recovered enough that he could walk if he tried, but not for very long. Four dead baboons littered the campsite. The crew had packed as quickly as they could. It would not be long before carnivores came for the dead primates.

"We've made it" said a tired looking Nigel to the camera. "He's going to live. We've gone ahead and named him Alfred the African mammoth. We've been letting him rest for several hours to regain his strength, but he needs to get through the portal. It now or never."

Nigel gently grabbed Alfred's trunk and pulled up, trying to get the injured beast to stand up. Slowly and reluctantly, Alfred got up. Continuing to guide him, Nigel pulled him towards the portal gently. On the other side, an animal moving quickly truck waited to take him to the veterinary clinic.

Alfred continued to walk with Nigel into the holding pens, where he started to buckle. Luckily, he made it to the vehicle in time before he collapsed. Alfred collapsed inside of it, the metal creaking and groaning under his weight.

"Hey Nigel" Bob said, climbing down a ladder from the walkway. "That most certainly doesn't look like a hippo. Nigel, next time just bring your target back."

"No promises" Nigel laughed. "Anyways, we should be able to get the hippos back now. We've already gotten the Ammonite. All we need to do now is find the river and we'll have our hippos."

"Well, you oughta get going then" Bob said. "I need to move the baboons to their new home and they are not going to be happy about that."

 **Meanwhile at the Para-Site...**

Nick had the unfortunate job of going through the tanks to feed the parasites. It wasn't an altogether difficult or dangerous process to feed them. It of the smell of the parasite's food that made it an undesirable job. Prehistoric parasites had been destroyed before the Para-Site had been created. Now, they were brought here instead of being killed.

"I hate this" Nick said as he poured a foul smelling green liquid into a chute. The chute led into a tunnel system that would distribute the liquid evenly throughout the tank. This particular tank was enormous, being the size of a sauropod's belly to house the Gastric Sauropod Worm (think of Primeval's dodo worm, but smaller, not aggressive, and unable to spread through bites or survive outside the body of it's host).

"Most of the tanks have a special type of genetically modified bacterium that is the food of most of the parasites and grow back, but is harmless to humans" Nick said to the cameraman. "However, certain species need other forms of nourishment, like artificial stomach fluids, blood, or other things that I'm not going to go into. In fact, you might want to turn your camera off for this feeding. These are Mongolian Theropod Tonsil Worms. Their eggs are spread through bites, but only through within theropods. They were supposedly brought back with the Velociraptors."

The camera went black, but you could hear the cameraman say "Ew", "disgusting", "nasty", and "I'm going to be sick". Several moments later, the camera came back on to see him rush into the staff restroom area.

 **It seems that something's are better left not seen, especially in the less pleasant areas of Prehistoric Park. In Miocene Africa, Nigel and Chiyo have found the hippopotamus pod. They have deployed the Ammonite and are steering towards the pod. However, other Miocene river dwellers are determined on giving him a hard time.**

Nigel and Chiyo stood on the shore with Nigel keeping a steering the Ammonite, while Chiyo watched on the camera, alerting Nigel whenever he needed to turn or rise. Several minutes later, the Ammonite reached the hippos.

"Activate the portal Nigel" Chiyo said. Nigel was about to do so when something burst out of the depths and grabbed the Ammonite. A ten foot long crocodile burst out of the water with the mini sub in it's jaws. Nigel quickly activated the portal, sending the croc through to spare the relatively fragile Ammonite.

"That was a young Crocodylus Thorbjarnarsoni" Chiyo said. "I'm glad that we sent it back when we did or else the Ammonite might have been destroyed. We would have eventually rescued more to maintain genetic diversity, so it's good that we rescue it."

Nigel had once more gotten the mini sub close to the hippo pod. A young male started chasing the mini sub as a game, but Nigel and Chiyo took immediate advantage of that. They activated the portal, sending the young herbivore through to the present.

The mother rushed through to it's defense and the alpha male followed her. The rest however stayed where they were, perhaps just seeing their herd members disappear a minor inconvenience. Slowly, but steadily, the rest of the herd started disappearing one by one until none remained.

"Well that was easy" said Nigel smiling. "Let's get back to the park."

However, Nigel was interrupted by the sound of hooves beating against the ground. As the sound grew louder, so did the panicked shrieks of primates. Nigel turned around to see a herd of ungulates and ostriches stamped towards them. Chasing them were the last remnants of the Dinopithecus troop, chasing after them it appeared that the baboons were more carnivorous than originally thought.

The ungulates had very different horns between the genders. The males had butterfly-shaped horns that splayed out like a moose, while the females had horns that just looked like an oryx's. The ostriches were a strange yellow and orange combination, possibly to blend in with the grasses of the Miocene savanna.

Suddenly, a howler went out from the grass in front of the herd. The Paranthropus had been foraging for insects and figs in the tall grass. The alpha male (who Chiyo immediately named Black Beard) hollered out and the troop started to retreat. It seemed like the entire troop would make it until a young female tripped on a rock while running away.

"Chiyo come on" Nigel said, running towards the female with one of the time portal devices in his hand. Chiyo grabbed the other and followed him.

They rushed as fast as they could towards the female and set the portal up in front of her to protect her from the stampede that was nearly upon them. Just seconds before the stampede reached them, the portal flared to life and the herd rushed through.

The giant baboons shrieked in fear and retreated at the sight of seeing the portal once more. They ran away from it, tripping multiple times in their haste to escape from the swirling blue vortex. The female Paranthropus quickly got up and ran back to the safety of the troop, which were coming towards the humans to investigate.

Black Beard extended his hand and Chiyo stroked it. The troop immediately ran up to the two humans and started grooming them. Nigel activated the portal once more (which didn't seem to frighten the Paranthropus) and led them through. The holding pens were full of activity with the staff getting the strange moose-like creatures and yellow ostriches into moving trucks.

"I never got to explain what those animals are" Nigel said as Chiyo ushered the Paranthropus into a holding pen. "The ungulates are a species of giraffe and deer relative called Prolibytherium Magnieri. The males have the moose-like antlers and the females have antlers more like antelope. Those ostriches are Struthio Coppensi. They're a species of extinct ostrich. Not a lot is known about them, but they can't be that hard to take care of."

 **Meanwhile at Nigel's Bungalow...**

Python was hungry again. He had learned how to use a broom to knock down the plastic cookie jar and cereal boxes. After the the so called "Cereal Coelophysis Incident" Nigel had put his cookies and cereal inside of the cabinets.

Python paced under the dinner table, growling with frustration, until Nigel's children woke up and opened the cabinet to get their respective cereals: Lucky Charms and Cocoa Puffs. Python immediately ran out of his hiding place and used their backs as a jumping platform. He quickly snagged the cereal boxes and jumped out an open window. Nigel's kids were too tired to chase him.

They went to the fridge to get an egg. Once they opened it, surprise surprise, the fridge was emptied of its contents, along with the freezer. They sighed. Nigel better approve of them having chips and crackers for breakfast.

 **At the newly built zone of Muerta, Nigel is observing some of the new creatures from Miocene Africa. They are now residing in their enclosures, Although one resident isn't happy.**

Nigel sat on a bench as he watched the Dinopithecus and olive baboons move together throughout the rolling savanna from a bluff. Extra safety precautions had been taken with them. Forty percent of their diet consisted of meat, meaning that they had a much higher danger level than they originally let on. The Keeper Guide would have to give them a 9/10 danger level.

Nigel got up from the bench he was sitting on and walked towards the Miocene Africa exhibit. The Prolibytherium grazed together while the two mammoths species waded in the lake and explored the forest. The ostriches did their mating dances and it was possible to hear the roars of Machairodus in the South.

Nigel smiled as he next came to a glass tunnel. It was like a shark tunnel, except that it split into two halfway. One side took visitors to the Underwater Hippo Observation Center, while the other took visitors to the Giant African Crocodile Feeding Platform. The hippos were currently lounging in the lake, while the crocodiles were still exploring their territory. The crocodile lake was murky while the hippo lake was clear.

Nigel departed once more to visit the last enclosure. The Paranthropus and Ardipithecus were so far tolerating the other and some had even groomed each other. They shared the forest, but each had their own nest sites. Like gorillas, they made nests out of leaves and sticks to sleep in during the night.

Nigel departed to visit the last resident, who was less than happy. The Alfred continually paced around his exhibit, trumpeting, perhaps looking for something.

"He's looking for a new herd" Nigel said. "I would try to interrogate him to our other herd, but one of the males is especially aggressive. The Subplanifrons mammoths won't accept him him since he's a different species. We're going to try and find a suitable herd for him, but that probably won't be for a while."

Nigel walked away and past the Miocene herbivore exhibit once more. A female Prolibytherium was grooming her calf. The scene made Nigel smile, but sad at the same time. It reminded him of Cronus. Jane had quickly recovered from the shock of losing her eggs, but Cronus had tried to cling onto the past.

Nigel was pulled out of these thoughts as Python ran away from Bob and Muldoon with a box of Lucky Charms in his hands and a wallet in his mouth. Nigel smiled. Python always knew when to come at the right time and place to lighten the mood.

Next time on Prehistoric Park, Nigel and Chiyo rescue the first dinosaurs of feather and fuzz.  
(a small ornithopod dinosaur herd hops around Chiyo)  
Alfred joins a new herd,  
(a trumpet is heard as Alfred walks towards a herd of elephants with a rhino looking)  
 **And what is Hoskins up to?**  
 **(Vic walks into a room that says retricted on it)**

All next time on Prehistoric Park!

Animals Rescued:

 _8 Ictitherium Syvalense: five male, three female_

 _13 Mammuthus Subplanifrons: six male, seven female_

 _6 Machairodus Africanavus: two male, four female_

 _11 Ardipithecus Ramidus: four male, seven female_

 _17 Mammuthus Africanavus: six male, eleven female_

 _53 Dinopithecus Ingens: twenty three male, thirty female_

 _10 Hippopotamus Gorgops: four male, six female_

 _24 Prolibytherium Magnieri: nine male, fifteen female_

 _11 Struthio Coppensi: six male, five female_

 _13 Paranthropus Robustus: five male, eight female_

 _3 Crocodylus Thorbjarnarsoni: two male, one female_

(please keep in mind that Nigel and Chiyo rescue more Crocodylus Thorbjarnarsoni in a secret mission, raising this number up to six)

Secret Mission Animals:

 _74 Houting: 34 male, 40 female_

 _30 Ivell's Sea Anemone: genders aren't set in stone_

 _43 Perrin's Cave Beetle: 21 male, 22 female_

 _20 Ratas Island Lizards: 10 male, 10 female_

 _32 Lava Mice: 12 male, 20 female_

 _Hundreds of Xerces Blue Butterflies_

Meanwhile, on an island off the coast of San Francisco...

The nursery was filled with broken eggshells and tiny monsters. All of the assets had hatched and we're now being given their first meals. Over time, the creatures would be taught to hunt and fight. They would grow to enormous sizes and gain tremendous strength. That would keep future guests entertained.

A man in the darkness smiled. It looked like the very dark itself was smiling.

Prehistoric Park would enjoy itself while it could. But then the new park would come out. The man smiled at the thought at how fast the public would leave them. They always went for what they wanted, not what was true.

If you wanted to appeal to the guests, you had to show them what they expected, not what was accurate. Prehistoric Park had showed them what was accurate. But guests didn't want that. They wanted real life monsters.

The man ran his hand down a newly hatched asset. It was a tiny creature, no bigger than his thumb, but it would brow to be the size of a cat. It was green and had a long neck and tail with a slender snout with needle sharp teeth. Unlike what was accurate it had no feathers. These creatures were given the codename Pets. The man stroked the creature, which had already imprinted on him.

The man smiled again. He had the cover story made up. No time portal or embryos, but clones brought back from blood inside of Amber. He didn't care what scientists said. If the public was told something, no matter how stupid, they would believe it. However, that wasn't what was really going on inside of this park of iron bars.

The man paused for a moment before grinning again. He liked the sound of that. This was his island, his land, his park. His Prehistoric Prison. His Jurassic World. His island of monsters.

His Iron Bar Park.


	10. First of Feather and Fluff

**Note: Hi guys. Sorry if my chapter isn't that good, but I was really rushed this week. This chapter has been requested by MortalKombat247 for a while, so I decided to do it now because MortalKombat is like the president of Prehistoric Park FanFiction series. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the weird stupid owl joke conversation in it, and the famous Ian Malcolm quote from the first Jurassic Park in it. Sorry for posting it late, but my grandmother made me go to a football game (even though I wanted to stay home to work on this), a mansion's pool (I loved it there, but I still wanted to work on this), and a barbecue (just so you know, like Nigel, I am a vegetarian). Please forgive me for the delays.**

 **There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time, Nigel will rescue two little dinosaurs that changed paleontology in a big way, along with a suspected vampire pterosaur and a Russian tyrannosaurid.**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 9- First of Fluff

 **Today, Prehistoric Park is preparing for a mission to rescue two revolutionary small dinosaurs: Kulindadromeus and Tianyulong. These two ornithopod dinosaurs both had one thing in common: feathers and fluff. Without the discovery of these two Asian dinosaurs, seeing the fluffy ornithopods present in Prehistoric Park would have been a shock.**

Nigel sat in front of Jurassic Heights, watching a herd of dinosaurs graze on the ferns. They had green fluff and yellow eyes that held a somewhat dumb cow gaze. They were Dryosaurus, a Jurassic ornithopod. Prehistoric Park originally had seven. Now, they had four distinct herds, each with their own territories and nesting grounds.

"Hello there" Nigel said, his face smiling at the camera. "These are our resident dryosaurs. We've had them for quite awhile, with them being one of the park's first residents. Today, Chiyo and I are going to save two revolutionary little dinosaurs that proved that ornithopod dinosaurs had fluff. A friend of mine has requested that we rescue them and I thought it was a fabulous idea."

"These two little animals are _Kulindadromeus Zabaikalicus_ and _Tianyulong Confuciusi._ The first was found in Late Jurassic Russia while the other is located in Middle-Late Jurassic China. Chiyo and I are going to rescue these two animals from extinction and whatever else may live with them."

Chiyo came up the path several minutes later, with Mahak following. Mahak was a Neanderthal, which had volunteered for this rescue mission after hearing they wouldn't be chasing after any large carnivores (most likely). Instead of carrying a tranquilizer gun, he carried a spear. Instead of the traditional stone spearhead however, there was a syringe the with a clear tranquilizing fluid inside on the end. Neanderthals preferred their traditional weapons and tools over the twenty first century's. It was their way of 'being closer to their ancestors' they said.

"Hello Nigel" Chiyo said. "I just got back from the cave bear enclosure. Some bratty little kid was insulting the Neanderthal tribal elders. I was there to get him out, don't worry. I'm glad I had. I heard them grumbling about throwing her into the exhibit as a sacrifice, just like that time with the archeologist. I didn't want another incident. Are we ready to go then?"

"Yes, but I need to grab a little something before we go" Nigel replied. "We got a shipment of tracker darts, so if we lose the animal, we can track them down via laptop. We thought it would be a good idea, since ornithopods are especially speedy. Aside from that, one of the creatures we're rescuing lives in dense forest, where we can easily lose it."

Nigel got up and started walking towards the a jeep with Prehistoric Park's logo on it (for those who can't remember, it's the Jurassic Park logo). He got inside and started driving until... Python popped out from the backseat and tackled Nigel for a granola bar. This resulted in Nigel crashing into a power generator.

"Python!" Nigel yelled indignantly. The little dinosaur just looked at him and chirped after wolfing it down.

"That was the power to the upper section of Wu's lab" Nigel explained to the camera. Nothing important like cloning is there. However, the embryonic storage is there. The cameras and turrets will be out, but that's just a minor inconvenience. The freezer will be able to last for a week without the power. We can get this repaired within a day, but I want Wu, Hoskins, and Bob to look at it. We're taking no chances with more embryos being stolen."

Python jumped out of the rolled down window, tumbling into the dirt before running off towards Hell Creek Formation. Nigel just sighed. It looked like Hell Creek Hamburgers was going to be drained today.

Nigel had to laugh though when Python pushed Claire Dearing over as she walked towards the staff monorail. The little dinosaur took full opportunity to raid the purse she had dropped before grabbing something and running off with it. A wallet.

Nigel cracked up at that. Python had found out that humans exchanged money for food. He had made it his life's mission to get that money for food. Then use the energy he gained from that food for even more energy from even more food.

The little dinosaur bolted at full speed, occasionally looking back to make sure he wasn't being followed. After a moment, Claire got up and ran after Python, an incredible feat considering the fact that she was wearing high heels.

"Good ol ' Python" Nigel laughed, driving away.

 **Meanwhile, at Alfred's Enclosure...**

Suzanne watched through binoculars as Alfred downed yet another tree. The mammoth had taken to downing trees.

"This is the sixth one today and the twenty-seventh one since he's arrived at Prehistoric Park" Suzanne said to the camera. "I think he's just stressed that he's not in a herd. We tried to interrogate him with the normal African mammoth herd, but they rejected him. Nigel thought that maybe we could interrogate him into the Atlas elephant herd or African bush elephant herd."

Alfred rumbled at the sky before walking up the hill, along the way trampling and crushing saplings and tall grass. He trumpeted at seeing something behind the jeep. Suzanne turned around to see none other than Phil nosing through the back, searching for food. The terror bird squawked and fled at seeing the mammoth come towards the jeep and him.

Suzanne sighed. It was just another day at Prehistoric Park.

 **While Suzanne recaptures Phil, Claire chases after Python, and Python buys some burgers, Nigel has gotten his tracker darts. He know ready to chase after his first target: Kulindadromeus.**

Nigel and Chiyo got into a jeep as the portal flared to life. Mahak sat in the back with the most fragile equipment to protect it from falling over. On the other side, a great fern plain with a blue lake could be seen as several animals ran in the distance.

"Jurassic Russia isn't really all that well known" Chiyo said to the camera. "We barely know anything about it. Almost no fossils have been found from animals of that time and area. We're lucky to know that a small ornithopod and several prehistoric salamanders live there. We have little to no knowledge as to what else is there."

Nigel drove the jeep forwards and they were sent back to Jurassic Russia. Several fern species grew abundantly and a small tree grove could be seen growing near the lake. The lake was a crystal pure water source with two rivers flowing in and out of it. The animals that had been running earlier had now stopped, gorging themselves on a kill.

They were theropods three meters long that had frills on their noses. Their feathers were a deep green and they had bright yellow heads. The males had deep red throats, possibly for courtship and mating rituals. They all ate from the body of three dead small ornithopods.

"Do you know what these are?" Chiyo asked Nigel. Nigel nodded, awestruck by the carnivores.

"These are a rare species of early tyrannosaurid, _Kileskus Aristotocus._ They have similar bones to Proceratosaurus and were discovered in 2010. Not much is known about them. I do know this though: they are striking. Instead of using their bites to kill prey, they swipe at them with their hands to exhaust them and make them bleed to death. Quite like a Dilophosaurus."

Chiyo nodded in agreement with him and turned to speak to him when she saw a mischievous twinkle in his eye. She knew that twinkle. It was the twinkle that said they had just found Prehistoric Park's newest residents.

"It's a shame that they're going extinct soon" Nigel said. "With the Jurassic climate changing and newer, bigger, more effective predators outcompeting them. I think that it's safe to say that these creatures would make fabulous additions to the park. The look pretty quick however. I'm not sure whether they're more like lions, with them attacking when they're attacked, or cheetahs, with them running away when they're attacked. I'll set up the time portal just in case."

Nigel firmly placed the time portal into the ground, the ferns hiding them from the view of the theropods. Less than five minutes after the portal had been set up, the dinosaurs finished eating what was left of the meal. The Kileskus finished off the remains of the ornithopods as Chiyo shot a tracker dart at one of them.

The theropod roared in shock and another theropod gave a shrill cry. The meat eaters bounded across the plains, running away, until they reached the lake. Chiyo expected them to run along the shoreline until they reached one of the protected groves, but instead they proceeded to run straight, into the lake.

They started swimming across until they reached the other side. Once there, they looked around for anymore threats before they warily continued on, looking for more prey.

Nigel slumped at the missed opportunity to gain a population of early tyrannosaurids for the park, but brightened slightly when Mahak started using a net to catch salamanders in the ferns.

"Would you happen to know what these are Nigel?" Mahak asked.

"No, I don't" Nigel replied. "But good on you for using a net to catch them. Many modern salamanders can get ill because of oils and chemicals on our skin and reverse for us. I remember reading about some Jurassic Russian salamander, but I don't remember the name."

"I know what they are" Chiyo interrupted. "Those are an extinct species known as _Urupia Monstrosa._ Those were the salamanders I was referring to earlier. We don't know all about them, but, then again, who wants to study a salamander fossil instead of a dinosaur skeleton?"

Mahak gently put the amphibians in glass jars, three in each and setting each down carefully in a box. He did this until all twenty jars had been used and by the time he was finished, he had strayed from the car by about a hundred meters.

"Mahak, come back here" Nigel called. "It's getting late. We need to set up camp so we can find the Kulindadromeus tomorrow. Send those salamanders through. Chiyo will start the fire while I set up the tents."

"Okay" he replied. "While you two do that, I'm going to scout the area for predators. I don't want the Kileskus coming back during the night. If I don't come back within one or two hours, then you can assume me dead and eaten."

 **As Nigel, Chiyo, and Mahak prepare for the night, the embryonic storage is being inspected by Hoskins to make sure nothing can happen to the precious embryos. Or... is he?**

Vic Hoskins walked into the room, his breath being disturbed by the frigid temperatures of the embryonic storage. He had come with another goal in mind than just inspecting a giant freezer. He had come for something he wanted.

Vic had been tempted to ask for more creatures from Wu, but he hadn't thought ahead. It had been annoying, the fights that they had had. Wu going on about playing God and how it was not natural. Vic had retorted by pointing out using dinosaurs as an attraction wasn't natural. Wu had won the fight however. Hoskins still had the blueprints for the teleportation portal. He had threatened Wu

But Hoskins knew he wasn't going to get anymore out of Wu.

He could have killed the man after he heard about the lysine contingency. Despite his promise, Hoskins had already set up plans with to present the hybrids to the military. Up until Wu had burst his bubble and explained how the contingency worked.

Hoskins had been angered by two things: that the hybrids were now useless and that Wu hadn't trusted him. Wu was smart that way. Hoskins wouldn't even trust himself.

Hoskins sighed. It didn't matter know. He had other matters to attend to. Matters that could actually benefit him. Hoskins walked to the embryos, each labeled. Hoskins looked them over until he saw one he wanted. Smiling he pulled them out. The label read: _Quetzalcoatlus Northropi._

Vic searched for his next two targets. Several minutes passed until he pulled out another two: _Ankylosaurus Magniventris_ and _Diplodocus Carnegii._ Hoskins smiled as he reached behind his back and into his backpack. After a minute of shuffling around he pulled out his employer's special device. Hoskins smiled. It still looked casual, even after the world famous incident that had ruined the other company it was often associated with.

Hoskins held an innocent looking Barbasol can.

 **Meanwhile, at Mammoth Mount, Bob and Nick have to clean up after the temperamental residents of Ice Age Mount. Mammoth Mount is home to two woolly elephant species, the giant deer Megaloceros, a species of woolly rhinoceros, and a giant bovine, the Aurochs.**

Nick got out of the driver's seat several hundred yards away from the Aurochs herd. In front of the jeep lay mountains of dung. Nick and Bob pulled snow shovels from the back of the car as the mammoths at the watering hole trumpeted at one of the Coelodonta for getting too close. Bob jumped when the radio crackled.

"That is one big pile of shit" Lowery said over the radio.

"Lowery!" Bob hissed through the radio. "I have enough to worry about with woolly rhinos and giant bulls out here. Don't help them kill me!"

Lowery paused over the radio before going silent. Bob snorted in satisfaction as he started shoveling the Aurochs dung into the back.

"I'll take Jurassic Height or this enclosure anyday over Papa Pawpaw's enclosure" Bob said to the cameraman. "In here, even though there's a lot more dung, I don't have to look over my shoulder at all times. I use to think Cronus, Tantor, and Theo were a handfulls. Well, Cronus still is, but that's beside the point. We don't know why Papa Pawpaw is aggressive towards humans. We think it's because we're bipedal, just like the carnivores of the area, but we can't be sure. Regardless, I always feel bad for those who have to clean up after him. Myself included."

"Lowery, are any of the hairy rhinos or cows on steroids coming after us?" Nick asked the radio.

"Nope" came the reply from Lowery. "All I see are you guys, a Megaloceros and her fawn, and a bunch of giant bull shi..."

"Lowery" Claire warned over the radio. "Language."

Bob laughed at that. Lowery was notorious for telling off guests who harassed the animals or made him angry. He had even chewed out Python after he had taken his sandwich and Cheeto puffs. Now Python was quieter whenever he heard the word Lowery and he ran away at his very presence. Python was terrified of Lowery.

And Lowery knew it.

"Hey Claire, did you get your wallet back?" A new, amused voice asked over the radio. It was Owen.

"No" she replied. "The sneaky little snake with legs lost me by jumping into the Anzu enclosure. I hear that he got out somehow and now he's probably at Hell Creek Hamburgers, begging guests for some fries."

Bob laughed once more. Tears were coming out of his eyes. He started to reply until Nick tackled Bob. The breath was knocked out of him and his eyes bugged out. He dropped the radio on the grass as a large brown spear and body bolted past them. It was one of the Coelodonta.

"Lowery!" Nick shouted into the radio. "What the hell just happened? I thought you were watching the rhinos!"

Vivian's voice came over the radio, but not Lowery's.

"Lowery had to use the restroom" she said over the radio. "He wrote a little sticky note that said 'be back in five'. Sends his love."

"Fine time to use the restroom!" Nick yelled into the radio.

"You guys might want to get out of there" Vivian said. "The rhino is circling back around. Get in the jeep!"

Bob needed no further coaxing. He and Nick practically dived into the jeep in their haste to get away from the aggressive creature. Bob fumbled with the steering wheel for several seconds before relaxing enough to turn the ignition on. Nick, meanwhile, had gotten a gun and was shooting at the rhinoceros with tranquilizer dart. The rhino kept charging.

He was not in the mood for being tranquil.

Bob finally stepped on the gas and the jeep shot forward, barely missing the spear of a horn. The rhino stumbled past harmlessly as Bob drove at full speed, losing the rhino almost immediately.

They reached the entrance of the exhibit in time to see guests on the walkway give Python their Ice Age Ice Cones. Surprise, surprise. Python's partner in crime was with him, getting in on the food action. Bowwow repeatedly rolled over for food, whining cutely for just whiff of the cold treat. Python had taught Bill, Jill, and Bowwow how to become shameless beggars.

Other people had decided toAn adult was chastised his child who had tried to give Bowwow a chocolate bar. A four year old girl hugged Python, who repeatedly poked his nose in her pockets, looking for even a trace of food.

Bob sighed. He hated visitors sometimes, but it was cute seeing the little girl hug Python. It reminded him of when Abi when they had gotten their first golden retriever. Speaking of golden retrievers, they still had feed Goldilocks and Simba, Cynder, and Cider.

Bob sighed. Apart from that, he needed to recapture Phil, feed the Isla Nublar Jungle Owls, and check up on the embryonic storage. His day hadn't even started.

 **Back in Jurassic Russia, Nigel, Chiyo, and Mahak have awoken to a herd of intruders in their camp.**

The sun was rising in the early morning when Nigel woke up to a tiny head nudging him. A small ornithopod dinosaur was snuggling up next to him, trying to keep warm in the cold morning. The rest of the tent was filled with little ornithopods, with three different species. They all rested in the treetops, the tents, the campfire (yes, it was still going), or the abandoned sleeping bags.

One of the ornithopods had long, hairy fuzz. It was a deep brown with orange eyes that seemed to have a cat-like intelligence in them.

Another species was a dark black with a grey head. Little bristles stood up on it's tail and it was covered in very tiny, fine fuzz. A member of that species was cuddling with Nigel right now.

The last species was a light green with blue and yellow stripes running down it's body. The underbelly was a light brown and it they had large bristles on them that seemed to stand on end. The eyes looked slightly like a wild dog's and were a bright yellow.

"The brown species is what we've come here for" Nigel whispered to the camera to avoid scaring the little dinosaurs. "They're Kulindadromeus, our Russian target. The yellow and blue striped species is _Daurosaurus Olovus._ We don't really know all that much about them, so I'll just tell you about the other species. The black species is _Kulindapteryx Ukureica._ A fossil was discovered of one that had been killed by volcanic ash. They were discovered in Siberia and..."

Chiyo had woken up and was now making her way towards the wood stack. She grabbed several loads of firewood and started to create a pathway with it, Mahak helping.

"Chiyo, what are you doing?" Nigel asked.

"We're building a funnel" she replied. "We've been tracking the Kileskus from my laptop and they're heading this way for the ornithopods from the North. If we move fast enough, we can get these guys and the tyrannosaurs. They'll go down the funnel and run through the time portal."

"Great idea Chiyo" Nigel said getting up. "Except we have one problem. How are we going to get enough firewood _and_ set it up in time? The Kileskus will be here before then. I doubt they'll wait for us to finish."

Chiyo smiled at him. Her red dyed hair looked as if it was lava in the morning light.

"We've asked for some help" she said. It was then that Nigel noticed that the second portal had been opened up on the other side of camp. In front of it were hundreds of pieces of logs, suitable to be used for a funnel with a new log being thrown through every few seconds.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?" Chiyo asked jokingly.

 **Meanwhile at the Tunisian Plains enclosure, Suzanne has decided to try and introduce Alfred to the Atlas elephant herd.**

Suzanne held her breath as she watched through her binoculars as the animal moving truck released Alfred. The mammoth burst out charging, almost trampling an Atlas wild ass. Several seconds passed before the mammoth calmed down and surveyed the area.

The female elephants and their calves were playing in the river as Tantor rubbed his tusks against a tree. He paid no attention to the newcomer. A lone North-Eastern black rhino watched Alfred, interested in this new beast that had come from the moving truck.

"We've got to be careful" Suzanne said to the camera. "Elephant matriarchs kill other elephants when they feel that they're a threat to the rest of the herd. If the matriarch think he's a threat to the herd, she will kill him. If she denies him, then we'll try to move him with the African bush elephant herd. We actually have two bush elephant herds: the main herd and the male herd. But that doesn't matter right now."

Alfred started glancing at the Atlas elephants before walking towards them, slowly at first, but becoming more accustomed to the environment. Nala was the first female to notice Alfred walking towards the herd. She trumpeted, which got the attention of the matriarch, Adder.

Adder had been earned her name after she flipped a jeep over when it got too close for her likings. Most elephants and mammoths had grown accustomed to them, but Adder wasn't afraid to strike or attack anything that came too close to her in her personal space. Just like a puff adder.

"I hope Adder doesn't see him as a threat" Suzanne said. "Despite Alfred being smaller than her and weaker, he has larger tusks and, if he feels threatened, he's not afraid to use them. The giant hippo attack probably caught him off guard. Pro tips for all the people out there who want to live more than five seconds near hippos on steroids: 1) Don't get close to them. 2) Don't live near them in the first place. 3) Have gas masks in case they fart. 4) Don't have any species of early African mammoth anywhere near them."

Alfred trumpeted at Adder, who trumpeted back. She was curious, not aggressive. But if Alfred made the wrong move, that could change in a snap.

Adder continually swayed her trunk side to side, which Alfred repeated. Several minutes passed before Adder lowered her trunk and gave a low rumble. Alfred slowly walked away from the herd before stopping about twenty meters away. He started grazing on the lush green grass while Adder carefully watched him.

"This is great" Suzanne said excitedly. "It looks like Alfred has been rejected by Adder, but he has actually been accepted. Adder is keeping him away from the herd for a while before she decides she can trust him, but eventually he'll get acquainted to the herd."

Alfred continued to graze under the eye of Adder, seemingly oblivious to the watchful elephant. It appeared that Alfred was content with grazing away from the herd for now.

 **Back in Jurassic Russia, the funnel trap has been set up to catch the ornithopods and Kileskus. Now there is only one problem ahead of them is keeping the ornithopods inside the funnel. Ornithopods are naturally jumpers, some being able to jump ten feet into the air and thirty feet away. However, Mahak thinks he has found a solution to their problem.**

Nigel, Chiyo, and Mahak all held flare guns in their hands. The ornithopods were wary now, not of the swirling time portal, funnel, or humans, but of nothing in particular. The wind was blowing to the South, away from the mountains of the North. If you looked carefully to the North, you could see six shapes sprinting towards the ornithopods at an alarming rate. A lookout Daurosaurus gave a danger cry. The herd immediately started running away, down the new funnel.

The pack of Kileskus entered the grove running after the ornithopods, but hesitating at the funnel's entrance. The herd started to try and jump over the fence, but every time they tried, Nigel and Chiyo shot flare directly over the herd to discourage them from jumping over the log funnel, while Mahak shot his flares in front of the jumping animals to scare them back into the funnel.

The Kileskus finally stopped hesitating and charged inside, shrieking, which only encouraged the herd to stop jumping and run faster. They hesitated at the portal, but needed no coaxing once the Kileskus came within fifteen feet of the herd. The herd ran through with the carnivores following.

"That was nice" Nigel said. "We should do that again one day, maybe with ornithomimids or other ornithopods. But that's for another day. We need to rescue the Tianyulong. They were found in Tiaojishan Formation. Many feathered dinosaurs we're found there, including Anchiornis. Dr Sattler is coming with us this time to rescue a spider known as _Mongolarachne Jurassica,_ a treetop hunting spider."

"Then we better get going" Chiyo said.

"But how are we going to get all of this wood back?" Makkah asked. "We can't just leave it here. Otherwise it might somehow change time or affect the ecosystem."

"We don't need to worry about that Mahak" Nigel said cheerily. "Bob's team is coming by with another time portal to get the wood back and gather all the camp supplies before going back. Anyways, we need to get going. John has prepared the portal so that it sends us a day ahead from a volcanic eruption.

The two humans and Neanderthal stepped through the portal and into the holding pens. Dr Eliot Sattler was already there, waiting for them in a jeep. In the trunk were three large terrariums. You could tell she was ready to gather extinct bugs.

"About time" she called at them. "I've been waiting an hour for you here. Next time try to speed things up, okay?"

Chiyo laughed, while she and Nigel climbed into the back seats and Mahak simply sat on the roof with the cameraman. The portal reactivated and they all sped through.

 **Meanwhile at the Isla Nublar Jungle Owl aviary...**

Nick sat on the bench in front of the exhibit with a radio in one hand and a sandwich in the other hand. He had just gotten off work and was taking his break.

"Hey, what do you call a magic owl?" Lowery asked over the radio.

"I dunno" Nick said. "What?"

"Hoo-dini."

"That isn't that funny. You know that right?"

"It's totally funny. You're just jealous that I came up with such an awesome joke."

"No I'm not. That is the worst joke I have ever heard in my life. It's even worse than the joke about Deinotherium being an elephant vampire."

"You're just jealous that your jokes suck and my jokes have a perfect 10/10 rating."

Nick sighed at the radio. Lowery always ruined his breaks. Suddenly Python jumped out from his hiding place and took Nick's sandwich. Before Nick could do anything, Python ran across the path from him, threatening to disappear with the sandwich into the jungle underbrush. Until Lowery's voice came over the radio.

"Nick, ya still there?"

Python jumped up and screeched with alarm at hearing Lowery's voice before dropping the sandwich and running for dear life.

 **In Jurassic China, Nigel, Mahak, Chiyo, and Sattler have come across a sheltered nesting area of giant trees circling a large pond. Expecting to find Tianyulong inside, they enter it. But they have come across a much bigger surprise.**

As they drove into the nesting area, several small ornithopods looked up to observe the new creatures. They were the Tianyulong that they had been searching for. They had bristles all over their backs that were yellow in color with brown and green stripes. They had white fluff over the rest of their bodies and had large eyes.

"These are the Tianyulong" Chiyo said excitedly to the camera. "This is an active nesting site, with the nests newly made and the eggs just lain. Tianyulong are relatives of Heterodontosaurus and Fruitadens. They appear to be omnivorous, with a few of them eating some insects and lizards."

"These are just the lookouts for the nest" Nigel said. "The rest of the herd might come back tonight. I don't see why they chose this place to nest. It is hard to get to, yes, but that won't stop a determined egg eater or carnivore."

"Nigel, look up" Elliott Sattler said. Nigel looked up.

Instead of seeing the sky, he saw cloud. Then he realized that they were clouds, but _spider webs._ A colony of spiders was at work. The females were more bulky than the males, with shorter legs and darker coloration. The males were slender and had longer legs and lighter coloration.

"There's the Mongolarachne" Chiyo said nervously. Thousands of the spiders silently crawled among their webs.

"Well, now we know why the Tianyulong nest here" Nigel said.

"Why?" Mahak asked.

"The spiders keep this area clear of flying insects, like biting flies or mosquitoes. The spiders may also have some kind of chemical in their web strings that keeps away certain land-based predators."

Nigel turned back to see Mahak gone. Looking around, he saw Chiyo sending what Tianyulong that were there through the portal and Sattler collecting samples of some horsetails. But Mahak was nowhere to be seen.

Until a large spider and spider web covered spear dropped in front of him, impaling the ground centimeters away from him.

Nigel yelled in surprise, while Mahak came down from the trees, laughing at his expression. Nigel turned from scared to angry to amused. Soon, he joined in the laughing. Mahak continued to laugh as he put the spiders and webbing into a terrarium.

"Don't do that" Nigel laughed. Mahak continued to chuckle as he grabbed two of the portal grenades. He chucked one portal grenade straight up into the air where it exploded in a flash of blue and sent a small chunk of the spider population back to Prehistoric Park.

 **Later on that night, the Tianyulong return and the spiders start to descend the trees, where they are eaten by the ornithopods. Tonight however, it is not only the ornithopods that dine one spiders.**

It had been six hours since they had came to the nesting site. Chiyo had gone ahead and sent to the eggs back to Prehistoric Park to be hatched in the veterinary building complex. Sattler had left too, after getting the spiders and the cuttings, spores, and seeds of various plants in the spider protected area.

Nigel crept forward as the herd leader browsed on a fern before munching on more spiders. He had barely gone five feet away from the herd, but it was far enough so that none of the herd noticed. Nigel had the portal set up in front of it.

The plan was for Chiyo and Mahak run out and scare the ornithopods into stampeding. Nigel would grab the alpha and force it through the portal, causing the others to run after it and into the twenty-first century.

Several seconds went by. Then the two ran out and into the midst of the herd. The Tianyulong didn't notice them at first until Chiyo accidentally tripped over one, Nigel activated the portal, and shoved the alpha through. A dull call went through the herd and they raced after it, perhaps thinking that it had gone through because it was safe.

The herd vanished through the blue portal within seconds. Nigel was just about to go through when he heard a net gun go off. Mahak held the gun in one hand, while the other held a struggling creature in a net that was giving little squawking sounds.

Nigel inspected it more closely to see a large anurognathid struggling to get free. It was pitch black and had small, sharp teeth for snatching insects. It had large orange eyes and fluff over it's body.

"Well done Mahak" Nigel said happily. "This is Jeholopterus, a pterosaur once suspected of being a vampire. We now know that they were actually an insectivorous species. These guys lived alongside the Darwinopterus back at the park, so we won't have to build any new enclosures."

This time, Chiyo shot the net gun and a small shriek sounded through the clearing. Nigel went to see her catch while Mahak caught more pterosaurs.

Chiyo had caught a feathered dinosaur. It had yellow feathers with a blue plume in it's head and green tips on the wing feathers. Small teeth lined it's mouth and it stared at the two humans inspecting their catch.

"This is an Aurornis" Nigel said. "They were a small feathered dinosaur that..."

Nigel didn't have time to finish his sentence as a rumble sounded off in the distance that grew louder, almost as if it was coming towards them. Nigel paled. Landslides and volcanic eruptions were common in Jurassic and Cretaceous China.

"Everyone through the portal" Nigel yelled. Mahak dragged his small flock of pterosaurs through the portal as Nigel and Chiyo quickly shot and caught as many of the dino-birds as they could before running through and closing the portal.

"Whew" Nigel sighed. "That was close."

 **In the morning, the lab's power is back on and Nigel goes to check in on the new animals of the newly built Kulinda Formation and newly extended Tiaojishan Formation (the area where the Yi Qi are).**

Nigel strolled past the shared aviary that the Yi Qi and Aurornis lived in to get back to the monorail after exploring the newly expanded Tiaojishan Formation. It had Cretaceous period trees growing in it and a small stream that attracted lizards, bugs, and frog as a food source for the small dinosaurs. Ferns dominated the forest and hidden machines gave it a higher oxygen level.

In front of Nigel was a large glass box. It was a story high and thirty feet across in both directions, giving it a large area for the inhabitants to work in. The Mongolarachne were hard at work, creating a new colony and web system in the treetops. Already, the trees showed the work of hundreds of spiders creating new web systems.

Further down the path, the Tianyulong grazed on the ferns of their enclosure. It contained several species of magnolia trees and thousands of cycads and ferns grew on the forest floor. The dinosaurs had started to build new nests and started mating. The Jeholopterus had been moved into the Pterosaur Aviary with the Darwinopterus.

Half an hour later, he walked down the path to the new area for the Jurassic Russian wildlife. At the entrance, he grimaced. In front of the entrance (which still had yet to be opened) was a sign that advertised three new attractions coming: the Bone Shaker, the Jungle Log Adventure, and the Egg Spinner. The board had voted for rides that would satisfy the younger kids of the park who wanted rides, like in SeaWorld (you suck Seaworld).

Nigel sighed. There was nothing he could do about that. He continued on into the exhibit zone. The first enclosure he came across was a glassed off pond. Inside the exhibit, the Urupia Monstrosa were swimming through the water and crawling through the ferns. The next exhibit over held the ornithopod herd.

Bob had done a great job after hearing about the lake back in Jurassic Russia. He had created a cleaning that had native ferns and two waterfalls that emptied into a lake. From the center of the lake was a large rock that had a smaller, fake rock that had fake dinosaur footprints in it. The little herbivores were now sniffing around the ferns looking for food.

Nigel smiled as he came to the last of the enclosures. The Kileskus were nowhere to be seen, but their roars could be heard very clearly. They had an open plain with a large lake in the center. On the center of the large lake was an island that would, presumably, become their breeding ground. They had been reported as being very shy. They had only been seen once ever since they had entered their enclosure.

Nigel smiled as Python suddenly ran past him with something in his jaws. Nigel didn't bother to look. He didn't want to know.

 **Next time on Prehistoric Park, Nigel and Chiyo will rescue the largest creature ever to live,**

 **(a herd of sauropods even larger than Argentinosaurus wander across plain)**

 **and the largest of the Jurassic carnivores.**

 **(a theropod attacks a pack of Allosaurus for their kill.**

 **And the hybrids hatch.**

 **(the head of a baby monitor lizard breaks the egg shell)**

 **All next time on Prehistoric Park.**

 **Animals Rescued:**

11 Kulindadromeus Zabaikalicus: four males, seven females

6 Kileskus Aristotocus: three males, three females

60 Urupia Monstrosa: thirty three males, twenty seven females

14 Daurosaurus Olovus: six males, eight females

17 Kulindapteryx Ukureica: ei females

15 Tianyulong Confuciusi: five males, ten females

(fifteen Tianyulong eggs)

17 Aurornis Xui: eight males, nine females

21 Jeholopterus Ninchengensis: nine males, twelve females

Several hundred Mongolarachne Jurassica: unknown amount of each gender


	11. Gods of the Jurassic

**Hello guys. Sorry if this chapter suck really badly, but I tried my best. I just need to get back into the swing of things since I'm a little rusty. Anyways what else was I going to say? Oh ya, I am going to be updating the Keeper Guide some more. I hope you all have a good day and bye.**

 **There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time, Nigel will rescue the largest creature ever to be discovered, but come across the more feared beasts of the Jurassic.**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 10- Gods of the Jurassic

 **Excitement is rushing through the air of the entire world as Nigel and Chiyi prepare to rescue their two newest targets from the Jurassic age Morrison Formation. Morrison Formation B has been built and the world has prepared for the return of the largest known dinosaur to ever walk the earth. The living gods of the Mesozoic are coming back.**

The staff rushed to get everything done as quickly as possible as Nigel and Chiyo walked around Jurassic Treetops. The treetop walkway provided guests with the most unique animal experience they would ever have in their lives: feeding the great sauropods of the Jurassic period.

Jurassic Treetops laid directly above Jurassic Heights and was currently almost empty, all the guests crowding in line for the newly revealed Morrison Formation B, an extension to Morrison Formation A.

"Hello" Chiyo said to the camera, smiling, one of the rarest things on Earth to see. "Today, Nigel and I are rescuing the largest creature ever to live: _Amphicoelias Fragillimus._ They were the largest creatures ever to live as far as we know of and they had no predators as adults. Nothing could take them on. It would probably take at least a dozen Indominus Rex to even injure one, never mind hunt and kill it."

"Some could argue that the other Jurassic sauropods had nothing to fear as adults too, but we know that that's wrong now" Nigel said. "Allosaurus could hunt Diplodocus in packs, while the native Ceratosaurus species hunted the teenage Apatosaurus in unusually massive packs. The adults Apatosaurus and Brachiosaurus were hunted by a genus of dinosaur we have yet to obtain: Saurophaganax. The smaller sauropods, such as Brontosaurus and Camarasaurus were actively hunted by the native Torvosaurus species, although we have evidence that they often stole kills and even hunted the other predators."

"However, we recently found out about another creature that may or may not exist" Chiyo said excitedly. "A giant predator that could possibly take down teenaged Amphicoelias. Many think it's a giant Allosaurus species, but we may or may not find differently now. Our second target is Epanterias, a forty foot long allosaur."

Nigel heard a child's cry of delight as a neck raised itself into view. Nigel smiled. This was the tallest part of Jurassic Treetops and the part where the Brachiosaurus were fed. Although the new Morrison Formation B had attracted most of the park visitors, Jurassic Treetops was still crowded.

Two keepers exchanged crisp dollar bills, undoubtedly betting whether or not Nigel would bring back some form of crocodilian. A parent snapped a small part of their Jurassic Treetops sauropod treat off for the child to give to the dinosaur. The Brachiosaurus rumbled in delight and several sparrows flew away from the dinosaur, only to land onto it's back to rid it of parasites and insects.

Nigel smiled at the birds, while Chiyo quickly got a smoothie at Morrison Mumbo before she met back with Nigel. Glancing at the dinosaur one more time, they left to the jeep. This mission was taking up much of the available space left for new exhibits and zones. They would only have two more missions left after this. The thought made Nigel sad that they would only be able to rescue extinct creatures two more times.

"Nigel" Chiyo called, running up the rampway. Her face was redder than her hair when she finally got up to him. "I have a good friend of mine from college that has been asking me to rescue a personal favorite dinosaur of his. His name is Drew and he really wants us to rescue Saurophaganax, another giant Jurassic carnivore. Scientists had assumed that it too was simply a large allosaurus species, but new research is showing that they may be an entirely new genus altogether."

Chiyo's radio suddenly flared to life. Lowery was speaking through it.

"Hey guys, can you put the radio on the pathway in front of you please?" Lowery asked. "I really need to do something here."

Chiyo shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Chiyo placed the radio on the ground, thinking that Lowery was going to pull his magic talking tree branch prank with some kids. Then Python came around the corner with a brown paper lunch bag in his jaws. On it was the word **Lowery**. Lowery cleared his voice before he boomed over the radio.

"FEAR MY VOICE! I AM EVERYWHERE, WATCHING YOUR EVERY MOVE YOU LITTLE SNAKE WITH LEGS! I AM ALL KNOWING! I AM ALL POWERFUL! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE MY WRATH PUNY MORTAL CREATURE! FEAR ME! VENGEANCE SHALL COME UPON YOU! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!"

Python shrieked, running around in a circle before throwing Lowery's lunch off the walkway before he jumped down himself. Nigel and Chiyo rushed over to the side to check on Python. The little dinosaur was okay with Lowery's lunch...on the back of a Brachiosaurus.

Nigel laughed at the Triassic theropod on the great sauropod before moving on. He wasn't concerned about Python. He had done something very similar with a Mapusaurus one time. It had made for a good clip for Ridiculousness in the Prehistoric Park section.

Nigel continued to chuckle and walked away with Chiyo towards the elevator to discuss their plans to capture the largest creature ever discovered.

 **Meanwhile at the park control office...**

Lowery sat, staring at the monitors with Vivian at his left side, watching another set of monitors.

"What do you call a blind dinosaur" he asked, not taking his eyes off the monitors.

"I don't care" came the reply from Vivian.

"Doyouthinkesaurus."

"I said I don't care. Didn't you hear me?"

"What do you call an explosive prehistoric parasite?"

"Lowery, please..."

"A dino-mite."

"That is the worst joke in the long very sad history of bad jokes. It's even worse than your Hoo-dini joke. You could literally go fishing and kill all the fish in a lake by telling them your jokes."

"You're just..."

"No, I'm not jealous. I'm just letting you know how stupid that joke is."

Lowery snorted and said nothing after that. The control room was silent for almost an entire minute until Lowery broke the silence again.

"What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog?"

Vivian sighed and John Arnold took a pair of headphones out of his backpack. It was going to be a long day. Vivian envied Arnold for having the sense to bring headphones to block out Lowery's bad jokes.

 **At Tyrannosaurus Territory, the rex pack have decided to patrol their territory, leaving Momo and Sahara by themselves at the nest. As the adults patrol the forests and river that makes up their territory, a surprise visitor has turned up in the nest.**

Python was nibbling at pieces of meat that had been brought back to the nest. He had quickly escaped Jurassic Heights in favor of Tyrannosaurus Territory food.

Momo and Sahara meanwhile were stalking him in the bushes, waiting for him to get close enough so they could attack. He would have no idea what hit him. Or bit him.

Python continued to nibble on the meat, oblivious of the two young hunters. Sahara split off to Python's left and Momo continued to stalk straight forward. Everything was going in their favor. Until Momo stepped on a twig.

Python jerked his head up at the snapping noise and turned his head behind him. Momo remained hidden in the bushes, trying to stay out of sight. Sahara continued to stalk the earlier theropod, merely ten yards away from him.

Momo finally raised herself from the ground, ferns, and bushes into view to give Sahara a better shot of catching Python.

Python chirped curiously at this new hunter. Momo stared straight back. For several seconds, the two just stared at each other, neither making any move at eachother. And then Sahara attacked.

The young tyrannosaur charged out from the bushes with her jaws open to try and grab Python by his neck. The little dinosaur seemed to regard the new carnivore charging at him before putting all his weight on his tail.

Laying it down on the ground, Python got into a jumping stance, waiting for Sahara to come closer. Sahara hesitated at her prey not fleeing before continuing to charge at the small Coelophysis.

At about ten feet away, Python sprang his body up and used his tail as a leg, similar to a modern kangaroo's. Sahara continued to charge, unable to stop now that her center of gravity pushed her forward. Python used his two clawed legs and kicked Sahara in the snout and below her jaw.

Sahara tumbled down before charging the Triassic creature again. Python this time didn't give any mercy. He kicked her face, which sent her sprawling back onto the ground before jumping on her and pulling one of her head crown feathers off. Sahara shrieked in pain and Python jumped off before quietly departing with the feather still in his mouth. Momo made no move to stop him. He quickly disappeared into the bushes.

Several minutes after Python's departure, Jane came back to the nest and inspected her injured daughter. Sahara lay there moaning with cuts from Python's sharp foot claws on her nose and below her jaw. It wasn't serious, but it was still an injury regardless.

Jane looked up and started sniffing the air before catching Python's scent. A low angry growl came from deep within her throat. She was going to raise hell for this.

 **At the Isla Sorna holding pens, Nigel and Chiyo are ready to go back to the Jurassic and rescue the Amphicoelias and Epanterias. They will need to track down a nesting sight of the great sauropods that is in active use before waiting for the Epanterias to show up to hunt the young. However, before they find both giants, they must deal with other carnivores of the Jurassic.**

Nigel and Chiyo arrived at the top of a bluff overlooking a valley. It was the middle of the dry season and a small lake lay in the middle of the valley. Dead bushes and shrubs reigned over the area with the occasional tree or termite mound. At the lake edge, a herd of herbivorus sauropods drank from the little water left with a group of ornithopods. A pack of Allosaurus were feasting on the body of one of the ornithopods that had likely fallen from dehydration.

"This is the perfect place to look for Amphicoelias" Nigel explained. "This ridge gives us a view of most of the valley, except for the part covered in trees, hills, and riverbeds. The dead ornithopod can possibly attract more native carnivores and hopefully Epanterias or at least Saurophaganax. Chiyo and I are going to split up before meeting back here again. She's going to wait here for an Epanterias or Saurophaganax while I go to the lake down there and wait for the Amphicoelias."

Chiyo got out of the jeep with her time portal, her tranquilizer gun, and two portal grenades. They were the last two Prehistoric Park had. They could only be saved for an emergency.

A large roar sounded behind them and they turned to see what the disturbance was. A pack of five theropods was walking towards the allosaurs in a threatening way. They were black with red stripes on their head and blue spots on their sides and back. Three were larger than the allosaurs they were threatening.

"And that's my cue to leave" Nigel muttered as he started to drive off, while Chiyo ran towards the kill below to capture the new theropods.

"These are Saurophaganax" she said excitedly to the cameraman who struggled to keep up with her. "They can grow to be thirty four feet long and were thought to scavenge more often than hunt. This proves it, although I doubt that they don't know how to use those claws and teeth. They also run quite slow. I could easily outrun them, so they likely hunted the sauropods and stegosaurs of the area. I was expecting to wait longer to catch them, but we might as well do it now."

One Saurophaganax turned it's head towards her and seemed to briefly consider hunting her before continuing to charge at the allosaurs. The smaller carnivores scattered and streaked off towards the forest, except for one who ran towards the lake.

Once the pack reached the carcass, they gorged themselves until nothing remained. Once they finished it off, they started looking for more carcasses. Chiyo saw this as her prime opportunity to get eaten.

She set the time portal firmly into the ground and ran in front of it's center, waving her arms and shouting at the carnivores to chase after her. The predators looked at her once before they suddenly sprinted at her. They were still quite slow. They were even slower than before now with that they had a good meal.

Chiyo activated the portal and they quit chasing her to go through, possible smelling water or a cow carcass on the other side. The black theropods went through and Chiyo closed the portal.

"I think that I'm just going to hike down and meet Nigel at the lake" she said. "The carcass is now basically nonexistent, so it won't be able to attract anymore carnivores or scavengers. Besides, we'll have better luck at the lake where everything is seemingly gathering."

Chiyo started hiking down the bluff and towards the small lake. She could see Nigel holding some ferns out to lure a sauropod towards the time portal. It must of been the alpha because the rest of the herd was following it. However, hiding behind the time portal, Chiyo saw the body shape of a large theropod.

 **At the Jurassic lakeside...**

Nigel was luring the sauropod leader of the herd towards the time portal behind him. The rest of the sauropods were following the leader and the ornithopods in turn followed them for protection. The sauropods were a deep red with black stripes on their tails. They had heads somewhat similar to Diplodocus and long tails to them as well.

"These are one of the most famous extinct creatures ever to live" Nigel said, gesturing at the sauropod. "These are the one and only Brontosaurus! For years, they were thought to be the Apatosaurus we have at the park. However, we recently found out that they are very much their own species and genus. And they are magnificent!"

The herd leader rumbled at the time portal, but needed no further coaxing when Nigel waved the ferns in front of it's face to catch its attention. The great dinosaur lumbered through the portal when Nigel threw the ferns into the holding pens. The rest of the Brontosaurus followed, but the ornithopods stayed for a while longer, hesitating.

"These are a species of iguanodontid known as Camptosaurus. They're known to have a relationship with the sauropods and stegosaurs of the area with them being lookouts while the others provide protection. Although they're shy, they have strong tails and legs, which could make for painful swings and devastating kicks. Wait, what was that?"

Then Nigel heard it again. Chiyo was running down the mountain, telling him to run away. Nigel just scratched his head in confusion. Then he almost got turned into a pancake.

A Camptosaurus gave a warning shriek and the entire herd stampeded through the portal. An Allosaurus was running at Nigel, with no signs of stopping. It was the one that had been separated from it's pack.

Nigel started to run towards the portal, but tripped. Nigel looked up to see the top jaw of the allosaur about to slam into him when something large and yellow burst from behind the portal and attacked the killer.

Nigel didn't have time to see what it was because it grabbed the Allosaurus and jumped into the lake. The Allosaurus fought, but it didn't have enough power to stop the creature from dragging it down. The red feathered creature continued to fight until all that remained were a few bubbles.

Nigel was pale and backed up next to the time portal in case he needed a quick getaway. Chiyo ran down the bluff and stopped next to him, panting like a dog.

"What. Was. That?" she asked, staring at the water. Only a few red feathers floating on the surface were all that remained of the Allosaurus now. No more bubbles were left of the two giant creatures.

"I don't know, but we had best..."

Nigel was interrupted by a ripple on the surface. Seconds later, a yellow shape appeared, dragging the allosaur out. It was another theropod that was larger than the Allosaurus and only had feathers on it's head, back, tail, and arms. It continued to drag the Allosaurus through the water until it reached the shore, just twenty feet away from them. The yellow carnivore then threw it down like a rag doll.

Nigel and Chiyo froze in fear when it looked at them, but it just snorted and turned it's attention to the other theropod. The Allosaurus was half drowned, breathing shallowly and trying to crawl away. The larger theropod walked over to it and looked down at the smaller beast.

"I know what that is" Chiyo whispered to the cameraman. "It's _Torvosaurus Tanneri._ It was thought that they were riverside hunters but we never expected this to be a trait. It was suggested that they could hunt Allosaurus as prey, but that was dismissed. Looks like those who dismissed that theory were wrong. They appear to be semi-aquatic. They must have lost some feathers to be able to swim better, but they also hunt on land. I think they try to weaken or drown their prey before taking it back onto shore to kill or eat it."

It was just then that they started to notice the numerous skeletons on the shoreline, including at least half a dozen large theropods, dozens of sauropods and stegosaurs, and hundreds of smaller theropods and ornithopods. One sauropod skeleton was mysteriously large, at nearly a hundred and twenty feet long.

The Allosaurus hissed weakly at the Torvosaurus to try and scare it, but the Torvosaurus grabbed its neck and snapped it. The Allosaur's eyes grew dim. It was dead. And the whole time, Nigel and Chiyo stared at it before quickly closing the portal and getting in the jeep to go towards the open plains.

"I would love to take the Torvosaurus back to Prehistoric Park, but Muldoon wouldn't be all up for an unexpected large carnivore that ate the other top predators. It's a shame. But at least we can always do a Lost, But Not Forgotten mission."

"Did you see how strong it was?" Chiyo asked. "I bet Cronus could fight that thing and he would lose. That giant skeleton back there was most likely a sick or injured Amphicoelias that dipped its head too close to the water. Maybe the Torvosaurus was strong enough to keep it's head under the water long enough for it to drown. We may never know. Frankly, I'm okay with that."

"Same here. Now let's go get those Amphicoelias."

They drove off into the plains, determined to find the gods of the Jurassic. And possibly find another creature that would give Bob a heart attack.

 **At Wu's Private Lab, excitement is going through the air for Henry as the hatching of his hybrid creatures finally happens. With three different species, Henry must carefully time where he is during each individual hatching for the creatures to imprint on him to make them completely useless to Hoskins.**

The first egg to start hatching was a Death Monitor egg. The one who would be able to reproduce asexually started making small squeaky sounds from its shell, calling to the outside world. Wu quickly ran from his laptop to the incubator that contained the monitor eggs. He briefly considered calling Hoskins, but decided against it.

Hoskins had somehow gotten ahold of Wu's lysine pills and had probably sent the list of ingredients and instructions on how to make them to someone on the outside world. Wu didn't have any actual evidence for that, but he knew Hoskins wouldn't play fair. He would do anything to make the hybrids his.

Hoskins had even specifically told Henry to call him as soon as they started to squeak, but Wu wouldn't allow that. He knew Hoskins would get them to imprint on him before pulling some dirty trick on him and taking them with him to the mainland and presenting them to the military. He didn't trust Hoskins on anything.

"Hello there little guy" Wu said as the egg broke. "Come on out. Don't be shy. I'm not going to hurt you."

A small pointed snout appeared from within the egg shell. Another small squeak came from it. Suddenly, the top half of the egg cracked and fell off, revealing the tiny little animal to Wu.

It was adorable as a creature that was bred for war could be. It had large orange eyes and tiny little teeth that looked like they were merely little bumps. A long tail was curled around itself and the legs were crouched next to the tiny creature.

Wu held his hand out for the little creature to inspect. The Death Monitor sniffed curiously before crawling out of it's shell and onto it. Wu felt tiny, but sharp claws climb onto his hand.

Another squeak sounded from another monitor egg before another from a Dinoraptor egg. Wu quickly placed the little lizard onto the ground before walking to the raptor incubator, the Death Monitor started following him like a puppy.

The raptor was already breaking free from its egg like no tomorrow.

The tiny creature had silvery skin and red eyes that seemed to pierce through your soul. The teeth were perfectly formed and the tiny animal already had the distinct dromaeosaur foot claws.

"How did you do that?" Wu muttered to himself before he saw the already strong claws on the Dinoraptor. Sturdy quills also jutted out from the neck, tail, and back of the tiny hybrid, indicating that it was the only male hatching.

The little raptor quickly regarded him with it's red eyes for a moment. Then it leaped at Henry.

Wu was caught off guard by the leaping hybrid and suddenly felt afraid. Had he created a hybrid that would attack without being provoked? Would the rest be so aggressive? Had he really made the ideal war creature: an animal that would attack on sight?

His worries however were displaced after the tiny Dinoraptor climbed up his lab coat and into his pocket, where it quickly fell asleep. Wu calmed down significantly after that.

He walked back towards the monitor incubator, where the one egg was cracked, but no monitor coming out. Little distressed cries came from it. The tiny animal obviously not able to penetrate the shell of it's egg. Wu started peeling away at the little shell bit that stuck out the side before a small hole was in the side.

A pointed nose came from within and started to tear away at the egg shell more. Several minutes went by, with Wu having to quickly leave to get a female Dinoraptor to hatch and imprint on him, before the lizard broke it's shell.

Wu looked at the four small creatures running on the floor around him and tumbling and tackling each other before sitting down.

"What should I name you guys" he muttered to himself. The little Dinoraptor male was raising his quills up and down, trying to stop the hatched female Dinoraptor from attacking him. This was to no avail however, as the little dinosaur jumped into the air before tackling him.

"Hmmm" Wu said. "I think you're going to be Quill" Wu said pointing at the male. Wu was pulled from his train of thought when the oldest Death Monitor grabbed a shoelace and untied his shoe. She crooned proudly at her accomplishment before Wu picked her up and held her in his arms like a cat.

"I have name for you" he said to the female. "Your name is gonna be Leopard, after my favorite animal outside of Prehistoric Park."

The lizard ignored him as he started to watch the younger Death Monitor play "Tackle Quill" with the female Dinoraptor. She seemed to move like the wind through a forest meadow.

 _"Meadow"_ he thought. _"Boom! Just found her name. Three hatchlings down, one hatchling left and eight unhatched ones left. I am so good at picking names that I should get an award."_

The little female Dinoraptor jumped up into the air once more before landing on the male and pinning him down. She looked like quite the hunter. Suddenly Wu's mind went back to a history discussion with Chiyo several months back.

"Easiest naming spree ever" Wu said. "Your name will be Artemis" Wu said to the hatchling in front of him. "After the Greek goddess of the wilderness and hunting."

The little Dinoraptor seemed to regard him before Quill got up and tackled her. She quickly tumbled down and Artemis gave up on her game. Wu laughed after that.

A squeak sounded from the last Death Monitor egg and two low moans came from the incubator containing the Stegoceratops eggs. Wu sighed. It was going to be busy in the lab.

 **As Wu is dealing with the hatching hybrids and Nigel and Chiyo save living gods of the Mesozoic, Python is exploring some of the more... interesting places of Prehistoric Park.**

Python stuck his head back inside the cavern of a mouth to nip for more scraps of meat. Python had left Hell Creek Formation to got to Kirkland Formation to gather some food from Dino Dogs. However, after watching several egrets and herons play a dangerous game, Python decided he wanted to go with the more risky option to get meat.

Now Python was clearing bits of meat out from the teeth of the Deinosuchus. Python was now playing a dangerous game. The Deinosuchus kept its eyes closed the entire time, enjoying the unexpected dental appointment from the earlier creature.

Until Bob walked by. He watched Python for a second before his mind put two and two together before he rushed into the staff building.

"Don't worry Python! I'm coming to save you!"

Python ignored the head keeper in favor of continuing to groom the teeth of a giant Cretaceous era alligator.

Bob rushed out the staff building and made it halfway down the beach and tripped on a rock.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Bob face planted right into a pile of giant alligator dung. Python looked up before carefully doing a final check up on the alligator and, using several stones and bird roosts (for the herons, macaws, and egrets that call the lake home as well), jumped out of the enclosure.

Bob slowly raised himself from the dung before exiting the exhibit to get to the closest jeep and get home. Bob didn't speak to the cameraman as he exited the enclosure.

"Winston was right. It's a shit job" Bob said to himself.

 **Back in the Jurassic, Nigel and Chiyo have come across another water hole in the plains. And although they are searching for the giants of the Jurassic world, they can't help but notice a few smaller creatures.**

A flock of grey furry pterosaurs with short stubby tails were swarming the carcass of a sauropod. The size and color of the sauropod suggested it was a Diplodocus, but it was hard to be sure. The pterosaurs had sharp teeth and we're eating the meat at a surprisingly fast rate.

"These are a rare hunter-scavenger species of pterosaur" Nigel said to the cameraman. "These are _Dermodactylus Montanus._ They were discovered by Othniel Charles Marsh in 1878 and have a wingspan of five or six feet. They were small aerial carnivores that often hunted the flying insects of the Jurassic."

"Can we bring them back Nigel?" Chiyo asked him. "They look like they're relatively easy to keep compared to other pterosaurs and they are beautiful."

"Yes, we can bring them back to Prehistoric Park. I told Bob to expand Pterosaur Aviary because I felt bad about not bring back Peteinosaurus or Eosipterus. We already have a space for them. All we need is a way to catch..."

Nigel stopped talking once he saw that Chiyo had the two portal grenades left. He didn't even have time to talk before she chucked the grenades at the furry pterosaurs, sending them back to Prehistoric Park.

"So where was the nesting site for the Amphicoelias?" Chiyo asked Nigel.

"Behind you" he replied.

Chiyo turned around to see a giant foot slam into the earth just five feet away from her. She gave a startled scream before a head lowered itself into view.

The sauropod was grey and had countless scars from many long years of fighting to survive in the Jurassic world. The sauropod gave a bellow and another below came from the other side of the two humans. They quickly turned around to see a smaller, but still colossus, sauropod walking by. They were the Amphicoelias, the gods of the Jurassic.

More bellows sounded from all directions and Nigel and Chiyo noticed that the dinosaurs had surrounded them.

"My god, they are magnificent" Nigel said as a sixty foot long one looked at him quizzically. "Chiyo, I give you _Amphicoelias Fragillimus,_ the gods of the Jurassic!"

As if on cue, the largest one, a two hundred foot long adult, threw it's head up and bellowed at the setting sun. The sound echoed through the plains and Nigel looked at the herd of giants bigger than Argentinosaurus grazing on the ferns. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life.

 **As Nigel and Chiyo decide how to save the Amphicoelias, Wu is dealing with the hybrid hatchlings. He now has eleven tiny creatures running around his personal lab, while one still had yet to hatch. Now it's just a matter of time.**

Wu had been watching the egg for two hours know. The rest of the eggs had already hatched, but this one still had yet to.

His lab was now alive with activity as the hybrids explore this new world. The two Dinoraptor, Quill and Artemis, were now resting in Wu's pockets as the three Death Monitors, Leopard, Meadow, and (the youngest one) Komodo were playing fight, while the Stegoceratops were eating on some lysine rich vegetation Wu had collected and provided.

The Stegoceratops had the head of a Triceratops and the body and tail of a Stegosaurus. They had yet to grow horns on the head or plates or thagomizers on the Stegosaurus part the body. They were a rich green color with black rings around the eyes.

Wu was looking at the egg when an angry voice came from the doorway.

"You didn't call me Wu. I had to punch a security guard unconscious to get in here. Now I'm going to get fired from both my jobs. This one for blackmail and violence against another staff member. My other one for no longer being able to get what they want. I resigned this morning."

He looked over his shoulder to see Vic Hoskins standing in the doorway, shooting daggers at Wu. He wore a backpack that held the blueprints to the teleportation portal.

"No, I didn't call you. And you know why? Because you would have taken these creatures to the mainland. You would have presented them to the military, despite my conditions. And you know what? I'm glad you broke your promise. You know why? Because know I that you really are a filthy worm with no honor. You know, every book has a villain Vic. In Where the Red Fern Grows, it's the puma. In the Wizard of Oz, it's the Wicked Witch of the West. In Alice in Wonderland, it's the Red Queen. You ever hear that saying? That one that goes "you write your own life story"? Well guess what. You're the villain in my story." Wu practically spat the last words out of his mouth.

"And as soon as the last egg hatches, I'm going to reveal them to the staff and tell them my little story. You'll be ruined, Hoskins, ruined."

At this, Hoskins yelled and charged. Wu quickly stood up and kicked out, kicking Hiskins in the gut. Hoskins grunted in pain, but didn't let that bother him. He threw a solid punch and almost hit Wu's chest pocket, but Wu lowered himself. He got punched in the face for his efforts to spare little Artemis sleeping in his pocket. And it was then that the room exploded.

The hybrids sensed that Wu was being threatened and attacked and they rushed to his protection. The Stegoceratops couldn't do anything, but make it harder to run around without stepping on them, but the predators attacked with much more fury. Quill jumped out of Wu's pocket and landed on a table before turning to Vic and hissing.

"What the..."

Vic was interrupted by Quill leaping and clinging onto his leg. He immediately started clawing and sinking his teeth in as deep as possible. Vic yelled in pain and that awoke Artemis who jumped out of Wu's pocket to assess the situation.

Leopard clung to Vic's head like a hat, while Komodo sunk her teeth into his nose. Meadow had gotten into his shirt and was know raking her claws down his back. Vic thought it couldn't get worse until Artemis attacked.

She flung herself at Hoskins aiming for the arm, but leaping higher than expected and landing on his shoulder. Instinct kicked in and she kicked her kill claws at the exposed neck of Vic Hoskins.

The man yelled in pain and didn't notice that Wu had taken his backpack until he heard the sound of shredding paper. He looked across the room to see Wu had already shredded one of the three copies of the teleportation portal blueprints inside a paper shredder.

"****" Hoskins said under his breath. He didn't trust himself to speak any louder or he might scream in pain again. Ignoring the pain, he tore Komodo off his nose before trying to choke her to death. Komodo immediately retaliated by sinking her teeth into his fingers.

Leopard jumped off of Vic's hair before leaping onto a table and back at his face. At this point, Vic couldn't take anymore, so he released Komodo from his grip and grabbed the nearest object and threw it at Wu as he finished the second copy off: a metal chair.

The chair crashed into Wu's head with a sickening thunk and he almost lost consciousness.

 _"No"_ he thought. " _I need to finish this off."_

With all of his remaining energy, Wu shoved the last copy through the shredder before falling onto the ground. The last things he saw were Hoskins retreating and a third Dinoraptor join the fight. Her eyes were a beautiful red. As red as a rose.

 _Rose_. That was her name. And the Wu slipped into the darkness.

 **Meanwhile at the Cuban Canopy animal podium...**

"Does he like French Fries?" asked the little boy.

Suzanne sighed. She had gotten Python on a leash and had taken him down to the Cuban Canopy podium. She now regretted saying that Python would eat almost anything in front of the children.

"Yes."

"Cake?"

"Yes."

"Doughnuts?"

"Yes."

"Pizza?"

"Yes."

"People?"

"Yes... wait what?"

The little boy burst out laughing, along with the rest of crowd. Even the Cuban macaws seemed to laugh, with them screeching at the sudden loud noise. The woodpeckers darted away and one woman spilled her Macaw Margarita on her husband. Suzanne sighed. Her day was just starting.

 **At the Jurassic nesting ground, Nigel and Chiyo have finally caught sight of their second quarry. The one and only Epanterias.**

Nigel and Chiyo watched as the Epanterias used the darkness of the night to their advantage to try and separate a sixty foot long juvenile. They were a light blue with fluff instead of feathers with a bright green stripe running down the length of their backs.

"The Epanterias have finally come" Nigel shouted in joy. "Behold, the largest of the Jurassic land killers!"

"Nigel, we probably shouldn't shout" Chiyo said quietly. "That could attract their attention."

"Oh" Nigel said at the reality check. "Right. That's probably a good idea."

The Epanterias ran towards the herd at a great speed. While not as fast as Allosaurus, they certainly faster than Saurophaganax. They seemed to almost float above the ground. However, one of the Epanterias got cocky. Even though they one of the gods of the Jurassic, they were still mortal.

The largest Amphicoelias swung its tail at the approaching predator. The Epanterias got hit by the giant tail, as long as three school buses, and flew back thirty feet. It didn't get up.

"Note to self: never get on their bad side" muttered Chiyo as she climbed out with Nigel to capture the remainders of the pack. Once they stepped out of the car, a juvenile Epanterias immediately turned around and almost caught Nigel in it's jaws.

"Chiyo, send it back!" Nigel yelled. "I didn't come back to the Jurassic to become dinner!"

Chiyo quickly activated the portal before throwing a rock at the carnivore. The rock hit it squarely in the face. The carnivore turned back to look at the two legged creature stupid enough to have the audacity to hit it. It seemed to quickly weigh the pros and cons of eating the more annoying mammal before charging her.

Chiyo quickly dove to the right and the carnivore stormed through the portal. The holding pens exploded with activity and, judging from the shouts by Bob, appeared to have been on break.

Nigel jumped back into the jeep before catching the attention of the rest of the pack. The alpha male seemed disinterested by the mammal in the car, but the alpha female charged. This resulted in the male and the rest of the pack following her.

The next several minutes were spent weaving through the maze of sauropods and dodging the vast number of kicks and tail lashes. Finally, Nigel reached the time portal, with the pack hot on his heels.

"Open the portal Chiyo!" Nigel yelled as he drove towards her. She activated the portal and the time traveler and dinosaurs went back to the present day. The dusty pens appeared and the gates to a holding pen had just been closed.

One holding pen at the end of the row had been opened enough as to where Nigel could drive into it. Nigel sped forward and drove into the pen before it closed. The Epanterias banged and clawed and bit the holding pen gate, but to no avail.

"Nigel" Bob called out from above. "You might want to come up here. We need to have a little talk with you."

"Coming Bob" Nigel laughed as he climbed out of the jeep and onto a ladder. Bob stood on top of the raised walkway, waiting for Nigel.

"My gosh, they're a bit big, aren't they?" he said. "First Chiyo bring back those killers that her friend likes, then you bring me these giants. Why did you have to bring back these guys? Maybe they're better left extinct."

Nigel just laughed before replying.

"Bob, Chiyo and I saw something at a watering hole back there and trust me, you're better off with these guys than what we saw. Anyways, I know you weren't calling me up here to say hi. Please make it fast, because I really need to save the Amphicoelias."

"Nigel, you're just saving one or two, right?" Bob asked.

"Ummmm..."

"Nigel!"

"What, I can't help it. They're really beautiful animals Bob. You'll see what I mean when I save them. I asked Arnold to hook the portal up to their enclosure instead of the holding pens."

Bob just snorted before crossing his arms.

"Hoskins quit this morning" Bob grumbled.

Nigel perked up in surprise at the news.

"We've got a whole sleuth of bad news here. This morning, Hoskins quit his job and said he was to go back to the mainland. An hour after that, a security camera caught him going into Wu's private lab to talk to him. He came out three minutes later with a large number of cuts, bruises, and wounds. We rushed the medics there to see if Wu had been hurt and we found out he had been knocked unconscious with a metal chair. And that wasn't even the weirdest part. We found a ton of weird animals in his lab, a dozen at least. Had some lizards, baby raptors and some Triceratops-Stegosaurus mix. I dunno what's with them, but we're going to ask him about them."

Nigel just blinked in shock, partly because of the only words he could make out were dozen and raptors, partly because of how fast Bob was talking.

"Errr, ya. I didn't catch any of that, but you can tell me later tonight."

Nigel quickly climbed back down the ladder and waited in the holding pen until the Epanterias were contained before driving out and back through the time portal. Chiyo was waiting on the other side. It was a sad scene.

An Epanterias had attacked the juvenile before Nigel could get catch its attention. The juvenile lay on its side, with the herd creating a circle around it. Chiyo cradled the giant's grey head in her lap as the juvenile gave soft moaning sounds. Multiple massive wounds covered its body.

Chiyo was crying and the sauropods seemed to bellow in mourning, even though the juvenile was still alive. The grey sauropods occasionally lowered their heads and touches the younger one before lifting them back up.

Nigel noticed that the dead Epanterias was in a different spot than before and looked like it was actually alive and sleeping.

"What happened?" Nigel asked softly. Chiyo sniffled before responding.

"The Epanterias wasn't dead. While the herd was occupied by the ones chasing you, that one recovered. It seemed to just spring back from the dead. It attacked the juvenile so many times... I tried to stop by throwing rocks and shooting tranquilizers, but it just kept attacking it with it's claws and teeth and..."

Chiyo almost went into a fit of crying. The juvenile moaned one more time before blinking slowly. He opened his eyes slower this time than before. The sauropod gave one last rumble before closing its eyes for good. The sauropod passed away in Chiyo's lap.

Chiyo broke down crying and the sauropod herd seemed to disperse sadly before collecting more ferns to eat.

"I could have saved it" Chiyo cried. "I could have saved it."

"Chiyo, it's not your fault" Nigel assured her. "We didn't know the carnivore was still alive. We couldn't have done anything to save it. Get up Chiyo. We're going to rescue the herd. The we'll get rid of the carnivore."

Chiyo finally collected herself and got up from the ground. The Epanterias snorted in it's sleep and glanced at the carcass before getting up and walking towards it. Chiyo then suddenly got angry and picked the closest stone up before Nigel smacked it down.

"Don't do it Chiyo" he warned. "Wait until we rescue the herd first."

Nigel opened a second portal and a shimmering blue vortex appeared. On the other side was a forest with a clear stream running through it. Past it, a fern plain could be seen and even the fence could be seen. The stream connected to a blue river and the Brontosaurus and Camptosaurus herd could be seen grazing on the plentiful ferns.

The Amphicoelias turned towards the portal once they smelled the plentiful water in an area not in a drought. That however wasn't the only enticement. The plentiful forests and plains added on, and, to make things even more enticing, several big piles of stones to be used as gastroliths were piled near the front of the portal entrance.

The two hundred footer rumbled and started to follow her. Like modern elephant herds and mammoth herds, social Jurassic sauropods had matriarchs. It was always the oldest and most experienced ones that became the matriarchs. One important difference however was that most dinosaur species that had matriarchal systems didn't kick out the males. The males could even become the matriarchs. And males were always the more temperamental.

"INCOMING" Nigel yelled as the male chased him after Nigel used a stick to tap it.

Nigel ran as fast as he could and with the sauropod surprisingly keeping up. If anything, it was gaining on Nigel. He was going to become a pancake if he didn't do something soon.

"Nigel, run through the portal!" Chiyo yelled after him.

Nigel quickly turned around, which confused the sauropod terribly, and ran through the swirling vortex of light. The giant seemed to ponder the the pros and cons of going through the swirling light portal to an artificial Jurassic paradise before bellowing to the herd.

The grey creatures immediately stopped grazing before following the herd leader through the portal to drink the precious water. The herd vanished through the portal in almost two minutes. After the tail of the last one vanished through, Chiyo closed the portal. She quickly collected it before getting in the driver's seat of the jeep.

"How are we going to rescue the carnivore?" Chiyo asked, her eyes still red.

"We aren't rescuing it" Nigel replied. "I told you were getting rid of it. I'm not going to break my promise. He's a beautiful killing machine, but I hate things that kill Amphicoelias now. After I saw them yesterday, I decided they were my favorite dinosaur. Here we go!"

Nigel sped forward and hit the Epanterias that had almost gotten to the Amphicoelias carcass. The impact was so great that the forty foot long killer tumbled down, roaring in pain and surprise.

"And this is the part where we drive for our lives and his death" Nigel mumbled.

They shot back towards the bluff where they first arrived, the Epanterias following them and roaring in bloodlust. It took longer than expected, but once they reached the bluff, they made a quick turn, away from the places where the Epanterias could fall to it's death.

"Err Nigel" Chiyo said. "How are we gonna get rid of it if it can't fall to it's death?"

"Look ahead Chiyo" Nigel replied cooly. Chiyo paled once she saw the watering hole. The Allosaurus carcass seemed to have vanished. A yellow shape could be seen in the watering hole, waiting for something stupid enough to get close to come to it. The Epanterias meanwhile was almost on top of them before they got to the watering hole.

Driving as close to the water as he dared, Nigel slowed down as to allow the Epanterias to slow down so the Torvosaurus could catch it more easily. Several seconds went by before the yellow monster burst from the water and wrapped it's jaws around the neck of the Epanterias.

The larger monster violently twisted its neck and head and the Torvosaurus went tumbling into the dirt. The yellow beast recovered almost instantly before sizing up it's new opponent. Then it gave a large challenging roar at the Saurophaganax.

The bigger dinosaur responded with it's own roar before charging. The Torvosaurus ran out to meet its opponent in battle. The two clashed into each other before the Torvosaurus seized the neck of the Epanterias in its formidable jaws.

The mighty monster struggled, but then a low growl seemed to come from within the Torvo's chest and it suddenly heaved back. The giant allosaurid was caught off surprise and went tumbling forward and crashed into the shallows.

The Torvosaurus launched itself into the water before grabbing the end of the Epanterias's tail and swimming down into the depths. The Epanterias gave one final shriek before vanishing into the depths. Nigel and Chiyo stood watching the water for a minute before blood started to appear in the water.

Then the Torvosaurus emerged with the Epanterias, now dead, out of the water. It threw the carcass onto the ground before giving a low rumble into the bushes. Three tiny Torvosaurus hatchlings ran out from hiding before another two came out from the trees.

Nigel and Chiyo smiled at the family before setting the time portal up once more. Quietly and quickly, they left the Jurassic world to go back to the present. The Torvosaurus who killed the Epanterias watched them until their portal closed.

Then it grabbed a piece of meat from the Epanterias before giving it to the hatchlings.

 **As soon as Nigel and Chiyo have finished their Jurassic adventure, Bob has alerted the Prehistoric Park construction crew to the juvenile Amphicoelias. They have erected something grand for visitors and staff alike to get to know the life of the Amphicoelias.**

A sixty foot long bronze statue had been placed as the entrance to Morrison Formation B so that the public could know about the poor dinosaur who never got the chance to make it back to the present.

As Bob stood admiring the statue, Nigel came up the trail to inspect the new visitor zone. He smiled widely at the new statute before patting Bob on the back.

"Nice statue Bob" Nigel said, smiling. "Although I would like to see a statue of the Torvosaurus fighting the Epanterias."

"I have them get started right away" Bob said. "The Amphicoelias act just like big puppies. One person literally threw a stick for one and it used it's long neck to stretch out and retrieved it. I put the Dermodactylus into the Pterosaur Aviary. I gave them a desert-like enclosure with a stream and pond in it. Several trees are in too. I put in a few climate control systems to mimic the dry and wet seasons too. They're making nests in the tree right now, so I think they're going to lay eggs soon. Speaking of eggs and pterosaurs, a Pteranodon laid an egg rather early this season. She abandoned it, so we took it to the Veterinary Building."

Nigel nodded before going to Jurassic Flats, the herbivore enclosure. The Camptosaurus were currently exploring the forest, while the Brontosaurus were moving towards the treehouse restaurant, Bronto Burgers, to see what was inside. The Amphicoelias were grazing on the ferns, but they seemed to still be in some type of mourning for the juvenile as they made grunting sounds.

Nigel sat down and watched the herd for several minutes before he turned to Bob.

"I visited Wu at the hospital" Nigel said. "He told me his whole story. He looked funny, with three tiny raptors on his lap and three monitors clinging onto his shirt like Boy Scout badges. I still can't believe that Hoskins blackmailed him and knocked him unconscious. I knew that Henry's "Wu Flower" was a hybrid, but I thought animal hybrids weren't possible. I guess I was wrong."

Nigel got up and walked down towards Saurophaganax Savanna. The theropods were nowhere to be seen, but their roars could be heard from the forest just barely visible in the distance. No rivers went through the exhibit, but a lake was in the center of the forest where they could cool off.

Finally, Nigel visited the last enclosure. Epanterias Fern Plain was filled with activity as the new predators were "hunting" a genetically modified cow carcass. Each one already had a bloody jaw and red claws, but were still wanting the hunt to go on. One repeatedly flung it while the other chased.

Nigel decided to spare his stomach, so he left. Turning his back to the exhibit, he didn't see Python crawl out of the bushes, nor did he feel Python take his wallet out from his back pocket. Python quickly retreated back into the bushes before running in the direction of Bronto Burgers. Nigel's wallet was going to be a sad sight by the morning.

 **Next time on Prehistoric Park, Nigel and Chiyo will rescue hard headed herbivores**

 **(a herd of two pachycephalosaurid species browse together)**

 **and meet a tyrannosaurid named after the mountains of North America.**

 **(a brown tyrannosaurid snaps at Chiyo)**

 **And Prehistoric Park prepares for an almighty battle.**

 **(a Hippopotamus Gorgops roars at a Utahraptor)**

 **All next time on Prehistoric Park.**

 **Animals Rescued:**

 _5 Saurophaganax Maximus: three male, two female_

 _14 Brontosaurus Excelsus: six males, seven females_

 _15 Camptosaurus Dispar: seven males, eight females_

 _23 Dermodactylus Montanus: nine males, thirteen females_

 _7 Epanterias Amplexus: three males, four females_

 _9 Amphicoelias Fragillimus: four males, five females_

The Amphicoelias death scene was based off the Jurassic World Apatosaurus death scene, just so you know


	12. Hard Headed Herbivores

**Please forgive me if my chapter isn't that good, but I was really rushed this week. Also, after much consideration, I have decided not to add the sonic weapons from Terra Nova into this series. I hope you all enjoy Hard Headed Herbivores. Keep being awesome. Bye!**

 **There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time, Nigel and Chiyo will rescue the two famous pachycephalosaurid species, meet American tyrannosaurs, and rediscover the old Tyrannosaurus Rex from before the death of the dinosaur dynasty.**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 11- Hard Headed Herbivores

 **Today, Nigel and Chiyo are planning to rescue yet more creatures from the Hell Creek Formation. Instead of creating a new visitor zone for the animals however, the Masrani Construction team had extended Hell Creek Formation some of the last space in the island chain available. After this mission to Hell Creek, Nigel and Chiyo would only be able to do one more rescue mission. They would have to make the most of these last two missions.**

Nigel sat on a bench in front of the Texacephale exhibit of San Antonio Walkways. The little herbivores were currently gathering ferns from the plains to make nests in the nearby forest. Two juveniles chased each other around a log at the edge of a river.

The bench Nigel was sitting on had pachycephalosaurid skulls as the armrests and four Sauroposeidon were the legs. The maker had had a very good eye for detail, as he had even gotten the scars from one of the adults just right.

"Hello" Nigel said cheerily. "We've had the Texacephale for a little over two or three months now, with them being the very first of our Phase Three animals and our first pachycephalosaurid dinosaur. Today, Chiyo and I are rescuing the species that gave this group of extraordinary dinosaurs their name: Pachycephalosaurus."

Bob came strolling up the dirt path before sitting next to Nigel on the bench to watch the juveniles play.

"Just finished a short monorail that Wu requested. Goes about a mile before going into nothingness. Curious fellow, he is. So, I heard you were going to save another pachycephalosaurid along with Pachycephalosaurus itself. I've only heard of Dracorex, Pachycephalosaurus, and Texacephale. Which species are you rescuing?"

"You guessed it already Bob" Nigel laughed. " _Dracorex Hogwartsia._ It is thought to be a growth stage of Pachycephalosaurus, just like Stygimoloch, but we'll make a proper discovery today. Don't worry Bob. They're a world away from what Primeval portrayed them as. By the way, where's Chiyo?"

"She's coming back from feeding Artemis. You know, Wu's little bodyguard. Wu is the safest man on the island with her around. Nothing can touch him or steal his stuff. Err, strike that. Python still managed to steal his pancakes this morning."

Nigel sighed at the reminder of the event. Syrup had been all over the walls after that little incident.

 **Artemis was a Dinoraptor Rex, a hybrid species of dromaeosaurid, that had been hatched by Henry Wu for Vic Hoskins. Hoskins was now one of the most wanted men in both the United States and Costa Rica. However, that didn't stop Artemis and the rest of Wu's "children" from following him around and guarding his home.**

Henry was putting finishing touches on the teleportation portal in his home when Artemis decide she wanted to explore the restroom. She pushed the cracked door open with her head before stepping into the white, shiny room.

She paused at seeing the shower before jumping up on the closest object to get a closer view: the toilet. As soon as she jumped on, she slipped on the smooth surface and gave a distressed shriek before steadying herself.

She relaxed, but Leopard heard her shriek before running in to come to her rescue. She ran at full speed before jumping up on the toilet to rescue her adopted sister from the inanimate object. Artemis shrieked again when the little Death Monitor jumped up and she almost fell in again when Leopard joined her.

Again, she steadied herself before a curious croon came from the hallway before a new head peered in. It was Rose, the youngest Dinoraptor hatchling. She looked up at the two older creatures before jumping up with them.

All three creatures this time couldn't regain balance and they all dropped into the toilet. Wu was in for a shock next time he used the restroom.

 **At the Isla Nublar Holding Pens, Nigel and Chiyo have met with Mahak, a Neanderthal, Bowwow, a Kuri that is Python's best friend and partner in crime, and an unexpected participant in the mission: Simon Masrani.**

Simon Masrani had made quite the entrance. A large jet had flown thousands of feet overhead the holding pens before Simon Masrani had jumped out and parachuting at one thousand feet in the air.

And Nigel, Chiyo, and Mahak just stood next to their jeep gaping. When Simon finally alighted on the ground, everyone in the holding pens were clapping their hands in respect. Simon shook some dust of him before smiling good naturedly at Nigel.

"Hello Nigel" he said happily. "I heard that you were going on a rescue mission and I just happened to be arriving at the park. I thought it would be nice to take a break from my job and go on a little safari trip with you, seeing as this will most likely be the next to last mission. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, we would love for you to come with us" Nigel replied almost too quickly. "We were just about to go through the portal. We had John Arnold position us along a mountain range's base, so we should find some herbivores grazing at the base and, hopefully, Pachycephalosaurus and Dracorex."

 **The land of Late Cretaceous North America was dotted with volcanoes and an inland sea separate two halves of North America. Frequent rainfall and warm temperatures allowed vegetation to grow in great abundance. It was here that Tyrannosaurus ruled, Triceratops roamed, and Pachycephalosaurus grazed.**

The five stepped through the portal into the vanished world of the past. The greater oxygen content hit them and Simon temporarily went light headed. It took several seconds before he got control of himself before looking at the lost world of the Cretaceous period.

Below them was a narrow strip of ferns that followed the base of the mountain. A forest lay behind the ferns and the sun was high in the cloudless sky. The mountains were above them, great and foreboding with the occasional tree on them.

"We should follow the ferns" Nigel said. "The Pachycephalosaurus are probably going to graze there instead because it has better grazing than the forest. We'll have to be careful though. A Tyrannosaurus or other carnivore could easily conceal themselves among the ferns. Green Stripe visited me the day before yesterday to tell me that the Tyrannosaurus that lived before the volcanic activity started to kill the dinosaurs were...different. He didn't tell me how, but that they would be harder to spot than ours. I don't know if that's because they're smarter or what, but I honestly would like to see why."

"Nigel, we should get going" Chiyo said. "A Triceratops herd is coming out from the mountains behind us and I really don't feel like becoming shishkabob today. Besides, I think the lead male has already smelled us..."

A herd of seven Triceratops was coming out of a mountain pass. They're grey skin shone in the sunlight and their red crests were flushed at the smell of unfamiliar animals. The male turned in their direction and snorted before giving a low grumble. It was a sign that many keepers at the park knew: stay away from me and we'll get along just fine.

"I take it that that is the que to go away" Simon said.

"Yep" Chiyo said. "Let's get out of here."

They hiked North, towards what appeared to be a river flowing out of the mountains and into a watering hole. Several animal herds had already congregated there and were grazing and drinking. Another grumble came from the Triceratops and they hiked faster towards the watering hole.

 **Back at the house of Henry Wu...**

"Really guys? I give each of you guys a litter box, but you try to learn how to use the toilet. What were you even doing there in the first place?"

Wu looked down at the three baby carnivores in the bathtub, each actively splashing in the water and playing their game of tag. It was a simple game. Artemis and Rose swam away from Leopard, who would go underwater and swim like a crocodilian, to try in vain not be attacked.

For a moment, Leopard looked up at him from underwater before swimming after the two Dinoraptor again. She didn't care about what her "mom" had just said. She just wanted to play. Wu laughed when she sprung out of the water like an angry Thanatosaurus before clinging onto Artemis. Wu paled slightly as he remembered the first time he saw them at feeding time. He didn't want to ever see them feed again.

 **Back in Cretaceous North America, Nigel, Chiyo, Bowwow, Mahak, and Simon have finally reached the watering hole. Good news: they're about to find out what Green Stripe meant about the Tyrannosaurus Rex being different. Bad news: they're about to find out what Green Stripe meant about the Tyrannosaurus Rex being different.**

The watering hole had herds of several species of herbivorous dinosaurs grazing and drinking. Two herds consisted of Triceratops, one of Torosaurus, three of Edmontosaurus, one of an ornithomimid species, and one herd of their main target: Pachycephalosaurus.

The ornithomimids had grey feathers with light blue heads and necks. They had grey beaks, dark blue head feathers, and yellow eyes that reminded Nigel and Chiyo of some of the feral chickens back at the park.

The Pachycephalosaurus had dark brown fluff with green eyes and had black spots all over its body. Two males were fighting, but instead of bumping heads, they made screeches that hurt the ears of a nearby Edmontosaurus herd.

"The ornithomimids are a common species known as _Ornithomimus Velox"_ Chiyo said to the cameraman _. "_ They're omnivores and are thought to have lived in large numbers since they were so weak. That herd over there contains over forty animals and they all are on high alert. If a predator attacked, their only defense would be their speed."

"Our targets are there as well" added Nigel. "The Pachycephalosaurus are currently doing a display of dominance with one another. A common misconception is that they butted heads with one another. The truth is that they never actually used the domes on their heads on each other, but on small predators like Troodon and juvenile Tyrannosaurus Rex instead."

An Edmontosaurus bellowed once he finished his sentence. Everyone turned their head to see what the disturbance was when an earthshaking roar came from the trees. It was a roar everyone had heard quite often in Hell Creek Formation. It was a Tyrannosaurus.

Two juveniles darted from the treelike and caught an Ornithomimus before any of them had a chance to run away. They quickly took the life of the dinosaur and dragged it by its long neck and tail back towards the tree line.

The other dinosaurs were panicked as well. The Triceratops and Torosaurus had joined together to make a large herd to protect the juveniles. The Edmontosaurus ran into the water, too deep for a Tyrannosaurus to go into, and the Pachycephalosaurus and Ornithomimus darted into the mountains.

Everyone's face fell at that, but nobody said anything as the Tyrannosaurus lumbered out from the forest. This one was different from the ones at Prehistoric Park. It still had the bald grey face, but it's feathers were different. Instead of black and grey, they were red, yellow, brown, green, and black. It blended into the forest perfectly.

The Tyrannosaurus let out a snort as it looked at the herds before gracefully walking to the watering hole, where it started drinking.

"My god, they are beautiful" Chiyo gasped as two more adults came out from the trees.

"It's a shame that they're beautiful feathers will be turning more black and grey to blend in with the volcanic environments" Nigel said with a familiar twinkle in his eye. He seemed to fight with his conscious for a few seconds before he grabbed the time portal.

"Nigel" Mahak hissed. "We can't bring any unexpected large carnivores, remember? Muldoon will kill you for that."

"He never said anything about carnivore species that we already have" Nigel said, hiding the time portal in the ferns in front of the group. "If he wants to change that rule, well, tough luck. I'm bringing these ones back and he can't stop me. He can change the rules after. Bob will probably have to build another Tyrannosaurus pen for these ones."

"That's Nigel for ya" Chiyo whispered to Simon Masrani. "Always finding a loophole for every animal."

Simon chuckled before he felt something land on him. He held his breath, while Chiyo slowly turned around to see a dino-bird on him. Several more were gliding down from a nearby tree, coming to inspect these new animals below them.

"I think I know what these are" Masrani whispered. "I did some research about the ecosystem before I came here. These are Avisaurus, most likely the _Archibaldi_ species. They were basically the Microraptor substitute here. They're actually supposed to live near water sources like swamps since they ate crawfish, dragonflies, and fish, but I guess that they go wherever they like."

Mahak slowly pulled a blow dart tube from behind his back before aiming it at the ones closest to him. Then he blew the darts out, catching six of them in as many seconds before putting more darts in. He caught three more before they all left. Then Chiyo sent them through the portal.

"That was easy" Chiyo said before noticing someone was missing.

"Wait...Where's Bowwow?" she asked, worried about her dear pet Kuri. Many people forgot, since Bowwow liked to roam, that he was actually Chiyo's pet and liked to spend most of his time in her home. He had filled in a great role in Chiyo's life, since her cat had died.

"Uh oh" Simon said, looking in the opposite direction. "Look behind you Chiyo."

Chiyo turned around before becoming pale at seeing Bowwow sniff the Tyrannosaurus juveniles. The two small tyrants sniffed the mammal before curling their lips. They didn't like the smell of dog food, but they liked the unexpected company that they had found in this strange, new creature.

"Please don't tell me that Bowwow became friends with them" Simon said. "It's bad enough that Python has created his own secret entrances into all the outside enclosures. We don't need Bowwow to have his own entrances so he can visit the Tyrannosaurus. Or even worse, the Tyrannosaurus juveniles find the entrances and wander around the park with Python and Bowwow. It was bad enough when parents were targeting the park for having dangerous animals. But hey, zoos have dangerous animals and nobody ever protests about them. They have hippos, we have giant hippos. They have lions, we have Smilodon. They have crocodiles, we have the forty foot long ones. I could go on all day about the garbage people say about how the park isn't safe and how they don't like how the theropods and such have feathers and blah blah blah. Sometimes, tourists are a pain. They're a necessary evil though, I guess. Imagine what the parents would say about those two juvenile Tyrannosaurus wandering around. I don't even want to think about it."

A large roar pulled Simon from his conversation with Chiyo. Nigel was standing in front of them, shouting and jumping up and down while waving his arms to attract the attention of the killers. Bowwow and the two juveniles looked up at Nigel before running towards him. Bowwow might have seen it as a game, but the juveniles saw it as an easy kill and extra meat.

Nigel jumped out of the way after activating the portal. The two small tyrants ran through, unable to turn or steer away. Tyrannosaurus Rex had zero turning abilities as juveniles.

The alpha roared before charging as well, partly to protect the juveniles, but mostly to chase the strange creatures out of its territory. It was slower than the juveniles, but still as fast as a charging African elephant. It's amber eyes seemed to be angry and it's knife filled mouth stayed wide open as it charged the humans.

"Is this normal?" Simon asked Chiyo.

"Yep" she replied.

"Normally" Mahak added.

"Why did I want to come back here?" Simon said to himself.

"Because you wanted a safari vacation" Mahak replied, not taking his eyes of the charging alpha, which was now joined by the other two adults. "I should probably tranquilize the rexes before they get through the portal or kill Nigel. Not enough to knock them out in the past, but enough where they'll be extremely tired by the time they get through the portal and eventually fall asleep in the holding pens."

"You're going to tranquilize them with a blow dart tube?" Chiyo asked. "I don't think that will stop a Tyrannosaurus Rex."

Mahak just grunted to keep his laughter in as he grabbed his spear. Instead of a stone spearhead, it had a syringe of clear tranquilizer fluid at the end: the perfect mix of ancestral Neanderthal weaponry and modern tranquilizer technology.

Once the alpha was within thirty feet of the portal, Mahak threw his spear. It embedded itself into the shoulder of the Tyrannosaurus and the predator tumbled onto the ground, rolling towards the direction of the portal.

Nigel dove out of the way as the forty foot long killer went through. One of the others followed through to protect the alpha, but the last one stopped as he heard the other ones roar. In the distance of the present, Cronus could be heard roaring. The one in the past was scared of Cronus.

However, it didn't need any further encouragement to go through the portal once Mahak threw a tranquilizer spear at it. The dinosaur roared in anger before charging Mahak.

The Neanderthal ran through the portal with the carnivore on his tail before he came back a minute later.

"You know" Simon said after Mahak came back. "I think I should just go back to the present and wait for you guys there. I'm not used to almost being eaten, whereabouts you guys are. I hope you enjoy yourselves."

Simon walked through the portal, where he promptly climbed into a jeep before driving off to the main park area.

"Well, that was refreshing" Nigel laughed. "Now where to next?"

Mahak pointed towards the mountains and Nigel's face fell as he remembered the fleeing dinosaurs. An Avisaurus glided down too low and Mahak shot a blow dart at it before catching it like a feathery football.

 **Back on Isla Muerta, an animal moving truck containing an adult Utahraptor has crashed and the dromaeosaurid has escaped. The staff have finally managed to corner it, but it is in an awkward area: Hippopotamus Watering Hole.**

Hippopotamus Watering Hole was a mix of lake, jungle, river, marsh, and savanna. It contained three different species of hippopotamus: the Nile hippopotamus, the Pygmy hippopotamus, and Hippopotamus Gorgops. Visitors often commented about how they loved seeing all three animals living together, but today they were going to see an unexpected visitor.

The Utahraptor was stalking the savannah game trail when a jeep drove past it. The raptor jumped back and hissed before the jeep did a U-turn. A door opened and Suzanne stepped out with a tranquilizer rifle in hand.

"I've got to be extra careful with dromaeosaurids" Suzanne said. "They're more unpredictable than most creatures here." She aimed her tranq rifle at the raptor, who just snarled at the human.

"Ready" Suzanne muttered herself. "Aim..."

Suzanne never got the chance to fire as a giant hippopotamus charged from the tall grass and hit the raptor solidly in the side with it's monster head. The raptor went flying before hitting the earth with a solid thunk. The hippo roared and the raptor got up, winded and bruised, but okay.

"Oh dear" Suzanne muttered, as she prepared a larger dosage for the hippo rather than the raptor. "The hippo has a power advantage, but the raptor has the claws and speed advantage. It could go either way for both creatures."

Luckily, the two were not in the mood to fight. The Utahraptor snorted and walked away, while the hippo started to graze on the golden savanna grass. Suzanne shot a tranquilizer dart into the neck of the dinosaur. The dinosaur made no move to runaway, but gave a startled gurgle before promptly collapsing. The hippo didn't like the sound and started to charge before Suzanne gave a high whistle.

Aros the Argentavis flew out from a nearby tree before flying around the hippo, not hurting it but distracting it. Owen had taught the Argentavis to obey Chiyo, Bob, Nigel, Barry (his second in command), and Suzanne. Of all the Argentavis, Aros had always been the most willing to listen.

Suzanne loaded a hippo dart before calling Aros back. Once the Argentavis had retreated, she sent it back to Sorna (they were trained to do that, just accept that they're both awesome and smart) before she shot the hippo. The hippo bellowed at her before it walked away into the brush, looking for a safe spot to fall asleep to avoid being killed by predators that weren't there.

"Hey Suzanne" shouted a voice behind her. It was Simon Masrani in a jeep, driving slowly across the enclosure. His usually stainless white shirt now had a grass stain (erh, strike that. Make it a fern stain) on it from his expedition to the past.

"Hello Simon" Suzanne shouted across the savanna grass before she radioed Control to send someone over to collect the raptor. She turned back to Simon, smiling.

"I heard you went back with Nigel" she said. "What did you bring back this time?"

"A few dino-birds..."

"That's great."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry. I assume he brought back some new species of herbivore too."

"Nope. You already have the species."

"Triceratops?"

"Nope."

"Edmontosaurus?"

"Nope."

"T. Rex?" Suzanne said sarcastically before laughing.

"Yep."

Suzanne's smile faded before it crawled back into her face and died.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked. Then her radio flared to life.

" _Sorry Suzanne"_ came Lowery's voice over the radio. " _The roaring of the new Tyrannosaurus pack stopped me from hearing what you said."_ Muldoon's yelling could be heard in the background.

 _"I'm going to kill Nigel!"_ Muldoon yelled as the Tyrannosaurus Rex roared and did other things that couldn't be identified by their sound.

Suzanne paled and made a face of absolute horror at the thought of more Tyrannosaurus. Simon quickly took his phone out before taking a picture of the vet's face. It was just too hilarious not to keep.

 **At the home of Henry Wu, Henry is putting the finishing touches on his "home project" that resulted in the creation of the hybrids. Wu had discovered the blueprints to the second most revolutionary invention ever to be made. So revolutionary that InGen and Masrani have already patented it. Now, it is just a matter of time and speed that will decide the fate and future of Prehistoric Park.**

Wu worked furiously as he finished off the teleportation portal. Wu had requested Bob that a monorail be built that led to nowhere. Little did Bob know that Wu was working on something that would change the park forever.

The teleportation portal had a small, obscure history. When the time portal was being built by John Hammond, it was thought it would only take the portal user to the exact location where they were using the portal, which meant the user could be sent underwater or underground. Thus, the teleportation portal was created. Hammond had kept several journals on the teleportation portal before he abandoned the project, fearing it would lead to unnecessary conflict. After that, the journals became blank.

It had given Wu several problems and he had almost considered shoving Hoskins through an incomplete portal after he had blackmailed Wu. It would have been interesting to watch, but Wu's conscious had won over his urge to discover.

"Yes" Wu muttered, jumping up in excitement. He had finished the portal. All he needed to do now was attach it to the specially made monorail and test it. Wu had tested it with multiple items, including pencils, apples, lizards, CDs, himself, and Python (Wu had an empty fridge for a week after that. The Python had gotten his revenge).

Wu grabbed the portal before running up stairs and grabbing his "children" before jumping into his jeep (yes, everyone in Prehistoric Park had their own jeep, okay. It's better than trying to drive through a swamp or forest than in a Ferrari). Wu couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when he showed them.

 **Back in the Cretaceous, Nigel and Chiyo have tracked down the herd of Ornithomimus and Pachycephalosaurus. For the past hour, they have been creating a funnel trap using logs, sticks, twigs, and dead saplings. Now they are in for an even bigger surprise than the Pachycephalosaurus.**

The Pachycephalosaurus herd was a mere one hundred meters away from where the funnel was. The Ornithomimus browsed with them, pecking at the bugs that they stirred up. Chiyo and Mahak both had tranquilizer guns and spears ready and Nigel was guiding Bowwow behind the herd.

Several of the hard headed herbivores snorted at Nigel, but they made no aggressive move at him or the Kuri. If anything, they were curious, but cautious about the two mammals, with the juveniles occasionally getting close enough to where Nigel could touch them, although he made no move to.

"If I touch a juvenile wrong by accident, it could give a distress call" Nigel said to the cameraman. "And I don't fancy being on the wrong end of those skulls."

Five minutes later, he and the Kuri were on the other side of the herd of hardheads. Just as Nigel prepared to let Bowwow go, a low rumbling came from the forest behind Nigel. Bowwow whimpered and the Ornithomimus and Pachycephalosaurus immediately fled into the funnel. The Ornithomimus, being faster, went through funnel and into the portal before the pachys.

The Pachys, however, didn't like the obstacle in the way of their escape from the predator and used their heads to knock down the weak sections before running deeper into the mountains. Everyone's face fell again at the loss of their targets. Except for Bowwow's. He just panted.

The Kuri chased after the herd before catching one dinosaur and dragging it back to Nigel. It was a baby Pachycephalosaurus, only two feet long. It had brown fluff all over it and it even had a little domed head and quills, like a ceratopsian's, on its back.

"This is a juvenile Pachycephalosaurus" Nigel said to the cameraman. "They look different from the adults, but not too much. I think this can confirm that Dracorex and Stygimoloch are in fact different species from Pachycephalosaurus."

Nigel sent the baby dinosaur through before closing the portal.

"That's nice Nigel, but I would like to find out the source of the rumble" Chiyo said. "It must be a fairly large carnivore to have been able to scare away the entire herd like that. It's not a Tyrannosaurus, thank God, but it could be something else just as deadly. Maybe an earlier creature survived in this mountain range. It does seem like enough to avoid competition with Tyrannosaurus and keep a species going."

"Why so?" Mahak asked.

"For starters, this mountain range isn't suitable for Tyrannosaurus" Nigel began. "The ground here is too uneven for a Tyrannosaurus's liking. We had problems with some hills that took up a part of the Rex pack enclosure before we removed most of them. We left some, just so it would give the juveniles a place to escape if any of the other Tyrannosaurus tried to cannibalize them. Then there is the matter of habitat. If you're relatively small enough, then this area would be perfect for a medium or small sized carnivore. These mountains are a maze of valleys, canyons, mesas, hills, migration routes, and game trails. You could easily lose the competition chasing you in here. If you're smart enough, you might even be able to lure larger carnivores to their deaths in here. The mountains have various lakes, rivers, streams, and springs that provide fresh water. Finally, the prey here is plentiful. Triceratops, Torosaurus, and Edmontosaurus frequently migrate, while juvenile ankylosaurs often grow up in the mountains to avoid the lowland predators, like Tyrannosaurus and Troodon. The Pachycephalosaurus and Ornithomimus are plentiful. The Ornithomimus might have just been in the mountains to migrate or lay their eggs or may be even just be following the pachys for protection. We may never know. Unless we release them again. That won't be happening anytime soon."

Nigel was disturbed from his talk when another rumble came from the trees. It sounded... peaceful? The humans, Neanderthal, and Kuri peered through the bushes to see the face of a predator.

It was a tyrannosaurid, but not a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The theropod had brown feathers and was nine meters long. It was asleep and not even twitching. Nigel almost thought it hadn't been the source of the rumbling until it snored. It sounded like a dying walrus. The humans had to keep themselves from giggling, while Mahak was indifferent to the snoring theropod. Bowwow just stared at the nose.

"This is a theropod that was supposed to have gone extinct" Chiyo said. " _Appalachiosaurus Montgomeriensis._ The species was discovered in 1982 at Alabama. They were coastal and ambush hunters. This mountain range must act as a wall between the ocean and the inland. The only known fossil is of a seven meter long juvenile. They're most likely a solitary species. I would love to take one of these guys back, but Muldoon is going to kill Nigel as it is. I don't think I want him after me too."

Mahak nodded in silent agreement. They sat, watching the tyrannosaurid for a few more minutes before it growled in its sleep. After that, it was decided that, for their own safety, they should go away and return to the task of trying to catch the Pachycephalosaurus.

 **Meanwhile at Prehistoric Park, Jordan is feeding the Alaskan Troodon. The Alaskan species had the unique and utterly scary ability to mimic noises and sounds, much like modern parrots. They had often used this unique ability to lure young hadrosaurs away from the herd. However, this certain trait was not only dangerous and deadly, but amusing and hilarious.**

Jordan, Lowery, and Nick were in the jeep with the window rolled down in the Alaskan Troodon exhibit in front of the public viewing area when the pack came out of the woods. The Alaskan Troodon were a bold red with black stripes and large yellow eyes. The Alaskan variant was smarter than the normal variant of Troodon. This had led to some problems.

Early on, they had learned how doors and ladders worked. This had led to an upgrade in security. Then the figured out the words _food please_. This had made Lowery crack up at seeing Nigel when one of the theropods had asked him for food. It had been priceless. Then the Troodon had met Python.

Python had introduced to them the magical substance known as chocolate. From then on, Python had been allowed to eat with them, sleep in the alpha's den, drink with them, and even be allowed to watch after the young and eggs. This had led to Python eventually became the temporary Beta of the Alaskan Troodon pack whenever he was around. In conclusion, Python was a deity to them. Now they were going to use their ability to mimic voices and sounds for a whole new level of mischief.

A juvenile jumped into the window and bit Jordan on his pointer finger, which earned a it a smack on the head (don't be mad, it was a reflex) and Jordan yelling in pain before turning to the troodontid and saying two words.

"F*** you" Jordan whispered to the theropod.

"F*** you" the little dinosaur said out loud before repeating. Then the rest of the pack started saying it in their demonic voices. Then they turned to the public viewing area, which was filled with parents and younger kids and repeated the two words. Lowery and Nick howled with laughter at that.

A Troodon said it to a little boy, who then asked his parents what it meant. Lowery was at the point of crying when the kids started saying it, not knowing what it meant, before they corrected and steered them away from the Troodon.

"Crud" he muttered.

"Congratulations genius" Lowery said to Jordan, tears in his eyes. "You just taught the dinosaurs how to cuss. We have the first cussing Troodon in sixty five million years. I am going to get the footage to the security camera and I _will_ share that video to the world. The world _deserves_ to see that."

"F..."

The little Troodon turned to Jordan and he stopped his sentence. There was no need to encourage bad behavior. The Troodon would most likely forget the phrase by tomorrow. But for now, Jordan had an exhibit to close down.

 **Back in the Cretaceous period, Nigel and Chiyo are looking for the Pachycephalosaurus once more. Determined to save the dinosaurs, the team of four trek on into the mountains, despite the increasing dangers.**

The pachys were at the edge of a canyon, which had a river thirty feet below it. Inside it, a crocodile could be seen sitting at the bottom, simply resting and unaware of the animals above it.

Nigel, Chiyo, Mahak, and Bowwow were hiding in the ferns, watching the herbivores and keeping an eye out for predators. Once they were satisfied that no predators were close by, they stood up and cautiously walked towards the herd.

"I am not really all that eager to get close to the pachys" Nigel said to Chiyo. "They may charge at us, thinking that we're predators. Or they might think that we're following predators and that they'll panic. Oh, hello there little guy."

Nigel was now kneeling down to observe a salamander in a creek. It was part of a group of hundreds that had gathered down by the water to breed. Each was yellow with blue stripes and orange bellies. The males had a little fleshy crest on their heads.

"These are _Habrosaurus Dilatus_ " Chiyo said to the cameraman. "They're a species of prehistoric salamander that found in Hell Creek Formation. These guys are small, possibly young adults that just reached sexual maturity, because they can grow to the size of a modern hellbender salamander. They mostly ate crayfish and snails, but I don't think they won't take the opportunity to eat some of the crickets I brought."

Chiyo threw little crickets into the creek and the little salamanders swam to eat them. Mahak got a net out from his backpack before he grabbed some jars as well. Carefully, he scooped up the amphibians before putting them in jars and repeating the process.

"You guys go on" the Neanderthal said. "I'll stay here and collect the salamanders, just like in Russia. You go catch your dinosaurs. I prefer smaller creatures anyways."

Nigel and Chiyo left the Neanderthal with a spare time portal before they continued onto the herd of dinosaurs.

The Pachycephalosaurus continued to graze, even after Nigel broke into a fit of coughing after Bowwow threw up a cloud of dust. They had the somewhat stupid gaze of a horse, but it was to noted that they had hard heads and that they knew how to use them if threatened.

They slowly, but steadily, made their way to the front of the herd before a growl sounded from nearby. The humans didn't see anything, but the dinosaurs and Bowwow apparently did. The dog pulled free from Chiyo's grip on the leash and the herd bolted towards the humans. Nigel and Chiyo turned around, running away from the stampeding herd before seeing a log.

"Quick, under the log" Nigel said to Chiyo.

The two humans were almost to the point of being trampled when they dove under the log and made it to relative safety. The herd jumped over the log or ran around or past it. Once the herd made it past, they peeked over the log to see what was happening.

The herd was running next to a green forest full of bushes when an Appalachiosaurus lunged out and grabbed a juvenile before shaking it's head violently. The Pachycephalosaurus screeched, injured but still very much alive. It took the adults a few seconds to regroup themselves before they charged the tyrannosaur.

The Appalachiosaurus growled at the herbivores before trying to run away with the juvenile in its jaws. When the adults started catching up, it dropped the juvenile completely and disappeared back into the forest from whence it came.

"Should we help the juvenile?" Chiyo asked Nigel. Nigel nodded before he started to look around for Bowwow. Then they found out he had decided to play bullfighter.

Bowwow was running amongst the herd, tackling random pachys before running away and repeating the process.

"We often forget, but Kuri were bred to hunt the moas of New Zealand" Chiyo said to the cameraman. "They ignore smaller birds like kiwi, but go right after animals from the size of a gazelle to the size of a horse. One time he got into the Texacephale enclosure and they had some disagreements. Bowwow walked out in the end though, with his pride a little hurt, but just fine."

Bowwow tumbled one more Pachycephalosaurus before the herd leader bellowed at the dog. Bowwow whimpered before running away with his tail between his legs before the herd wandered into the forest. Cautiously, Nigel and Chiyo followed.

 **Meanwhile at the lab of Wu, Henry is having trouble with one of Prehistoric Park's staff. Namely Owen Grady, Prehistoric Park's head dromaeosaurid and Argentavis trainer.**

"Owen, no. Just no."

"Come on. It would be cool."

"Owen, if you don't stop this Therosaytr business right now, I will have you banned from the lab."

Wu had been grabbing several flash drives at his lab before getting ready to wait until Nigel returned from his trip at the new monorail when Owen Grady had approached him, asking for the most ridiculous thing Wu had ever heard in his life.

After Owen found out that the Dinoraptors had been a mix of different species, he had come up with a ridiculous idea. "Cool" he called. Wu called it stupid.

"Come on Wu. It would be awesome."

"No."

Grady was holding a picture of himself. However, from waist down, his legs were replaced by the legs of a Dinoraptor: featherless raptor legs with huge kill claws.

"Owen, stop now. One more time and I will ban you from the entire lab complex of Nublar. I am not going to inject Dinoraptor DNA into you."

Owen sagged when he knew he wouldn't be turning into a dino-human hybrid anytime soon. Then Wu's radio flared to life.

" _Dr. Wu, this is Bob. Do you read me?"_

 _"_ I read you loud and clear Bob."

" _We were going through monthly embryonic storage when we noticed one was missing. We didn't panic at first, but we noticed that a large number of embryos are missing."_

"Which ones?"

" _Well, we had suspected Diplodocus, Ankylosaurus, and Quetzalcoatlus. Some of their embryos aren't here. But a dozen more embryos are now missing. We have reason to suspect Hoskins. His fingerprints are all over the storage devices."_

Wu sighed and sagged.

"Which ones?"

" _Let me check very quick. Okay, we're missing Dimetrodon, Smilodon, Arthropleura, Gallimimus, Elasmosaurus, Megarachne, Dryosaurus, Scutosaurus, Gorgonops, Oviraptor, Utahraptor, and Rhamphorhynchus. We also suspect that he's been in league with BioSyn. A dozen embryos is just the right number to fit into a small Barbasol storage device. We've started making our own, incase we ever find the park and decide to recover the embryos... Or the eggs."_

Wu cringed at the reminder of the egg napping of Sahara's siblings. They would have hatched by now and would be probably taller than a grown man... assuming if BioSyn had wanted them alive or if BioSyn didn't do anything to the tyrannosaurs.

"I'll check that out later. I can see a few reasons why BioSyn would want a few of those particular animals. I'll get back to you later. Oh, and call a staff meeting at five. I want everyone to be at the new monorail when I show you what I've got."

Wu didn't give time for Bob to answer, as he turned the radio off. Then he sat down in his leather chair and looked at the potted _Karacosis Wutensis_. Owen stayed silent for almost a minute longer, biting his lips before he pulled another picture out from behind his Therosaytr picture.

"Well, if you can't make me a Therosaytr, could you make me this?"

Wu looked at the picture and almost burst out laughing. It was Owen's Therosaytr picture, only instead of arms, he had Argentavis wings.

"Okay Owen, that was funny, but I need a moment to think seriously."

Owen just stared at him, frowning. He didn't need to talk to Wu for Wu to know what he was thinking: he had been serious about his flying Therosaytr.

 **In the Cretaceous period, Nigel, Chiyo, and Bowwow are still following the herd. The Pachycephalosaurus seem to have been following the scent of another animal, but Nigel and Chiyo haven't been able to find out what. Now, they are going to go face to face with the dragon of Hogwarts.**

Nigel and Chiyo watched the herd pass them from behind a bush when a snort came from behind Nigel. Slowly, they turned and came face to face with a new species of herbivore. It was a bright, cheery green fluff and had lots of little knobs and spikes on its head. It had sharp and leaf shaped teeth, signifying it was an omnivore.

"This is Dracorex" Nigel said, quietly but excitedly. "Many people who have watched Primeval believe that it is actually a theropod, lived into Medieval times, and had two sails on its back that looked like wings. My gosh, they are striking."

The Pachycephalosaurus had wandered into a clearing, where a herd of Dracorex were grazing. It was a peaceful scene, with juvenile Pachycephalosaurus playing with juvenile Dracorex. The two herds were grazing, playing, drinking, and grooming each other peacefully. And it would have stayed like that if a rumble came from a bush.

As quickly as possible, Nigel set the time portal up in front of the path of the herd before activating it. The herd was on high alert, searching for the source of the rumble when another one came. After a moment of searching for the source, they gave up and ran away.

Nigel thought they would run through the portal, but they stopped to investigate this source of blue light. They started to back away and it appeared that the dinosaurs would get away and Nigel would fail for the first time ever on one of his missions. Then Bowwow slipped out of Chiyo's grip.

The Kuri had been pulling on his leash ever since he had seen the herd and had finally broken free. He now bounded at the herd with no hesitation at full speed, showing no signs of stopping.

"Bowwow!" Chiyo yelled. "Come back. You could be hurt!"

The dog gave no sign of hearing this. When the herd spotted him coming, they made no hesitation to run through the portal. They must have been afraid of unfamiliar creatures.

Bowwow bounded after them, not stopping the chase. His hunting instincts had kicked in and he was not going to stop chasing them until either Python came or the animals were in the holding pens.

Nigel closed the portal once the Kuri was through before surveying the clearing to make sure they hadn't missed any animals. Then he started looking for the source of the rumble. After several minutes of unsuccessful scanning, Chiyo pointed at a cluster of plants. Behind the plants was the snout of a snoring Appalachiosaurus.

Nigel sighed and rolled his eyes and Chiyo giggled.

"We should be leaving now" Nigel said to the cameraman. "Wu said that he wanted to show me something and we're having a meeting later on ideas that the staff want incorporated into the park setting."

As soon as Nigel finished his second sentence, a growl came from the plants. The Appalachiosaurus was waking up and was now looking at the humans. Nigel and Chiyo quickly activated the portal and ran through before the Appalachiosaurus woke up fully.

 **At the park control station...**

Python had stolen Lowery's lunch again. The dinosaur had been trying to find his way out of control for almost ten minutes now. Several times, he had bumped into Lowery. Each time, he had lost the man. Now he was no longer trying to escape, but following the scent of his favorite food: chocolate.

Python rounded a corner to see a chocolate cake slice on a fancy plate laying the middle of the hallway. If the dinosaur was suspicious, he didn't show it. He dropped Lowery's lunch and walked right up to the cake without hesitation. Just as he prepared to sink his fangs into the delicious dessert, a hooded figure came around the corner.

The person's face was hidden by the black cloak's hood and he or she held a plastic scythe. The person's hands were painted like the bones of a hand. The person looked just like the stereotypical Grim Reaper.

At first, Python didn't notice the figure until it stepped on his tail. Then he slowly turned around before looking up at the figure as it raised the scythe. The dinosaur shrieked before fainting, faceplanting into the chocolate cake.

The figure laughed before putting the plastic scythe. A hand pulled the hood back to reveal Lowery, laughing at the scene of Python and the cake. He took a picture with his phone before tucking it away.

"And people say I'm not funny" he laughed to himself.

 **At the newly extended Hell Creek Formation, Nigel is checking on the new residents from Cretaceous North America. For the most part they new additions seem calm, but some of the animals seem tense in their new homes.**

Nigel had made it to the back of Hell Creek Formation. The new animals had been placed at the back of the zone, meaning no enclosures at the front would have to be changed. The walk up to the back had been relatively uneventful. Bowwow had begged for some French fries, a visitor had almost fallen into Didelphodon Den, and Muldoon had met Nigel to set up a new rule: if Nigel rescued anymore large, unexpected carnivores, old or new, would result in the total destruction of Nigel's office and bungalow.

Nigel was now walking by Pachy Plateau, the enclosure keeping the Pachycephalosaurus and Dracorex. It was a small plateau that was surrounded by many streams and a lush green Fern forest. The mixed herd was currently hiding among the ferns, sleeping. They could be seen quite easily, but had proven to be quite shy.

Nigel next walked by the second Tyrannosaurus Rex Territory. The inhabitants had been scared because of the Tyrannosaurus already there, so they had been hiding in the center of their new territory. Both packs were current roaring up storms to let each other know that their territories were inhabited.

Below the second Tyrannosaurus Rex Territory viewing platform was a pond that held the Habrosaurus rescued by Mahak. It had been covered with algae, pond weeds, lily pads, and even had a small tree in it. The pond was surrounded by six foot tall glass walls and it was virtually impossible to throw anything in. All of the Cretaceous period salamanders were currently at the pond, breeding.

As Nigel walked farther down the path, he reached the Avisaurus Aviary. The small dino-birds were currently snatching dragonflies from over the river that went through their open forested aviary. The river had been stocked with trout, dragonflies, frogs, and salmon. The Avisaurus would not be going hungry anytime soon.

The wildlife adventurer stayed for several minutes as one made a nest before exiting and going to his last stop: Ornithomimus Pond.

The Ornithomimus had shown an unusual trait, where they would go to the large pond in front of the viewing area and unexpectedly dive under to obtain dragonfly nymphs, freshwater plants, and minnows. They lived in a solid marshy area, with several lakes and rivers in their enclosure. The ground was firm enough so they could run and the area in front of the viewing area had been converted into a breeding ground area.

The theropods were now doing what they did best: running. The theropods had likely heard the Tyrannosaurus roar and they were now running all around the viewing area. The theropods would learn pretty quick that the Tyrannosaurus would not be coming after them, but, for now, they were scared of the unseen carnivores.

Nigel looked at his watch very quick before sitting down on a bench. He could wait a while longer before he would have to go to the meeting.

 **An hour later at Main Street...**

Main Street had been emptied of it's usual crowd and now the head of staff were attending a meeting in front of a new monorail station. It started a mile away from the station from nowhere before stopping at the station and going yet another mile before ending nowhere as well.

Everyone was there. Nigel, Chiyo, Suzanne, Bob, Mary (who was currently reading Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry while she waited for the meeting to start), Muldoon, John Arnold, Owen, Claire, Alan, Ellie, Barry, Hussein, Ed Regis, Gerry Harding, Ashley Quintain, Jordan, Maria, and Simon Masrani.

"Thank you for coming everyone" said Henry Wu in front of the monorail station. "I have heard your concerns about how after Nigel's next mission, we won't be able to rescue anymore animals. In the letter that Hammond had written for several of us, I could tell that John had been worried about that as well. He knew that he would pass before we ran out of the space. And he told me to retrieve the blueprints of a miraculous machine. A machine beyond the imaginations. I had this machine patented as soon as possible to avoid conflict and war because of how extraordinary and dangerous it is."

"What is this machine?" Suzanne asked.

"Let me tell you a story. Long ago, when John didn't know whether or not the time portal would teleport him to his desired location or the location from which he stood, he created another type of portal. He created the teleportation portal. With this, he would be able to teleport from Switzerland to Australia in a flash. In the letter, he wanted me to find it. And I did. I created his teleportation portal. And now I've brought here tonight for Prehistoric Park to use. Now we can rescue any animal we want. InGen and Masrani are rich enough to buy land for us. Now, we can keep going on and on. And to prove what I have tonight is real, I have requested Bob that he build this monorail."

Everyone was dumbstruck at what he had created. Everyone had always been awestruck by the power of time travel, but no one had ever even thought about teleportation. Now they would be able to rescue as many animals as they wanted. A white monorail came from who knows where and hissed to a stop at the station. In a daze, everyone entered.

Once everyone was strapped in, everyone seemed to snap out of their daze. The doors slid shut and the monorail sped forward. One minute after leaving, they saw a purple portal about several hundred feet away. Several more seconds and they were only a few feet away. The they went through.

The portal had the cold feeling of when you first went through a time portal. After a moment, they continued onto a monorail track and sped along until they came to a stop at another station. It was the one that they had just been at.

Wu escorted everyone out and before anyone could ask questions he left. Nigel and Chiyo were at the edge of the crowd, talking about future targets like Ampelosaurus when Simon Masrani approached them.

"Guys, I've been thinking about Indy lately" Simon said to the two wildlife explorers. "I think it's time we rescued some the last of the Indominus. On the day that they went extinct."

 **Next time, Nigel and Chiyo will rescue more Indominus Rex**

 **(a group of juveniles follows a Saltasaurus herd)**

 **and rescue the other fauna of the island.**

 **(a group of ornithopods follows Nigel and Chiyo)**

 **And the park's first albino creature comes into the world.**

 **(an egg hatches)**

 **All next time on Prehistoric Park!**

 _10 Pachycephalosaurus Wyomingensis: three males, seven females_

 _17 Dracorex Hogwartsia: five males, twelve females_

 _27 Ornithomimus Velox: twelve males, fifteen females_

 _60 Habrosaurus Dilatus: thirty males, thirty females_

 _5 Tyrannosaurus Rex: three males, two females_

 _17 Avisaurus Archibaldi: eight males, nine females_


	13. Dusk of the Indominus

**Happy birthday MortalKombat247!**

 **Happy late birthday Zane!**

 **And now back to your scheduled program.**

 **Hey guys. I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded the chapter for a while. My life outside of FanFiction has been jumping in the way. I've been trying to do my best and not make this chapter sound hectic. Anyways let me know if you want the hybrids to be put on public display in Prehistoric Park in future chapters. I will leave that entirely to the audience, so go on ahead and vote.**

 **There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind (I know you've heard this a thousand times before, but stay with me here). But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring him back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time, Nigel and Chiyo will go back to Indominus Island to rescue the last of the Indominus Rex left and save the creatures that they lived with**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 12-Dusk of the Indominus

 **Today, Prehistoric Park is celebrating the start of a mission. This mission is not just any normal mission, like for rescuing Pachycephalosaurus or Cuban macaws. This is a rescue mission to bring back a king. An untameable king.**

Nigel and Chiyo sat in the viewing area for Indominus Rex Prison. The enclosure had been regone construction and now had the large concrete walls removed, instead being replaced by a fast flowing river (Indominus couldn't swim very well, so it was impossible for one to escape). The jungle grew more lush and it had been expanded. A central den had been built and the zone now called Indominus Isle had been expanded. It now had the Indominus Prison and three new exhibits for creatures not yet rescued.

"Hello there" Nigel said, turning to the cameraman. "As you can probably tell from the new enclosures and the expanded Indominus Prison, Chiyo and I have decided that some more Indominus Rex are in order to calm Indy down. We have also decided to rescue the other native fauna of the area."

Chiyo nodded to confirm this.

"We're rescuing the creatures that we encountered last time we went there" Chiyo said. "The InGen Fossil Fund has found fossils of the marsupials and ornithopods that we saw, the fossils of a fruit eating pterosaur that we heard, and the ribcages of Saltasaurus subspecies. They also found a few plants and insects which Ellie is going after. Recent fossil evidence is showing us that Indominus Rex evolved from Giganotosaurus. The island had volcanic gases that allowed the Indominus and other creatures to grow as large as they did. Combine that, along with the island being almost as large as Madagascar and you have an ideal habitat for animals to grow to large sizes in isolation."

The treeline parted to reveal Ido being followed by Domino. Only the males were available for public viewing, as Indy was too aggressive. She was currently in the holding pens, so that the rescued Indominus could meet Ido and Domino without having her attack them. After that, they would introduce her into the pack. Once introduced into the pack, Indy wouldn't be able to attack them or else she would risk being swarmed.

"We'll have to be careful as we rescue them however" Nigel said. "The Indominus is extremely large and can turn invisible and hide from thermal. We've created something that can detect them now, although it's still in the testing stage."

Chiyo picked up a megaphone shaped machine from behind her. It had a wire that was attached to a small phone shaped machine and could unplug. The phone was black, as the megaphone was silver.

"This is a sonic detection machine" Chiyo said. It sends out waves that bounce off objects within a mile radius of us. When it senses the shape of an animal, it vibrates. Then on the phone screen, it creates a digital model of the animal and a red arrow that points in the direction of the animal. The arrow moves as the animal moves. We're just using it for this mission, so it won't be a regular gadget we use to catch animals with."

"We must be going" Nigel said. "We need to capture the animals of Indominus Island before we come back. After that, we'll settle down for a few months before going into Phase Four of Prehistoric Park. A meeting will start later on whether we should display the hybrids to public. They're already used to humans and even a few animals (mostly a certain Kuri and a Coelophysis named after a kind of snake).On a completely unrelated note we've decided to call the teleportation monorail the World Gate."

Nigel turned to look at Domino jump into the air and knock an unsuspecting sparrow out of the air before chasing after a squirrel and tumbling it. Nigel laughed when Domino suddenly turned on Ido and tripped him.

 **Back at the Velociraptor paddock of Flaming Hills Formation...**

"Three, two, one, action!"

Owen Grady sat on a wooden bench in front of the paddock with a stuffed Velociraptor in his lap. Instead of wearing a regular Prehistoric Park uniform, he wore a custom white shirt that said **How to Train your Dinosaur**.

Lowery stood in front of him, videotaping with his camera. A friend of Owen's named Tanner Contralez had gotten a job a few weeks back and had given Owen the brilliant idea of creating a YouTube series called How to Train your Dinosaur. Now Owen had made it his official job to make sure the world got see it.

"Hello everyone" Owen said to Lowery. "I'm Owen Grady, Prehistoric Park's head raptor and Argentavis trainer. I am starting this How to Train your Dinosaur series on YouTube. Today, we'll be discussing how to get your first dinosaur."

A garble came from up the street and Python could be seen rummaging through a cotton candy stand that had been abandoned.

"Most of the time, small carnivorous dinosaurs can be found at a cotton candy stand, although they can be more conveniently found in their paddocks. Today, we'll catch this Coelophysis and train it."

Owen walked slowly, crouched to the ground in the direction of the cotton candy stand. Once ten feet away Python looked in Owen's direction. It would have been fine with just Owen, but the person of Python's nightmares, Lowery, was videotaping right behind him.

The little theropod shrieked and ran off. Owen shrugged before talking once more.

"It looks like we'll be catching a Velociraptor instead."

At this, a Velociraptor from inside the exhibit looked at him and hissed. Owen sighed again.

"Never mind. Another good starter dinosaur would be Microraptor."

At this, Jill the Microraptor, who had her three young following her, ran away down the path before climbing into a tree and getting out of reach. Owen growled in frustration.

"On second thought, maybe we should just get the already Argentavis."

 **At the Nublar Holding Pens, Nigel and Chiyo have gotten the crew together and are ready to save the Indominus Island fauna. However, for this mission, Nigel and Chiyo will need help. And for that, they've gotten Mahak, Muldoon (his very first mission), Bowwow (because he is just boss), Jordan, and Mary (she handled the Indominus Rex the most often).**

The holding pen was full of activity as the team loaded up and prepared to rescue the Indominus fauna. Muldoon was currently sharpening a knife, while Jordan was saying goodbye to Maria. Mary was finishing her last chapter of Roll of Thunder, Hear my Cry and Bowwow was licking Bill, the semi-wild Microraptor male. Mahak was collecting as many supplies and tranquilizer spears as he could.

A minute later, Nigel and Chiyo strode inside the holding pens.

"Thank you all for coming to this mission" Nigel said. "I know you're all nervous. I am too. And there is a good chance that we're all going to get eaten about five minutes after we go through the portal."

This earned a few laughs from the group in front of him.

"However, keep in mind that we're smarter, can detect them early, and have real big guns, spears, and a time portal. So unless the Indominus Rex have invented nukes or prehistoric coconut grenades, we'll be mostly okay."

This earned a few more laughs and some smiles from the crowd. Nigel smiled himself before he motioned for the time portal to be opened. Seconds later, the swirling blue portal appeared. Without looking through to see where it was, the crowd drove through in their four jeeps and trailer, guns and spears in hand.

They appeared in a forest. It was dense, so an adult Indominus Rex (most likely) couldn't be there. Tall trees dominated the canopy, while ferns ruled the ground. Ellie immediately started collecting mosses, ferns, cycads, saplings, and seeds, while everyone temporarily helped her, loading everything into one the trailer pulled by a jeep. Shrieks, chirps, croaks, and rumbles came from all over. They were the sounds of a primeval forest.

"Welcome to Indominus Island" Nigel said proudly, gesturing to the forest all around them. "The last place where a land carnivore larger than Tyrannosaurus Rex will ever live. We're here on the day before a great earthquake shakes the entire island and causes a long series of landslides, volcanic eruptions, and droughts occur, wiping out the larger fauna of the island. Simon wanted us to come here the very day that the earthquakes and such started, so here we are."

A rumble came from a long distance away. It was quite possible that the source was island's subspecies of Saltasaurus.

"What was that?" Ellie asked after hearing something rustle in the bush. Everyone turned and looked at the ferns, no taller than their knees, but didn't see anything. It looked like nothing was there. Or was there?

"Nigel" Chiyo said out of the corner of her mouth. "Turn the sonic detection device."

Slowly, Nigel reached into the jeep behind him and pulled the machine out. He flicked the switch on and the phone part started creating a digital image of a baby theropod. It pointed right in front of everyone. Mary was about to grab a net gun and shoot at where the arrow was pointing when the arrow split in two and another image of a baby theropod was created. Two baby Indominus were watching them.

"I did _not_ expect to find the Indominus Rex this early" Jordan said, pale. He still had nightmares about Indy picking him up when he had first seen her. He must of had a phobia of Indominus Rex if he was afraid of just the babies.

"Neither did I" Mary said, aiming the net gun at a clump of ferns that appeared to be held down by some invisible force. If one looked carefully, they could see the outline of the baby Indominus Rex. She held still for a second, just enough time for Chiyo to get a net gun and aim it at where the other juvenile was before they both shot. Two tiny little mews came from beneath the nets and Mahak picked them up.

Inside were two tiny dinosaurs that had gone from fern patterned to frosty white. Instead of shrieks and growls, they made clicks and tiny mews, like a lion cub attempting to roar. They had little pale green eyes and tiny little teeth that lined their jaws.

"Thank goodness that these are only hatchlings" Nigel said. "The females abandoned their eggs like sauropods. The hatchlings would then wander around, trying to find a pack of juvenile Indominus Rex or a male only pack. Most of the Indominus packs are male only. The females would live by themselves or with one or two males with them."

Nigel then went into the trailer and grabbed two pet carriers before placing the two tiny Indominus Rex hatchlings inside of them. Once inside, they started settling down and getting comfortable. Nigel then left the trailer before Chiyo walked up to him.

"Nigel" Chiyo said urgently. "It looks like they were following a pack of males following an injured female. The sonic detection machine is picking up five adult Indominus Rex down Southeast. I bet that the males are following the female until she's weakened enough that she collapses."

"Let's go after them" Nigel said, climbing into a jeep with Mahak. Chiyo joined Ellie, Mary climbed into the jeep pulling the trailer with Muldoon, and Jordan got Bowwow into a car before they drove into the forest.

"Nigel" Muldoon said over the radio once they were a mile or so away. "Don't get me wrong, cause, for the most part, I like Indominus Rex, but I would appreciate if you didn't rescue an entire pack. Preferably just one more, maybe two. But please don't rescue a dozen. I've been on too many safaris with rich dentists who tried to hunt entire packs of lions to now what happens. Just please rescue a small number."

"Got it Muldoon" Nigel said over the radio. "I was thinking about rescuing another six, but if you want just two then that's just fine. I actually think that would be better. That way we don't overwhelm Ido and Domino."

The jeeps eventually reached the edge of the forest and next to a clear blue river. In the distance were mountains and plains. A faint roar could be heard in the distance. They drove towards the source.

 **As the crew rescue the Indominus Rex from extinction, Bob must rescue the new Tyrannosaurus Rex pack from annihilation. Cronus and the rest of the original Tyrannosaurus Rex pack (minus Jane who had decided to stay behind to guard Momo and Sahara) have broken out and are now running towards the new Tyrannosaurus Rex.**

Cronus had just broken through the wooden fence of the new Tyrannosaurus Rex pack. Once recovered, he turned his head to his opponents before roaring. The two juveniles immediately ran away before the adults all turned and roared at the newcomer.

The lead female, named Rexy, charged Cronus. The alpha male of the original pack didn't wait for her to reach him before he attacked. He charged out to meet her, significantly faster than the more bulky female.

Rexy and Cronus crashed into each other and a sickening crunch went through the enclosure. Bob could do nothing more than shoot tranquilizers at the giant theropods, but they weren't going to fall asleep anytime soon. They were determined to kill each other.

Cronus wrapped his jaws around Rexy's neck before forcing her to the ground. His amber eyes seemed to gloat at the easy take down before he dragged her to the edge of her forest and hitting her head against the tree trunk. Rexy grunted before she forced herself up and broke free of the grip of Cronus.

The other two new Tyrannosaurus Rex (Sharptooth and Grumpy) charged to help their leader, but Atlas, Meier, and Sue ran into the enclosure before attacking them. The two older Tyrannosaurus roared in shock before they retaliated.

Sharptooth used his head to push down Sue and Grumpy (the fella really lived up to his name) roared in the face of Atlas, causing the younger Tyrannosaurus to run away in fear. Cronus looked up at this grumpy Tyrannosaurus before going back to fighting Rexy. Meier had darted in and bitten the leg of Grumpy before a big kick from the temperamental theropod sent the juvenile flying several yards back. Meier then heroically ran away. Bob continued to witness the fight from afar.

Cronus was biting into the nose of Rexy when Grumpy roared at him in challenge. Cronus turned to the new Tyrannosaurus before throwing Rexy away.

Sue now had several bite wounds and was now retreating. Terrence and Matilda had just now come. Bob continued to watch the battle before issuing an evacuation of Hell Creek Formation through his radio before he shot tranquilizer darts at the other Tyrannosaurus Rex. They immediately felt the darts price them and, for a moment, all seven of the Tyrannosaurus that had been shot turned to give him a death glare. They glared at him for several seconds before Grumpy and Cronus crashed into each other.

The two males grunted at the impact, but neither let loose a roar or shriek of pain. The two theropods pushed at each other with their chests for a minute before they switched into biting. Grumpy bit into Cronus's top jaw, while Cronus dealt damage to Grumpy's lower jaw. They pushed each other into trees and flattened bushes before grumpy accidentally pushed Cronus into a log.

The king of Prehistoric Park tripped and Cronus roared in pain as he fell down. A sickening crunch was heard. Bob suspected Cronus had broken an arm. Grumpy towered over the fallen theropod before Cronus suddenly lunged up and sank his fangs into Grumpy's neck.

Grumpy roared in surprise and pain before he shook off Cronus. The black colored Tyrannosaurus tumbled down before getting up again and roaring another challenge at Grumpy. His arm now dangled uselessly.

Grumpy snorted at the smaller Tyrannosaurus Rex before he charged and head butted Cronus. Cronus went tumbling down once more and rolled downhill. The other Tyrannosaurus had stopped fighting each other to watch the two male Tyrannosaurus battle it out. Even Bob had stopped shouting into his radio to watch the two tyrannical giant battle it out.

Once Cronus tumbled to a stop, Grumpy walked down in a leisurely manner, the way a king would, before stopping at Cronus, who was too tired to get up now. Grumpy looked down at the defeated opponent before snorting. There wasn't any gloated look in his eyes like Cronus usually had. Grumpy's eyes portrayed no emotion whatsoever. All that could be seen were the eyes of an animal, looking down at another one that had been defeated. Grumpy placed his foot on Cronus's nose before roaring into the sky.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex from Cronus's pack ran away, back to their territory, and even Grumpy's own pack ran into the forest in fear. Cronus probably would have snapped at Grumpy's foot if he had the energy, but the fight had exhausted him. He could do nothing more and was at the mercy of Grumpy. Grumpy was the new king of Prehistoric Park.

The sound of motorcycles made Bob turn around to see at least a dozen keepers with high powered tranquilizer guns and enough ammo to fight of an army of humans. Suzanne was at the head and Owen had come fashionably in the talons of an Argentavis. Once it drop him off, it joined the rest of its flock and circled the motorcycles.

"Bob" Suzanne said, getting off of a motorcycle. "What happened? I could hear them fight all the way from Sorna!"

"Cronus broke out of his enclosure with the rest of his pack" Bob responded, speaking a little bit scared (hey, you would be too if you saw two giant theropods fight to the death). "Jane stayed behind, thank goodness, but most of the Tyrannosaurus are injured. Cronus has been defeated and..."

Bob just then remembered Tyrannosaurus Rex were cannibalistic. He quickly turned around to see Cronus was still alive. And Grumpy had disappeared into the treeline, like a phantom in the night.

 **Back in the Cretaceous period, Nigel and the gang have driven into an incredibly large canyon in which the Indominus Rex pack have cornered the female. However, they are about to come across a few more surprises. Rather familiar surprises.**

About halfway down the canyon, Mary said that she needed to use the restroom. The canyon had a green-blue river flowing through it with small trees and large shrubs making up of the native vegetation. The roars of the pack and the injured female echoed across the canyon faintly, like ghosts whispering the names of people and places now forgotten.

Mary disappeared into the bush for several minutes before returning with a large banana sized theropod tooth in her hand. It was yellow around the gumline and looked formidable. One could easily mistake it as a large knife.

"Nice tooth" Muldoon said as she strolled back from the bush.

"There was a dead Indominus" she said. "And no, it was not a rotting carcass. And no, I did not kill it. An old skeleton was there. It was a big one. At least forty feet, although that's nothing compared to Indy."

"Good thing it was dead" Jordan said. "The only good Indominus is a dead one. Okay, maybe Ido and Domino are exceptions."

A familiar chirping sound came from the underbrush and several emerald dragonflies flew away, one into Ellie's net. She was like a little kid exploring a forest full of fascinating plants and bugs. Ferns and bushes rustled as a herd of something walked through the underbrush. Then the animals revealed themselves.

They were a herd of four meter long ornithopods that had bald yellow heads, grey bodies, and blue thistles. The largest made a continuous chirping sound, communicating with the rest of the herd. They were the ornithopods from the first mission to the Indominus Island.

"These are Domaresaurus Ingenus" Chiyo said to the cameraman. They were a species of ornithopod thought to have been able to live in almost any climate on the island to be able to survive the Indominus Rex. InGen discovered them when searching for Indominus Rex bones. On the first mission, we arrived at least thirty miles from here, so it's unlikely that this is the same herd. Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers."

Chiyo pulled a branch off a nearby bush before offering it to the herd leader. The dinosaur stared at the branch before looking at the human before back to the branch. She appeared to have a brief argument with the pros and cons of accepting branches from strange two legged creatures before she seemed to figure this was a trap of some sort.

The Domaresaurus turned around, grumbling in a low pitch, before running away with the rest of the herd... into the swirling blue time portal. Nigel shut it off with happiness when the tail of the last Domaresaurus disappeared through.

"Well done Chiyo" Nigel said. "That was brilliant. We'll have to do something a bit more different,y with the pterosaurs, sauropods, and Indominus though. The marsupials we can just attract with some meat or leftover scraps."

Another roar echoed from down the canyon and everyone hurriedly got back into their jeeps. Moments later, they speeding through the canyon, determined to find more of the untameable kings.

 **Meanwhile at Prehistoric Park...**

"What do you call a rich snake?" Lowery's asked.

"Lowery, I'm warning you" John Arnold said. "If you make one more bad joke, I will take every one of those plastic dinosaurs on your desk and shove them up your ass. And I will video tape it before bestowing my gift to the world on YouTube."

Lowery shut up very quickly after that. Then he started fiddling with his fingers. After several seconds, he answered his joke.

"A gold-blooded reptile."

John sighed.

"And you always wonder why you don't have a girlfriend."

 **At the Isla Nublar veterinary and hatchery part of Prehistoric Park, a new life is coming to the world. Only this life is different. Because the new animal, hatching out of it's shell, is the world's first extinct albino animal.**

The egg in the hatchery hatched and Suzanne looked down in the artificial nest, which was a raised platform with live ferns, cycads, and mosses growing on it. The eggshell cracked open as the creature came into the world.

Two weeks ago, a female Pteranodon had laid an egg early in the season. She laid the rest in the middle of the season, but, to care for the later eggs, she abandoned this one. Now, the world's first albino Pteranodon Longiceps in God knows how many millions of years would fly again in the skies of Prehistoric Park.

The beak of the small pterosaur burst through the eggshell. It was a pure white color, like snow in the sun. Several minutes later, the little pterosaur managed to push it's head through. It's eyes were closed, but Suzanne could tell they would be pink. All albino animals had pink eyes.

"This is incredible" Suzanne said to the cameraman. "Our first albino! Thousands of animals have been born here in the park, but the only albinos we ever got were a dozen or so Pikia and a screech owl. However, the Pikia are so pale that you can only tell that they're albino by looking at their eyes. Now, we've got our first true albino, white skin, pink eyes, and everything."

The little pterosaur continued to struggle out of the eggshell. Suzanne left quickly to get a camera to videotape the hatching. Bad. Idea. Period.

Python came around the corner a minute later and saw the new hatchling. He quickly ran up to this new creature, licking his jaws. He hopped onto the hatching platform before attacking the egg. Crunching could be heard before Python gently brought his head up. Instead of having sunk his teeth into the little morsel of meat, he had gently grabbed it.

The tiny pterosaur squawked in protest, it's eyes closed. Python gently turned his neck before setting the baby Pteranodon on his back. A once in a lifetime event had just happened: Python wasn't hungry. The Coelophysis then strolled out of the hatchery and into the outside world with his new friend on his back.

Suzanne came back a few minutes later to find that the nest had been raided. She saw the footprint of a theropod dinosaur and sighed. She knew Python wouldn't hurt the baby. Although he had lived in a place where he would have happily eaten the baby, he would never do that now. The park had an abundance of food, which meant that free animals, like Bowwow, Bill, Jill, Python, and Phil (okay, I guess Phil isn't really free) wouldn't do what they would normally do in the wild. Bill and Jill wouldn't raid native bird nests, Bowwow wouldn't chase the moa, Phil wouldn't attack people for food, and Python wouldn't eat hatchlings or eggs,

She could rest assured that the baby Pteranodon would be the safest creature on the island.

 **Back in the past, Nigel, Chiyo and the gang have come into a battle field of untameable kings. And each and every one of them is out for blood.**

The jeeps and trailer were watching from no less than twenty feet away from the fight. The canyon came to an end at a cliff that fell onto a fern prairie below. Herds of Saltasaurus could be seen grazing down and the river that went through the canyon tumbled down hundreds of feet below, becoming a mist where several rainbows started. The end of the canyon was barren and wide. And it was here that the pack of untameable kings fought.

The pure white theropods were attacking the female, which had a sister. The two fought like demons against the five males. One male bit the sister's arm before the sister used the massive foot claws to claw it's leg. The injured one used it's arms to grab a rock the size of a poodle before smashing it on the head of the largest male.

"Wow" Mary said as the dinosaurs fought.

"Yep" Muldoon said. "Wow."

The injured female was being driven against the cliff by one male until the sister used her massive clawed hand to stop him. Her talons dug into his nose and the male let loose a shrill roar that made several Saltasaurus below run for their lives.

"Chiyo" Nigel said. "Get behind the injured female. The males are about to push her off the cliff. If we hurry up, we might be able to save her and maybe a male."

Chiyo nodded before running away. The theropods continued to clash, not paying the two legged creature any mind. They ignored her as she ran between and around them. They ignored her as she set up the portal. They ignored her when she activated it. The sister tried to kill her when the injured female disappeared.

Three males pushed her towards the edge of the cliff before giving a final shove and releasing her, letting gravity and the momentum do the dirty work for them. Chiyo just had time to say "Now Nigel!" before she dove out of the way. Nigel pressed the remote and the injured female disappeared through. The portal had been just inches away from the cliff.

"Nice job Chiyo" Nigel shouted. "I was really worried about that one there. Now we have another female. We just need a male and then we'll... Chiyo, run for your life!"

Three of the male Indominus Rex had fled, but the other two charged through the portal, not willing to let the female go that easy. Luckily for the female, she had already been put in a holding pen. The two males ran at the portal. Chiyo dove out of the way as the males went through.

"Well, you don't see that everyday" Muldoon said, giving Nigel the critical eye. "I'm not mad that you brought more than two back, but I would really appreciate you not rescuing anymore. My job is hard enough as it is with almost two hundred modern and extinct active hunting carnivore species at the park."

Chiyo was just about to say something when the sister roared at her. When Chiyo tried to get up and run away through the portal, she charged. Chiyo ran through the portal and the female chased after her. The female dove at the portal before vanishing as if she had never been there. She couldn't be seen through the portal and it wasn't possible that she had camouflaged that quickly.

Chiyo returned through the portal once she realized that the female wasn't there. Nigel closed the portal before the team walked to the edge of the cliff. Hundreds of feet below was the dead body of the female. She had gone straight through the portal as if it didn't exist.

"What happened?" Mary asked. "It should have gone back into the Nublar holding pen. Why did it fall off?"

"Because it was the first one" Jordan muttered, looking at the fallen predator. "It was the first Indominus fossil ever discovered. We were the reason Indominus Rex was discovered in the first place. We can't change the future, so it fell through. If we hadn't come, then we would have never gotten Ido, Indy, or Domino or have had an Indominus Incident or anything. They would just stay unknown to science. They may have never been discovered..."

Everyone (except Bowwow, who had stayed in the trailer to gnaw on a chew bone) stared down at the fallen monster for several minutes before a roar came from down the canyon. The males were coming back.

"Everyone through the portal" Nigel said. "We've got hang gliders on the other side of the portal. Ellie can take the bugs and plants back, Jordan can take the rest of the day off, and Mary can help Bob move the new Indominus Rex. We should also take Bowwow back for his own safety. Sound good? Good. Let's go."

 **As the humans and Bowwow go through the portal, Python has used his newest buddy to get some free food. Now his new friend is going to attract some more attention. Unwanted attention.**

Bill and Jill were following Python and the baby Pteranodon in the Yi Qi aviary when a group of teens wanted to take a selfie with Python.

"Oh my God" said a teenage girl with brown hair and a Whales are # 1 shirt. "They're so cute! I need to get a selfie with them."

She quickly grabbed her phone out before giving it to one of her friends and hugging Python. The baby Pteranodon squeaked in protest and Bill and Jill backed away a few feet and the Yi Qi and Aurornis in the aviary turned their attention to the baby pterosaur. Python gagged as she suddenly hugged his neck tightly and the teen just smiled as she unwarily choked the Triassic theropod.

Once she finished, the spoiled teenager pushed Python to the ground in her haste to see the photo, stepping on his tail in her haste and almost stepping on the baby Pteranodon. Then Bill and Jill attacked with the fury only a dromeosaurid, no matter how small, could show.

Launching themselves up into the air, they glided for several feet before Jill clinged onto the teenager's leg.

"Aaahhh" she said. "It's hugging me."

Then Bill grabbed onto her shoulder. They both growled, but the teenager paid no attention to this. When she tried to pick up Jill, she bit her hand. The teenager screamed in surprise, fear, and pain and shook her hand around in the air like a maniac, but the dromaeosaurid wouldn't detached itself. Then Bill joined her, grabbing onto her ear like it was a rag doll. She got a dozen new piercings that day.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The teenager's friend tried pulling Bill by the tail to get him to let go, but this was to no avail. Finally, after a minute, one of the teenager's friend started to try to choke Bill. The Microraptor let out a shrill growl-shriek and the Aurornis in the aviary flew down from the trees to attack the teenagers harassing their fellow dromaeosaurids. When the teens looked up, they all screamed. Then Bill and Jill let go.

They climbed a nearby tree before launching themselves at the teens again along with the rest of the flock. The humans ran down the path before running out of the aviary entirely. Once they left, Bill and Jill checked on Python before following the Coelophysis. Outside, one of the teenagers glared at the creatures. Python may have won the battle, but the war wasn't over.

 **As war wages between animals and teenagers, Nigel, Chiyo, Muldoon, and Mahak have gotten the hang gliders and are now ready to soar through the skies of the Mesozoic. However, some creatures of the sky aren't always willing to share.**

Nigel barely had time to do a final safety check when the first of the males appeared from the tree line. The pale dinosaur growled at the mammals before cautiously stepping out. Once it realized that a female wouldn't attack it, it charged at full force, letting loose a roar that would make a hundred lion roars seem mute in comparison.

"Go!" Nigel yelled before he flung himself of the cliff. The other two humans threw themselves off as well. Mahak waited a moment longer, perhaps lost in thought (it happens to me all the time guys) watching the Indominus Rex charge at him before he flung himself off. The jaws missed him by mere inches and the Indominus leaned over the cliff to try and grab the Neanderthal.

"Watch out!" Muldoon yelled as the Indominus leaned back and put all it's weight on it's back legs. Moments later, as it regained balance, the earth underneath the Indominus Rex gave way and the predator tumbled down to join the female in death.

The theropod screamed and roared as it fell down, clawing, kicking, and snapping at the air until it hit the ground, hundreds of feet down. A herd of Saltasaurus stampeded at the theropod hitting the ground before settling down once more.

"Well, looks like we won't be having anymore problems" Muldoon said. "As long as we stay in the air, then we can catch the fruit eating pterosaurs easily. Good thing that Indominus Rex can't fly. Otherwise we would have a problem. I just hope that no airborn predators live around... I should have kept my mouth shut."

Where Muldoon was looking was a cave that was fifty feet below the waterfall. Inside, a large figure was running out and towards the humans. Chiyo only had time to say "To the forest!" before the sky monster revealed itself.

It jumped through the waterfall and allowed itself to fall several feet before spreading it's wings and soaring through the sky. It was a red pterosaur that had a black snout and sharp teeth, shaped like a Rhamphorhynchus's. It had an intimidating twenty foot wingspan with black and yellow dots that resembled eyes. Talons that were similar to an eagle's were on it's feet.

"Fly for your life!" Chiyo shouted. The rest of the team hardly needed encouraging. They soared away from the pterosaur, which had now given chase, and were randomly catching air vents that pushed them up or plummeted them down. This caused problems for the humans and Neanderthal, but presented no problem to the pterosaur.

At one time, the tooth filled jaws almost snapped up Mahak, but he turned around and kicked the nose of the flying menace, almost knocking it off balance and causing the pterosaur to fall significantly behind.

"What is that thing?" Muldoon yelled.

"I don't know!" Nigel replied. The pterosaur was once again making rapid progress and was almost on top of them. The humans had gone higher and higher in hopes of escaping the pterosaur, but the flying carnivore was like a bulldog: once it bit onto something, it wasn't going to let go.

The team was almost touching some low lying clouds when a shadow fell over them. The pterosaur seemed to see it as well before it suddenly turned around. It started circling with its throat rumbling, probably in a frequency too low for humans to hear.

"Everyone, dive down!" Nigel yelled. The pterosaur didn't have the same shape as a Pteranodon, which allowed for it to dive easily. This one was built for power, a trait found usually in predatory species. If it tried to suddenly dive down, it wouldn't regain balance and fall to it's death.

As the humans and Neanderthal dove down in their hang gliders, a large shape came out of the clouds. Another pterosaur, slightly larger than the first one, descended and answered the challenge of the first pterosaur with it's own throat rumble. When the first pterosaur saw it was larger, it flew away, back towards the cave. Then the larger one chased the crew.

"Into the canopy!" Chiyo shouted. "It's wingspan is too big. It won't be able to fit inside the forest."

The team of airborne mammals dove down before the pterosaur followed them, slowly. It was only five feet behind Mahak when they finally reached the canopy.

Nigel hit his head on a branch where he passed out cold, while Chiyo barely managed to avoid the branches. Muldoon dove straight through the canopy and Mahak jumped off of his hang glider before landing on the forest floor.

Everyone but Mahak grunted as they landed. The pterosaur flew around over the tops of the trees in circle for several seconds, trying to find a way to enter the forest before it gave a final shriek that pierced the ears of everyone. The killer of the skies flew off in finality, not turning back to look at the mammals.

"Is everyone okay?" Mahak asked.

"I'm good."

"I'm okay."

Nigel didn't reply. Everyone looked around for him before Chiyo found him passed out cold in the ferns and cycads with an otter sized marsupial sniffing him.

It looked like a badger with it being white with black rings around it's eyes. It was otter shaped like a Didelphodon and had teeth that resembled the Repenomamus at Prehistoric Park already. It was quite possible that it hunted small dinosaurs like Repenomamus.

"This is Eorepenomamus Gigas" Chiyo said to the camera. "We saw several last time we came here, but they were from a distance. They were solitary hunters that would hunt the Domaresaurus, baby Saltasaurus, and even young Indominus Rex. They also weren't shy about scavenging either. InGen found a fossil of one with it's young in it's pouch."

The Eorepenomamus sniffed Nigel for any signs of life before grabbing the man's shirt and attempting to drag him. The mammal surprisingly managed to carry him several feet before attempting to drag him up a tree. It appeared that Eorepenomamus were like modern leopards.

Chiyo set up the time portal before Mahak pulled out a net gun and caught the marsupial in his net. The mammal thrashed and bite and bared it's teeth before Muldoon sent it through the portal. Seven minutes after, another Eorepenomamus came. It too was caught. This process would be repeated for another hour before Nigel woke up.

 **Back at Prehistoric Park, Bob and Mary have to feed the park's most troublesome (other than Python) resident. At one time it may have been Cronus or Torn or the Spinosaurus or Lamia. But now, that honor now belonged to a certain herbivore that hated sharing his enclosure with humans. The one and only Papa Pawpaw.**

The herd was a good half a mile away when Bob and Mary started cleaning up after the herbivores. Few keepers cleaned up after these creatures. Only the most experienced and bravest dared to enter this enclosure.

"Do you think he'll get us?" Bob asked Mary as he scooped another shovelful of dinosaur dung into the back of the truck.

"Do you want the honest answer or the answer you want to hear?" Mary asked him.

"The honest answer."

"I think we're both going to die because of territorial nodosaur."

Bob nodded grimly as he continued to shovel dung. Nothing escaped the wrath of Papa Pawpaw. Experimental drones used to try and clean up the dung safely by air were whacked out of the sky and clubbed mercilessly by his tail. Remotely controlled rovers were crushed underfoot. When ever he bellowed, the smaller Acrocanthosaurus and Deinonychus turned tail and ran. The only creatures on earth that scared him were Python and Claire Dearing.

Python had accidentally wandered into the exhibit and playing with a juvenile when Papa Pawpaw had appeared. The nodosaur had roared straight in the face of the Coelophysis when he did something unexpected. Python had shoved his entire head into his mouth. The herbivore had gagged at the unexpected reaction before stumbling backwards and making a retreat. Now whenever Python came back, Papa Pawpaw hid.

Claire had come to see a clean up process one time with Winston to try and find new ways to clean up after the herbivores. When the nodosaur had come, he had made straight for Claire. Until she kicked his head. She had had high heels that day. After that, the nodosaur kept his distance from high heels.

"Incoming" Bob muttered as Papa Pawpaw started walking towards them threateningly.

"I've got this" Mary said as she calmly reached behind her. She pulled out a red high heel and the Pawpawsaurus stopped instantly, like Bob had teleported Python in front of him.

"Nice move" Bob whispered to Mary as the territorial Pawpawsaurus started backing off and returned to the herd.

"I see perfectly why Claire Dearing always wears those ridiculous shoes now" Bob continued. "I need to get myself a pair."

 **In the Cretaceous period, Nigel has reawaken and the team is now back on the trail to rescuing the fauna of Indominus Island. After escaping Indominus Rex, being chased by predatory pterosaurs, and almost being eaten by carnivorous marsupials, he is on the trail of something with less heart attack potential.**

Nigel, Chiyo, Mahak, and Mulldoon were on the fern plain following a herd of Saltasaurus. The leader continually grumbled and bellowed at the herd to keep moving. In the distance were mountains and the cliff could be seen. At the base, the two Indominus Rex carcasses lay, with the first predatory pterosaur dragging the smaller male away from the female.

The island Saltasaurus looked like regular mainland Saltasaurus, but were a light green color instead of the normal grey and silver color of mainland Saltasaurus. At least a dozen herds could be seen on the massive fern plain, each one heading towards the base of a relatively close by volcano.

"These are Saltasaurus Loricatus Indominus" Chiyo said. "These are the island's subspecies and quite possibly the largest herbivore on the island. The mainland subspecies is Saltasaurus Loricatus Loricatus. These guys aren't too different from the mainland version, but they are a few feet shorter. These ones are obviously going to the volcano to lay their eggs. In a few hours, all of the volcanos on the island will erupt. These fellas aren't really the smartest looking guys, so I bet we could lure the them through the portal with..."

Chiyo was interrupted by the eruption of a geyser about a mile away. The predatory pterosaur took off flying in the air, a piece of the male Indominus in its jaws. The Saltasaurus bellowed in fear and briefly stampeded until it stopped. At the top of the cliff, one of the male Indominus could be seen patrolling the edge, watching everything below.

"You know what Chiyo?" Nigel said. "I think we should rescue the pterosaurs before the Saltasaurus. The Saltasaurus are making slow progress, but the pterosaurs could be leaving right now. The forest is probably the best bet, so we should go back. I'm not too eager to be out in the open with one of the predatory pterosaurs out and about."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Nigel. They quickly made for the forest, occasionally having to stop because of a Saltasaurus or a group of Domaresaurus. At one point, a small land crocodile was carrying the body of a baby Domaresaurus in it's mouth.

"Notosuchus" Nigel said, gesturing to the crocodilian. "Not the regular species, but perhaps an island species. It's a little bit larger than normal. Maybe we can rescue this species on a lost but not forgotten mission. But right now, we need to catch some pterosaurs."

The humans and Neanderthal let the crocodilian be as it dragged it's kill away, unknowingly eat it's last meal ever. After a quarter hour of hiking through the forest, the team found a clearing. Inside, fruit eating pterosaurs shared the plentiful vegetation with a herd of Domaresaurus.

The pterosaurs were green with blue, red, yellow, and pink stripes. They had crests similar to Tapejara and claws similar to that of macaws. They had two blunt teeth at the roof of their mouths that they used to crush fruit before pecking out the good bits and seeds and leaving the rest for the Domaresaurus.

"This is a symbiotic relationship" Chiyo said. "The Domaresaurus must act as a lookout for the pterosaurs. The pterosaurs in turn provide a steady food source."

"That's right Chiyo" Nigel said. "The pterosaurs in front of us are Indomodon Cretacea. They were fruit eaters that also caught dragonflies as well. They have good eyesight and smell too. We found out that they can smell Indominus Rex from a quarter mile away. Domaresaurus would often fight for territory with large amounts of Indomodon. I don't know what the Domaresaurus would look out for though. Other than the Notosuchus, there isn't a predator small enough to be interested by the Indomodon."

A Domaresaurus looked up before turning to face Nigel and Chiyo. She tilted her head from one side to another before she suddenly made a series of yapping. The Indomodon immediately scattered into the forest and the Domaresaurus stopped eating the fruit to run away from the clearing.

"What are they running away fro..."

Muldoon turned around before joining the Indomodon and Domaresaurus. Nigel, Chiyo, and Mahak turned around too. Mahak tackled them both just in time for them to avoid getting the large talons of a predatory pterosaur sunken into them.

The pterosaur shrieked in annoyance before continuing on to it's target. A cold predatory gleam hung in it's eyes. Nigel realized that attacking them had just been a distraction.

The pterosaur swooped down on a Domaresaurus that had stopped, thinking that the pterosaur had wanted to hunt the mammals instead. The ornithopod yelled in fear and pain as the talons sunk into it's body. The predatory pterosaur started flying up with the Domaresaurus in it's talons. Once twenty feet in the air, it let go of the ornithopod. The Domaresaurus hit the earth with a sickening crack before staying there.

"It shouldn't be hunting" Chiyo said, looking at the killing. "The dead Indominus is already there."

"It's the other one" Muldoon said, his gun aimed on the pterosaur in case it fancied live mammal.

The pterosaur swooped down before touching down on the Earth. Even while on the ground, it was a giant. The predator stood eight feet tall, dwarfing the humans, Neanderthal, Indomodon, and Domaresaurus.

It sniffed the ground around the carcass to be sure the Domaresaurus was dead before grabbing it in it's tooth filled mouth and flinging itself into the air like a Quetzalcoatlus. The herd of ornithopods started to enter the clearing again as the pterosaur flew away. The four mammals stayed in the brush a little bit longer, to make sure that the pterosaur was really gone, before going back out themselves.

"That was scary" Muldoon said. "I sure wouldn't want to meet that guy in a dark alley."

"Same here" Chiyo said.

The Indomodon started re-entering the clearing almost immediately and had gone back to eating the fruit. The Domaresaurus had started eating the fallen fruit once more. The loss of their herd member was merely an inconvenience to their day and life would continue as normal.

"Chiyo" Nigel said. "I'm going to try and lure the Domaresaurus into the time portal. If they follow, then the Indomodon will probably follow for protection. Use that time to try and use a net gun to capture them."

"Wait a minute..." Chiyo said. "Open the portal. I'll be right back."

Nigel activated the portal before Chiyo ran through and got into a jeep before driving off.

 **Meanwhile at Bronto Burgers...**

Python had stolen twenty dollars from an unsuspecting tourist when a rock had hit a Bill square off his back. Bill yipped in pain, Jill retreated from the scene, and the baby Pteranodon on his back remained indifferent.

A small "yes" came from behind a plant and Python immediately tackled the plant. Or at least he tried. The Coelophysis passed through the plant and into the lap of a teenaged boy. The boy gave a small yap at seeing the dinosaur burst out from the plant and started to run away. Unfortunately for the boy, he had something in his pocket that Python would not let escape: a Hershey milk chocolate bar.

The Coelophysis gave chase to the teenage boy. Little did he know that they were being watched.

 **At park control...**

Lowery was watching the early theropod continue to chase the boy, even after they left Morrison Formation B.

"Hey Security" Lowery said into his radio, not even looking away from his monitor. "We have a teenaged boy harassing the animal assets. Part of the group that the Aurornis attacked earlier. What? No, he's not injured. He threw a rock at Bill and hit him at Bronto Burgers. Jill is fine. Just look for Python. He's following the kid. What? No, but we should."

"Lowery" Vivian said. "Who are you talking to?"

"George Washington" he said sarcastically. "Who do you think I was talking to?"

"George Washington" she said, not glancing at him.

"Well, he said to tell you that Benjamin Franklin says hi. Sends his love."

"Yeah right."

"Both of you, get back to work" John Arnold said at the front of the room. "Otherwise I'll move your both offices into Indominus Prison and watch how Indy reacts. Gladly. Now shut up and do what you're paid to do."

They both shut up very quickly after that.

 **As Chiyo chases her idea, Nigel chases extinct animals, and Python chases teenagers with chocolate, Jordan, Hussein, and Maria have to chase a pod of monstrous mosasaurs for the monthly census. And they are not happy about it.**

The water of Thantosaurus Trench was fierce, mostly because of the male Thanatosaurus repeatedly jumping out of the water and crashing back down. The males were having contests of strength by seeing which one could jump the farthest up. The females circled the ship that the two keepers were on like sharks and the males were ignoring it to continue the contest. Jordan and Maria were thankful for that.

"We're as good dead" Maria muttered, partly joking, partly serious. "We may as well jump into the water."

"I would rather not" Jordan replied, looking a female in the eye. If one looked into the eye of certain creatures long enough, they back down. The female circled them for another minute or so before she retreated into the depths of the ocean.

"Well" Hussin said. "That turned out better than I expected. I thought we were all going to di... Get down!"

The Jordan and Maria dove down just in time. A large object hit the ship from below, making it rock and tilt for several seconds that seemed like hours before it finally right itself.

"Maria!" Hussein shouted from the ship's wheel. "Get the electro sticky shocker ma thingy."

"You mean an electric prod?" Maria shouted over the splashes of the Thanatosaurus.

"Yes!"

Maria ran across the boat and grabbed the prod before running to the edge of the ship. There, a female Thanatosaurus hissed at the human. It took all of Maria's willpower not to turn back and hide from the vicious marine reptile under a towel.

"Be careful!" Jordan shouted.

Maria put the electric prod into the water before waiting for the mosasaur to get closer. Several tense seconds followed, with the two males creating waves not making it any easier. A female started to swim closer. Once five feet from the boat, Maria poked it with the stick.

The marine reptile writhed in surprise at the unexpected shock before retreating into the water depths of the ocean. The other female seemed to glare at them before following its pod member back into the depths.

Maria pulled the electric prod from the water before taking a seat on bucket next to Jordan. The males continued to fight their battle, but the ocean was now relatively still since the female Thanatosaurus were gone.

"That was close" Jordan said. "I wish Nigel never saved those things."

After half an hour, Chiyo finally returns from Isla Pena with her secret weapon for catching the Indomodon. In the Cretaceous period Nigel, Muldoon, and Mahak have had move to higher ground as geysers are starting to appear throughout the forest. The Domaresaurus and Indomodon have followed them, seeking higher ground as well. Now the team is ready to capture their pterosaurs with catapults and mangoes.

After what felt like forever, Chiyo returned to the past. She drove a park jeep that dragged an item on four wheels hidden under a sandy colored tarp. Her dyed red hair stood out in the forest in the sunset. The setting sun made the team cautious, but the animals continued on their lives, oblivious. They didn't know that this would be their last day alive, unless the humans could do something about it.

"What have you got Chiyo?" Nigel asked her. "A bird cage? A giant pile of fruit? Maybe a roosting place?

"Nope!" Chiyo replied cheerily. She got out of the car before closing the door quickly, startling some nearby Indomodon and Domaresaurus. Chiyo walked down next to the car before she pulled the tarp off. Under the tarp was a small catapult with a net already loaded. Tangled in the net were portal grenades, ready to send animals back into the present.

"Ohhhh" Nigel said. "You're going to launch it at the flock before using the portal grenades to send them back. I got it now. We should try to catch the Domaresaurus too. We already have some at the park, but the Indomodon might find it hard to adjust to their new home without their residential Domaresaurus. You're capture strategy seems good, but how are you going to get the entire flock in one place?"

"With my secret weapon" Chiyo said, reaching into her backpack before pulling out a sliced mango in a plastic baggie. "I'll attract the Indomodon using the mangos, but I'll need someone to attract or distract the Domaresaurus or else they'll run away."

"I'll distract the Domaresaurus" Muldoon volunteered.

A rumble in the distance signified the eruption of geyser. It sounded close by and Nigel swore he could see a spout of water over the treeline.

"Is everyone ready?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes."

"Yep."

"Good here."

"Good. I'm going to give you five minutes to set up. I'll be right back. I need to use the little lady's bush."

Back at Prehistoric Park, Python has continued his chase after the teen. Now his smarts and his love of food are going to be pushed to the limits as he zeros in on his target. The teenager will soon learn that there is no escaping the wrath of Python.

The teenage boy had retreated to the one safe haven he had in the park: his hotel room. Once inside, he locked and latched the door before relaxing at the patio overlooking the bay of Main Street that had it's semi-wild dolphins. A monorail shot over the surface of the water and hundreds of people milled around the entrance of Prehistoric Park.

"At least I'm safe here" the boy said (you know what? It's getting boring calling him the boy. Let's call him Dumbnuts). Dumbnuts relaxed on the patio before getting out a beach chair and laying down to take a nap. Even when Dumbnuts heard the scratching and shrill whining of Python outside his door, he stayed relaxed. There was no way Python could get to him. Right?

Meanwhile in the hallway outside of Dumbnuts's door...

Python was the closest he had ever been to this chocolate. It was so close. But the damnable door!

The baby albino Pteranodon wriggled around on his back and squawked in complaint of Python's pacing. For half an hour, Python loyally stayed in front of the door, waiting for it to open. Until the door on the next room over was opened.

Python immediately bounded inside of the room before rushing into the patio. A mother and her two daughters shrieked at the sudden appearance of the Coelophysis and baby pterosaur before Python jumped onto the wall of the patio.

Python stood their a minute, hesitating, before he grabbed the baby Pteranodon in his jaws to prevent it from falling off. Then he jumped onto the patio of Dumbnuts. Dumbnuts immediately yelled in alarm before running away into his room. Python continued the pursuit, eventually tackling Dumbnuts and pinning him to the floor.

The dinosaur held Dumbnuts there until he had grabbed his wallet and chocolate bar. Then he sat on his back with the baby Pteranodon sitting on his head and pooping feces similar to a pigeon's. They did that for nearly half an hour until security came to take Dumbnuts away and charge him for animal abuse. After that, Python went back to his normal eating and pickpocketing schedule. It was just another normal day at Prehistoric Park.

In the Cretaceous period, the three humans and Neanderthal have finally set up their trap for the ornithopods and pterosaurs. Now they are ready to rescue them. However, they are about to have a much bigger problem than trying to catch animals.

Everyone was ready for the trap. Nigel had set up the time portal, which was now swirling blue. Muldoon had ferns to attract the Domaresaurus and Mahak had the recorded help cries of a Gasparinisaura as further temptation. Chiyo was currently laying the mango slices in a concentrated area and Nigel was next to the catapult, ready to pull the switch that would release the net.

"You ready Chiyo?" Nigel asked from a few yards away.

"Yep" she replied. "Any day now would be nice."

Nigel chuckled before Chiyo back away from the mango slices. It took several minutes for the pterosaurs that the slices were free food and even longer for the ornithopods to realize that Muldoon was not a carnivore. The ornithopods went first, following Muldoon to the portal. Once they got within several feet of the portal, they stopped and looked curiously at the blue light. Once Mahak played the Hypsilophodon distress call, they charged through to save the distressed ornithopod that wasn't there.

"Onto the pterosaurs" Muldoon said under his breath. "Speaking of which Nigel, why aren't the Indomodon going to be in Pterosaur Aviary?"

"I don't know" he said. "The engineers just decided to put them in Indominus Isle instead of Pterosaur Aviary. I think it might just be a matter of what's easier and whatnot."

Everyone pushed the catapult until it was about twenty feet away from the intended target zone before positioning the catapult. It took several minutes of straining, grunting, and hard work, but the team finally got the catapult into position. Once they had regained their breath, everyone hid behind the catapult while Chiyo put the mangoes in place.

When Chiyo finished, she ran back to join Nigel, Mahak, and Muldoon. Nigel's hand continually tugged on the lever to the catapult, but never actually pulled it. The Indomodon stood in the branches, observing the fruit before they all seemed to swarm the fruit at once.

First on Indomodon landed before another on did. Then another. In a matter of seconds, the floor of the clearing was writhing with pterosaurs, snapping up these delectable new treats. Then Nigel pulled the lever.

A large thwap went through the clearing as the net was released from the catapult. The pterosaurs freaked at the sound, but it was too late. The entire flock of small Indomodon was wrapped up in the net. Chiyo quickly ran up to the net before pulling the pin of a portal grenade and running away. A bright blue flash went through the clearing as the pterosaurs went back to the present day.

Chiyo went back to retrieve anything that she might have dropped before picking up several of the types of fruit that the Indomodon were eaten.

"I'm getting the fruit so we can give them a more natural diet" Chiyo said to the cameraman. "We don't know if they'll only eat native fruit or not, but judging by how they tore apart the mango, I think we'll be fine."

"That was fun" Nigel said. "Now all we have to do is set up the time portal and go home."

After that, we placed the time portal firmly into the ground widely, as if he were sending back a herd of large herbivores, before activating it. The swirling blue portal showed the holding pens. The growl of the Eorepenomamus, the chirps of the two herds of Domaresaurus, the shrill roars of the Indominus Rex, and the squawks of the Indomodon could be heard.

"But Nigel" Chiyo protested. "We still need to go back and rescue the Saltasaurus."

"No we don't. All we have to do is RUN!"

At the last word, Nigel took off full speed through the portal. Mahak and Muldoon had already done so, leaving Chiyo standing confused in the Cretaceous. It was just then that she noticed the earthquake like vibrations of at least a dozen heavy animals running. Then she ran through the portal.

As quickly as she could, she dove to the side to avoid the stomping of large feet with Nigel. Mahak and Muldoon had already left and the holding pens were empty, except for the animals, the open holding pen doors, and the two humans. It was almost night and the roars of the Tyrannosaurus Rex could be heard in the distance.

The first Saltasaurus to burst through the portal immediately ran into the holding pen, getting it's tail towards the entrance. It was the best defensive position that it could be in. Soon another one came through and did the same. Then the rest of the herd came through. All of them followed the example of the first animal.

As Nigel remotely closed the holding pens, Chiyo asked him a question.

"Why were they running?"

"I dunno" Nigel said. "Probably a geyser or the predatory pterosaur. If the pterosaur snapped it's jaws down on a small Saltasaurus's head, it would probably kill it. It could possibly even be something as little as... Chiyo. Run."

Nigel whispered the last two words out as he looked back at the time portal. It had been closed, but where it normally was stood a full-grown female Indominus Rex. And it was looking at them.

Nigel and Chiyo started to back away slowly before Nigel pressed a button on the park control remote. The giant concrete entry and exit door to the holding pens started to shut.

"Run" whispered Nigel.

The two humans suddenly turned before running away from the Indominus Rex as fast as they could. The giant carnivore roared before charging at the two humans. The door was almost shut, which compelled the humans to run even faster. The Indominus was barely a few feet behind them when they made it out. But the Indominus didn't give up.

She was now wedged between the closing door and wall and was trying to push the door back out. Nigel and Chiyo both slid under jeeps and had used hunting knives to cut the cables under the cars so that gasoline was spilled on them to cover their smell. The Indominus Rex didn't see them hide as she was preoccupied by the door. She shoved and clawed and bit and pushed the door until the door broke off.

The colossal door fell down as the monster stumbled out and looked at this new territory. She started sniffing the ground around Chiyo's keep trying to pick up her smell and growled at the smell of gasoline. Chiyo barely managed to hold in a whimper as the Indominus sniffed. Finally, after several tense minutes, the dinosaur lumbered off. Nigel and Chiyo pulled themselves out from the jeeps before radioing control.

"Control" Nigel said frantically into the radio. "We have a code nineteen, asset out of containment! This is not a drill! I need Isla Nublar evacuated immediately! All guests and non-security staff are to be evacuated! All security staff must guard the other animals! Get Owen Grady and his Dromaeosaurus and Argentavis! I repeat this is not a drill!"

Over the radio, frantic running and button pressing could be heard as the control room staff quickly packed what they could as they prepared to go to Isla Pena. John Arnold was shouting at everyone to stay calm in the background.

Nigel walked to the back of a jeep that they hadn't damaged and immediately went to the passenger seat. He opened a secret compartment in the floor before revealing the contents: guns with both lethals and non-lethals. Nigel grabbed a few of both kinds of ammos before getting into the passenger seat.

"Get in" Nigel said to Chiyo. Chiyo immediately ran up to the driver's seat before closing the door and buckling up.

"We're going to kill it?" Chiyo asked timidly. She was pretty sure that even lethals wouldn't take down the Indominus.

"No. We'll try to use tranquilizers first. Unless we have no other option, then we'll use the lethals. I don't want it to come to that, but Indy was almost unstoppable when she escaped. We were only able to catch her in the first place because of a lucky shot that accidentally hit her gum. We don't have any darts that can pierce I Rex, ankylosaur, or Saltasaurus hide yet. Unless we absolutely have to, then I won't use these lethals. But if I have to, for the good of Prehistoric Park, I'll do it."

Chiyo nodded as she hit the pedal down hard. Soon, they were speeding through the jungle, on the trail of the Indominus Rex.

Back at the control station, the evacuation has been going smoothly. All guests have been evacuated and most of the non-security staff members have left. However, one has stayed behind. Namely Lowery.

Lowery stared at the screen as the Indominus Rex wandered through the small strips of undeveloped jungle. A satellite was following the progress of Nigel, Chiyo, and the Indominus. Several other things had been called for. Owen had been assigned to use his team of trained Argentavis to herd the Indominus into a kill zone for his Dromaeosaurus to finish the job or at least weaken it. Simon Masrani was also following the Indominus with his helicopter, Jurassic One, with the Argentavis flying alongside him. Claire had stayed on Isla Nublar to look for Python. The whereabouts of the Coelophysis were currently unknown. Suzanne had also stayed to look for the baby albino Pteranodon.

Lowery sighed as red dots that signified an Argentavis each and a large yellow dot that signified Jurassic One herded the Indominus into Kirtland Formation. Blue dots that signified the pack of Dromaeosaurus forced the much larger meat-eater into a cornered street, the final kill zone. The Argentavis circled the corner and Jurassic One hovered over the exit. The orange dart that signified Nigel and Chiyo drove in and next to a purple dot that signified the animal trainer Owen. A pink dot, Claire, was currently looking in Hell Creek Formation for Python. Suzanne was in Morrison Formation as a brown dot. Suddenly, a green dot appeared in the building next to Owen's Dromaeosaurus pack.

"Oh crud" Lowery muttered as it came out of the back to investigate the noise. It was the unstoppable devouring machine that roamed the park at will and that no creature could defeat. Then a white dot appeared in the back. It was the baby Pteranodon. At least Lowery could deliver the good news that the Pteranodon was safe to Suzanne.

In the kill-capture zone of the Indominus Rex, the team of animals and humans have cornered the great I Rex. Now, they have the matter of capturing or killing it. And neither will be easy.

Nigel and Chiyo got out of the jeep to see the Indominus Rex attempt to climb the building it was cornered against to try and escape the humans and trained animals. It fell, and the roof partly collapsed, meaning that climbing was no longer an option. The Indominus Rex turned back to it's cornerers before roaring at Nigel and Chiyo. The two flinched, but they held their ground. If they turned and ran, the Indominus would make no hesitation to charge.

Nigel carefully aimed the gun at the gum of the Indominus as she seemed to glare at them. Quickly, he pulled the trigger. The Indominus ignored the puff as the tranquilizer dart flew at her. At the very last seconds though, a sneeze built up and the dart missed and hit her nose. The sharp sting of the dart surprised her and she stumbled back in shock before tripping on her own tail. All the humans took this as an opportunity to fire at the Indominus with non-lethals. Nothing got her in the perfect spot. Several came close, but none ever did get the gum. When they ran out of non-lethals, she looked like a hedgehog with lots of darts sticking out of her body like the little spikes on a hedgehog. The Indominus Rex swayed from side to side for a moment before she recovered and seemed to give them all a scolding look like "That's it?" .

"On to lethals" Nigel said sadly. He really didn't want to kill her. She was simply an innocent creature that had followed her prey through the portal. But the park was filled with thousands of other innocent creatures, modern and formerly extinct, and thousands of innocent people that had no idea that they could be killed or hurt because of another innocent. Sadly, Nigel tucked away his last non-lethal tranquilizer . Then the night was lit up by sound.

The sound of lethals sounded through the night sky as the Indominus roared in pain. But after several minutes, even those ran out and the Indominus was still standing. Her armor had been her savior and she was glowering at them like "Really? Is that all? Wow. You are all such sore losers.".

Nigel nodded at Owen and Owen hesitated. He hated this part of the plan. But when technology didn't work, maybe teeth, claws, and talons would. Owen was about the whistle when a chirp came from a building next to Owen's line of Dromaeosaurus. Python came out and stared curiously at the Indominus.

"Python!" Nigel yelled as he rushed forward to get the dinosaur out of harm's way. The Indominus suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Nigel in her claws. The meat eater studied him before she started to raise her hand towards her opening mouth. Nigel struggled, but he couldn't break free.

Owen couldn't send his animals forward or they might hurt, attack, or kill Nigel by accident. They didn't have any more ammo to distract the Indominus. It seemed like the wildlife explorer was finally going to meet his end at the jaws of the Indominus. Until Python bit the giant toe of the Indominus.

Python bit the toe, knowing that Nigel was in danger. And he was not going to let his free source of fruit loops in the morning get eaten. Python skipped around the toes for a moment before biting a pressure point on the middle one.

The I Rex roared in shock before tossing Nigel away, who was caught by Aros the Argentavis who brought him back to the earth before going back to circling. A Dromaeosaurus snarled at him before Owen shushed him.

Python chirped angrily at the Indominus Rex rapidly before she roared back in anger once and raised her clawed hand. Python never got the chance to avoid the swing of her hand as he was thrown against a building and seemingly killed.

Owen glared at the Indominus before giving a phantom like whistle. All the Dromaeosaurus and Argentavis rushed at the Indominus Rex to attack as Nigel and Chiyo looked at Python, muttering no over and over again.

The Dromaeosaurus charged at the Indominus Rex, who used her massive tail to sweep most of them aside effortlessly. Two brave ones managed to jump over her tail before continuing to charge at her. One jumped onto her nose before slashing it's kill claws into her nose. The other was one her back, slashing her claws up and down the I Rex's back.

The Indominus turned repeatedly until the Dromaeosaurus on her back fell off. Then she charged and headbutted her through a window. The Argentavis had come too, slacking and pecking everywhere. The Indominus swatted each one down like they were nothing more than flies.

The rest of the Dromaeosaurus pack had recovered and were charging at the I Rex. The Indominus used her tail like a baseball bat on one, sending it crashing through a restaurant window. Another was grabbed like a toy before being thrown onto a roof where it was knocked unconscious.

"We don't have enough" Owen muttered after a minute.

"Enough what?" Claire sadly asked over the radio. Chiyo had just filled her in on Python's status.

"Teeth."

Claire seemed to ponder this for a minute before her radio went silent.

"I hope she isn't going to do anything stupid" Nigel muttered to himself.

At park control...

"That's stupid" Lowery said to himself.

"Lowery, just open paddock nine."

"Paddock nine? Are you nuts?"

"Dammit Lowery! I swear, I am going to personally go up there and fire you before opening these door myself if you don't cooperate."

"But Claire..."

"Do something for once in your life!"

"Why do you have to make it personal?"

Claire glared at the video camera before Lowery sighed.

"If you get eaten, don't blame me" he said, even though he knew she wasn't paying attention.

He pressed the screen, which showed a blue virtual door. Defeatedly, he tapped it and it appeared to open. On the security camera, the real doors to the enclosure did the very same thing. Claire lit a red flare and a growl came from within the exhibit. Within seconds, the grumbling feathered shape of Grumpy came lumbering out from the shadows. For a moment, he stared at Claire. Then Claire started running to Kirtland Formation, waving around the flare. Grumpy followed her and started chasing the flare before letting loose a roar so loud, it could be heard all throughout the entire park from all island.

In Kirtland Formation...

The Dromaeosaurus that had been clawing at the I Rex's nose had been dislodged and thrown into a fountain of two Parasaurolophus spitting water. All the other creatures had been defeated, all of which were now unconscious or injured. Now the I Rex was focused on the humans.

Everyone ran into a flimsy gift shop stand and the Indominus Rex reached inside. Her claws hooked around Owen's belt as she attempted to pull him out before it snapped. Just then, the sound of high heels rapidly clicking against the ground and heavy footsteps mixed in with the I Rex's growling.

Claire ran from a large dark alley with a flare in hand before throwing it at the I Rex, which end bounced off of her. She growled in annoyance before she registered the sound of gargantuan footsteps in her head. Another growl came from the dark alley as the Parasaurolophus skeleton that normally blocked it seemed to explode. Pieces of skeleton went everywhere as Grumpy the Tyrannosaurus Rex burst through before lowering his head and roaring at the Indominus Rex in challenge.

The Indominus Rex raised herself off the ground before roaring her shrill roar back at the temperamental Tyrannosaurus. As she pulled her claws out, Nigel loaded his last non-lethal tranquilizer into his rifle.

Grumpy roared at I Rex before they charged forward and clashed. Grumpy immediately turned and bit down into the I Rex's neck. The Indominus roared as she tried to bite the Tyrannosaurus, but she couldn't. She wasn't used to worthy matches in battle. Until she was able to break free.

Grumpy tried to grab her neck again before she used her hands to push his head down. His jaws missed his target before the claws clawed up and down his face. The Tyrannosaurus roared in pain as he backed up before the I Rex kicked him down. He roared in pain as she grabbed him by his neck before shoving his head through the thatch wall of the gift shop that Nigel, Chiyo, and Owen were hiding in. Everyone inside jumped back to avoid the roaring jaws of Grumpy before the Indominus Rex pulled his head out. Simon Masrani tried to distract the I Rex with Jurassic One, but she wouldn't pay it any attention. Claire started screaming at them before Nigel turned to look.

"RUN!" Claire Dearing yelled. Nigel looked up to see the roof cracking and the Indominus surge forward with Grumpy to know what happen.

"GO!" Nigel yelled. The three humans managed to out just in time to avoid getting crushed by the roof. The Indominus Rex shoved Grumpy into the building, which caused it to collapse. Grumpy was now on his side, roaring in pain. He couldn't get back up.

The Tyrannosaurus kicked his legs weakly as the Indominus switched to fours and walked towards him. She placed a big clawed hand on his neck and the tyrant stopped struggling to get up. Her giant jaws leaned forward, ready to deliver the final kill bite. Then a chirp sounded off from the darkness.

The Indominus turned her head, along with the humans, to see a small shape dart from the darkness. It was Python, who had only been knocked unconscious against the stone wall, who was now charging forward with his hand claws and teeth aimed at the I Rex.

The Coelophysis jumped up and onto the face of the Indominus before clawing, biting, scratching, and digging into vulnerable places, pressure points, and wounds. The Indominus struggled to snatch the annoying Coelophysis for a moment before turning to roar at the night sky. Then Grumpy attacked.

The Tyrannosaurus seemed to jump into the air, one feet, two feet, seven feet before letting gravity reclaim him. He used gravity and momentum to his advantage as he bite down onto the head of the Indominus Rex. She struggled out with new wounds on her head before biting the Tyrannosaurus back. For several minutes, Grumpy and Python fought together, Python occasionally having to jump onto Grumpy's back to avoid being thrown into enclosures as they traveled deeper into Kirtland Formation, occasionally smashing the I Rex into buildings. The humans followed by jeep, ready to make a quick getaway if needed to.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of fighting, the I Rex was momentarily distracted when Python clawed near her eye with his foot. As she blinked, Grumpy took advantage by grabbing her neck before spinning her 180 degrees before letting go. She crashed into and broke a few close well-placed trees that avoided the inhabitants from leaving their enclosure.

When the Indominus recovered, she got on to all fours before raising herself to two. Right as she roared in anger at Python and Grumpy, the water behind her burst open and her neck were wrapped in the jaws of a giant alligator. The Indominus Rex had been shoved into Deinosuchus Dip.

The Indominus Rex struggled to free itself from the jaws of the great crocodilian in vain. Nigel saw this as his opportunity to capture the female without killing her. Nigel aimed his gun carefully before pulling the trigger. His last remaining dart hit her in the gum. She roared at the sharp Ian, but the drug was starting to take over.

Grumpy roared at the Deinosuchus which had taken it's kill and the crocodilian started to retreat. It wasn't used to Tyrannosaurus Rex of his size. The I Rex finally fell, unconscious and Grumpy stared at her. Once content that his opponent had been vanquished, he turned to look at Python, who was chirping quietly, looking at him.

The Tyrannosaurus seemed to regard the Coelophysis for a moment before limping back to Hell Creek Formation. Python turned to look at the humans for several seconds before running down the street full of ruined buildings before disappearing into the night.

Three weeks after the Isla Nublar Incident…

Nigel stood on the balcony of a tall lookout tower made of glass and metal. From here, he could see all of Indominus Isle and even as far as Hell Creek Formation. Lush jungle surrounded everything.

The Saltasaurus grazed on their new fern plain, never having to worry about geysers, predators, or volcanoes again. The newly formed Indominus Rex pack was playing chase with one another. Indomodon and the two herds of Domaresaurus enjoyed the company of each other and the Eorepenomamus lazily swung in the tree branches of a magnolia.

The injured Dromaeosaurus and Argentavis squads were being taken care of along with the unexpected I Rex, named Indigo. The park had come back from the ashes once and for all. It would be almost a year before they could resume more animals, but the park was willing to wait.

Owen and Claire were together, the animals and guests were happy, InGen and Masrani were profiting, and extinction had been stopped once and for all.

"You were right John" Nigel muttered as the sun rose over the East. "Extinction doesn't have to be forever."

Animals Rescued in this Chapter:

28 Indomodon Cretacea: ten males, eighteen females

8 Eorepanamus Gigas: four males, four females

17 Saltasaurus Loricatus Indominus

6 Indominus Rex: three males, three females

31 Domaresaurus Ingenus: eleven males, twenty females


	14. New Story Alert

**Hello everyone! It's me, DaDog! I am just posting this to let everyone know that I'm making a reboot of this story. So...yeah. Just thought I should post this notice here. Anyways, see ya guys in the new reboot! Bye!**


End file.
